The Ice Comes Calling
by William563
Summary: Modern Hiccelsa AU. Elsa is a top notch student and skater, life was predictable for Elsa which was fine. Then due to budget issues the Northside high school students move into Elsa's school, one of whom is Hiccup Haddock a biker has a gritty take on reality. Hiccelsa with characters from Frozen, Httyd, Tangled, Brave, Big Hero 6, ROTG and a guest from fast and the furious.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crack at this, I hope you like it, my goal is to do a chapter every week. Hit me with your reviews, what you like, what you don't like. I hope we have fun. Keep in mind I do not own any of the characters at all.**

 **And here we go!**

"You have got to be kidding me, this can't be happening!"

Elsa groaned as she heard he sister complain for what felt like the millionth time about this whole affair.

"Well, it is Anna and it's not going to change, so get used to it."

"But Elsa, come on, you can't stand there and tell me that this doesn't worry you, what if they are all druggies." Anna of course was referring to the new students that they and the rest of the school were waiting for.

At the end of last year, the school board announced that due to budget issues, that Northside Sangelos High School would be shut down and all the student from there would continue at Southside. Good in theory, not so much in practice. It was a known fact that the south side of Sangelos was made of the two richest neighbourhoods, Arendelle and Corona, while the north side was made of Berk and DunBroch, the more troubled areas of Sangelos. A combination of the inner city and low income housing, they were, in kind terms, a cesspit. Gang violence was rampart and made Sangelos look like a shameful greasy splotch in the eyes of it's peers.

"You and I both know that each student was checked for any history of that kind, Dad made sure of that," Elsa responded, ' _Ha, if Dad had his way, none of the north side kids would be allowed at the newly named Amalgam High_ ,' "Hang on, I think I see the buses."

"Whatever," Anna retorted, "I'm going to find Hans." Elsa had to hold in a look of disgust as Anna dashed off. There was nothing overly bad about Hans Islander, he just came off as too overbearing for Elsa's taste and it didn't help that while Hans and Elsa were both 18 Ann was only 15, granted she was going to be 16 in a few weeks but still it just seemed off. Then again at least Anna had a boyfriend, Elsa had been up to bat a few times and missed, then again time commitments didn't help with her 'hobby.' Elsa moved closer to the front to get a closer look at the buses that were definitely coming up. She was not prepared for what she saw.

"Oh crap," muttered Elsa as she saw what accompanied the buses, "maybe this is going to be as bad as we thought," as almost a dozen motorbikes drove up to the school.

* * *

"Welcome to our new home," muttered Hiccup Haddock under his helmet, his real name was Henry but everyone called him Hiccup. It started as a cruel joke, but Hiccup owned it and the name stuck, even after the incident which changed everyone's perspective of him. As they were parking their bikes in a makeshift holding area he looked over at Astrid just waiting to hear what she had to say now in her ever lengthening list of rants.

"Couldn't even bother to give us proper stalls," Astrid grumbled to what was supposed to be herself, but she might as well have declared it to the world.

"Get used to it, at least we're only here for a year." Hiccup stated, even though he wasn't overly impressed either. Apparently you had to get a pass to park your vehicle in the school parking lot over here.

"Good thing too, it's going to be a bitch driving back and forth everyday," Muttered Eret, Astrid's boyfriend much to quite a few disappointed ladies. Hiccup met him three years back, they helped each other out of their separate jams and Eret had been a solid friend since. Of course they were Scotty (call sign Snoutlout), Frank (call sign Fishlegs), Ruby and Tony (call sign Ruffnut and Tuffnut) and a few others.

Despite their appearance they were not gangbangers or druggies as the Southies were definitely conjecturing. Did they hang with a rough bunch of characters that belong to one or both those categories? Admittedly yes, but in truth, Hiccup's crew didn't hang with those characters for that kind of fun. They hung with them to win, and so long as it stayed that way, Toretto let them stick around.

The gang gathered up with the rest of the Northside kids, so that the meet and greet bull crap could get done with. Walking over, Hiccup could see Jack Overland, 16, a friend he made after Hiccup rescued him from Dagur. Hiccup could see Jack trying to get closer to Merida Thompson, 15, Jack's (as Jack put it his sorta-not-sorta) girlfriend. Hiccup stayed out of it, but admittedly outside of his people, he liked those two and kept an eye out for them. Hiccup was mulling over some leftover thoughts when the official "meet and greet" began. A little too formal for his taste, but then again a lot of things were. He could see the 'chosen ones' doing their handshakes and everything. Hiccup was smart and athletic but due to his unofficial record he was not part of that upper tier of high school hierarchy, much to his delight.

While it would be nice to say that there was a North/South rivalry as far as sports go, the truth is Northside only had an intermural basketball team due to lack of staff and lack of interest. As far as education goes, the cherry picked students were all in the prom royalty or chosen ones as Hiccup called them. Hiccup didn't know them, not that he cared, he and Fishlegs did all the heavy lifting as far as making sure everyone in the crew had a passing mark. Hiccup took a look at the other group of students, easier to pick out certain groups: you had your jocks, your nerds, your dolled princesses, the wall flowers and the all the other usual suspects. He took a look at their chosen ones (Prom royalty) as they announced their names.

Again usual suspects, Hans a clean, trimmed brown-haired handsome senior jock whose family probably came from money, pretty girlfriend, a younger girl who was standing off to the side, but whatever. The second guy, Tadashi looked like a jock type, but nondescript looking. The third guy, Flynn, threw Hiccup for a loop, he looked out of place for a moment, a more rugged look, till Hiccup realized the guy was the reformed rogue persona. he had a girlfriend in the form of the first female of the group named Rapunzel, short black hair with blonde highlights, a smart pretty princess. The second girl, Honey Lemon with stringy blonde hair with glassed was a nerd, just looking at her, one could tell she was a nerd, (which was not a bad thing just an observation). She looked like all she had was caffeine the way she vibrated, pretty. The third girl Elsa, again, one of the princesses, very light blonde hair almost white, but she was the farthest away from him and that was all he could make of her.

The meet and greet for the chosen ones had finished before Hiccup could make anymore observation, they went on to suffer 30 minutes of meeting other students who Hiccup could care less about. Although meeting Tadashi was worth meeting. Definitely nerd, but engineering expertise, which meant potential. The bell rang for school to officially start and Hiccup prayed it would fly by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I know I said one a week, but I wanted to get this one done while it was fresh. I took elements from Tokyo Drift hopefully it is different enough. Again I own none of these characters.**

 **Also a shout out to Spartan-A716 and x1tears1X for the follows, I appreciate it very much**

* * *

"They don't seem to be so bad," said Rapunzel, as she and Elsa went to their last class of the day, math.

"You say that about everyone," countered Elsa, "Remember those two friends of Flynn's and what happened there."

"In my defence those two were from Flynn's past life thank you very much." Rapunzel retorted, "But so far these new guys don't seem to be the trash that we thought they would, Tadashi talked to those bikers and he had no real issues."

"Real issues?" Elsa queried as they took their seats.

"Well, the guy who seemed to be the head of the bunch seemed to be a little too interested in Tadashi's engineering skills other than that they were fine, just a rough and tumble group."

 _Hmmm, how interested is too interested as far engineering goes?_ Elsa mulled over as the teacher walked in, usually Tadashi couldn't wait to show what he and his brother built or designed. She had to put the thought aside as Mr. Callaghan started to speak.

"Alright class, due to all the new students being here and me without knowing what they know, I prepared a starter exam if you will," Many groans and cusses could be heard, "don't give me that," stated Callaghan, as he passed the booklets out, "it is not worth much, but it is all material that you should have learned last year, when you have finished, you can go leave."

The exam started and everyone went to work, Elsa was smart, but methodical, so she usually was slower than others, but her marks were still top notch. Tadashi, Honey Lemon and Wasabi were the first to leave as usual, then one of the bikers, a massive guy who looked like he liked eating too much, then another biker, then so on and so forth. She finished with time still on the clock and headed outside. Anna would still be doing her classes so she had to stick around, even though Anna would want to hang around with Hans for at least an hour. Elsa wished her parents didn't hold her to making sure Anna made it home, that way she could skate more. When she exited the building she was surprised to see the bikers still hanging around. She noticed that not all of them were there, so she assumed they were waiting for their friends.

"Hey Elsa," _Oh great._ Elsa mentally groaned to herself as she turned to see Olaf walking out of the building, nice kid who was 2 years younger than Elsa, but annoying as hell.

"Hey Olaf, what are you doing out here?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hans driving his viper that his dad got him into the loop in front of the school where the bikers were.

"Oh gym was over early, they didn't have much planned today and I'm just waiting for Kristoff and Sven" Elsa barely heard as she noticed Hans start squabbling with one of the bikers (who owned a bike with a ridiculous amount of spikes and exhaust pipes, that evidently flamed up when the bike revved) about who should be parking where in the loop and other nonsense.

"Uh-huh." Elsa muttered as she moved closer to get a better look at what was going on. The dismissal bell rang and other students started pouring out of the building including friends of Hans. The squabble had escalated into what seemed to be a shoving match, Hans's buddies started moving in.

"Oh great, just what we need to make everyone miserable, a fight," Elsa muttered to herself. The other students were forming a massive ring around the two groups as the busses hadn't shown up yet.

"Come on try it, you shit," howled Hans, "You want to do this, let's do this." Easy for him to say with a hefty amount of football players behind him. Yet Scott or Snoutlout, the biker if the catcalls were to be believed, didn't break a sweat, he took a look at one of his friends who had his helmet on, went to his bike and pulled out a 1 ½ monkey wrench and other bikers started pulling out various tools. All except the one who still had his helmet on, who just kept leaning on his bike.

"WHOA! Whoa! Everyone, just calm down!" Rapunzel stepped between the two groups, "This is the first day of school, does it need to end like this?"

"If he is going to be an asshole and give us crap every time we park somewhere or call us gangbangers then hell yeah!" Scott responded.

"Call a spade a spade, your lot is what makes this city the dumping ground it is." Snapped Hans. Rapunzel looked frazzled for a moment, she really didn't want a fight to start, then Elsa saw the gears move into place and a sly grin appear.

"Why don't you fine gentlemen let the toys do the talking," gesturing to the bikes and cars, everyone started oohing and ahhing. _Genius Rapunzel._ Obviously it was for the biker with the helmet on, for he came to attention, walked up to where Snoutlout was and lifted his helmet, He not an impressive figure, but clearly the leader Rapunzel had mentioned as Snoutlout had stepped aside without complaint.

"Stakes?" He asked simply; loud enough for the general audience to hear. Rapunzel turned to Hans with a look that said the ball is in your court now.

Hans shrugged "I win I get to call you fuckers whatever I feel, you win I get the receiving end!"

"What is this? elementary school?" the biker coffed, "How about something that involves dollar signs or better yet pink slips." Oh, the look on Hans's face, priceless.

Hans attempted to recover, "This car is worth 80 grand and what would I do with a piece of junk like those." Apparently the biker leader liked his motorbike very much, because the bikers all looked at him like they fully expected him to eat Hans alive. Instead he walked to his bike and gestured to it.

"This is a 2006 VRXSE V-Rod Destroyer model, with some add-ons. Worth 50 grand and if I throw in Tony's bike that will make up the difference." As it seemed this was nothing new as Tony just nodded his head.

"Alright, I know the place." Hans stated. _Oh No not that place._

 _ **Later**_

She didn't like it at all, bad enough that Hans chose the area where a new suburb was being built by his parents, Anna insisted on riding with him. Everyone who could drive got their vehicles crammed with people. Mostly southies as the busses took most of the northside kids back. A few bikers allowed other northies to piggyback. Even the biker leader whom most of the people she talked to called Haddock. She didn't care about this race and wanted to go home but if her parents found out she left Anna alone for something like this, they'd have her hide. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, as they set up the race.

* * *

"Mind yourself Hiccup, he looks like he might try something stupid." Eret offering his advice to him.

"Thanks Eret, I'll keep it mind."

"he'll try and keep you…"

"Eret we do this every week, he probably hasn't had to push that thing to any sort of stress. I'll be fine"

"Sorry. Go get him"

"Hiccup, please don't lose my bike." Tuff said in good fun.

They made their way to a makeshift starting lineup.

Apparently some chick thought it would fun to use her bra as a flag, taking it off in a striptease manner, yet leaving her top on. _Humph girl you have no idea._

Nods were given for the go ahead, the 'flag' dropped and Hiccup went to work.

* * *

The car and bike both took off like bats out of hell to a lot of cheering, truth be told Elsa didn't know who would win nor did she care, she wasn't a grease monkey by a long shot. If she had to guess, she would say Hans would win, but only because he had a car. Clearly Haddock could hold his own as they disappeared behind a section of incomplete houses although Hans held the lead.

* * *

Okay, so maybe this Hans character did know a thing or two about what his car could do. Hiccup had faced faster cars before, but to underestimate a driver was the kind of mistake Hiccup couldn't afford at the street races and he definately couldn't afford it here. He'd never forgive himself if he lost the bike too.

"Come on Toothless, let's show him how it's done" he muttered to the bike under his breath. The road was filled with twists and turns, but that only served to Hiccup's advantage. He was neck and neck with Hans. Glancing over he could see Hans was stressed but didn't seem to want to overtake Hiccup, rather he seemed to hold steady, almost as if he wanted to set him up for…

 _OH SHIT_

The lane narrowed between two concrete barriers for only room for the car. By sheer luck alone had Hiccup managed to miss them as he swung to right off the road to outside to a dirt path. Having to slow down was costly he'd have to make up for lost time. He sped off diving the bike in between the open door panels of 3 incomplete houses. He made up for lost time and was on a dirt road of sort but he had to get back on the main road. The barriers still blocked him and Hans was still ahead as they turned a final left turn for a home stretch, Then Hiccup saw it, stupid and risky but that's what he did best. He uncovered a switch and hit it.

* * *

As Hans's car came around the corner everyone started hooping and hollering, Haddock couldn't be seen yet. Maybe he bit off more than he could chew, she thought maybe some damage control wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe getting Anna to…

 _What the hell is that sound_ Elsa thought as a high pitched whistling noise rose above the yelling. The Bikers all of a sudden went nuts. She turned back to the race and couldn't believe it. Haddock somehow got off on the main course and had been on this dirt road. She didn't know until after she saw what he did. Haddock used this collapsed pile of scaffolding as a ramp and hitting an unbelievable speed flew up over the barriers and Hans's car to land a 2-point landing and take off like a shot to finish line beating out Hans.

* * *

 _Whooo! Ha, ha!_ Oh man that worked better than he could have hoped for, Dom would love to hear this one. Hiccup drove up to where his crew was.

"yeah man, night fury strikes again!"

"You da man."

"Hey guys chill till we get out of here." Hiccup settled the everyone down. He turned back to where Hans was standing, who was clearly wishing for a way out. In another life Hiccup might have been merciful, not this one.

"Keys now," he stated simply

"Look man, I was wondering…" Hans started before Hiccup cut in

"Let me stop you right there, you are not off the hook at all. However, if you want your car back, you can buy it back."

"That's not fair."

"The agreement was made over equal value, more than fair." Astrid got her two bits in. Hans looked around for help but a deal was made, he ground his teeth, handed over the keys and walked away.

"My dad will probably be in touch." Hans shouted over his shoulder. Eventually the crowd started to disperse.

"Alright then, Astrid if you take my bike since I trust you with it and Jack you take Astrid's bike, I'll take the Viper." Hiccup delegated, "The rest of you have part time jobs to get to."

Not a bad day in the end, cash always made a day end well.

* * *

Elsa had to admit the ending was exciting. Anna of course was unhappy, but she was moody anyway.

"Let's go home Anna."

"But Elsa, I was going to…"

"Mom and Dad are going to be wondering where we are soon and I'm sorry if your special 'Hans' time was wasted, but I want to go home, I'm tired and have a bit of a headache." A little fib, but she did want to go home. She had to admit though, not a bad day overall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest 1: Thank you, I'm glad you like what you see so far. About Hiccup's leg, it is gone, it will play a part in why Hiccup is the way he is.**

 **Thanks for the follow 27stix and the fav Eragonfan33, I appreciate it very much.**

 **This third chapter is going to be an introduction to Hiccup and Elsa's homes and the environment in which they live. The other chapters have been edited a little, nothing big. I have to admit I didn't know how to work the Elsa half of the chapter, so I rolled until I had something.**

 **Again I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. Give me your thoughts I love getting input**

"Hey, did you ever get a call about the Viper yet, Hiccup?" called Valka. Hiccup's mother. Hiccup had just gotten home from school. The race had been on Monday, with it being Friday Hiccup knew why Valka was asking.

"Not yet, the guy said to expect a call, I gave him my number." Hiccup answered as he threw his stuff to the side and toppled onto the bed. He was sick of Callaghan's practice tests, it was all stuff he had been over and had helped his guys with, why go over all of it again? _Although there are worse things than math tests that can happen, as we know._ Hiccup rubbed his left leg where the prosthetic met his flesh just below the knee.

"I don't understand why you don't just race the viper instead of the bike instead of selling the viper back" Valka muttered as she passed his room. _You know damn why Valka, don't pretend you don't._

"I have the bike already upgraded where it can outpace that car easy." He hollered after her. That wasn't the real reason, but he didn't want to fight, he was burned out as it was and he needed to rest for tonight. As it turned out, he ended up snoozing for half an hour. When he woke up, he went downstairs, grabbed a coke from the fridge and went to the garage to prepare. After another hour or so Valka came by.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get in a snit."

"It's fine Valka, I was tired, I was in need of a nap as it was." Hiccup didn't call Valka mom, mostly because in his eyes she hadn't been much of a mother. She left him and his dad when he was little, it wasn't until a lot of shit went down that Hiccup and Valka had a stable relationship. she was in her mid 40s, she was actually a striking woman, with her long brown hair with streaks of gray and slim face, she was better than she was 6 years ago now that she had a job that she loved.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Not for a few hours yet, how's the money holding"

"As always, we could use a little extra." Between Valka's job at an animal pound for strays and Hiccup's not so legal racing, they were able to carve out a living. Wasn't fancy, working for a city pound only paid so much, but the work was steady and Hiccup always brought home enough, that they could pay bills and leave extra for Hiccup to use on the bike.

"I might head over to Jorgenson's for a bit, make sure Scott is understanding everything in school before tonight." As far as the racing was concerned, Valka found out a year or so ago when she confronted him about the extra money he would give her to help pay bills. She was quite relieved as it happens, she had thought Hiccup had been doing drugs. They made a deal, keep it to racing, nothing else and she wouldn't stop him.

"Whatever you have to do." He grabbed his gear and before he left he prepared for the talk. "Remember: Be safe, don't be stupid, don't let the cops catch you, try to win and of course, go get them." He always had to grin at the last part. But of course.

 _ **Later**_

"Man it is packed tonight," Ruffnut called over the music. The gang was in a parking complex, where everybody who had anything to do with street racing was partying away. Subwoofers were thrumming away. The smell of alcohol was permeating the sense of smell. The guys were checking out the skanky ladies. Tuff, Snoutlout and Fishlegs were performing some stunts as everybody waited for the races. And of course the _piece de resistance_ or _resistance_ s the cars, another good day to make money. And standing amongst the crowd yet over lording the scene was Dominic Toretto himself. Toretto was a Berk man, actually lived down the street from Hiccup. Hiccup owed everything to Dom, ever since the incident Dom kept tabs on Hiccup. He was the reason Hiccup was in street racing.

"What up Dom," greeted Hiccup as he clasped Dom's bear paw hand.

"Just waiting for the all clear, your people do what they were supposed to."

"Oh yeah and deep pockets all." When Dom heard about the north side school closing. He came to Hiccup and between the two of them, they came up with a way to make some easy money. "We actually lucked out, with that race I had on Monday, it was easier to get them to come out sooner."

The radio cackled 'Hey man we good, the cops are all on the other side of town, taking care of a massive pile up'

Dom had that grin Hiccup enjoyed seeing, "Two races, both ¼ mile dashes let's go"

At their track of the evening, the drivers lined up, Hiccup on his bike (Dom allowed it), Dom in a Mazda RX-7 and two other guys in various vehicles. He glanced over at his people who gave him the nods and smirks. He looked at all the southies who were there cheering for Hiccup, a good 60 or so. He had to hand it to Dom, he had built up a nice pot on this race. But Hiccup needed to focus, he had handed over 2 grand for this one and nerves get you every now and then. Flagged dropped and the four racers sped off, with his focus more on point, he kept even with Dom. They had to make it look good, even so Dom started outpacing everybody as usual. Hiccup held steady, the other two were falling behind as it was.

He prepared for what came next. It always gave him a rush. He flipped the cover off a switch and hit it. The NOS flooded into the manifold and ignited. Everything except the finish line and the Mazda became a blur for Hiccup, he could hear the scream the engine made due to the NOS, he was just catching Dom, when of course Dom replied with his own boost of NOS. Hiccup couldn't hold on to him as Dom sped over the line with ease.

He looked at the southies who gave him angry looks and started cussing him for losing their money. He was glad they couldn't see his face. For he had a huge grin on his face. One of the requirements that Hiccup and his friend told the southies was that it was $100 to enter in the pot, all 60 of them had entered betting on Hiccup. He had to laugh, much as he dreamed about it, he knew that even without help Dom was going to beat him, not that the southies knew that; like Dom said easy money.

Dom would take all the money from racers and the other pot made up of the Southies's money and others and the next day give Hiccup the money from the Southies. 4 grand in one night, the others in Hiccup's group had made side bets with others to make money that way. The Southies decided they had enough for the evening and they all left. Hiccup though about getting in on the second race but decided to just watch, helps when you know you got 4 grand in the pocket.

Astrid got in on the second race, pulled an easy win. Everybody started crowding around and cheering, Astrid loved attention, tonight was fun. Alas fun always has to end and in true street racing fashion it ended in sirens. _Oh shit._

"COPS! COPS!" everyone scrambled. In their vehicles, everyone went any which way, Hiccup drove south. He went down a side road, when a cop turned onto the street, Hiccup ducked into an alley onto another street, nice thing about bikes was that they were able to sneak up narrow gaps. As he came out onto the street, he realized he just missed a cop. The first time Hiccup ran from a cop, he had almost shit himself and behaved like a proud citizen for about a week. Now it was second nature to him. Usually he shook a tail and then hunkered down for about an hour until the heat died off, but this one was persistent. Hiccup would make a few moves; the cop didn't lose focus. He thought he lost the cop twice, but the cop always picked him up again. This went on for 30 minutes or so, hell they were in Arrendelle. He needed to lose this guy and quick, He used a blacked out licence plate for a reason but if he was caught it meant jail time. An idea came to him and he realized he had an opportunity. Arrendelle was a hilly area made up of gated communities with twisty roads he waited, he had enough distance between the cop and him to make this work. _Where are youuu?_

 _There_

Perfect, an entrance to one of the communities on the crest of a hill in the blind spot of a turn. He dove for it, when he was pretty sure the cop couldn't see him. His luck got better as there was a grove of trees in the center of the in the suburb in which he could hide. His luck held as the cruiser flew past. He hunkered down in the trees and got comfortable, he'd have to wait the full hour for sure probably, house lights were on, he'd have to wait awhile, last thing he'd want to do is attract attention by revving the bike as he left. He checked his watch 10:00.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Diana Aren, Elsa's mother, she was a petite woman with very dark brown hair that she kept trimmed and a round face. Her comment no doubt had to do with the cop who just drove by the gate like a bat out of hell.

"No idea Mom, probably just chasing down a guy going too fast." Elsa answered for the sake of answering. Elsa was reading a book in the living room while her mother was going through a list of things that she had to do for the garden club tomorrow.

"Actually more than likely it was street racer," said David Aren, Elsa's Dad, "I was just on the phone with your uncle and they were just getting ready to raid a race." Her uncle, Rapunzel's dad was the chief of police in Sangelos and he was under a lot of pressure to deal with the street racers. Her own father thought the racers were a public menace and used all his political clout with the mayor to try and put them under. Being one of the largest business owners in Sangelos, he could do exactly that. Elsa sometimes had to wonder if he was being overbearing, then realized who she was talking about.

It was funny really, Anna had their Mother's petite body, brown hair and round face yet she had their father's personality and bluster in spades. While Elsa followed her father in having a taller leaner toned stature, his blonde hair and her mother's quiet personality. Just explaining to him how she let Anna ride with Hans in that race was a chore, her mother finally had to rescue her from dad.

"Have either of you heard from Anna?" _Oh come on._ Elsa had a good day at school and had an even better time at the rink. She was just reading a book before she went to bed. At least that had been the plan.

"Probably at Hans's, like every other day." She groaned, she already saved her page and started looking for her jacket.

"Could you please pick her up." Her father asked, "I don't want her walking home, if some of the street racers are over in this part of town." It became a routine, Anna would stay out late and her parents would send Elsa to fetch her. She loved her sister, but it was ridiculous Elsa always walked home, hell she didn't even own a car. She knew why Anna was treated so special by their parents and that they loved her as well, but it always made Elsa cringe. She picked up the keys and went to the driveway, Hans lived in Corona, it was going to be about 15 minutes to get there. As she drove her Mom's Forester out the gate she almost swore there was someone in that grove of trees, why anyone would be in there was anyone's guess.

Arriving at Hans's, she could hear there was a party going on. _Oh great._ She wasn't a fan of house parties. They were overrated to the extreme, just a bunch of kids drinking, smoking cigarettes or pot, making out, listening to crap music and of course eventually getting sick. She remembered the first house party she attended; she had been so excited. She had drunk way too much too fast and just started puking. She had been on her knees outside that house for probably 30 minutes just heaving until it felt like her guts were coming out, Flynn and Rapunzel eventually got her home. Oh her parents chewed her out like there was no tomorrow, which was ironic considering Elsa at the time didn't think she was going to last until the next day.

She went inside and saw some familiar faces. Tadashi, he was of Japanese descent, who lived with his aunt and brother, the Elsa had actually dated Tadashi a few years back. Wasabi was there, the black nerd with body of a football player, really fun guy. She surprised to see Kristoff with Olaf and Sven, those three were always the wall flowers at school. Kristoff was 16 and actually fairly handsome with dirty blonde hair and bearish build, but he always hung around with his friend Sven who had Down Syndrome. Sven always was shunned out of social circles because of it, but Kristoff wouldn't cut Sven loose, eventually Olaf threw in with them.

Elsa didn't see Anna on the bottom floor so she went up to the second floor, to Hans's room. She expected Anna to be there with Hans, she didn't expect what she walked in on. The two of them were making out but Hans had stripped off his shirt along with Anna's and was trying to work at her jeans.

"ANNA!" Elsa bellowed. Seeing the two red-faced might have been comical, but Elsa was not in the jovial mood.

"Elsa!" squeaked a highly embarrassed Anna. _Not nearly as much as I am._

"Get dressed right now, we're going home." She stated with no small amount of venom. Anna scrambled for her shirt, while Hans just stood there with a cheeky grin on his face, like it was no big deal. Elsa was just glad he was quiet, if he started speaking she was going to be awfully tempted to hit him.

Anna left with her with no argument, Elsa knew why but she was glad Anna was being reasonable enough to wait. Elsa gave a few quick hello and goodbyes to Tadashi and Wasabi and directed Anna to the car. They both got in and Elsa started the drive back home. They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Anna of course broke the silence.

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" Elsa demanded

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Maybe, but that is not a reason that is fucking bullshit" Elsa didn't swear often but this definitely was a suitable time.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I mean come on Anna you're 15"

"I'm going to be 16 in a month"

"That is not the point, you're a sophomore and he's a senior."

"So?" Anna almost whined.

"So what the hell are you doing having sex with him?"

"We didn't have sex we were making out."

"Don't try that on me we both know damn well where that was going if I hadn't walked in."

"Alright, what if I do your homework?"

"I can get by on my own for that thank you very much" Elsa thought she had Anna, but Elsa forgot that cornered animals also get vicious.

"I'll tell them it was your fault for not being there."

 _Oooh, you spoiled little bitch_

It sounded like a stupid idea, but Elsa knew her parents well enough to know that if Anna spun her argument out just right, and she knew Anna enough to know she could do it, she had Mom and Dad wrapped around her little finger, Anna might pass on the blame. Elsa could see it now. _Elsa should have been there to look out for her, from here on out Elsa should go with Anna._ She caught a flaw in Anna's argument though.

"If I down for this, I'm going to be going with you to every party, every outing that you and Hans have together to ensure that you two love birds keep your hands to yourselves." Elsa countered

Anna blanched on that one, but Elsa saw that Anna was thinking of ways that she and Hans could ditch her. Elsa couldn't think of anything to stick to Anna

"Alright look, I don't want to tell them anyway, it's awkward and you're going to come out shining like roses anyway and I don't want to be chasing you two down every day." She finally relented, "Just promise me you'll keep the clothes on for a little while longer."

"Oh thank you, yes, I promise." Anna said, Elsa knew full well that Anna was lying but there was nothing she could do.

"Oh thank god we're home." Elsa sighed as she pulled into the gate towards their driveway, the grove of trees and possible occupant forgotten. Not that it would have mattered for it was empty as of 5 minutes previous.

 **For those that watch the Fast and Furious movies, this would be before the events of the first film.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, so first off I would like to say thank you Kilo8 for the review and the follow.**

 **It's Saturday, I was bored so I just typed this one off.**

 **UPDATE: this is a small thing but I changed Anna's birthday so that instead of the 2 weeks it is now a month, there is something that happens there and I needed more time added. That is all, not a big thing but if you read the chapter before I updated it, that is why.**

 **This is much like last chapter, just a lot of introducing the environment in which theses characters live in. Now this is my first jab at Elsa's figure skating and I'm sure some of you will have issues or be confused. Hopefully as time goes on my knowledge will increase in this area and it will be explained in further depth. What will probably happen is that I'll have a scene of her explaining it to Hiccup. Again I own nothing, give me your reviews, I'm really interested to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

This what she loved, skating alone on the ice. There could be people in the bleachers, but so long as the ice was hers. Hmmm. It was Saturday evening and there was competition. Tonight was a small one, it was between her and all her club mates, but as Dad put it, it was the first step one the road to victory. The top 3 would move to the city level held in a few weeks, then so on and so forth.

Elsa was currently waiting the current competitor to finish her routine, being the oldest of the group she was going last. Elsa was trying to quiet her thoughts about last night, it didn't sit well with her but it was way things were. She could only hope Anna actually meant that she would try to behave. The other girl finished her routine and now it was Elsa's turn.

As she glided to the center, she could feel her anxieties fade away one by one. At the center, she took in the moment that happened before every performance, no matter what level of competition, they all had a moment of silence and anticipation. The music began, it was a soft operatic piece, and she moved with it. Moving forward to start with, she than began a slow left curvature. She heard the build up in the music and set herself up. When the music gave that quick punch Elsa gave a double axel jump, moving on her new course now gliding backwards, she then let off with a single lutz jump, she followed through with the rest of her routine, doing spins and gliding, until it became almost nothingness. It all became effortless, her movements weren't robotic, she just danced.

Her coach once gave her very high praise saying that Elsa didn't just touch the ice, she caressed it. Elsa thought that statement was overdoing it but she treasured the praise, for it almost spoke of how she felt on that ice. Forlornly like any other dance, this one had to end too, so as the music came to a close she glided to the center, a small insignificant movement, but one she had done time and time again and as the music thrummed its last chord, so did Elsa glide to a soft halt at the center of the ring and bow her head.

There weren't many people there, mostly parents of other kids, but they cheered and applauded. Elsa had learned to accept praise no matter how small.

"Very well done Elsa." Congratulated Dad

"Thanks dad."

"Just think, in only a few weeks, it'll be the city, then the state, then the-" Dad started spouting before Mom cut him off.

"Slow down honey, let us enjoy this one, great job Elsa" Mom said, "and technically we still don't know the results."

"Well, I think we already know who was the best out there."

Elsa tuned them out. At least there were some nuggets of gold in there; the best, great job. She took whatever she could get. She spotted Rapunzel and Honey Lemon off to the side, so she went over to talk to them.

"Ooooohhh!" squealed Honey Lemon, "You looked Ahh-Mazing out there today, I swear I told myself I wouldn't cry but that… was… so… BEAUTIFUL" To call Honey Lemon excitable would be like saying sugar is sweet, obvious. She didn't know if Honey Lemon was caffeine addict but- No who was Elsa kidding of course Honey was, nobody could have that much energy naturally. That with her tall skinny body, stringy hair and glasses summed up Honey Lemon on the surface, but she was so sweet and kind. For better or for worse Rapunzel was just as high energy.

"Oh my goodness, the way you were moving on the ice, it was almost as if you were hovering over it!" Punzie added her own shrieks of delight. "You are going places, I can see it now, Elsa the Snow Queen!"

"Hahaha, slow down Punzie." Elsa threw in as the other two had needed to catch a breath, "Thank you, although 'Snow Queen?" A little overkill, don't you think."

"Nonsense" declared Rapunzel, she made a little hero stance, her short brown hair with blonde highlights flopped around. "I Princess Rapunzel, hereby dub thee the Snow Queen, wear it with pride Ms. Aren." _Oh jeez! Not that routine!_ But Elsa couldn't help laughing, When the girls were littler Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna would all play pretend that they were princesses. Honey Lemon would play too, but by her own insistence, she always played the fairy godmother, wise witch, female wizard or anything like that. She hadn't thought about those days in a long time.

She heard the announcer come on with her scores and Elsa's jaw dropped to the floor. Now normally she had very high scores anyway, but her GOE scores which graded the execution of her jumps and spins were all 3's and the presentation scores were just as ridiculous. Elsa had to find Coach, if this is what they gave her at club level maybe, just maybe she could go all the way this time. As she spotted Coach she started to run, or try to run, a little difficult with skates on.

"Is that right Coach?" Elsa asked, "Is that even legitimate?"

"You're damn right, that is legitimate." Tamora Calhoun responded. "I talked to some of the judges, they said you gave one of the best performances they had ever seen." Calhoun was giggling almost as much as Honey Lemon and Rapunzel had been. Eventually Calhoun got her "War Face" on. Calhoun was a retired marine sergeant. They said when she was a private fresh into battle, she ran in and took down 40 insurgents. Did Elsa believe it, yes she did. Calhoun was this tall lanky figure with a mop of blonde hair who looked nothing like a figure skating coach. Now while figure skating was not her thing, execution, precision and drilling were. Elsa could remember the hours of just trying to do a Lutz jump to Calhoun's satisfaction.

"Now it is only club level, there is a huge ladder to climb, I want to see you practicing whenever you can, but for right now enjoy this one" Elsa could have kissed Calhoun for that one.

Even her parents had been a lot more forthcoming in their praise which meant a lot for Elsa. _Maybe I can go all the way this time, no, no, focus long ladder yet girl!_

Elsa had almost gone to the World Championships last spring, but got beat out of the top 3 at the nationals. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I am so proud of you Elsa." Mom shouted

"Awesome job," Dad proclaimed, He took Elsa to the side for a moment "Listen, first of all again super job, second, I was talking to some of the judges and they were blown away."

"Thanks Dad."

"I know we have held you responsible for making sure Anna gets home, but now I would like you to get some practice in every day after school, would that work for you." A chance to do more skating and not worry about Anna, hell yeah."

"Sure thing."

"Ha, ha, you're going all the way this time," Dad started shouting as the two of them rejoined the group.

* * *

Daddy dear had finally called, good thing too Hiccup was about to start looking for a potential buyer for the viper. Stan Islander must have thought Hiccup was stupid and that he could get the car back cheap, unfortunately for him Hiccup knew he could unload that car for almost market value, wouldn't be easy, but knew some guys. After much haggling and arguing, they agreed on Hiccup's price of $80,000.

So, Hiccup called Astrid asked her to give him a ride back and the two of them headed over to Corona. It was kind of funny, when they got there, Islander tried to send them off 20 grand short. Maybe he thought they couldn't count, but after a heated discussion and a not so subtle threat from Hiccup (shhhh!) that may or may not involved daddy islander drinking through a straw for the next 6 months, Islander handed the cash over.

Hiccup was very satisfied, he had to admit, he never held an entire 80 grand in cash at one time. Islander had a stash apparently. It almost made him sad that he had to split it up among his team. When Dom found out about the race, he told Hiccup to share the wealth, said it helped inspire loyalty. Hiccup knew what he meant, there were 6 bikers in his team: Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Snoutlout and the twins, 7 including him. The other bikers who had shown up at school were friends who would follow his lead but did their own thing. However even with only 7 bikers, it was hard for everyone to get in on a race and make some cash. There were side races held, so that everyone got a chance, but they didn't always pay that much. 80 grand would help with that by quite a bit, at 11.7 thousand dollars a rider, that was bills paid for a month and possible upgrades to the bikes.

Soon, they were at Hiccup's home. As he got off Astrid's bike, he told Astrid to wait, he opened the pack and sorted off her share, grabbed a plastic bag that had come from the grocery store and handed it to Astrid.

"That's your share, I'm going to the others and pay them out as well." Astrid was stunned, she hadn't known about what Dom said to him.

"But Hiccup, you won this money."

"I take care of my team, you know that."

"Yes but-" Astrid tried to argue, Hiccup had to admit Astrid was damn cute and sexy when she got flustered. She was average height but she had a killer personality to go with it. Seeing her standing there speechless with her blonde hair tied in a braid, that red tank top that she wore underneath her jacket and her other assets, Hiccup had to give an inner sigh of envy, Eret was a lucky guy.

"No buts. Take the money, we all could use a pay day." Astrid wanted to fight but like Hiccup said, she could always use extra cash.

"Alright thanks." She got back on her back and drove down the street, the truth was they all lived on the same street. He made his rounds, stopping off at Snoutlout's he found out that Scott was having trouble with math, just as the twins were with English. He ended up spending an hour at each house helping them out. Fishlegs needed some to get some extra NOS, so early birthday for him and Eret was Eret. Not very often did Eret need Hiccup's help. Hiccup headed home, his home was an old wood frame bungalow, like all the others on the street. It was little under 5000 square feet. It had a small yard in the back, it would be somewhat bigger but most of it was taken up by a garage. Hiccup could remember the nights he and his Dad were in there working on- _NO! Don't go there._ It didn't look all that bad until one started looking at rotten planks here and there and the occasionally leaky pipe. However Hiccup didn't complain it was home and there were worse places to live. That pretty much summed up Berk, lower end houses, warehouses, car maintenance store and the occasionally grocery store/bar.

When he was done he realized he had all afternoon to kill. Hiccup decided to see Jack, he got on his bike and headed East. When he got to edge of DunBroch, he parked his bike in a secure stall and hopped on a bus that he knew would take him right past Overland's. He used to be able to drive all over North Sangelos, but that was before Dagur and he had a falling out 2 years ago. Nowadays, he had to make sure he wasn't spotted in DunBroch by one of his goons. His bike was too noticeable hence the bus. Looking out the window Hiccup could see most of DunBroch, it was mostly inner city and downtown. Hiccup knew that this route alone took him past a drug house, an underground doctor's place and a whore house. Not a pretty part of town.

The bus stopped just a few houses down from Jack's. Hiccup walked the rest of the way up to the door. Knocking on the door, he could hear heavy footsteps. The door opened to a big burly man with a dirty white beard, the guy looked like he fit in right at home in a lumberjack yard.

"Hiccup!" The man suddenly bellowed with a gleaming smile, "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Hey North, I had an afternoon to kill, so I thought I would stop by and see how Jack was doing"

"Oh he's upstairs, go on up." Christopher North was Jack's uncle, he had been Jack's guardian ever since Jack was 3, when his parents were killed. He had always insisted on being called North, even by Jack. He didn't ever try to get Jack to call him dad, it didn't sit well with him. Living in DunBroch wasn't easy but somehow, much to Hiccup's bafflement North had a good sense of humour and always had high spirits. Their home was a two story apartment, with a living room and small kitchen down below and two rooms and a bath room above. According to both North and Jack that was all they needed.

"Alright, thanks." He walked up and peeked through Jack's open door. He was playing on his Nintendo, that he won in a big raffle the school had a year ago. That kid almost never went anywhere without it. He was a scrawny kid with salt and pepper hair.

"You know if you spent more time at Merida's instead of playing that stupid go-kart game, she probably would be a definitive girlfriend." Hiccup stated calmly, getting a kick out of Jack's panic.

"Oh jeez- don't do that to me man, for a moment I thought you were Dagur," Jack sputtered.

Hiccup's face darkened, "Don't joke about him, has he been anywhere near you," Jack had owed Dagur some money, he fell behind on his payments and was not too far away from being put in the hospital. Hiccup saved Jack from Dagur's goons in an alleyway and eventually paid off Jack's debt, it was around the time Hiccup and Dagur had their falling out, so to Hiccup it was worth sticking another thorn in Dagur's side. Of course from then on Hiccup owned Jack until Jack paid off his debt to Hiccup, but Hiccup had grown to like the kid, he had a spunky attitude and something else Hiccup couldn't put his finger on. Eventually the two became friends.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a smartass."

"It's fine, how's school going for you, I hadn't talked to you much this week." Hiccup relented

"It's great, the teachers are way better than the crap we got at north side."

"There are some good ones, but Gobber and Ms. Tooth were still pretty good."

"You only say that because Gobber lives on your street and was the mechanics teacher, and Ms. Tooth was just really nice, her teaching wasn't great." Jack protested

"That is more than what I can say about the others, but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I think the mechanics teach had a heart attack when we started messing with the cars."

"Oh shit, that would've been funny, any good cars?"

"Nah, nothing worth nicking, just a couple civics and a Toyota corolla."

"Ah crap, hey, I almost forgot." Jack suddenly proclaimed. "It's Merida's birthday next Friday and she told me to tell you, you're coming to the party. No excuses" _Oh shit, I forgot about that too._ Merida was another kid who lived in DunBroch, her family was of Scottish descent and she had just as much fire in her as Astrid did, with flaming red hair to match it. Her family lived on the outer edge of DunBroch, outside most of the crap that made DunBroch the hellhole it was.

Hiccup liked Merida, her parents not so much. Her dad Fergus was alright, a little silly and a goofball but that wasn't the worst thing ever. Her mother Elinor however was a bitch, no sense of humour that woman and she called the cops on Hiccup once, not impressed. Ever since then, he made a point of getting Merida to come to fun events with Jack and his team, just to spite Elinor. Eventually, not unlike Jack, she became a friend to Hiccup.

"I have street racing that night. You know I won't miss that" Hiccup threw out quickly, anything with Elinor was like hell.

"It is right after school and she expects you to be there, no excuses."

"But, but, but-" Hiccup stammered, looking for a way out.

"No buts!" Jack finally declared. _Ugggggghhh!_

"Alright so what are we doing?" Hiccup asked, maybe it would be bowling, a little expensive and it was hard with his leg but still fun, even to watch Fergus would be worth it. Jack's word's did not impress him at all

"Skating." Jack said with a knowing smirking

 _Oh fuck me!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, but I had this one in the back of my brain for awhile, so I kept typing. So to start this one off, I must confess this is based on an art sketch done by secretsivekept on Tumblr. Secretsivekept does amazing stuff highly recommend you check it out.**

 **Thank you Chocotaco101 for the fav. Also shout out to Lysistrate and Kilo8 for the great word of mouth. I personally am proud of this one but you be the judge.**

 **I don't want to talk about this one too much, mostly because I want you guys to have fun and enjoy it. At least that is the plan. Once again I own nothing, tell me what you think. And… Here… We… GO!**

* * *

 _FWEET_ "Better! Again!" Elsa was exhausted, when she agreed to work everyday after school, she had no idea Coach would use this opportunity to inflict even more merciless drills. On Monday all Elsa did after warm ups was Lutz jumps, again and again and again to that whistle's command. _FWEET_ Not only until Coach thought Elsa could do it perfectly, but until she couldn't do it any other way. On Tuesday it was Flip jumps, Wednesday was the Salchows, on Thursday it was toe loops and today had been Axle jumps. _FWEET_ Her legs burned with agony, the single jumps weren't bad but then the double jumps and triple jumps required more effort and she would already have expended her initial energy. Coach wanted to break Elsa down again relearn everything that she knew. _FWEET_ Elsa was also excited and thrilled, sure she was tired but if this was what got her to the next level, then so be it. She also got to skate more than she had before, sure it may have been a lot of jumps with Calhoun but Elsa was going to get what she could. A bonus of course was the fact that she didn't have to make sure Anna made it home after school everyday. _FWEET!_

"That's enough for the day Elsa," Coach finally relented, "we'll work on your Loop jumps and spins next week. Go cool off." Elsa spent the next 10 minutes just gliding around the ring and stretching her legs, the muscles she worked today had to be cooled down slowly otherwise they cramped up and would be very painful later. When she cooled off Elsa hit the showers, that cold water just flowed down her skin like water on an icicle. It felt so good and refreshing.

Afterwards Elsa wanted to skate a little more, not jump, but just do some spins and glide around. she put on her performance dress and went back onto the ice. When she came out of the change room, she was surprised to see people on the ice, then saw that the rink had been opened to the public. There was only one rink in the city and the fact the were so far south meant that a fair few people were always using it. It sounded odd, but during the summer months this was the coolest place in the city. She thought about changing for something a little less showy, but then just decided to roll with it. She liked her dress, Elsa felt that it matched her personality.

 _Oh well, on with the dance._

* * *

Yep, he was going to kill them. He didn't care if they begged him not to, he didn't care if he went to prison for it. He was going to kill those two for making him skate. He couldn't watch from the side, Oh no that would have been too easy, he had to get on the ice. Hiccup had been arguing with Jack and Merida all week, trying to get out of it, but they would have none of it. And of coarse when the team found out they also started hounding like a pack of hyenas even Dom got in on it when Hiccup tried to use him as an excuse. Hiccup worked at Dom's shop part-time after school Mondays to Thursdays and he thought Dom would bail him out and say he could work Friday, but Snoutlout got to him first and Dom wouldn't save him.

Eventually Hiccup got on the ice and only solidified his commitment to kill those two. He was slipping and sliding all over the ice and was hanging onto the side of the barrier for dear life. Hell, he did the splits at one point before he got far enough away from the door. Hiccup then got himself so that he was facing inward on the rink. He was still holding onto the barrier with a death grip. He was a comical sight to a passing viewer, Hiccup was sure. He was basically holding himself up with his hand and his feet kept sliding out from under him, knocking his knees together. He could see Jack skate over to offer his "encouragement."

"Hiccup, come on already, Merida hasn't been doing this for long, but she is at least she is skating around." Jack pleaded with a cheeky grin.

"Merida also has two legs!" Hiccup replied with no small amount of poison. "I'm fine, just go catch up Merida and have fun."

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll just leave you to your stumbling bumbling ways." Jack told Hiccup _Why you cheeky bastard, the first race you have I'm going to have particular delight in kicking your ass._

"You know, I'm beginning to see why Merida gives you a gut shot every now and then!" Hiccup called after Jack as he sped away. It didn't help Hiccup's mood that Jack seemed to be a natural skater. He turned back to look at inside of the rink. He had to admit he didn't get skating. If man was meant to put thin metal objects on his shoes and try and move on ice, God would have made it so that it snowed 9 months of the year and hail the other 3. He realized his grumbling wasn't helping and finally just had to take deep breath. He then let it out in a quick puff of air. Eventually he started to relax and he watched Jack and Merida skate around, he saw Fergus and Elinor trying to keep Merida's triplet brothers under control, the devils in disguise.

He was thinking maybe he could go out there when something caught his eye, correction someone. A girl in a light blue dress was well… gliding on the ice, he hadn't seen something like this before. She just moved so gracefully. Her dress was a short little number, yet not skanky like he had seen at street races where the hems would be hitched up leaving little to the imagination. Her arms were covered in sky blue see through sleeves, which then turned into a darker yet still very light shade of blue cloth that made up the rest of the dress. Her neck and surrounding shoulder area was open in an oval like design and the upper third of her back was also open. Just seeing her spin was mesmerising, her legs had these wonderful curves to them as if they were made of melted ice. Her hair was this platinum blonde that was almost a vibrant white, full of life, she had it pulled pack into a braid then tied into a bun at the base of her neck. Hiccup was stunned, he had seen sexy women before, he had been in very steamy circumstances with some of those women, but he couldn't think of a time at that precise moment when he had seen a girl that was spellbinding. She at one point brought her right leg up and used her left hand to make a steeple figure above her torso, all the while still gliding, which made Hiccup see her as a nimble bird.

 _So elegant and natural._ And of course she happened to spot him.

 _And she sees me staring at her like a stalker, oh crap._ Hiccup started to slide away from his spot casually.

 _Easy boy, just play it cool, pretend you weren't just staring at the gorgeous skater lady. Just skate along. We're right as rain._ Which is of course when Hiccup's legs slid out from under him and he fell on his face. Hiccup basically kissed the ice since his face had nowhere to go.

 _Son of a f-f-_

"I hate ice skating." He grumbled to himself as he got one leg up. He was sliding around unsteadily, but he went for the other one. He mistimed it, tried to recover, but his feet went out from under him again. This time they went forward and he went backwards and slammed his head against the ice. _Crack!_

"Owwww." Hiccup whimpered softly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hiccup opened his eyes to see who was asking. _Oh come on!_ It just had to be her didn't it, it couldn't be Jack who would have mocked him endlessly. But he would have taken the mocking than have to talk to the girl who he had been staring at like a creep. She was standing just behind him leaning over so that he could see her very beautiful face, it was a weird angle from his point of view, but she also had a look of concern and that made her even more pretty. That did not help matters in the slightest

"Ah, I uh, bu, um, uh, bu…" Hiccup tried to talk but his damn mouth wouldn't work. His mind started berating him. _Get a grip Haddock it's a girl, you've seen dozens of girls before. Hell you've seen some of them naked before._

"Do you need help up?" The girl asked politely, she looked familiar but he couldn't place her at the moment.

"No, no! I'm… I'm fine. I just am not an ice skater. I'm fine." Hiccup stammered out. _What's the matter with you? You're acting like an addled school boy._ He was sitting up now and was trying to reach for the top of the barrier.

"You sure?" she asked as she grabbed his hand with one hand and his elbow with the other. "Here, let me help it can be tricky to stand back up on ice. Hiccup would've been sarcastic at that moment if his mouth would work. Getting another look at her face he could see there was no makeup on at the moment which meant she was a natural beauty. _Focus Hiccup!_

"Oh, uh, um. Thanks." He replied awkwardly

"It's no problem." She replied with an easy smile. Hiccup had to admit her smile was very cute, it was soft and sincere, he noted a small adorable nose as he looked up. He made a mistake and looked into her eyes. _Oh wow!_ Definitely her finest feature and that was saying something. She had these rich sapphire eye that were like a whirlpool, Hiccup was mesmerized. He only thought he was in trouble a minute ago. _Oh for crying loud Hiccup it's a girl, you've seen them before, so what if she ooooh…_ Even his brain went on lockdown. He felt like they were standing there for hours.

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Aren" the girl introduced herself, for some reason Hiccup still had enough reasoning power left to register that she had spoken and realized why he thought she looked familiar. They were in the same school. They were a lot of seniors and Hiccup never bothered getting to know the other students that weren't part of his team, plus he had only seen Elsa once and that was not a close look. He realized Elsa was waiting for a response.

"Sorry, um, my name is Hiccup." He spluttered

"Hiccup?" She asked with a dubious grin.

"Great name I know, but it's not the worst, everyone calls me that so I just made it mine." Hiccup responded. _You idiot, why did you tell her that, why does she care._ "You look amazing out there skating." _Quiet!_

"Thanks, I must say your racing is also impressive too." She replied, "Using that scaffolding to beat Hans last week was something else."

"Ah well, it wasn't much." _Oh lord kill me now. How arrogant does that even sound?_

"Hmmm, well I hope you have a better time skating." She then skated off to the door and left the rink. He watched her leave, enter the change room, then exit the change room and the building. He was still looking at the door she exited when he noticed Jack standing beside him giving him that same stupid cheeky grin.

"Wha-What are you looking at?" Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, nothing just watching you watching that girl." Jack replied slyly.

"What girl?" Hiccup thought he bluff his way out.

"That blonde chick with the blue dress." Jack answered with confidence, "you must really like her."

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Hiccup retorted. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know I called you 3 times before you noticed I was beside you," Jack countered. "I was about to wave my hand in front of you when you noticed me. You were on another planet man."

Hiccup had nothing. He couldn't tell if Jack was lying or not. _Jeez, I haven't been thrown this badly in years. Hopefully I'll be okay by tonight._

"Bah, whatever, it was a pipe dream, now you just make sure that this stays between us." Hiccup finally back together, "If my team starts giving me grief about this, I'll know it was you and you still are going to pay for getting me to skate."

"You'll have to catch me first." Jack declared, laughing as he launched from the barrier.

"Jack you- WOAHHH!" Hiccup began but he forgot about the skates. _Oof!_

"Ow."

* * *

Well that had been interesting. Elsa honestly didn't know what to make of her encounter with the biker leader other than interesting. She was shocked to see him there to begin with. She didn't think ice skating was on his docket of expertise, turned out she was very correct in that presumption. It was comical to watch that stone cold biker turn into a mewling kitten in a matter of seconds. She had caught him staring at her but didn't think anything of it, it was a little unnerving, but hey it was a free country he could look wherever he wanted. She had made a loop when she saw him fall down the first time, the poor guy all of sudden had two left feet.

When he fell the second time, she had heard the smack from the center of the rink. Elsa felt that she better at least check on him make sure he was okay, when she got closer she only heard a feeble 'ow.' She became a little concerned, maybe he got a concussion, it was unlikely, but it wouldn't have been first time something like that happened. Leaning over him, she could feel the sheer embarrassment he was giving off, just by falling down, by having to talk to the girl he had been staring at. He was a little tongue-tied from the whole debacle, so Elsa decided to be merciful for his sake. She had to admit she wanted to get a closer look at this biker leader everyone was talking about. She heard about what happened last Friday, all she could say was that they were the ones to bet their money on him. Also this guy had been bugging Tadashi and his friends about something, trying to do a deal or what not, Tadashi was closed mouth about it.

Getting a close look at him now was informative. He was tall, about 6 feet, not the tallest guy ever, but tall enough. He had a mop of brown hair that kind of sprouted any which way, probably because of the helmet he wore. His face was ordinary yet firmly set, he had some hair on his lower jaw, but it was faint, he had a slightly larger nose. Like before, not the most impressive figure, but two things stood out to her, the first being his arms. When she grabbed his one arm with both her hands he grabbed her forearm with his free hand and she could feel the power and strength those hands had, probably from working on machinery all the time and she could feel the muscles that were above the elbow with her other hand. The other feature that stood out was his eyes. He had these rich emerald eyes that seemed to pierce her skin looking around inside, assessing, calculating, even while he was stammering like an idiot; they were also honest eyes, they seemed like if you wanted Hiccup to tell the truth, you just had look into his eyes.

That was the other thing she had learned, everyone else she had talked to had just called him Haddock. Now it was obvious that it was his last name and Hiccup was a nickname, but Elsa had to wonder how that came about. All in all, informative and interesting for simple run-in, but she didn't know what to make of him.

 **So yes they have officially met now, although much to Hiccup's embarrassment. :):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So our little group of followers got a little bit bigger.**

 **Thank you cluelessRJ, ravengreenwod, DARKPHANTOM13, Qc-Dragon-Slayer-Qc and Cloud4012 for the follows/favs. I appreciate it very much. There is now about a dozen of you guys now following this story, which for me is big.**

 **I'm not happy with my performance on this chapter. It feels sloppy, if there are any major edit I need to do, let me know and I'll fix them by the end of the week.**

 **Again I own nothing and tell me what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

"Oh man." Elsa groaned as she sprinted down the hallway. "Why did I forget that stupid thing." It was Monday afternoon, Math had started 5 minutes ago and Elsa had forgotten her calculator; it was stupid really. She was never late for her classes and thought it was with her math books, but once class started; she couldn't find it. Elsa remembered that it was on the top shelf of her locker and rushed back to get it. She opened her lock, grabbed her calculator and a few extra notes and headed back. She was sprinting down the hallway and about to make a left turn when she was blindsided by someone and got knocked down to the floor in a knot of limbs and an explosion of paper from the person's binder. The two of them spent a few moments trying to get untangled. Before she could get a look at who it was, she heard.

"Oh come on, of all the people to run into it had to be you!"

* * *

Hiccup's schedule was like this: English for 90 minutes, 20-minute break, Mechanics for 90 minutes, 20-minute break, then gym for 90 minutes, another 20-minute break and then Math for 90 minutes. Hiccup had become to despise PE class because all the coach wanted to do was run or do cardio, the wind sprints combined with the California heat were unbearable. The coach had released the students, so that they could hit the showers and still make it to class. 15 minutes or so later, Hiccup was waiting outside the locker room, still sweated up and panting like a horse, when eventually his guys came out.

"All clear Hiccup." Tuffnut confirmed. Hiccup liked to shower alone, where no one could see _it_. He wasn't ashamed of his leg, but he didn't like to advertise it, to him it was a sign of vulnerability and that wasn't in his nature. He even wore sweatpants to PE which made the heat worse. He could get away with waiting because they still had 20 minutes left.

"All right guys, I'll see you at math." He waved them on tiredly. Once in the room; he stripped down and removed the prosthetic from his leg then set it down beside his clothes and math books that he brought earlier and went into the shower. After he cooled down, he turned off the water, got out the shower, dried himself off, grabbed his leg and… No leg. Hiccup started looking around, thinking it a fallen down, but no such luck. _Oh Snoutlout, You Did NOT!_ His guys used do this to him all the time at home or at Northside, particularly Snoutlout. Hiccup failed to see the humour of the situation.

"Oh, ho, ho, You son of a bitch." He cursed in a cruel chuckle, Hiccup then got up; grabbing his books with his right hand, hopped over to the wall, and using his left hand to support himself on the wall, he began the trek to math class. _You motherf-_ The first part wasn't so bad, hopping around was something Hiccup was used to, but he knew the second part was going to be a bitch. See, math class was on the second floor and that meant stairs.

He had hoped Snoutlout would be there with his leg, but that mangy cocksucker was no where to be found. There was a service elevator that he could use if he just asked at the front desk, but he was already going to be late and he was too stubborn to do that anyway. There was a railing to use for support, but to get up stairs Hiccup needed both hands for support and the staircase was too wide for that; never mind the books. So Hiccup turned around and using his left arm and right leg; lifted himself up the stairs one at a time. _You little bastard._ It took him a little while to get up all the stairs, mostly because it was two flights of stairs and he had to wiggle around the plateau between the two flights on his ass. Finally, he got to the top of the second flight. Bringing his hand hands and foot together he managed to climb up the wall, like he doing pushups, and stand up.

During this time, he got sweated up again, thought up new curses for Snoutlout and decided that Jack and Merida could be spared his deadly intentions, for he had brand new target. As he made his way down the left side of the hall he had been muttering all the curse words that he could think of and what he would do to Snoutlout of Tuffnut when he caught them.

"When I'm done with either of those two, they're going to Woooa… LOOK OUT!" He was so focused on walking that he missed the wet floor sign and he slipped. Hiccup tried with all his might to recover, but with only one foot and the fact he had come to a hallway intersection which meant nothing to hold onto, the only way he was going was down. What made this worse was that he brought someone down with him.

 _OH Great, just great Snoutlout beautiful job, now some blabbermouth will tell everyone that I have a prosthetic…_ "YOU have got to be kidding me, of all the people in this school it had to be you." Hiccup groaned out as he saw who it was.

"Why don't watch where you're going." Elsa shouted at him as she started scrambling for her papers. He hadn't even thought about their previous encounter until now. He had put it behind with a good street race or so he thought.

"B-believe me I would if I could." He replied with awkwardness. _Oh come on, don't get tongue-tied on me again buster._ He then stated following her example, although she was on her hands, he was twisting around on his backside.

"Oh, I'm sure." She finally gathered up her papers while he was still gathering his. All he wanted right now was for this girl to go away so that he could think straight and so that she wouldn't see _it._

"What are you doing, taking a siesta." She asked sarcastically. Oh man, she looked awfully pretty when she was cranky. It didn't help that she was wearing a loose white T-shirt that— _FOCUS!_

"J-just catching my breath, had to run from the gym. Go on ahead, I'm fine." He said hurriedly. She didn't move.

"What's going on?" She asked. _Oh man!_

"Nothing, I'm fine." He answered rather caustically, hoping she would just huff at his insolence, but that only made her only more determined

"Here let me help you up." Elsa reached out.

"I said I'm fine, I'm just fine." He pouted

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll just… just.." She started out saying then stuttered to a halt. Hiccup knew why; it was obvious the way she was staring at the pant leg of his jeans that was missing something important, "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just leave me be please." He moaned in frustration. She had that same concerned look that he saw at the rink; It was cute but aggravating. He didn't like it when people were all of a sudden catering to him because of his leg, it was fake to him, it took awhile for even his friends to become real to him after the incident. She wouldn't leave though, and had even gathered his books

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. He skidded over to a wall and offered up his right hand while placing his left arm on the wall for support. With both her hands, she lifted him up and soon they were on their way. As they approached Callaghan's classroom, he could see a guy that was average height with shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a tight T-shirt that showed off his muscles; Snoutlout. Hiccup could see the very obvious prosthetic leg in his hand and a big smirk on his face.

"Thanks Elsa," Hiccup said, "I'll take from here." She nodded and went inside, after which he slammed Snoutlout's head against a locker, tricky with only one leg, but he pulled it off

"What the fucking hell man," Hiccup muttered to Snoutlout as he took his leg and strapped it on. He was already late, so it didn't matter if he took a few extra minutes to chew Snoutlout out. "You know I hate that."

"I thought you'd be up quicker than that, besides I see that it wasn't like you got the short end of the stick, I mean daaaammn you working the ladies already?" Snoutlout thought it was funny, that is until Hiccup slammed him into the locker again, "Okay my bad I know, but can we save it for after school."

"Fine, how are you out here anyway?" Hiccup relented.

"You didn't show up and I panicked, so I told Callaghan I had to piss so I could find you," Snoutlout spilled, "by the time I got out you were walking down the hallway."

Callaghan gave Hiccup some bull crap about being late, yadda, yadda, yadda, Hiccup didn't care; he was doing fine. Once Callaghan had actually started teaching new things; Hiccup had taken off like a shot. Hiccup might as well have not attended the class as it was; through the class, all he could think about was his two 'meetings' with Elsa. He glanced over to where she was sitting, with 60 people in the class, it was easy to forget they were in the same room. It didn't sit well with him that she thought he was some clumsy shit who somehow could ride a motorcycle. He pondered this whole affair throughout Math to the dismissal bell and was still mulling it over as he went to his locker and joined up with the team on the way out. Snoutlout was keeping the bunch between the two of them.

Fishlegs was trying to explain something technical to the twins who weren't even trying to listen, mostly because they knew it wouldn't make sense. Eret and Astrid were whispering sex shit or whatever couples did, Hiccup didn't care. As they made their way toward the bikes he spotted Elsa walking away from the school, he had an opportunity. He could hear Snoutlout finally tell the others about the prank, they all groaned; they had heard it before, Hiccup made a decision.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Hiccup declared as he got onto his bike. They all looked at him strangely, almost as if he spoke in a foreign language.

"What's wrong?" queried Ruffnut.

"Nothing important, just something I have to do." Hiccup said.

"Dom isn't going to like you being late Hiccup." Astrid warned, quite rightly.

"I'll only be five minutes; I'll be at the shop in plenty of time." Hiccup placated, "You just make sure you get to the marketplace on time today as well."

"I'm never late." Astrid replied indignantly as the others started pulling out.

"Ha, ha, tell Mia I said hello," Hiccup called as he headed east, after a certain blonde, determined not to make a fool of himself.

* * *

"Where do you think he's going?" Astrid asked Eret and Snoutlout.

"I have no idea." Snoutlout answered which was bullshit. He knew damn well where Hiccup was going, which amused Snoutlout, but he wasn't going to rat Hiccup out. He liked his head too much and didn't want to lose it just yet.

* * *

Elsa was walking towards the rink for practice when she heard a motorcycle engine. Turning around she saw that, even with the helmet and visor, it was Hiccup. He wore this black leather jacket that had the zipper on the left side along with buttons to cover the zipper. She knew this mostly from their first encounter. He drove past her; parked the bike a few yards ahead, took the helmet off and waited for her. She looked around, no one was nearby and she was out of sight from the school, Elsa didn't know if she should be worried. Elsa decided to go for it, despite her apprehension.

"Hi." He greeted from his bike, once she was close enough.

"Afternoon." Elsa responded. "Can I help you?" _No need to be rude yet._

"Let me put this way, we have met twice and both times you have caught me at a, shall we say, less than desirable position," Hiccup started out. "It doesn't sit well with me and I wish to rectify it."

"And how do you propose to do that?" She asked.

"You want to see that new Marines movie that come out Saturday? My treat."

"A date? That's your idea of rectifying your self image." Elsa didn't see that coming, she didn't know what to expect. Hiccup gave a nonchalant shrug.

"If you want to call it that, I like to think of it more as a 'get to know you better' occasion." Hiccup confirmed, "Really nothing more than an action flick and some bad fast food afterward."

"Ummmm, I-I-I got to think that one over," Elsa spattered. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, it's fine," Hiccup chuckled, "You know where to find me."

"Yeah." She agreed as he put on his helmet.

"See you tomorrow." He said as he put on his helmet, started his bike and drove off. Leaving Elsa in a conundrum as she continued on her way to the rink.

On one hand, Elsa had several reasons not to go. First and foremost being he was a biker and she really did not want to be associated with him. Secondly, she wasn't exactly comfortable with being in a scenario that could end badly. She could hate the movie; likely. Dad also would probably flip his lid at the idea. There were a dozen reasons not to go.

On the other hand, she was slightly curious about this guy who was so awkward yet was held in what seemed to be high respect from his group; even if Snoutlout took his leg. That was another thing that had her perplexed. She had not expected that by a long shot. She had more than a few questions: how did he lose the leg; how did he ride his bike; for starters. Now it was no wonder why he hated skating. Plus, he seemed like a nice decent guy. _So do lots of people and not everyone is who they say they are._

She had to put this argument on hold for practice. Skating for Coach always required all her focus, for which Elsa was glad. However, once practice was over the mental debate started up again. _It could be fun. It could suck. He might be nice. He could be a total asshole. Yadda, yadda._ She didn't know why she was even considering this; it wasn't like she was 'interested' in him, but she was curious about him in general, why did his guys follow him? Why does he live that lifestyle? Questions like this kept swirling around her head all the way home.

Finally, Elsa decided to get a second opinion, not Anna; she would just tease her and open her fat mouth to everyone at school. No for this, she required someone with similar experience. Picking up her phone she skimmed through her contacts and clicked 'Call.'

"Hey Elsa, what's up?" Rapunzel answered. Being cousins, Elsa's face would have shown up on Rapunzel's display.

"Hi Punzie, listen I-uh need your help with something." Elsa cringed. _God,_ _this is so awkward._

"Oh dear that's not good, is it math? I usually ask you about the tough questions."

"No, no this is about something else, I probably know what I should do, I just need someone to tell me."

"You're being a little cryptic Elsa," Rapunzel snickered, "I need more to go on than that."

"Sorry, it's just… I don't know how to put it."

"Just say what you need to say." Rapunzel goaded.

"Okay, you know that biker leader Haddock?" Rapunzel confirmed that yes she did know of him, "Well, let's just say we ran into each a couple times and he felt he left a bad impression, so he kind of… asked me out."

"HE ASKED OUT?" Rapunzel squealed.

"Shhh! Not exactly, he invited me to a movie for a 'get to know each other better' treatment."

"So he asked you out."

 _Ugh_ "Yes."

"Hmmm intriguing, what did you tell him?"

"I told him I had to think about it, he caught me off guard." Elsa answered.

"Ah! That's why you called me!" Asserted Rapunzel.

"Yes, you've had experience with rogues as it were." Flynn wasn't always exactly on the straight and narrow. He had been part of a burglar crew with two guys when he met Rapunzel two years ago.

"Two very different situations girl, you know that." A job had gone bad, someone was killed and Flynn's gang had a falling out. Flynn turned state's evidence against the two for the murder charge in exchange for a clean slate, plus 4 years' community service. He worked at a shelter after school, lived at a halfway home and became an item with Rapunzel much to the chagrin of Elsa's uncle who was the police chief.

"How different could it be?" Elsa protested, "You know what never mind, just… should I do this?"

"He said all it was, was a movie?" Rapunzel queried.

"And some fast food" Elsa confirmed. _Just say no, please._

"Then yeah, go for it girl, it could be fun." _NOOOoooooo!_

"But…" Elsa began to protest, but Rapunzel was having none of it.

"If you were going to say no, you wouldn't have called me." Rapunzel cut in. "I expect a full report afterwards."

"listen here you. Just because I asked you doesn't mean I have to do what you say." Elsa scoffed.

"Oh yes you will, or I might let it slip what you and Tadashi were really doing at moon river point." _Oh fuck, I forgot that she knew about that._ It wasn't bad but highly embarrassing for Elsa.

"Alright, just please don't tell anyone about this," pleaded Elsa knowing that she was stuck.

"Of course, discretion is the better part of valour after all."

 _Sigh…_ "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Byeee." 'bleep' _Arrrggh!_ There was no arguing with Rapunzel. Elsa was going to the movies.

* * *

"Byeee." Rapunzel said with a falsetto voice as she ended the conversation. _Eeeeeeee! She's going on a date._ Elsa in her opinion was way too safe, always followed the rules and never tried anything new. Sure Elsa was part clubs and skated but that was all. She wasn't a nerd yet studied all the time, as if there wasn't anything else worth doing in life. The fact that Elsa was conflicted by the whole thing was phenomenal. Normally guys who asked Elsa out got turned down stone cold. Elsa wasn't aware but that moniker 'Snow Queen had been used to describe her many times.

How this would turn out is anyone's guess, but hey a girl could dream. Rapunzel had to meet this biker who managed to catch Elsa's interest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I'm late. I'm in college and I didn't want to do anything for little bit, plus last weekend I hit you with 3 chapters. So I thought I would slow it down. This is also my longest chapter to date.**

 **Alright, so we have two new followers. Welcome kcurrence11 and more1weasley to this tale.**

 **This a lot of dialogue; I hope you can follow it well enough. Yeah, that's about it, hit me up with your reviews. And remember I own nothing.**

* * *

Hiccup was at the movie early and he was waiting for Elsa. He didn't get it, all it was supposed to be was a movie and crap food. When Elsa had agreed to come along, she made such a fuss about what time it would be at, what place they would eat at, like she planned it out. It was just supposed to be food Yet Elsa asserted on going to Dizzy's, they could have just picked a place after the movie for all Hiccup cared. It wasn't a big deal to Hiccup, so he just nodded his head, but honestly who panics at the idea of going to Herbies or Papa's. There was something else too; she wanted her cousin Rapunzel and Flynn along, which was alright call a spade a spade, he was a biker from the rough part of town and she wanted a few reinforcements. Later that fell through for some reason but she didn't invite someone else. She was acting like it was prom night or something, but whatever.

Elsa also emphasised that she would drive herself which at first made Hiccup disappointed, if he was going to rectify his image, biking was his way of doing it. Once he thought it through however, he was glad she insisted on that condition, for a few reasons. The last thing Hiccup needed was to be in an area where there was a rent-a-cop patrolling every ten minutes, he found that hiding in that grove of trees. Another reason was that it saved explaining to her parents the whole shebang. The most important reason was that Hiccup also did not need to be hanging around David Aren's house. He may not have known who the daughter was, but the father, ho, ho, that was another story.

* * *

Elsa arrived at the theatre on time; 6:30, she prided herself on being punctual, and she was not happy. She had hoped Rapunzel would come along and give some company, but Rapunzel wouldn't have anything to do with it. Elsa was too embarrassed to ask someone else, so she was on her own. She was just glad that Rapunzel agreed to be Elsa's alibi for Mom and Dad. Spotting Hiccup, she moved over to where he was. He was wearing his jacket and jeans; that seemed to be his only wardrobe.

"Right on time." He stated, he was carrying some sodas and popcorn, "After you."

The movie was alright, it finished at like 8:30; Elsa wasn't a movie fan in general. Haddock got a kick out of it, mostly on the action not the story, to each their own. Afterwards they met at Dizzy's; Elsa liked their chocolate ice cream, so if it turned out to be a bust, at least she had that. Hiccup had a burger and fries, when they got their food they went over to a table and sat down. She noticed that Hiccup had murmured a small prayer.

"I didn't realize you were a religious person." She said.

"I'm not, it's more of a habit than anything." He countered, knowing what she was referring to. They ate for a few moments, before Elsa got fidgety and impatient.

"So, if this is a 'to get you know each other better meal" how do we do that?" She popped off.

"Hmmm? Hmmm!" Hiccup's mouth was full of fries, so communicating was limited until he swallowed, "I find the easiest way to do that would be a matter of a question for a question. You ask a question; I answer and then we switch and so on."

"Ah!" Elsa responded, "So may I ask the first question?"

Hiccup chuckled "I believe you just did."

"Oh come on, that doesn't count."

"Ohhh, I don't know, see the rules are-"

"Fine ask your question." Elsa conceded; she saw a puzzled glance on Hiccup's face, then it was gone as he pondered what question he should ask.

"Alright easy one first, how long have you been skating?"

"Ever since I was 5 so 13 years. I started competing when I was 8." Hiccup looked like he had a follow up, but Elsa realized it was a tit for tat game and she had one.

"How do you ride your bike without your ummm-" Gesturing to the limb, Elsa was worried Hiccup would take offense, far from it.

"Ah, actually not as hard as it sounds." Hiccup said good naturedly. "The clutch is on the handlebar and to shift I only push up or down with the foot, so not too difficult there and the brake and throttle are on the right side anyway."

"Oh." Didn't mean much to her; she wasn't a grease monkey, she drove a car with a gas pedal and brake. It wasn't that she didn't know about cars, but she liked walking and only studies the laws of the road for the test.

"My turn, you were competing since you were 8; In what, pee wee?"

"More or less, it was more of a beauty pageant for skaters that age. That was what I competed in, until I got a little older and competed in actual figure skating."

"Beauty pageant?" Hiccup asked with a condescending tone.

"You don't get to mock me, you can't even skate and in any case that was a question so I get to ask you 2 in a row."

"what, no you don't, that wasn't a question." He protested.

"Yes it was, you asked it like a question it counts." She countered.

"But- Fine." He gave it up with a groan.

"Sweet, ahhh, how long have you been biking."

"Well that depends." Hiccup answered with a smirk. "Legally I have been riding for two years. Unofficially, I'd say about 5."

"You've been riding bikes since you were 13? Why did the police let you do that?"

"Well they didn't know it was me under the helmet for one thing."

"Uh, okay." Elsa wanted to ask more but she had asked her second question

"Please continue."

"But it's your turn."

"New rule, follow up questions are to answered directly after the main question, because that last one was definitely a follow up question and I had follow up questions of my own"

"Well then, why bikes? I mean instead of cars."

"On the whole they're less expensive, not always but most of the time, they're smaller, better fuel economy and a few other reasons."

"Okay second question, why is your friend called Snotlout?"

"Bwah, ha, ha ha! That goes back a few years when we were on little bicycles with training wheels. He and couple other kids on the block wanted to have call signs and when you're 5 years old your imagination is weird."

"But Snotlout?"

"I didn't give him that name but he was always a snotty brat back in the day so it fit him."

"What was yours?"

"Didn't get one," Hiccup answered a little too quickly. Elsa thought about following this line but decided to drop it.

"Well your turn now."

"Okeedokee, ahhh, how does scoring for skating work? I never understood it." Hiccup asked after a moment. Elsa let a grin slip through, she loved talking about skating and she answered this question more than once.

"I take it you don't watch it on TV."

"No interest whatsoever, only saw it on other people's screen."

"Okay, first of all there are two parts. The first part is the technical aspect; how well the skater performs elements like jumps. The second part is the presentation; how good the dance or performance was. Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, keep going."

"Technical scoring: There is a controller that watches the performance and decides what has been performed; what kind of jump, spin or sequence. The controller then decides on the grade performed and write it shorthand; if the jumps were really good or absolute crap or anywhere in between. So an example would be say: I do a great foot combination spin, I don't expect you to know what that is, and I get a ccosp4. The letters are a shorthand of the spin the 4 is the grade." He was nodding his head, good sign. "Then each sequence is given a base level value on difficulty; So a triple axle or 3A is given a 8.2 because it is really difficult, while say a CiSt3 or circular step is given a 3.3."

"So hold on, why are the spins and steps given grades and not the jumps?"

"They do not grade the jumps Because it is too simple in concept; you jump land and you are expected to not fall down. So what they do is judge how many spins you put into the jump; like a triple axle has three spins in midair so that has high mark. There is more to that, but that is the gist of it.

"Next you have the judges who then give a grade of execution or GOE of that element. There are usually 9 judges, they give a score of -3 worthless to 3. The highest and lowest scores are then scratched to eliminate bias and give an accurate reflection on the skater. So the remaining 7 judges' scores are added together and then divided by 7. So a random sequence i -1 3 2 1, the total is 11. 11 divided by 7 is 1.57 so 1.6. That is the GOE: 1.6. the GOE is added to the base value and that is the score of the element. All the scores are then added together to make up the technical score.

"Next is the presentation: The judges also give 5 scores of 0 to 10 based on 5 components: skating skills, transitions and linking footwork, performance and execution, choreography and composition and finally interpretation. These components are individually then combined and averaged by judge like the GOEs and are then multiplied by a number based on the event; so for the women's short program it would be 0.8 and for the free program it would be 1.6. Then all 5 scores are added together to become the performance score.

"Both scores are then added to become the final Programme Score minus any deductions for penalties. So let's say I score 30 points on my base value plus 5 for my GOEs in my short program; that makes 35 points for my technical score, add 15 points for my presentation score and that makes my programme score 50 points."

"Is that a good score?"

"When you consider that the highest score ever achieved for the short program is 78, yes. The short program and free skate programs are then added together to make the final score." Elsa finished and took a long sip from her soda, "Did you make any sense of that?"

"It was a chore but I think I got it, did you win many competitions?"

"I've won a fair share, I went to the Nationals once,"

"Wow. How many competitions did you have to win?"

"Not as many as you think, you can be in the top 3 and still move on to the next level."

"Hmmm, well that was quite a lesson I had this evening. I believe the floor is yours." Hiccup stated. Elsa hesitated; this was actually nice and didn't want to sour it up, but she decided to go for it.

"If it's not too much to ask, how did _that_ happen?" Elsa asked gesturing at Hiccup's leg. He gave Elsa a dark look that spoke volumes. It soon passed and he eventually spoke.

"There was incident six years ago, let's just leave at that."

"Fair enough."

"For the record; don't tell people about that." He demanded in a quiet manner. _Message received._

"Wasn't planning on it, let me take the conversation somewhere else, what do you do with your bike, do you just drive it?"

"I actually race it."

"Cool, I didn't know there was motorcycle circuit in Sangelos."

"There isn't."

"Then where do you-" The realization hit her midsentence, "You're a street racer."

"Yeah and I'm not ashamed of it." Hiccup said defiantly.

"But why, why street race?" _Idiot, do you want to offend him._ But Hiccup took like a trooper, nonetheless.

"I'm good at it and to quote a great film 'If you're good at something, never do it for free.'"

"There are other ways too make money,"

"There are, I should know; I work at mechanic's shop."

"Then why race?"

"I like money, sue me."

"That all you like; money?"

"Don't knock it until you've had a taste of Berk life. My mom and I make enough to get by, the racing money gives us breathing room; even then some of that goes to bills."

"But it's illegal."

"It's driving vehicles for a ¼ mile, the rest really is just a party to cut loose and shed some stress. not that your dad cares."

"Hey, don't bitch about my dad." Elsa ordered, the was she got confused. "You know my dad."

"Ha, I don't know him personally, but I know who David Aren is and what he has been pushing the past year," Hiccup scoffed, "We used to be able to hold five races a week, now we're lucky to hold two, thanks to your daddy dear"

"Ah, you know what, we're going to have to agree to disagree," Elsa decided to cut her losses, "Thank you for the movie." She started to get up.

"Hang on, hang on," Hiccup said suddenly, "I'm sorry, please, let's try and end the night with pleasant conversation." Elsa pondered it for a moment.

"Alright, what is the fastest you've ever gone?" Elsa figured why not; they talked about a few other things: school, movies, food and other nonconsequential topics. It took Elsa to look at her watch and realize it was close to 10:00. _Shit, we talked for an hour?_

"I'm sorry, I should go." Elsa grabbed her stuff and dashed for the parking lot. She was pulled out her keys and unlocked her car.

"Hey, wait up," She heard Hiccup call out. She turned to look at him; he was couple yards out.

"That was fun." He stated.

"Yeah it was." Elsa replied and it had been too, the movie was alright and the conversation was good.

"I was thinking… maybe another round?" Elsa was thrown off by that one, she had figured this to be a one-time thing. What probably threw her off more was the fact that she was not against it.

"Next Saturday?" asked Elsa.

"Works for me."

"Only I choose the movie."

"Oh I don't know," Hiccup said with a sly grin, "see if I let you pick; you're going to pick that chick flick that comes out next week and I don't have loose cash to waste my time on.

"You got the marine movie; I get to pick." Piped Elsa, "but I'll keep your concerns on hand."

"Fine," surrendered Hiccup with a hearty chuckle, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure thing." Elsa then got in the car and went home.

Pulling into the driveway, Elsa's mind started berating her. _A second date? Why the hell did you agree to a second date? He's a street racer god damn it; Dad would kill you if he knew about that._ Elsa collected her thoughts and reminded herself that other than the street racing bit, the whole thing wasn't all bad. He was nice, blunt, but that meant he was honest and nothing bad happened. She eventually went inside. Mom and Dad were in the living room watching some football. Elsa thought about going to her room but Mom spotted her.

"Hey honey," called Mom, "How was Rapunzel's?"

Elsa had almost forgotten about her alibi for tonight, "It was good: yeah, we had some steak, watched a movie or two and a few other things."

Dad finally turned from the TV, "How was uncle George?"

"He was good; we didn't talk that much tonight." Elsa said quickly, the lying starting to make her stomach twist.

"Hmmm, want to watch the game? Rams are winning."

"No, I think I'm going to go to bed." Elsa said before she could give anything else away. She went upstairs and changed into her PJ's. She slipped under the covers and was about to go to sleep when…

 **Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding.**

That stupid cellphone; looking at the call display confirming what she already knew, Elsa hit the accept button.

"What is it Rapunzel?" Groaned out Elsa.  
"Rude much," mocked Rapunzel, "so; how did it go?"

"Can't it wait?"

"NO! Details! Now!" commanded Rapunzel. Elsa sighed inwardly. _The quicker I get this over with, the sooner I can sleep._

"It was fine."

"And?" Urged her cousin; Elsa could see Rapunzel gesturing with one hand.

"The movie was okay and the food was fast food but the conversation was interesting."

"How so?"

Well; he's been riding bikes since he was 13 and he's a street racer."

"Oh wow. That's dropping the bomb, although really that's not a huge surprise."

"He asked me about my skating."

"Ooooh, don't let him go, every other guy you dated had their eyes roll to the back of their head."

"It was just conversation and I'm pretty sure his eyes rolled back just like every other guy."

"What else."

"Not much, we talked likes, dislikes, food, movies, random shit."

"Come on Elsa, you're holding back on me."

"I am not." Elsa really did not need this tonight.

"Are too. Come on spill."

"I'm not hiding anything?"

"Fine then I'll just tell uncle David about your little outing tonight."

"Punzie that's not fair."

"Then spill." Elsa was trapped; she didn't think Rapunzel would do that, but she didn't need Dad on her case.

"We agreed to a second outing."

"Whaaat. He got a second one?" came the squeal.

"Yeah, yeah, don't call the newspapers yet."

"when are you going?"

"Next week."

"Eeeeeeee."

"Uuuuuggggh, really? Every time."

"Sorry I just get excited."

"Silly girl, good night."

"Snow queen."

* * *

The ride home was short, but long enough for Hiccup to battle his own thoughts. _You know she's going to keep asking about_ _ **it**_ _. why a second go? She's an Aren, she already told you what she thought of your 'profession'._ It had been good though, he couldn't put his finger on why he bothered; maybe a change in pace, he didn't think about it much. He parked in the garage and made sure all the doors were secure. He was made his way inside.

"Hiccup." A voice called from the sidewalk, a voice he heard many times.

"Hey Dom," greeted Hiccup with a grin albeit with apprehension, it was late enough for shit to have happened "everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright," Hiccup waited.

"Privately without any other ears." Dom said apprehensively; glancing around

"The garage." Hiccup gestured. He unlocked the side door and let Dom in, shutting the door behind him. He went to a fridge that his dad had put in years ago and pulled out two coronas; only beer Dom drank, Hiccup sat on a stool, while Dom leaned on Valka's truck, she used it for work.

"What's up." Hiccup opened; curious about the clandestine nature of the conversation.

"You remember that Eret worked at the docks over the summer?" Began Dom after he had a swallow of his beer.

"Sure, he's one of my guys, of course I know." _Did Eret do something wrong? No way, he's not stupid_

"He ever tell you about those containers they would put on trucks and what was in them."

"Uhhh. Yeah, all kinds of stuff: fruit, toys, clothes, dishwashers. You name it, they had it."

"DVD players and electronics; Panasonics." Dom eluded.

"Where are you going with this."

Remember when Fishlegs did the math of what one of those C-cans held in merchandise was worth; particularly the electronics." Between Eret and Fishlegs, the two of them had come up with an impressive figure.

"Yeah, a few hundred grand, so what?" Hiccup asked as he took a slug of beer.

"What if we hit one?" Dom answered with a small grim but otherwise straight face. Hiccup choked and spewed his beer on the floor. _Shit should've waited._

"What you talking about, you mean steal one?"

"Yeah." Still in a straight face.

"How? What do you plan to do; holdup the stage coach? I got news for you Dom, this ain't the wild west. How do we unload the product? How do we know which truck to hit?"

"I figured with your help we could figure that out." Hiccup pulled in a long draft and let it hit his stomach before he spoke

"Why Dom? Why risk it?"

"Do you realize how much money we would take in on one job? We could live easily; money would not be at the forefront of our problems. Too many of us have to street race to carve out spending money; I want to race, just to race."

"Hey look, money is tight, but we've always scraped by. Besides, the cops already are on the lookout for us as it is. Why add the heat?"

"Why not do it? That's the real question, the trucks aren't guarded and they aren't escorted." Dom argued.

Hiccup rubbed his hair with hands and scratched his scalp. "Ooooof. That is really out of character Dom. You always told me and the team to play it cool, what's changed?"

"The way street racing is right now; we need a new income source. Think about how much we're talking here." It was a massive sum; even split amongst the team, that was a healthy sum. It was enough to make the money Hiccup made off the viper pale in comparison.

"So why come to me? Why not Hector, Letty or Vince?"

"Hector wouldn't do it and Letty and Vince are in, I need more drivers, people who know how to keep quiet." Answered Dom, "It would be equal shares."

Hiccup thought it through; risky and stupid but that's what he did best, "Alright, let's have a look."

The two of them did some brainstorming: drivers, logistics, how to unload the stuff. Eventually they agreed to look at it later after more thorough research. Hiccup went inside and went to bed. Needless to say, he did not sleep easy that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I apologize again, I am late. Long story anyway I'm here now. I had to do a bit of a rush job on this so some of it will be jarred.**

 **New members that have joined the club are patachide, FanofTrueLove, Patgonewrong, Ken106348 and thetattooedrose.**

 **Again I own nothing and hit me with your reviews, thoughts, comments and concerns.**

* * *

The sun was out in it's blazing glory this fine Tuesday, hot enough that the PE coach was merciful; yesterday he held classes in doors and today they were going swimming. They were finishing up mechanic's class and the twins were doing what they do best, when it isn't pulling pranks on Southies; bitching.

"It's so hhhhoooot, I feel like I'm meeeeltiiiiing" Drawled Tuff and of course not to be outdone, Ruff had to get in on the action.

"I feel like I'm evaaporaatiiiing."

Tuff saw his opening, "Well you always were an airhead."

"How would you know? You're so stupid and full of shit that the landfill guys didn't want you." _Aaaand there they go._ Snotlout made his way over to the engine bay where Hiccup was trying to finish an oil change on a Jetta.

"How's it going?" He asked Hiccup

"Almost got her, OW! You son of a bitch get up there." German engineers were smart but they built the engines so that they were as small as possible which meant putting things in awkward places; like the oil filter. The filter had been placed at the back of the engine and up above some pipes making it almost inaccessible; so Hiccup had to reach from a space about a foot back and could only just twist the filter off with his finger tips, getting it back on was not any easier.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Snotlout with a teasing grin.

"What? The filter?" Hiccup responded, "Not well, she's- Wait a minute, I think I-"

 _Clunk_ went the filter as it fell among the gears and pipes.

"SHIT!" He cursed as he had to scramble with his hand through the space to find the filter.

"No I mean that other thing."

"Where are- there you are." Hiccup declared as he went back to trying to get the filter on, "What other thing?

"Don't play dumb with me. I know about the blonde and what you did Saturday." Snotlout answered. He had inferred that Hiccup had asked the girl out and had seen him drive off alone that day, plus a few innocent questions towards Valka helped.

"Argh man, come on." Hiccup growled. Snotlout had to admit he wasn't sure if was directed at him or the filter; hopefully it was the filter.

"I mean don't get me wrong it's all good, I'm just curious," badgered Snotlout, "I mean the girls down here are look good, but she looks – _mwah-_ wondubar, I'm just wondering if you tapped that fine ass yet?"

"Oh will you shut the fuck up for a second, I almooost- Got It!" Announced a relieved Hiccup as he started turning the filter that had finally caught the threads.

"And for your information it was not really a date." Hiccup said as he ducked under the lift and made for the control panel.

"Then what was it, huh?"

"It was damage control for that stunt you pulled on me. CLEAR!" Hiccup bellowed as he let the lift down.

"Uh huh," scoffed a doubtful Snotlout, "since when did you care what people thought of you?"

"Granted but this is _it_ we're talking about here."

"How many times do I have to tell you, nobody thinks less of you and everybody knows you can handle yourself."

"Everybody that knows earned my trust first. Jack or Merida don't know; even Dagur didn't know until the blow up." Hiccup spat as the lift came down fully; allowing him to turn his full attention on Snotlout.

"I get that but you don't need to be afraid of people and what they think."

"I'm not, but you also know why I don't like bringing it up," _No lying on that count._

"Of course I do," The incident was something Snotlout wouldn't forget for a long time and he was there only for the aftermath. "But you didn't answer my question, how'd it go?"

* * *

 _Argh! That nosey ass._

"It was fine." Hiccup answered, hoping that Snotlout would go away. How he found out Hiccup wasn't sure but he didn't care right now.

"Fine as in?" Asked the bugger.

"Fine as in fine. We went to a movie, grabbed some fast food, talked a little, then shot the breeze"

"What'd you talk about?"

"Random bullshit: she's a figure skater, likes chocolate, basic nonsense."

"Sure, sure," said a smart-aleck Snotlout.

"What is your deal? Why do you care?"

"Just milking any info I can get from you; I want to get ahead of the gossip chain."

"You mean start one."

"Ah well you know me." Snotlout grinned, "So, what are you doing for gym?"

Honestly, Hiccup already hated PE; but to continue running wind sprints in this heat was suicide. Turns out predictably, he wasn't the only one. The alternative however, was not Hiccup's first choice, he had it up there with skating. They were going swimming and when you're tying to hide the fact that you have a limb missing, swimming isn't in your wheelhouse.

"I asked the coach for a pass; he already knew about the leg from my profile." Hiccup answered, "I just have to do 3 laps outside the pool."

"You're missing out man," lamented Snotlout, "And not just the cool water but the sideshow as well man. Some of those Southies will look good in one-pieces and bikini's"

"I can still watch that from outside," argued Hiccup, "and let's both be honest here; we've seen girls naked, so who cares about a bikini?"

"Touché. I'm still going to enjoy myself and hey your girlfriend will be in a swimsuit, what can go wrong?"

"Not my girlfriend and I don't care and that ends the discussion." Snapped Hiccup.

"Alright, Alright." Snotlout said, holding his arms out in surrender.

 _Bring! Bring!_ Went the school bell for break

"Ah and here we go."

* * *

Elsa liked swimming but not nearly as much as skating mostly due to modesty issues; entering the change room Elsa made a beeline for the stalls, she liked her privacy. She changed into her swimsuit quickly and left. Reaching the end of the hallway Elsa's eyes had to adjust to the sunlight. Being Sangelos was in California It was an outdoor pool that was open all year round. Coach 'Bunny' Mund waited for everyone to show up so that he could do his drills, when everyone was on deck he simply stood up and in his thick Aussie accent commanded.

"In the pool, four at a time, go from one side to the other 3 times; then have fun." To go four at time though meant waiting for a little while and it was just hot enough for everyone to be looking for shade, however eventually the laps were finished and it was a free-for-all after that. Elsa liked hanging with the nerds during swimming, the nerds of course being Tadashi, Wasabi and Honey Lemon. Honey had her own issues with swimming, her being pencil thin made it so that every piece just loosely hanged on her. Tadashi and Wasabi didn't have issues in that department, particularly Wasabi who missed his calling as a football player.

The four of them were hanging in the corner of the pool talking about anything; the problem with hanging with nerds however is that they feel the need to talk shop, eventually Elsa had to move before her head exploded. She swam around for little bit trying to find anyone to talk to, she saw Hans, definite no, saw Rapunzel but she was with a couple other girls that were bubbleheads; which was unfair since she probably fit in that category but she wasn't interested in the hot guy of the week. She spotted the bikers hanging in a corner of the pool where there was a basketball net. _Eh why not? You had an hour conversation with the leader._ Speaking off which, she couldn't see Hiccup which reminded her that she needed to talk to him about Saturday.

Not wanting it to make it too weird, she got out of the pool and walked over to the hoop so that she could approach them a little more casually, in her mind anyway. Looking them over, she knew a couple of them. Scott or Snotlout as he liked to call himself, shorter but muscular he seemed to be Hiccup's second. There was Astrid, a striking blonde girl with athletic build and physic, she was wearing a hot red one-piece that definitely complimented her body type. Elsa had come across Astrid once or twice, nice enough, but quite the attitude. There was also Ruby a lanky blonde who was loud and boisterous. She had a habit of pranking the other girls in the change room; only reason why Elsa knew her name. The others she didn't know by name.

"Can I help you?" asked Snotlout, Elsa had been sitting by the pool edge for a little too long to go unnoticed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your game." She stammered out quickly.

"Eh, only a makeshift game. How can I help?"

"Just watching."

"Bullshit, I'm not stupid, what do you need?" Snotlout responded. Elsa panicked a little, but she knew she had an entry level conversation starter.

"I was just looking for Hiccup I needed to tell him something," Elsa answered. There was a smug grin on his face like she confirmed something

"Well you won't find him here." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is he sick?" Elsa queried.

"Ha, ha," Snotlout guffawed, "Uh no, he um has an issue with swimming what with it and all."

"What you talking about?"

"He has issue with _It._ " Snotlout emphasised with a gesture to his leg. Elsa wanted to slap herself.

"Oh, shi-, I forgot about that. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry to me, it's not mine."

"Snotlout, what you doing?" a humongous giant of a kid shrieked, "Why are you-"

"Never you mind Fishlegs" Snotlout hollered at the giant before turning to Elsa, "You might find him hanging outside if you look over the fence." Elsa made a decision to learn a little more about this group of rogues.

"Well, I might do that later, I found something more interesting."

"No complaints here, I'm Snotlout." He formally greeted.

"Elsa, I remember you." She returned. Snotlout's face turned woeful.

"Yeah, he never forgave me for that." He noticed the others started moving in on the conversation, "Here let me introduce you to our team as it were.

"That's Astrid and these are the twins Ruby and Tony but we call them Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Tuffnut's like his sister, he was lanky, dirty blonde, loud and boisterous and if everything else followed suit, he pulled pranks on the guys.

"There's Frank or Fishlegs." The giant's name was Fishlegs; he was a good 6'4" and huge, however he was heavier and fatter and his face looked like oversized bread dough with a patch of yellow hair on top. Having said that, Elsa's impression of him reminded her of a bear; which would have been fitting if he didn't have a squeaky voice.

"And of course last but not least Eret." The last of the bunch was definitely not the least, Eret; like Wasabi missed his calling as a football player, his biceps were the size of melons, he was tall like Fishlegs, muscular like Snotlout. One could call him a textbook specimen of the perfect figure and of course he was Astrid's boyfriend.

"I owe you guys an apology, I never got to meet at the orientation." Elsa offered.

"Do we look like we need an apology?" Astrid asked with a skeptic look.

"No you don't." Elsa replied, "So what's the team name?"

"Ha, try the Hairy Hooligans for size." Eret was the one who answered.

"Hairy Hooligans?"

"That's our name." Ruffnut confirmed.

"Should have called it the meatheads." Tuffnut grumbled.

"Oh Yeah?!" Ruffnut challenged, "You just say that because your head is filled with meat." The two bickered more and more until they were in the middle of the pool in what appeared to be a full out brawl. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah they're definitely siblings." Elsa stated. From there the group talked about a few various things, classes, likes and dislikes. After awhile Snotlout gestured to the fence.

"Hiccup's over by the fence if you want to talk to him." Turning around Elsa could confirm what Snotlout was saying; Hiccup was indeed leaning on the fence that looped the pool yard giving his friend a few waves.

"I better talk to him before I forget." Elsa said to the group.

"Sure thing Elsa." Astrid responded.

"Nice to meet you." Fishlegs parted, if Elsa had learned anything from this excursion; it was that the nerds were missing a key member in Fishlegs. She parted company with the group and went over to Hiccup. Had she looked back, she would've seen the grilling that Snotlout was getting from the others.

* * *

"What the hell is the matter with you." Astrid demanded after giving Snotlout a slap across the face.

"You know he doesn't like people talking about _it_." Eret berated.

"Woah! Woah! Slow down." Snotlout pleaded.

"You has told us many times that _it_ is off-limits." Fishlegs threw his two-bits in.

"I know that, but she already knew." Snotlout threw out in defence. That shocked them for a moment

"What do you mean she already knew?" Astrid asked slowly and deliberately with no small amount of menace.

"Uh, okay you know how I pulled that stunt on Hiccup a week ago?" Snotlout found himself in an uncomfortable position.

"Yeah."

"Well, okay Hiccup may have run into someone on his attempt to get to class." The look on the teams' faces told the story.

"You idiot, you knew that he hated that stunt." Eret said.

"You laughed when I told you about it."

"That was before we knew that Hiccup's secret was out in the open." Fishlegs retorted. "Has she told anyone."

"No, Hiccup would've given me hell to pay if that happened."

"Does she know about the incident?" Eret asked, being a part of the core of the team, Hiccup eventually told him some of the details about his leg and the rest of the guys filled in the blanks.'

"I would be dead for sure if that was the case." Snotlout answered relieving the others' worries, "Look I wouldn't worry about it, he took her on a date." The twins started killing themselves laughing.

"Wai- wait a second, hold, bwah ha ha, I thought you said a date." Tuffnut chortled.

"Yes I did." Snotlout defended himself.

"Hiccup on a date with the daughter of a man determined to throw us in prison?" Astrid replied with skepticism, "Sounds like something out of an urban legend."

"I'm serious. He took her to a movie and they had a dinner date afterwards. If you don't believe me ask him where he was Saturday night" They all looked him with suspicion as they ran the scenario through their heads. All of a sudden they were all very interested in what this Southie and their leader were talking about. Unfortunately for them, the two were too far away.

* * *

 _NO, no, no. Don't come over here. Argh._

"Hi." Called Elsa as she moved in closer to where Hiccup was standing. She was wow, she was in a light blue _what is it with her and blue_ one-piece halter top with a shallow V-neck.

"Hello." Hiccup replied. "How was the swim?"

"It was good. Nice and refreshing. What did you do for coach?"

"I did three laps."

"In this heat?"

"Better than the alternative." Hiccup answered bluntly.

"Does it really matter if people know about _it_?" She asked, a blunt one from Elsa, but he was used to blunt questions.

"Lose a leg, then ask me that question again." He answered, with a little more menace than he meant to, but it did the job.

"Sorry, let's change the subject." Squirmed Elsa.

"Let's," agreed Hiccup, "I see you met the team."

"Yeah, they seem to be a good bunch not what I expected from a gang of bikers."

"They're under instructions to behave," Hiccup answered smugly, "And we're a team not a gang."

"Oh and what is the difference."

"The difference is that a gang is made up of common criminals: muggers, dealers and con artists. The team is made up guys and gals who just want to race and are just trying to get by."

"Quite the distinction." Elsa observed.

"One I'm proud of."

"Well, on that cheery note. I just came over to remind you that I can't make to our chat Saturday." Hiccup tried his best to hide his disappointment, he wasn't sure if he succeeded.

"Oh, why not." He tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I have a skating competition, not a level competition, but one that adds points." She answered.

"Huh?" That explanation made no sense to Hiccup, the skating yes but not the rest.

"I'll explain another time. What works for you?"

"Uh well, how about tomorrow" Hiccup was thrown off, she actually did want a second go, he was prepared for it to be a one off. _Maybe you let it be that you idiot._ Although it looked like she hadn't prepared for that early.

"Uh, I got skating practice and we have a test Thursday in math." She answered. Hiccup decided to press on.

"When do have practice?"

"Right after school."

"I got work at that time, so right after we finish we go see the movie and as for the test that is just a small quiz." He laid out. _Shut up, just let it go._

"Yes but-" Elsa protested.

"You look smart to me, am I wrong?" Hiccup challenged

"I am very smart thank you very much." She replied indignantly.

"Good, then you won't have a problem on the test."

"Tell you what Buster, how about we skip the movie and just make it a study date over that bad fast food." Elsa challenged. _Study no way, kill it._

"You really need to study that much?"

"I let the marks speak for themselves." She replied smugly, "Are you afraid you'll get bored."

"I'm game, although I probably will be bored." Hiccup answered. _Argh._

 _ **Fweet! Fweet!**_

The coach's whistle went declaring the end of the swim.

"Alright then, I'll see you in math and tomorrow." Elsa suddenly scampered off.

"See yah." He called after her. The dirtier part of his mind following the curves of her- _Silence!_ His brain demanded. Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts, only then did he see his team giving him looks as they went to the change room.

 _Oh boy. Now I'll have to give them the low-down. Great._

* * *

Elsa was disconcerted; she hadn't expected that. _He's interested in me._ His reaction to her asking about the leg was surprising but she already got that from Saturday. What surprised her was that she thought this was a simple meet and greet to help massage a bruised ego, but if that had been the case he wouldn't have agreed to a study date. She had also seen his disappointment when she told him she couldn't make it this coming Saturday. This was all coming a little too quickly. _Slow down, slow down. Let's find out a little more first. That's it baby steps, let's see what's up then we'll go from there._ What scared her a little more than all that was that she was looking forward to tomorrow more than what she felt necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

**So housekeeping first; I forgot to add dividers in the last chapter, so for those that were confused they're up now. APOLOGIES for the inconsistencies in the last chapter, I'll try and be better at that.**

 **XuanwoLong, cheveyo197913, amberdoodles and bill2011us welcome to the group. Thanks for the follows and favs. Kilo8 thank you again for your review and great word of mouth. Always appreciated. Lysistrate thank you for your review as well, thank you for calling me out on a few items.**

 **Lot's of dialogue this chapter, It's the longest chapter yet. Other than that, all that there is to say is I own nothing, let me know what you thought in the reviews and here's the second date.**

* * *

Elsa was getting ready for the study date when her phone buzzed. _I swear if it's her again I am going to-_

Tell me everything when you're done -R

Elsa mentally groaned, this was the fourth time Rapunzel had texted her with this same request.

Yes, Mother! -E

Don't be like that, you owe me from yesterday. -R

I know, just like the other times you bring it up. -E

Unknown to Elsa at the time, the princesses had seen her talking to the bikers and decided that they had a good juicy gossip topic on their hands. Fortunately, Rapunzel was there and was able to do damage control. Elsa was glad for that she liked the bikers, but that had been a first meeting and a casual one at that and she wasn't ready to be lumped in with them yet.

Have fun -R

Yeah, yeah. Remember the Alibi. -E

Of course study date with me. -R

Elsa left the house, got in the Subaru and drove to Dizzy's. Getting out of the car Elsa could already see Hiccup's bike in the lot. As she walked past Elsa had to admit; that bike was a beast, it looked like it had the heavy metal feel of American style bikes yet the streamlined feel from Asian models, at least to her who had no experience with bikes that's what it looked like. She could see Hiccup inside sitting a table waving her in; so she obliged him.

* * *

 _I told you this was a bad idea but do you listen to me, Noooo, you never listen. A study date, unbelievable._ Hiccup's brain was on full rant mode. They had been into the studying for 30 minutes and he was fried, all the x's, y's, sines, cosines and tangents had done him in. Plus, Elsa was looking good; she was wearing a loose red sweater over a black tank top and was wearing jeans. She had these glasses on, which actually complimented her image.

"Alright enough is enough." Hiccup burst out startling Elsa, "Let's do something else, anything else."

"Well no hang on there's still this question 8 that has-"

"The answer is cosine over tangent; we're going to know what we're going to know." Interrupted Hiccup. "So why bullshit with ourselves that this makes a difference."

"I have done this before time and time again and I'll have you know that the marks speak for themselves." Countered Elsa.

"Ah, but you're smart Elsa. And 2 hours of studying compared to 3 wouldn't make a difference." Hiccup sallied. "Come on, put it away." Elsa followed Hiccup's example of shutting the book and putting it in a pack.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, talking worked last time. Besides I have to ask a question anyway."

"Are all these 'dates' going to be like this?" queried a sceptic Elsa.

"Oh God, I hope not." Whined Hiccup, which actually got a few chuckles out of Elsa.

"So what was your question?" Elsa asked.

"Why'd you cancel Saturday?" Hiccup queried, "You said something about a competition, but the rest didn't make sense."

"Ah, well you see there are a lot of competitions being held but most of them are just one offs, they don't mean that you move to the next level." Elsa explained, "But in California; if you compete in these competitions and place 1st, you can get extra points which add up in the state final."

"Wait back up, let me get this straight," Hiccup interrupted, "Say you attend say 10 of these competitions and you place first in all of them, they then add points to your score at the State."

"Yep, it would add 20 points." Elsa said.

"Is that a big deal, because last week you mentioned that the highest score ever was like 70 or 80?"

"The 70 to 80 you were talking about is just the short program. The points would be added to a combined score of the free skate and the short program, which generally is in the 100s to 200s."

"Oh, so not a big deal then?"

"Oh it can be a deal breaker; 4 years ago I got bumped out of the top 3 because of that." _Ooooh, not cool._

"Ouch," Hiccup winced, "That would suck to lose that way. Why have it that way."

"A couple reasons: the first being that it encourages skaters to go to these smaller competitions," Elsa explained, "in California there is a general disinterest in winter sports, so organizers have to find ways to bring as many skaters to these competitions, another reason is weeding out the one-shot wonders; State winners go on to Nationals and the organizers want at least the consistently good skaters."

"Yeesh" grimaced Hiccup.

"Not impressed." Elsa queried.

"Well for me, it's about the there and now." Hiccup clarified, "When I'm in a race I can't bank on some extra points to pull me through to the finish line; I got to finish first otherwise I money."

"Well fair enough," replied Elsa.

"So, how big is skating to you?" Hiccup asked, "I mean it must be pretty big if you're doing these other competitions."

"Very big for me," answered Elsa with passion, "Skating is my desire, when I'm on that ice I feel like- like I can fly." _Oh boy, easy, focus._

"Oh ho ho," chuckled Hiccup, "I think you do that already; when I saw you skating, you were amazing."

"Well thank you very much." Grinned Elsa.

"So, you determined to go all the way this year or what?"

"Well my dad thought it would be a good idea to get some insurance, we don't want a repeat of 4 years ago." _Oh great, him again._

"Your dad huh."

"I know I'm sorry." Elsa backpedaled, "I know you're not a fan."

"Actually I better apologize; He's your dad after all." _Careful, don't go there man._

"Well all the same," Elsa decided to take this conversation away from dangerous waters for which Hiccup was quite pleased. "I actually have a question for you."

"Shoot." He said eagerly.

"So how did the gang come together?" Elsa queried. _Oh come on._

"Ahem, what did I say yesterday." Grumbled Hiccup. "We're not a gang, we're a t-"

"Team, sorry it slipped out before I could reel it back in." Elsa appealed. _Hey, hey come on man, if we're doing this, let's not pretend we're something we're not._

"Well, really it's a personnel preference more than anything, we're not clean by any means, but I do like a distinction." Offering an olive branch, it could end badly but who knew. Elsa pondered his statement for a moment.

"So what do you do? Hmm as someone who blurs the lines." Elsa queried. This could end the night really quick; but if she wasn't interested in affiliating herself with his lot, then good riddance. _Just leave out the truck, we haven't done that yet._

"We're a tamer breed, Dom keeps us out of the muck." Hiccup began, "Mostly we race but we do other things: under aged drinking, under aged sex, a few puffs of marijuana or hits of crack though not me really, it messes with my racing, we have run from cops and a few other things of that nature."

"That's it?" Elsa asked, "I know kids at school who do that."

"That's about it, well admittedly we're little more hard-core I think; but like I said Dom kept us on a fairly straight and narrow path."

"Who's Dom?" Elsa asked with genuine curiosity. _Oh boy._

* * *

"That's a long story." Hiccup answered.

"To tell me who someone is?" Interrogated a skeptic Elsa.

"If he was simply someone no," Hiccup began with no small amount of passion, "but Dom is a force of nature, he's gravity, he draws people in."

"That's quite an intro, one would think you're talking about the president."

"He'd have my vote, but I don't exaggerate. Dom is- well to start, Dom is Berk really, everything revolves around him, community events to church to well to racing. He's who got me into racing, he's really the unofficial mayor of Berk."

"And yet he's a racer?"

"The best." Hiccup answered with finality. "Dom is the street racer, he embodies it. But yeah, between his mechanic's shop, his family shop and the racing, Berk revolves around Dom. He's why Berk is not a hellhole like DunBroch."

"Ummm, fascinating. But how does his racing help that" interrogated Elsa.

"Everyone in Berk attends the same races and he oversees all of them, keeps everything peaceful." Hiccup clarified.

"So he's the godfather?" Scoffed Elsa. _Oh shi- Elsa don't offend him._

"In a manner of speaking, let's go back to your question, shall we." Suggested Hiccup.

"Right." Elsa babbled quickly. "So, how did the 'team' come together."

"Well you met them. There's Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret."

"Right."

"Kay, so originally it was Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. They were all friends since they were like 4 and on tricycles, thick as thieves. They were the ones who came up with the Hairy Hooligans. They also had wanted call signs for each other and when you're 4 years old, your imagination is interesting."

"So that's where they came from." Elsa giggled.

"Yes indeed, there had been another one but she left, so whatever, now Astrid lived down the street but it wasn't long before she got in on it."

"Why didn't she get a call sign."

"She wanted one, I think it was Stormfly but nobody bothered to remember it and just called her Astrid. Now Eret is a different breed, he moved to Berk 3 years ago. He had trouble staying out of trouble if that makes sense. He was in a position of shape up or spend long term time in juvie.

"As it happened; I was in tough spot myself at the time so I helped him, he helped me. He ended up becoming a loyal friend; no call sign for him due to him being late to the game"

"So Astrid and Eret?"

"Ha, ha, well let's just say Astrid was free at the time and on the hunt. I mean you've met Eret, I don't have to tell you about the appeal factor."

"No you don't." Elsa confirmed, He was a beast.

"Exactly; Astrid wanted him and he reciprocated. More than a little appeal factor at play there as well." Elsa couldn't argue with that, Astrid was sexy.

"So, how about my appeal factor?" Elsa jabbed. However, he saw that one coming a mile away.

"Very high appeal factor, no embellishment there." He said simply and honestly, which struck Elsa as intriguing in a way. He didn't shy away awkwardly yet he didn't overplay the answer with as he said embellishments.

"Hmm, so how do you fit in and how come you didn't get a call sign?" remembering a previous conversation. Hiccup toyed with the question for a solid 5 minutes before he answered.

"Technically I do have a call sign, just not for the same reasons."

"You're going to make me work for this?" Elsa replied. "What was it Hiccup?"

"You just said it."

"Wha- oh," Elsa stumbled, "Right I didn't think of that possibility. I'm sorry. They bullied you?"

"Relentlessly, I was awkward, clumsy, small and scrawny," Hiccup elaborated, "Compared to my dad who was a giant of a man; strong physically and in personality. They called me his hiccup, his mistake."

"Ugh, and you hang around them?"

"Another long story in that regard," Hiccup stated, "but let's just say that I came to point where I either let it beat me, or I take ownership of it; I chose the latter."

"So what is your name?"

"Henry actually," Hiccup answered, _nice name,_ "Although if you were to call me by it, I might not clue in that you were talking to me."

"Well, that conversation went very in-depth." Elsa chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," sighed Hiccup, "I don't like talking about things like that and here I am spilling my guts to you."

"Ah, it's okay," Elsa placated, "I was curious to know more, thanks for sharing."

* * *

 _What you doing Hiccup, it's date number 2 not fucking date number 10. Stay in your safe zone or shut it down._

"All the same we had better keep it a little more cordial and less in the feels." Hiccup said hoping to direct the conversation away from himself.

"Alright," Elsa responded taking the hint, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ugh, I don't know really, umm, so is the skating your thing or is that a family thing?"

"Ha, is that all you want to know about? my skating?" Elsa guffawed, but Hiccup had been around competitors long enough to know that they love to talk previous exploits and he had seen her passion about skating.

Elsa finished her chuckle and answered, "It's my forte; my parents introduced it to me and I took to it like a fish out of water."

"I believe it." _Yeah, yeah, tell her something you haven't; you nitwit._

"Thanks. Anyway when I was old enough my dad signed me up for classes and competitions and the rest is history in a way."

"Your dad?"

"I know you don't-"

"No, no it's not that," Hiccup interrupted, "it's just that it was your dad who signed you up, not your mom?"

"Oh, um, yeah" Elsa stuttered, _knew it,_ "He just saw my passion for it, he was my biggest cheerleader."

"Uh huh. Big daddy paying for Olympic level coaches no doubt"

"Listen here you; you don't get to trash talk my dad just because he supports anti-street racing." Elsa retorted

"Fair enough, but call a spade a spade," countered Hiccup, "He's a soccer mom pure and simple; even you know it, he just happens to be your dad."

"Alright we're not going down that path anymore." Elsa declared with irrevocability, "He's my dad and I thank the fact that he encourages me." _Just be sure it's encouragement._

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." Hiccup mollified. Elsa was fuming but she seemed to recognized the gesture.

He continued mockingly, "You have the floor Madame President."

"Fine," Elsa had to think for a moment, "On the first day of school you said your bike was worth 50 grand, yet on Saturday you told me bikes are cheaper than cars."

"Oh boy, we're going to be here awhile," grimaced Hiccup playfully, "where to start. Okay generally bikes are cheaper than cars, but that's without any upgrades or modifications. Tuff's bike for example was worth 10 grand, but now is worth 30 grand." Oh boy the look on Elsa's face was priceless

"Hang on, you keep telling me money is tight yet Tuff spent 20 thousand to just upgrade a bike."

"He did that over a period of 5 years and with money he made from racing. If it wasn't for racing, he wouldn't have that money."

"Then why spend that much on a bike?"

"Because everyone is always looking for an advantage and upgrading, not only that but the maintenance is important; keeping the injectors, valves and ports clean, changing oil, buying fuel, NOS. A lot of money goes into theses bikes."

"Well then why- never mind it makes sense to you." Elsa surrendered "So, how did you afford your bike?"

"My bike," Hiccup muttered softly, _Be careful, not too much_ "Well my bike actually has a story behind it." _Oh come on._

"Let me guess, a long one." Elsa spat sarcastically, fair enough he had used that to deflect a lot of details like Dagur.

"Ha, not that kind, fortunately. See my bike is a VRXSE V-ROD Destroyer; in layman terms a very high-end bike. In 2006, Harley Davidson built a grand total of 646 Destroyers; the only ones to be made. That makes them limited, that makes them expensive and the fact their one of the best bikes out there. Hence the $50,000 price tag."

"Why only 646? If they were popular they would make more, I would have thought." Asked a confused Elsa.

"The catch is that they are non-street legal, so that limits the market and drives up the price."

"So how did you get your hands on one?"

"Well, one of them was in a crash; brand new, same year they were made. The bike was so badly damaged; it was thrown into a junk yard, left for scrap. A few months later, my dad had gone to the yard and the yard master told him about the bike; so Dad jumped at it for cheap. He went to the police and told them what he was planning and even though it wasn't a street-legal bike, they gave him a pass.

"When he brought it home, I still remember being so disappointed that he brought back junk, see I was 8 or so and just got into cars and bikes at the time and he was a mechanic; so he had this idea of doing a project together."

"Oh that was sweet of him." Elsa cooed.

"Ha, my Dad and sweet were not words you put in the same sentence, but anyhow, I remember being so disappointed; the frame was bent, the wheels were wrecked and so much more damage, it was going to require serious metal working and reshaping." Hiccup chuckled at the memory. "I was bitching to Dad saying why did he get garbage, on and on and on; when he turned to me and said ' _Son that is not garbage; it is a beast._ ' And I said to him ' _Sure, a toothless beast_.' He laughed at that, ' _true_ ,' he replied, 'so how about we help him get his teeth back.' That was the beginning of two-year labor of sweat, tears and love." _Easy, easy. No more than that._

"Well, that sounds very nice," Elsa said, she looked like she wanted to ask a question then stopped herself.

Hiccup filled in the gap, "So yeah ironically enough, I ended up calling it toothless from then on out."

Elsa looked surprised, "You call your bike Toothless."

"A reminder for me, never overlook potential."

"Okay, don't be mad but I have to ask; why did you bet Toothless in that race with Hans." _Ooh, gut shot._

"My own stupidity is to blame, I thought Hans would be a pushover. I don't make that mistake often, believe me I wouldn't have bet Toothless on that race had I known he was that good or that devious."

"Another thing," Elsa inquired, "What was that scream I heard at the end of the race?" It took Hiccup a moment to realize what she meant.

"Ah, that was the NOS igniting."

"The what?"

"Nitrous Oxide. It adds more oxygen to the fuel mixture resulting in faster speeds. Basically It's adrenaline for the engine. Just highly combustible and dangerous."

"And the scream?"

"Just the engine going full bore and the emissions shooting out the exhaust."

"The sound was nerve wrecking."

"We call it the Night Fury." Hiccup elaborated, he still remembered when Gobber dubbed the name on it.

 _You know we could offer-_

 _No, don't be an idiot._

 _Yes, but-_

 _No buts!_

"Fitting title." Elsa said, giving her thoughts on the matter, "Well this was fun, but I got to get home."

 _No._

 _Yes._

 _Ugh don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

"Hey listen before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Hiccup began, "Have you ever rode a motorbike?"

 _Oh No! No, nonononononono! NO WAY! No way in hell am I getting on a motorbike tonight._

"Uh thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come on," Hiccup jabbed, "It's not that bad."

"That's what they all say, then it does go bad." _panic levels rising._

"Alright, alright fair enough," placated Hiccup "look; how about a turn about the block, not fast, just the speed limit, no night fury. Just a little jaunt, just to say you did it." _Does he think I'm- Well let's find out._

"Okay," Elsa initiated, "only if you come skating with me." The look on Hiccup's face, worth a million for sure.

"Ah, you know I don't-," Hiccup grumbled, "Fine then." _Oh shit._ Elsa had thought it would be enough but now she had trapped herself.

"Oh alright then, lead the way." Elsa said defeated. She then followed Hiccup to the bike. She saw him open a pack that sat on the back half, when he turned around she could see a helmet in his hand.

"Safety first." Elsa had to admit the question of a helmet had been on her mind.

"And these too." Hiccup stated, holding a leather jacket and leather chaps.

"Uhh." Elsa didn't understand.

"These will protect your skin. In a crash, skin and regular clothes would shred from the pavement."

"Good to know but how did-?"

"I always carry some extra you never know." Hiccup answered her question before Elsa finished. She put on the jacket, the chaps looked tricky but hiccup showed her using his as an example. The helmet was a little loose, but Elsa had come this far. Despite her bravado, she felt sick she had never been on a motorbike before. A bicycle sure, but this thing moved at hi-way speeds and according to Hiccup was a powerful monster. Destroyer felt like an appropriate name for the bike, because toothless certainly did not.

Hiccup mounted first which sort of left Elsa to her own devices. She swung her leg over the rear end of the bike and sat on the raised seat; the pack had been moved to a side compartment. She then just straddled there unsure of what to do next. Hiccup glanced back with his visor raised, looked at her posture and figured out what was going on.

"You see the running boards?" She nodded, "Just put them on there, that's what they're for."

"Okay, uh what do I hold?" Elsa asked although she was pretty sure what the answer was. _This is awkward._

"hold on to the sides of my waist loosely if can." She reached around to interlock her hands. "Not that far. Just grab the sides to use as support, you want to keep your posture but hang loose."

"I'm sure you mean well but I might just leave it like this." Her fear had overwhelmed the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah well, all well and good until you squeeze my lungs in a vice." Hiccup responded in tone that suggested he found out the hard way, so she obliged him as he started his bike, it wasn't as loud as she thought.

"Now you want to relax which I know is hard but you need to be in lack of better words part of the bike. It's easier being one object than two objects." _Easy for you say._

"Here we go." _Wait._ The bike lunged ahead in a little jump and stopped immediately. Elsa had wrapped her arms around Hiccup and buried her face in his back.

"First time is always the hardest." Hiccup grunted, "Now if you wouldn't mind release my stomach."

"You did that on purpose."

"Just to show you that you're not going to fall off." If his face wasn't covered Elsa would've been sure there was a smile.

"Get ready." Elsa obliged him quickly, "3,2,1." And they were off, Elsa was pretty sure she did everything Hiccup told her not to. However, Hiccup didn't complain. Leaving the parking lot Hiccup went to a set of lights and turned left. Although Elsa's face was buried in Hiccup's back the whole time. After the turn at the lights, having adjusted to the motion of the bike and seeing they hadn't tipped over; Elsa looked up and loosened up.

It was a new sensation, being exposed to the elements and always at risk of falling over, a car protected you from those things. Elsa was still afraid; but as the seconds went by and she became more comfortable with Hiccup's driving, she started to enjoy herself a little more watching the pavement which looked so close zip past her, coasting past vehicles, feeling the cool air rush past. She was almost disappointed when it was over.

"So how was it?" Hiccup asked with a grin.

"Not as bad as I thought," admitted Elsa as she stripped off her gear, "How's your stomach?"

"Been better." Hiccup said ruefully. "But it's been worse."

"Ah well then I hope you look forward to our little outing on ice, shall we say next Friday?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I can't I race Fridays." He said as he stuffed the gear in the pack.

"When do you start?"

"8ish"

"Well I finish practice at 5, so meet me then?"

Hiccup wanted to argue she could tell, but a deal was a deal, "Sure."

"Alright see you then." Elsa watch Hiccup drive off with a high powered rev. Elsa went to her car and drove home. She had to admit the car didn't feel like much now compared to the bike, she had such a rush now and wanted more. When she got home; she greeted her parents and went to her room. There she flipped through her book one more time and got ready for bed. Her cell buzzed mad with messages, till she shut it off. _She can wait till morning_ Elsa thought. She then slipped under her covers and dreamed of flying across oceans and fields like they were mere inches from her.

 **There are some technical discrepancies in the skating factor on this chapter, they play a role later. The biking I know is short, but hey it was only for a block.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Housekeeping: So I noticed a continuity issue, small one granted, but one all the same. In chapter 5 Hiccup and Jack talk about his leg, in chapter 8 Hiccup said that Jack and Merida didn't know about the leg. To clarify: They do know about the leg, just not the incident. Little thing but had to be addressed. To the guests that gave reviews thank you very much.**

 **(IMPORTANT There is something that involves Anna and I have a conundrum that I need you give me feedback on. This particular scene gets graphic for lack of better terms and I need to know if that is okay or if that turns you off. This serves a storyline but if you don't like it and don't want to see it again I won't do anything like it again. I will give a warning when it comes.) That scene has now been removed. Again I own nothing and please give me your thoughts.**

* * *

It was a nice hot Sunday afternoon and Hiccup was in Dom's garage with his team along with his host and his team. In total there were 10 in all: Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Eret, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Dom, Dom's girlfriend Letty and Vince. Dom and Hiccup had decided it was time to make sure they had their crew for a certain caper.

"So why'd you bring us here Dom?" Eret asked, "Not that I'm complaining, it's a nice garage but there were some ribs still on the table."

"And they will still be there when we get back knucklehead." Astrid punched him playfully. Dom had a weekly BBQ on Sundays and it was good odds that everyone was going to be there.

"Alright." Dom began, "What we are about to do is highly illegal; if we are caught it will be prison that we will be sent to not juvie hall. Those that don't want any part in this can go back outside and enjoy those ribs Eret was just talking about. Those that stay will be in and can't pull out, they're stuck with it until the end, however the payoff will be worth it. Take a moment to consider before you decide." Hiccup could see that all of his team took Dom seriously but was still surprised by one of them.

"Thanks, but no thanks Dom." Eret stated, "I get in trouble as it is and you don't need me bringing extra heat."

"Ah, we would've dealt with it but thanks for the consideration anyway." Dom answered. After Eret left, Fishlegs and the twins followed suit leaving a crew of six, not bad.

"Can we trust them to keep shut." Vince growled.

"I wouldn't have had them on my team nor would I have brought them here if they couldn't." Hiccup stated with exasperation. Vince was a man who matched Dom in physical size but had a brown mop of hair and a shaggy beard to go with it and he was crankier, bombastic and suspicious. The last was a catch 22. he alienated everyone but he spotted more than a few moles over the years.

"Yeah but Eret said himself the cops kept tabs on him, what if he flips." Challenged Vince.

"We're all their radar Vince including you," Hiccup countered, "Besides all he could tell them is that we're planning something nothing more."

"And with the matter settled, let's introduce our two new people to our project." Interrupted Dom gesturing to Snotlout and Astrid. He then grabbed a roll of blueprint paper and laid it on a table, Letty put down some weighted containers on the corners. The paper held a sketch of a semi-truck carrying a sea container.

"What's this?" Snotlout asked.

"A truck idiot what else does it look like." Letty scoffed. Letty Ortiz: a medium sized Latino woman with an attitude that made Vince shrink into a puppy and she happened to be Dom's girlfriend. Snotlout was too embarrassed to continue but Astrid took up the leash.

"He meant why are we looking at a semi and quite frankly I was wondering the same thing." Astrid retorted with force. It was no secret who Astrid's role model was and well Astrid had come to emulate her.

"Tell us what this is all about?" Astrid demanded so Dom obliged.

"We're going to rob it." The looks were irreplaceable. After Snotlout and Astrid calmed down, Dom laid out the idea, the cargo, the opportunity, the reasons and the payoff. The payoff was supposed to be the clincher but Snotlout and Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"And you agreed to this?" Astrid asked with disbelief.

"I did."

"Why?" Clamoured Snotlout wanting to add his two bits.

"Because the money would be enough to set us up with enough to not only secure bills but also upgrade our bikes with serious gear and even more. We'd be in a new demographic, no longer living off of races at least not for awhile." Hiccup had given this a lot of thought over the past 2 weeks and had convinced himself that it was worth it. His statement clinched it for Astrid and Snotlout evidenced by their assents.

"So what do we need?" Snotlout asked.

"There are several items and jobs that have to be done for this to work." Dom said. "First we need a buyer who will take our merchandise, I took care of that. Secondly we need a guy at the docks to confirm which truck our shipment is on and most importantly we need to come up with a way to steal the truck shipment fast."

Hiccup jumped in "We had some ideas, but none of them have seemed feasible."

"Well as to the last problem I don't have much to contribute," Snotlout started, "but the docks is another matter, I was let go at the restaurant 3 days ago and the dock is always hiring."

"That would get you on the docks but that's a large area; you might not even be close to the shipment." Vince objected.

"No, but it would give me a way to find a guy who would know about the shipments and was looking for a few extra bucks."

"Sounds good to me." Dom declared, "Let me know within a week what the scoop is."

"Done deal."

The next half hour was arguing over the actual heist and how to do it. Vince and Snotlout were opting for pulling the truck over while Letty and Astrid were saying it would take too long and said it should be done in motion, Vince only laughed and retorted 'how?' to which no one had an answer. Dom and Hiccup stayed out of it, mostly because this had been ground they had gone over before. Eventually Dom had called it good enough and told them to return to the lunch but not before reminding them not a word was to be spoken of this.

"Dom, a word?" Hiccup asked as the others left.

"Sure." They waited until they were alone, "What's on your mind?"

"Why only Vince and Letty, Dom? Why not Leon, Jesse or even Mia?"

"My sister is not going to get involved in any of this." Dom said with enough finality to fill a grave, "I won't risk her going to prison, as for the others they aren't reliable enough yet."

"Alright, what do we do about the heist?"

"Sit on it for now, even if Snotlout gets a guy we won't move until we have a method that we have practiced."

"Sounds good."

"Good, let's join the party."

* * *

Elsa was not exactly enjoying herself, it was Anna's birthday party 11 pm and the house was crammed with high school kids. Anna was popular at school there was probably students that were 14 all the way up to 18 years old even though some of them didn't really know Anna and it wasn't her actual birthday until this Saturday. The reason they were all here was because mom and dad were at a conference and as the saying goes when the cat's away the mice will play. Although playing was a kind term more like a full blown frat party, Anna had even raided dad's liquor stash. Anna was as always with Hans on the main floor who were going to be no help whatsoever but there was also Rapunzel, Flynn, Honey Lemon, Tadashi and Wasabi so maybe they could get through this night with a semblance of control. At one point the party settled into organized chaos and it was a little more relaxing.

Elsa got a few mugs that were still clean and got some sodas for the guys, just a pick-me-up until things got hairy again; she was going to have to get these guys something. For the moment they hung out in Elsa's room where they could hear each other. Punzie and Honey were talking about a hair dye thing while Flynn and Wasabi were talking about laser spectrums; Elsa could see Flynn's eyes glazing over already. Meanwhile poor Tadashi was being neglected by his girlfriend so Elsa thought she would save him.

"Long night ahead when they talk on hair dye." Elsa commented pulling Tadashi away.

"Ah, not so bad when they talk chemicals, it's when they talk hair I hit bottom." Tadashi chuckled.

"Hey thanks for tonight, I didn't see this coming until yesterday."

"No problem, anything for a friend."

"You might regret that later," Elsa remarked to a hearty chuckle, "How's Hiro?"

Tadashi gave a long groan, "They same, trying to find trouble in the stupidest of ways and GoGo and Fred are no help whatsoever."

Hiro was Tadashi's 15-year-old brother, short, sweet, with mussed up hair and too smart for his own good. GoGo was a 15-year-old speed freak, anything with wheels made her go 'ohhhh,' with a medium lean build, Japanese descent black hair blue highlights and a can-do attitude that was terrifying. Fred was weird, nice but weird, if you looked in a dictionary for comic book nerd you would probably see Fred, he was a nondescript looking guy, a larger belly, long light brown hair and a toque. He probably should have been a wallflower but the nerds picked him up, why Elsa didn't know, he always thought of the most stupid ideas ever. The combination of these three led to disastrous results.

"They blow up the supercapacitors again?" Elsa asked giggling, long story involving toothpaste and a duck.

"NO! God no, nothing like that, just a little incident with a centrifuge a machine that separates chemicals."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Then I'll leave it be, I'm sure he means well."

"Actually I'm a little worried."

"Oh about what."

"I'm worried He and GoGo might go to Berk and try street racing." Tadashi said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh my, you don't actually think he would do you?" even as she asked it she knew how stupid she sounded.

"That kid will do anything if he thinks he can."

"Well from a professional with a troublesome sibling I wish you the best." She said with sly grin

"You too." Tadashi replied chuckling. For some reason, a memory came to her mind.

"Hey Tadashi?"

"Hmm."

"mind if I ask you an awkward question?"

"Uh sure I guess, depends on how awkward."

"That's for you to decide," commented Elsa before she asked her question, "What did Hiccup Haddock want you to do?"

"Argh that miserable little…" Tadashi grumbled, "Had to admit that wasn't the question I thought you were going to ask."

"I'm sure."

"Haddock wanted me to make him something, a fuel accelerant called-"

"NOS?" Elsa interrupted.

"Exactly," Tadashi answered although a little confused, "How did know-"

"Dad talks about it and I study alright." _Girl's got to have her secrets._

"Oh, anyway it's stuff highly valued by racers and he wanted me to make him a batch, he was pay me for my service."

"But why?"

"So he could have a cheaper source, NOS isn't cheap Elsa so he was looking to save a few bucks."

"And you didn't take him up on it?"

"No," Tadashi almost panicked, "for one thing NOS is very dangerous to mix, second to do what he asked is illegal."

"Alright, alright I was just asking." Elsa placated showing her hands in a surrender stance. They would've talked more when all of a sudden she heard a loud crash. _Oh Shit_. The six of them made tracks where there was a full blown brawl going on between two guys with everyone else cheering them on, it took a couple Elsa a moment to see who, Hans and another guy, not that she cared at the time.

"Tadashi, Wasabi, Flynn can you get them off each other?" Elsa pleaded, Hans had got the guy pinned and was letting him have it.

"Sure thing." Flynn yelled his confirmation. Wasabi and Tadashi grappled with Hans while Flynn tackled the other guy, it took them a little bit to get them separated, Hans was pissed and the other one looked ready to go another round even if Hans had just hammered him.

"Who do you think you are you little shit?" Hans roared, blood trickling down his nose.

"No one but at least I treat people better than garbage, you bastard!" screamed the other guy who also had blood streaming down his nose. He also was very recognizable now that Elsa could see him clearly and it didn't make her happy.

"Oh yeah well-"

"That's enough." Elsa shouted the turned to the others, "Who started the fight?" They all pointed to the opponent much to Elsa's disappointment.

"Alright the party's over everybody out." Elsa declared.

"But Elsa, It's _My_ party!" Whined Anna who showed up after the fight was dealt with.

"And it's one you weren't supposed to have and now we have to explain a broken china cabinet to the folks." Elsa screeched, "Go on everybody out."

"No, it's my party and I say it's over when it's over." Anna screamed defiantly

"And Mom and Dad left me in charge."

"So what? I'll do what I want, you arrogant goody two shoes pussy!"

"Not tonight you won't!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?!"

"JUST THIS!" She hadn't meant for it to hit her that hard but Elsa slapped Anna with her backhand which also left some scratches from her nails; the force of the blow spun Anna around to her knees. mostly from shock.

"I hate you!" Screamed Anna as she grabbed Hans's hand and dragged him off. _Not even 16 years old._

"Everybody out." Elsa announced.

"Do you want help cleaning up Elsa?" Tadashi asked politely as people scattered and dispersed.

"Not tonight Tadashi, Mom and Dad don't come home until Tuesday, so if you come after school that would be fantastic." Her parents had decided to attend this business conference last minute; She wouldn't admit it, but it hurt Elsa that her parents hadn't even tried to attend her competition.

"Sure thing, come on Hiro."

"Ohhh, Tadashiiii." Tadashi's little brother whined as the two of them headed out the door. Rapunzel was tending to Hans's opponent in the corner.

"Go home Punzie." Instructed Elsa

"You sure? I'm better at first aid."

"You are, but I want to talk to my fine cleanup crew for the night." Rapunzel shrugged, grabbed her things and left. It wasn't until the door closed that Elsa spoke to the guy as she wiped away the blood with a cloth.

"Oh, Kristoff what am I going to do with you?"

"He had it coming." He said simply with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sure he did but he's 18 and you're 16."

"We're the same size and I could've taken him."

"From what I saw he was going to finish you off if Wasabi and Tadashi hadn't stepped in."

"Elsa don't do me any favours." He grumbled.

Elsa sighed, "What did he do this time?"

"He was bullying Olaf again calling him a reject that not even his mother wanted."

"See the operative word there is again." Elsa stated as she plugged his nose full of tissue, "Kristoff you can't keep picking fights over Olaf and Sven, they have thick skins they take a lot of crap as it is."

"That's no excuse for Hans to act that way. You know how Olaf is with his mother."

"True, but it doesn't mean you get to punch him in my house and break stuff."

"Argh, what am I supposed to do? He bullies my friends like they're pieces of garbage and just walks away, where's the justice in that?"

"Remember you coming to me 3 months ago asking for help." Kristoff hid it well, but he was actually smitten by Anna and had gone to Elsa for help.

"Not that you were that good at providing it." He countered.

"Maybe not, but beating up her boyfriend does not make her endearing to you."

"There comes a point where that is a second priority."

"Agreed, but make me a deal not to go picking fights with him. I like you and I think you are better option than Hans." Kristoff would've blown her off so she was going to be insistent.

"Deal!?"

"Alright! Alright! Alright already, deal"

"Good, now are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"My ribs hurt a lot." Kristoff admitted with a grimace.

"Did Rapunzel look at them?"

"First thing she checked." Kristoff groaned as Elsa pushed on them.

"Alright let's get you home." Elsa said as she took his arm and flung it over her shoulder.

"But what about the china cab-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell my folks that it fell down when Anna and I were asleep, they won't think about it much and Anna won't deny it since she'll be replacing Dad's liquor stash as well." She helped Kristoff to her car, turned off the house lights and then drove him home. As she pulled away she noticed Anna's light was off as well. _Probably moping about me cancelling her party and went to bed._ Not that she cared, but oh how wrong she was.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Griped Hans as Anna dabbed his own nose.

"I'm sure you will but not tonight," Anna whispered, "There I think I got it."

"Hmm, thanks for doing that," Hans muttered, "and for driving me home."

"No problem, anything to get away from Elsa and you couldn't drive anyway."

"True, want a beer?"

"Please." Anna consented, it wasn't her favorite but Anna didn't care, she was going to get all she could out of this night since Elsa ruined it. _The big uppity bitch._

When Hans came back the next few minutes were filled with drinking and kissing on Hans's couch, his parents were also at the same conference. Anna had her arms linked around Hans's neck and was practically hanging off him as he drank her lips. Over and over Hans smothered Anna with long sensuous kisses. Anna was in a daze until Hans started lifting her shirt.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute." Anna said suddenly as panic welled up. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not, because Elsa told you." Hans jabbed with a sly smirk. The truth was that Elsa had probably saved Anna from doing something stupid; however, Elsa was a bitch and Anna decided her sister didn't know shit.

"Continue," Anna acceded as Hans slowly lifted her top off kissing her stomach as he went. Anna gasped as he reached her neck. He then moved on top of Anna and started French kissing her, playing with her tongue. Anna started tearing at Hans's shirt trying to get it come off. He finally obliged her and removed his t-shirt. Hans's chest was a well rounded and smooth, thanks to a lot of heavy lifting and football. _And to think my sister wanted me to wait._ The two of them were going places tonight.

* * *

"Any regrets."

"None whatsoever, I shouldn't have listened to Elsa before." Panted Anna.

"Want to go another round."

"Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Done." Hans professed as he shuffled over to give Anna some space while nursing on one of her tits bringing her arousal up again. _So this is what love is like._ They would go on through the rest of the night and late into the morning skipping school, not giving a damn. If they only knew the events that they would set in motion.

 **Like I said give me your thoughts on this, like or dislike. If you don't like it, I will take it down and we won't go that far again. Before any of you ask yes this does have some aftershocks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Housekeeping: Thank all of you guys who wrote reviews to tell me what your view was on the scene in the last chapter, it was good to get that much feedback. Now to be clear, I have NO intention have making that a feature in this story, the real purpose of that scene was to test the waters and see what the general feeling was on that content.**

 **On the whole everyone was okay with it, the story does have a M tag after all, however it was brought to my attention that the scene didn't add anything. Therefore, I will take out the scene and just imply it with maybe a little more lovey-dovey nonsense. I don't claim to be a writer, so romantic moments I'm bound to louse up.**

 **Welcome to the group RedSquirrel2000, huntergo123, octaviangradius, TargaryenFire and AlSquirrel, thank you for the follows and favs.**

 **Also shout out to a guest, Kilo8, huntergo123, ken106348, octaviangradius, TargaryenFire and AlSquirrel for giving me reviews, encouraging me and giving me your thoughts, also thank you for being civil and not chewing me out. Which by the way, yes something happens to Anna, I'm bad at foreshadowing okay. That comes later though, so patience my acolytes.**

 **Last items on the docket (Lots of housekeeping I know.) The next chapter will be late more than likely, I'll be home for most of next week and I'll be busy, I'll have it up soon but it won't be the usual day. Finally last thing, this very short chapter is quibbles, a true filler chapter, not a lot happens here. It's not great but I wanted to give you guys something other than that scene.**

* * *

Elsa was glad to be home she had a long day; school was school and Calhoun had put her back on regular lessons, only on over drive. Cardio, jumps, sprints, the whole she-bang and to top it all of coach put her on a diet again. She could only imagine it would get worse once dad got home and found out about Saturday. Second place was actually pretty darn good, but Dad had made it clear that it was not acceptable. A lot of talk from someone who wasn't even there, anyway old routine.

Getting home, she was so happy to see her friends already cleaning up the mess from the party. Wasabi was cleaning the kitchen, Tadashi the bathroom, Honey Lemon the game room, GoGo, Fred and Hiro cleaned the yard and Kristoff and his friends were cleaning the living room. They were actually almost done when Elsa arrived.

"Oh thanks guys. You shouldn't have." Honey Lemon had called Elsa and asked where the key was so they could get started.

"Nonsense, it wasn't problem Elsa." Wasabi replied as he tied the last of the garbage bags.

"Well, even so, let me grab a few sodas, it's not much but it's a start." Elsa continued.

"Oh hell, in this heat that's plenty of payment." Fred proclaimed.

"Here, here." Chorused the others.

"Alright, alright. Go sit down, I'll be right back with the drinks."

"Sure thing." Tadashi answered as he joined the others lounging on the sofas, "Oh hey, I saw a message on the answering machine, just for your info."

"Oh thanks." _Probably one of Dad's business partners._

BEEP. This is the Amalgam High School secretary's office, we have called to inform you that your child, Anna Aren, did not show up for school today. If there were special circumstances, please call us 563-634-7823. Thank you and have a lovely day.

 _Where the hell was-_ glancing up at the counter, she could see the lunch she had made for Anna that morning, Elsa usually left earlier than Anna so she took the opportunity to do something for her, it had her favourite chocolate bar, a peace offering from Elsa. She made a dash for Anna's room. Maybe she had slept in, not the first time she had done that. Opening the door, she could see that Anna's bed hadn't been slept in. Elsa pulled out her cell and hit speed dial. _Come on, come on, come on, pick up._ Elsa mentally screamed as the cellphone ringed.

Hi you reached Anna, I'm not able to- Shit. Elsa hurried downstairs.

"Honey could you call Anna's cell. She could be ignoring me and blocking my calls."

"Sure thing." Dialing the number, but she only shook her head as she got the same thing. Elsa was on the verge of panic. _Oh god, what am I going to do, where could she-_

"I'm home." Called a voice from the front door, a voice that belonged to Anna. The others turned to Elsa.

"Leave it. I'll talk to her alone." She told quickly and softly before Anna came into view. She was carrying a few bags of liquor bottles. _To replenish Dad's stash._

"Hey everyone, oh boy I didn't know we had company, I would've freshened up." Anna spoke with giddiness. The next 20 minutes were filled with chatter, talking about school and such. Elsa had taken the liquor bottles and put them in the study. Eventually everyone else excused themselves, although Elsa had to give Kristoff an unsubtle hint and basically shoved him out the door with Olaf and Sven. Turning around she could hear Anna giggling about how she thought Kristoff would never go.

"Anna, where the hell have you been?" Elsa interrogated.

"What's that supposed to mean." Anna retorted with bite.

"You know damn well what I mean. Why were you not at school and where were you last night?" Elsa was unnerved at her sister's smile that appeared on her face.

"I was at Hans's."

"For what the whole night and day?"

"It was late, I had taken Hans's home and I didn't feel like driving home."

"You could've called."

"I didn't feel like it." Anna said slowly and definitively.

"Damn it Anna, I'm responsible for you until Mom and Dad get home."

"I wonder what they would think of you slapping me." Anna stated accusingly.

"I wonder what they would think of you having a party and acting like a brat."

"Well, that's why neither of us will be saying anything." Anna said with a smug grin. _Forget it Elsa, don't start a fight._

"Never mind, I'm just glad you're safe." A feeble attempt but better than nothing at all.

"Ha, sure you are." Anna scoffed as she stormed up to her room.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup, a word?" Hiccup was in his garage just going over Toothless making sure everything was peachy for Friday.

"Yeah come in Astrid. Door's always open you know that." Astrid walked in the door and stood awkwardly as if she was waiting.

"Could I have a drink?" A little early for that, red flags were flying.

"Knock yourself out, you know where they are." Hiccup started a routine of going over his work so that he didn't leave tools behind or items loose. After he had done that and Astrid offered him a beer, she had one in her hand, he gestured at her.

"Alright, what did you need to say." Astrid looked uncomfortable, shuffling her feet, eventually she got her courage up.

"What is the status of you and the Aren girl."

"Status?"

"How deep are you?" Astrid clarified, she was committed now.

"Not even shallow, I don't even know where it's going. How did you know about her? And why are you asking?"

"Oh give us some credit, that deal at the pool was obvious and Snotlout had put some limelight on the situation."

"And this is important how?"

"Look under normal circumstances I wouldn't care, but we've just agreed to commit a felony that could mean years of jail time and she's Aren's daughter or have you forgotten."

"Don't make me out as a fool." Snarled Hiccup. "I haven't forgotten anything and it's foolish of you to think I have."

"Look, would it be a bad thing to cut her loose?" Astrid replied unintimidated, "To do it now means no one gets hurt."

"I'm not going to cut her loose just because you're worried I can't keep things in line."

"Not now you're not, but this job could be months away and people change."

"Don't forget who you're talking about here, I can stay focused just fine." Hiccup roared.

"Like you did with Him or with Heather?" Astrid accused. The sting of the words was like a bolt of lightning.

"I will make this clear." Hiccup said slowly and deliberately, "I only just met her. I barely know her. I wouldn't jeopardize the job over her. It is foolish and idiotic for you to think that. I'm disappointed in you, Astrid. Now get out of my shop."

* * *

"Well I hope you got your answer, because his trust in me is completely shattered and I'm at square one" Astrid commented.

"I did; thank you as for Hiccup leave him to me, I'll get you into his good books again, I'll tell him why you did it."

"Well then why didn't you just ask him?" Astrid asked.

"Because I needed him brutally honest and definitive; with me he tends to be less so."

"So the job's a go?"

"Job's a go." Confirmed Dominic Toretto, "his head is still just as straight as ever and as he put it we were foolish to think otherwise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright I know I said I would be late, but I was working on something else and I realized I had a few days off. So I whipped this one up. So instead of late, it's early. It's also a day after Valentines day, so it's only fitting. It is a little cheesy but hey, what is fanfiction but cheesy.**

 **Thank you TargarynFire, guest and alvinandbrittany4ever for your review of the last chapter. Umm one point of interest I'm getting from the reviews is the dislike for Anna. I can tell you right now, don't prepare to like her in the near future. But alas I have said too much. One other thing; I'm preparing a second story, the first chapter is to be uploaded soon, I will upload it, then set it aside and continue this one and finish this, then return to the other one, so don't panic.**

 **Like before I own nothing, Give me your thoughts, reviews, concerns. Happy belated Valentine's day and here we go.**

* * *

It had been a long 4 days; the routine was the same: get up, go to school, pay as much attention as you can, leave school, go to work, work hard for whatever shift you had, then go home to do whatever. For 4 days it had been that way and for 4 days Hiccup hadn't said a word to Astrid. It was hard to sit there when he would be saying something and not look at her or address her. She hoped Dom would tell Hiccup soon about her 'inquiry.' It hurt her deeply that he was deliberately passing her over, but not as much as it might other people. She had crossed a few boundaries on Monday; questioning his judgement, bringing up unpleasant memories. She was busy at the moment, in the back of Toretto's market cleaning glasses.

"Hey Astrid," Called Mia, Dom's younger sister, "Someone to see you." _Hmm? Can't be Eret, he's still working._ It was not Eret but apparently; speak of the right devil and he shall appear.

"Hello Hiccup." Said Astrid a little unsure of his presence. Her apprehensions were unfound apparently as he seemed to be relaxed. He strolled over to the counter casually.

"So it seems I owe you an apology," He stated simply. _Oh thank you._

"So, he told did he."

"Yeah, wish he told me sooner." He slipped behind the counter to the fridge. It was an open house for family.

"Ah, he probably thought you needed a cool down." He came back with a couple coke cans, two glasses and a mickey of rum.

"Maybe, but at least I would've been an asshole to the right person. Anyway, when he told me he let me go so I could make it up to you." He poured the cokes, added a hint of liquor to each, then returned the rum.

"It's a little early for drinking."

"Ah, that's why it's only a taste." Grabbing a glass, he held it up and Astrid followed suit.

"My most heart felt apologies." He pronounced.

"Apologies accepted." Clinking the glasses, they gulped down about half the drinks and left the rest so that they could be nursed.

"How you feeling?" Astrid asked. _Knowing you, Dom got an earful._

"I'm hurt," Hiccup admitted, "He knows me better than that."

"He does, but my statement Monday still holds true." Astrid replied, "We are into something that could end badly."

"I know that but still," Hiccup protested, "He was there after- after the incident."

"Hiccup." Astrid said quietly, "Do me a favour, don't crap on Dom, you respect him too much and he looks out for you." _Dom's his one constant, make sure Hiccup doesn't loose it too._

"I know but he could've just asked me himself."

"You know it's funny," Astrid replied, "On Monday, I said the same thing to him, you know what he said?"

"What?" Hiccup retorted a little cranky.

"He said you tend to be dodgy with him when it comes to the truth."

"Bullshit." Hiccup snapped, his blood pressure rising.

"I said the same thing," Astrid replied uncowed, "Then I remember how things went down with Dagur." That had the desired effect that Astrid was looking for; Hiccup deflated like a balloon.

"We both know why I did what I did," he said dejectedly.

"I know, I know," She remembered all too well, "You wanted to help him and not get Dom on his case, I know."

"A lot of good that did."

"Hey you tried, but remember what Dom was like when he found out about it and the fact you were hiding it."

"First of all, I didn't hide everything," he protested half-heartedly, "I just left bits out."

"Like Heather or the others."

"Don't start," Hiccup groaned, "And for the record I do remember what he did, I still have bruises from punches and my ears ring from his yelling."

"Hiccup I know it hurts," Astrid said, changing tack, "but he's just keeping everybody safe."

"I know, I know." Hiccup said with a little relief, "thanks for forgiving me and for lending an ear."

"Anytime," Astrid responded, "So about this girl, what do think of-"

"Oh Shit." He exclaimed, "I got to go, I'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"Tell you later," Hiccup answered, he paused, pulled out some greens from his wallet, "The ten is for the drinks and tip, the 60 is for the 3 days I screwed you over and you get my next race." _Next race that's 2 grand he'll miss._

Astrid protested "Hiccup I can't-"

"Don't argue with me, a leader takes care of his crew." Hiccup proclaimed as he dashed for the door, "Especially one he has neglected."

* * *

Elsa had finished practiced and was just mulling over the past few days: the mess with Anna, Dad being Dad and Calhoun was no help whatsoever. Her dad had been disappointed in her again for getting second not first, never satisfied. They bickered until mom broke it up. All Calhoun would say is do another lap when Elsa had asked her for advice.

"What is the point?" Elsa asked exasperated, "I've done 10 laps, why add another useless one?"

"Elsa." Calhoun stated dubiously and a look that matched it.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm just bitching."

"Well less bitching and more skating," Calhoun responded, "You have another competition tomorrow and she's going to be there."

"Yeah I know." Elsa replied with a grimace. _She_ was Abigail Callaghan; Mr. Callaghan's estranged daughter. She was a vicious competitor and had made a point to try and beat Elsa whenever she could, she was the reason Elsa got bumped out of the top 3 at state that one time. The two of them danced around like prize fighters; sometimes Elsa would win, sometimes Abigail would, it only increased when Abigail found out Elsa was a student of her father. She hadn't been there last week but the same couldn't be said this week. After a few more laps, a cooldown and a shower, Elsa was relaxing on the ice.

She heard the doors bang open and a thunk, clunk stampede follow it. _Ten minutes not too bad._ She had to admit she didn't realize that she could tell that his leg made a different noise, which brought up the question, how can he run with that. But run he could, as evidenced by his mad dash to the lockers. Calhoun had already left thank goodness, she probably would've caught the leg and embarrassed Hiccup with a war story. Elsa made her way to the doorway to the rink and waited. She didn't have to wait long as he appeared shortly.

"You're late." She teased.

"Yeah, had to take care of something important." He replied

"Don't you know you never keep a girl waiting." Still teasing.

"Which is exactly why I had to take care of it." Hiccup answered with a straight face.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I had done something, she's my friend and didn't deserve it."

"She-" she couldn't help it.

"If you must know it was Astrid, now can we get this over with please?" The statement brought her out of her revelry, she remembered how uncomfortable he was on ice.

"Aright I'm sorry, here." Elsa said reaching out her hand.

"I'm fine." Hiccup grumbled as stepped on the ice looking for a ledge on the wall, contradicting his statement.

"Come on, lose the tough guy act." Elsa commanded grabbing his hands yanking on him.

"No wait, wait," he sputtered with panic, "wait Elsa, I'm ready, I can't… My leg."

"Come on you can do it." Yanking on him harder, pulling him to the middle of the ice.

"Whoa, whoa." Hiccup yelled nervously, his leg shaking like wet spaghetti but still up.

"You're okay," Elsa instructed, "Relax."

"RELAX? How am I supposed to relax when, whooo, whoa-"

"HICCUP!"

 _CRASH_

* * *

"Ow!" Moaned Hiccup, looking up his situation was only more interesting. Elsa lying right on top of him, head on chest. Her face was rather red; He could only imagine how his face looked.

"Sorry." Elsa muttered.

"No, it was my fault,"

"Yes it was, but-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh don't pretend it wasn't. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Hiccup grumbled, "And my backside."

"Well after that spirited attempt," Elsa said awkwardly, "Want another go?"

"Ahhhh. No thanks." _Crazy lady._

"Oh come on more go. I'll be more helpful this time."

"Oh? Is your idea of helpful yelling out 'Relax?' Yeah real helpful." Replied a sarcastic Hiccup. Apparently that had a sobering effect.

"Sorry," Elsa spoke, "I didn't mean to rush you. Just you shared something special to you and I wanted to do the same." The two of them were still sitting on the ice while Hiccup digested that statement.

"Tell you what. Why don't you just skate." Hiccup offered, "Biking is special to me, but no where near as skating is for you. So you go Skate and I'll watch from here."

"You sure?" Asked a surprised Elsa, "I don't want you to get bored."

"Bored?" Hiccup snorted, "How could anyone get bored watching you skate."

"Oh, well thank you." Elsa replied as she pushed off, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I don't say something I'm not sure about." Hiccup chuckled, "Now get going!" And get going she did. Making his way into the center of the rink and sitting spread eagled, Hiccup could see Elsa gliding along the outside of the rink. Never taking his eyes off her, he watched her move slowly and gracefully; then ever so slightly she started to speed up. Coming around the corner Elsa put it in gear using about half the length of the rink to pick up more speed, then she did it. She jumped into the air and in mid-air lifted her legs, using her hands she reached her shins, all while rotating, giving that illusion of a bird; quick as a whip, her legs came down and she landed without hesitation or slip and continued her skate.

"Whoooo!" Hiccup yelled, "You go girl. Ha, that was awesome."

 _Yes, it was. You know what you should do-_

 _Shut it, we've been over this._

After his short heated conversation with Astrid on Monday, Hiccup had to rethink this over.

 _Whatever this is._

 _Hush, enjoy the show._

She performed another leap and kept moving along just as gracefully; she kept adding spins and jumps. Oh he could've kept watching for a long time. Not fully realizing he kept rising as he watched this girl who seemed to fly on ice. First he went to crouching on his knees, she was wearing a windbreaker vest over a black sweat shirt and was in black sweat pants not those yoga pants either just sweat pants. Then to kneeling still, but no longer on his knees now the rest of his body was erect and tall. She performed a triple spin of some kind, he'd have to ask Elsa about that later but right now he didn't care. He had one foot on the ice now, for some reason he couldn't see enough low to the ground he had to get higher. Elsa just kept going and going and going. Jumping, spinning, moving forward and backward, nothing seemed impossible for her. She suddenly changed course and slid up to him.

"Well, someone found their ice legs." She commented. _Hmmm? … WAH!_

He was standing on the blooming ice, how he did not know nor care.

"Whoa. O-o-okay." Hiccup stuttered, already feeling his legs shake, "Um, whoa-"

"Hey," Elsa spoke softly, "Don't think about that. Look at me."

"But Elsa I-"

"Shhh," She commanded, "Look at me." _Done._ "Breath." _Breathing, okay here go, puff, puff._

"Deeper." She said moving closer grabbing his hands with hers,

"In."

 _Whiiiiiiiiiish!_ Her hair was so light, he wanted to touch it, it looked so soft.

"Out"

 _Whoooooosh!_ If her hands were anything to go by, they were soft, small, smooth and slender.

"In."

 _Whiiiiiiiiiish!_ She was really close now, she smelled so lovely, like lilacs.

"Out"

 _Whoooooosh!_ He did it again he looked into her eyes, which were as deep as an abyss. His heart thumping at light speed.

"Good now eyes on me," she instructed as she led him over the ice. It gave him a jolt to reality.

"Wait Elsa, my le-"

"Oh come on you can do it." Elsa said lightly, "Just keep your eyes on me."

He let her lead him around expecting at any moment to fall, but much to his surprise he didn't. He was skating; now he was being led around by a gorgeous girl and it wasn't like she was doing something hard and complicated like she had moment ago. He started laughing, loosening up, which caused Elsa to giggle as well. The strange thing was, the more he loosened up, the easier it was.

"Just like riding a bike." he muttered to himself, apparently he had been heard.

"Exactly." Elsa replied. The next thing you know, she let go and took off.

"Whoa, wait Elsa." Hiccup called out. _No, wait, like a bike, hang loose, hang loose._

He surprised himself that day, he didn't fall. Now he didn't look pretty and he made a point of heading for the door. Catching his breath, he couldn't help laughing, he didn't fall; awesome. Looking at the clock he saw it was quarter after 6, he had to get going. He took off his skates quickly. Before he could call out to Elsa, she joined him.

"There that wasn't so bad." Elsa laughed.

"No, it was pretty good." Hiccup admitted, "It was great, but let's admit it, the real show was you."

"Thanks it means a lot." Elsa nodded, "It's good encouragement."

"Encouragement?" Hiccup asked bewildered, "Why would you need encouragement, I don't know much about skating but you don't need encouragement you need admirers."

"Sounds like you're offering." Elsa countered slyly.

"Hell to watch that again and again, count me in." Hiccup replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it comes at a price though." _NO, NO. You idiot, what are you doing?_

"Oh? What price are you considering?" Elsa inquired.

"Teach me to skate like that." Hiccup answered, "I would like to do more."

"Oh." Elsa seemed stunned, "Well my coach and I meet every day after school I don't know if your work schedule-"

"I'll change my hours; I would like to learn more."

"Umm, okay," Elsa stated, "I'll talk to my coach, see if we can't make something happen and my next match is here tomorrow at 10."

"Great. I'll be here" The two then just stood there looking at each other silently; which made what Elsa did next so unexpected. She punched him in the arm, not hard but still.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"That's for scaring me last week." She answered. _Well okay, it was more of big joke than anything, I did-_ He didn't get to finish his thought for Elsa gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That was for… everything else." She said before dashing for the locker room.

-ERROR-ERROR-REBOOT- UNSUCCESSFULLL-

His mind was blank, his jaw just hung there unable to work; Hiccup knew he could've stayed there forever if his brain didn't come back on soon.

\- REBOOT- SUCCESS

 _Well that escalated quickly._

 _ARE YOU STARK RAVING MAD! FOCUS BOY! YOU HAVE SEEN BEAUTIFUL GIRLS BEFORE1 YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH BEAUTIFUL GIRLS BEFORE! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE MOTOR OIL! THIS IS WHAT DOM WAS WORRIED ABOUT!_

 _Don't assume anything! Nothing has changed. Anyway it was a peck on a cheek not a full blown kiss. Now I better going._ Time was ticking after all. Hiccup turned to the door.

 _Smack!_

"OW!" He ran into a concrete pillar. Holding his new bump on his forehead he made his way to the lot.

* * *

 _Shit! Shit! What are you doing Elsa?_

She was pacing around the locker room; Elsa was mentally berating herself, her heart pounding a mile a second.

 _You idiot. What was the big idea, punching him, then kissing him?_

 _It was a simple peck on the cheek, not a kiss on the lips._

 _Oh, like there's a difference at this point._

 _Oh relax, he just looked cute on the ice flailing his arms all around and he offered something really great._

 _Oh, attention?_

 _To watch for my skating not my competing._

This continued for several minutes; eventually she left the room through the back door. She was too nervous to face Hiccup again. Making her way to the parking lot, she could see that Hiccup was gone. She drove straight home, she need to sleep. Walking inside, she could hear her dad call out.

"Elsa is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Where were you?"

"Coach wanted me to do some extra laps."

"Ah good, you'll need all that you can get." Moving inwards, she could see Mom in the kitchen cutting carrots.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was alright, school was good and practice was good."

'Great." Mom replied, "Oh by the way, the coach called and wanted to add some limits to the diet."

"Again?"

"Yes, now she recommends about…." Elsa heard it before. She was used to dieting, she did before and she knew why she had to. It made her lighter, which made it easier to jump, but it was a bitch to watch girls like Rapunzel or Honey eat like pigs.

"Right, I got some homework to do before tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Her mother commented, "Oh but could you see how Anna is first, she's not feeling well." _Ugh what Ferris Bueller disease did she come up with this time._

She moved up the stairs to Anna's room and opened the door softly.

"Anna?" she said softly, "You alright?"

"I don't feel good," moaned a voice from under a pile of blankets, "My tummy hurts."

"Hmmm." Elsa mused not giving a shit, "I hope you feel better." _I hope you're actually up all night, puking._

She closed the door: was it mean to think that way about her sister? Probably, but she pulled stunts on Elsa all the time, fake illness was the least of her crimes. She went into her room and pulled out her phone. Rapunzel demanded that she call her after the skating, miffed that Elsa held out on her before. Elsa promised to tell her everything, although as she hit speed dial. _Well, maybe not everything in this case. Girl's got to have secrets._

* * *

 **Huh, huh, like I said Valentines day. Now yes I know I stole that moment from httyd, but I own nothing anyway. Like I said cheesy, but worth it in my opinion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm back from the dead. I've been busy with midterms (And I've been lazy, Shhh!) That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. First order of business, not a great chapter, it was rushed, lazy and sloppy, but I wanted to get this one out. I will be more diligent from here on out.**

 **Second order of business: Reviewers, thank you, YES ANNA'S PREGNANT. There I said it happy? Sorry about the rant just a lot of you guys commented on that fact, BUT thank you for commenting nonetheless. Reviewers for the chapter were octaviangradius, kcurrence11, TargaryenFire and guests. And for the record, Anna's likability is on a downward slope. It will be a while before you like her.**

 **Also Welcome JPV, ShadoWolf777 andBlueTdragon for the follows and favs.**

 **P.S. Water-star if you're reading this: where is chapter 12 to Thaw Slowly, I just started yesterday and finished today, I saw the screenshot on Tumblr, the story renewed why I like Hiccelsa so much. Seriously read Thaw Slowly, the feels are immense and the story embodies why Hiccelsa works as well as Lysistrate's Like Growing Frost. 2 very excellent fanfics. Also my new fanfic will be up sometime this week, My next chapter will give you details.**

 **Alright, like I said, not my finest hour, but my first attempt at Elsa doing a skating routine, that sums up this chapter. As always I own nothing, review, let me know your opinions and here we go.**

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon before Elsa took her position at the center of the rink to begin, she knew she had to do well, when you get _Ave Maria_ , you make sure you do well, even if it was a small competition. With the building silent she felt good, she was feeling comfortable but anxious. As the music began it's first swell she lifted her left arm above her head, when the music hit the climax, she swung it down to her left and using the momentum swung herself into a half-pivot to her right side and slid back beginning her performance. Making a small half circle, she turned around and glided forward for little while, she then slowly rotated her body around once, then once more. Reaching the end of the rink, she used her leading right leg to move her body parallel to the wall, with her back towards it, her blue dress fitting her just right, allowing for imagery but nothing more. Building up speed she moved about a third of the way into the rink, she started a spiral and used the momentum to do not just one triple toe but 2, one after the other. Always keeping her arms in motion that flowed with her movements, Elsa spun off the excess she received from the jumps and the lowered her hands in spread-eagle type motion, so that they almost looked like she was almost touching the ice. She lifted her left leg off the ice and then quick as a whip switched her legs so that her right leg was up and her left leg was on the ice, using this momentum she spun several time in one spot on her one leg while her body was parallel to the ice; her right leg out like an arrow and her arms held back behind her torso. She didn't stay in that position however, she tilted her body to the side allowing her left hand to find her right foot and still spinning, brought her body upright and as she hit the apex brought her limbs down for the next element, lilting to the music. Swaying out she then threw both her arms back over her head and spread her legs out and then used her arms to swing her into the direction she wanted.

She then was about to do another similar spin but as started to begin she knew she didn't have the momentum and had to abort it; it would cost her but nothing could be done about it, had she continued it would've cost her more, not that Dad see that he would only… _HEY FOCUS! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!_ Using the abort as a way to recover and reorganize she made a show with her hands to make up for the mistake. Launching off, she lowered into a crouch and then back up again. One thing that skaters have to do is keep their whole body in a state of fluid motion, the body cannot stay in one position, otherwise elements are harder to do. She did a small twirl and then used the length of the rink to build her momentum while adding slow spins and twirls to and then went for her second jump a double Lutz. No sooner than she had lifted off the ground that she knew she screwed up. She had the momentum, but she wasn't able to use all of it, she was too low, she managed to get one rotation in, enough to call a single Lutz. Oooh, there was hell to pay for that, the rest of her routine was made of twirls and other simple elements and her final spin on one leg lowering her parallel body almost a foot off the ground as the music hit the final swell, the silence and then the cheering. The crowd was small but it filled the arena. She moved to the door where she could see her parents already there. Exiting the door, she could hear a few compliments but then it came.

"That was very good, but what happened on the spin?" Dad began his tirade of critique.

"I lost momentum and I-"

"That's no excuse, and a single Lutz really? You'll be lucky if you're still in the top 3"

"Yes sir." Elsa said meekly. _Bullshit._

Sitting down on a bench for the picture, the tally came up: 20 for the component and 25 for the technical. Add that to the other score form the free skate 80 and the score total came up to 125. Not bad at all at this level and small event. It would be moment before Abigail Callaghan came up so Elsa changed out of her skates and went to see if there was anyone she knew. Anna didn't come along, she was still sick that morning and Punzie and Honey had other things planned. Lo and behold, as promised a figure clad in black leather was sitting in the bleachers waving her over.

"Ha, have to admit I'm surprised you came." Elsa commented as she sat down beside him.

"Hey I told you I would, didn't I?" Hiccup replied smugly.

"Yes you did." Elsa answered, "What did you think."

"You looked fantastic out there, same with the free skate." He answered, "But you already know that."

"Do I now?" She replied coyly.

"Yes you do. You're just greedy and fishing for compliments." He jabbed.

"Hey! I do not."

"You do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do- look at us we're acting like 5-year olds."

"That's okay." Hiccup responded, "I know people who act like 3-year olds." Elsa had to giggle at that.

"But seriously," Hiccup started up again, "You were great, at least to me anyway."

"Ah, I made a few mistakes." Elsa admitted.

"Wouldn't know what they were, even if I tried, at least I don't-" Hiccup paused, "well there was moment when you paused suddenly, was that one?"

"Was it shortly after my first spin?" Elsa asked, if Hiccup could tell maybe it was as bad as Dad was making it out to be. She forgot about all that when she saw Hiccup's face contorted in a mask of " _I don't know."_ expression

"There was a lot of spinning. I don't know what you mean when you say that." He answered, chuckling.

"The first spin where I was in one spot spinning on one leg." That did it.

"Oh OK, ummm, yeah that would have been it but it may not have been a big deal, the only reason I noticed was because the rest of the time you were always moving."

"Well thank you for your honesty."

"So what now?" Hiccup asked as the last skater came onto the rink.

"Now we see how the competition does." Intrigued Hiccup took a gander at the skater; she could see him doing a checklist assessment tall, lithe, brunette, wearing a red dress; smoking.

"Hmmm, she any good?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Very good. She bumped me out of state that one time." He nodded acknowledging the danger this girl posed.

"What's her name?"

"Abigail Callaghan, our math teacher's estranged daughter." The look on Hiccup's face was neutral, which fit the situation. He had only known Callaghan for a month, so why should he be shocked at something new. Elsa felt her stomach tighten as the music began, Abigail had done well in the free skate and Elsa really wanted to pull in a win to make up for last week.

Apparently the fears were unfounded this particular match as even Abigail had technical missteps. Elsa tried filling in the details for Hiccup as best as she could but he eventually just said to hush and enjoy the show. Eventually Abigail finished and the scores came up. The math was done and Elsa knew she had this one in the bag. She told Hiccup she had to go for a moment for the winner's circle. Down there several pictures were taken on the podium, something she had done before many times. 20 minutes later they were finished, of course only then Dad was pleased as punch. She excused herself after a little bit and tracked Hiccup down who was now in the lobby.

"Sorry about all that." Elsa muttered quickly.

"No trouble."

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked as they headed for the door.

"Ahh. Probably go home and work on toothless."

"Oh did something break?"

"No, no, no, just a new mod arrived this morning and I need to install it."

"A new what?"

"A modification, in this case an upgraded fuel delivery system, rations the fuel for better efficiency." He explained.

"Hmm, makes sense." She said.

"Does it?" He asked dubiously, "I mean you were the one who always said that you knew nothing about cars so…"

"I know what fuel efficiency means, smart-ass. More bang for your buck." She responded.

"Correct," He chuckled as he flipped his leg over toothless, "We'll make a motor head out of you yet."

"I doubt that."

"Me too." Hiccup admitted. Elsa got curious suddenly about something.

"Not saying I would." She began, "But if I wanted to, where do you guys meet to go street racing?" The look on his face was very descriptive of what he thought of the matter.

"Ahhhh." He nervously chuckled, "I'm going to plead the fifth on that, here's why; you don't want to go there. You'd be like a sheep in a lion's den. You would not feel safe, you would feel uncomfortable, yeah just not very good. Also, the less people who aren't involved in the event know the better, less chance of the cops setting us up."

"Fair enough." She replied, relieved that her stupidity hadn't resulted in her being at an event like that.

"Well, I got to get going, I'll see you Monday?" He asked quizzically.

"Correct." Elsa answered, she almost forgot about their deal, "I talked to coach, we'll be going at it together."

"Awesome, I'll see you then." Hiccup replied, slipping his helmet on and driving away. Elsa made her way to the van where her parents were waiting. She opened her door and slipped in.

"Who was that boy you were talking to, Elsa?" Mom asked.

"Just a kid from school." Elsa answered hurriedly, caught off guard.

"What's his name?" Dad asked.

"Hissss…" Elsa stalled so that Hiccup's actual name came to mind, "…Name is Henry Haddock, just an acquaintance nothing more, I saw him sitting on the bleachers, so I thought I would say hello."

"Hmmm." Her father commented, if he had any concerns he didn't show it. As they drove out of the lot, Elsa let her exhaustion from the stress of the day overtake her for a quick nap.

* * *

Hiccup nearly chocked when Elsa asked him that question. He didn't know weather to scream at her accusing her of insanity or to laugh until his sides hurt. Anyway, he told her in kind terms that it wasn't for her and was glad he did, seeing the relief on her face made him relax. The last thing he wanted was for Elsa to get hurt, although why he felt that way alluded him, she wasn't going to be around for ever, so what if she got banged up along the way. Chalk it up to experience he would've said a month ago; he should know; he had enough to make up for two. There was a time years ago when he didn't want to get out of bed, the betrayals, the broken trust and of course the incident was always at the forefront of his mind. He didn't know why he felt a need to try to keep this one safe but it felt better, even if it would only be for a few more moments before she would leave or vice versa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lots of Authors notes, apologies in advance. Alright big day guys. Where do we start? Well I want to say that pending one; I have passed my mid-terms and with decent marks. Enough about that. The Ice Comes Calling now has 26 followers and 18 favs, now some are on and the same but still, I am happy.**

 **Next: Welcome leslie2132, jordandragons, supermarshmallow and XxnightwalkerxX, thank you for the favs and follows.**

 **Next: Thank you to AISquirrel and leslie2132 for your reviews.**

 **Also I am very proud to say that my second Fanfiction has been already well received. The Haddock Chronicles (The title obviously) already has 17 followers and 10 favs and I know some you already checked it out and are some of the followers and favs. Names of those that I know checked it out and are following it are down below. Now for those that have not checked it out; please do so the link is at the bottom with a summary.**

 **Enough about Haddock chronicles, sorry I got excited. This is also one of my more thought out chapters, it's longer, hopefully not as sloppy as my last few chapters, you be the judge. I also know where I want to take the next few chapters. For the record, I am not knowledgeable about amputees and what limits they have, if I'm screwing it up please inform me, I would like to be somewhat accurate. I wish I had more to say but it would take away from the chapter. Lots of notes; my apologies. As always I own nothing, please review let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

She didn't know what to expect from today's session, only that it would be interesting. Coach had agreed to help instruct Hiccup, but Elsa had to admit she didn't know how the two would work together. Coach was very 'pushy' for lack of a better term and if she had learned anything about Hiccup, it was that he pushed back. She was walking to the rink from the school, the sun was shining and the sea was a deep blue this fine Monday, she enjoyed the view as she walked up a hill. If only there were more days like-

"Hi."

Heart racing a hundred miles an hour from terror she turned around to see Hiccup grinning at her like a kid in elementary.

"Don't do that!" She half-screamed as she placed a hand on her chest, "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" He just stood- correction straddled his bike laughing his head off with a stupid smile on his face. It didn't help that he looked good with a smile, his face was relaxed that way making him look sweet and car-

 _Whoa where did that come from girl, slow down here._ He eventually stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I know that was cruel," He giggled out, "But it's not everyday a guy gets a chance to scare a pretty girl."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," She muttered although a little playfully as her attention was drawn to something else, "Is your bike still running?"

"Yep," Hiccup answered, revving it to confirm it but it was still very quiet, She could have conversation with him easily over the engine.

"How did-"

"I know a few guys that could build a muffler that made this baby really, really quiet, but not very obvious." He replied, guessing her question, very proud of his bike, "But because a race is all about hype…" He flipped a switch and the bike started boiling like she knew it had done before and when Hiccup revved the engine, it roared like a beast.

"That is pretty cool." Elsa had to admit as he switched it back over.

"Thanks," He replied and then gestured to his pack, "Want a ride?"

"Well uh-"

"Come on, we're going to the same place. Hop on." With no worthy argument, Elsa slipped on the gear and grappled onto the back seat.

"Hang on." Hiccup muttered _Don't worry about that I'm- Damnit._

Once again she was caught off guard as Hiccup sped off. This time however she relaxed a little quicker and opened her eyes a little easier. He was going a little slower than what he was used to, but the rink wasn't far away anyway, so she just left him alone. It was amazing, feeling the air rip around her like entering water. Soon they arrived at the rink and Elsa stripped off the gear.

"How was that?" Hiccup asked.

"Good, better than the last." Elsa replied.

"Good, good," He seemed to muse, "then maybe you can oh I don't know, LOOSEN YOUR GRIP, jeez I thought I was going to suffocate."

"Sorry," Elsa cringed, "But really it's own fault, you should have said something."

"Would you have loosened up?"

"Probably not." He had no real comeback, so he dropped it and they entered the rink and went their respective locker rooms. When Elsa came out; Hiccup of course was ready and waiting while Coach was out on the ice.

"Here we go." She told him, she entered the rink easily and turned back to watch Hiccup. He had a little more confidence but he wasn't foolish, he got on the ice slowly. Leaving the boards, he looked like he was doing a half penguin walk but he still moving. They made their way to Calhoun who had been warming up herself until they arrived.

"Hi coach." Elsa greeted, "This is the guy I was telling you about."

"Sheesh Elsa," Coach grimaced playfully, "when you told me he needed help; weren't kidding. I've seen sacks of potatoes skate better than him."

"While that may be the case," Hiccup grumbled as he wobbled over, "I can certainly hear better than potatoes."

"Good than maybe you'll be able to understand my instructions." Coach countered. _Oh boy._

"One thing," spoke Hiccup, "how much is this going to cost?" Elsa silently cursed herself, of course Hiccup would ask that and he wouldn't like what she had done.

"Actually, it wont cost you a dime Hiccup." Elsa answered

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm doing you pro bono." Calhoun replied.

"That sounded so bad coming from you." Hiccup winced, "I can't let you do that."

"Hiccup it's fine." Elsa argued.

"I won't take a handout."

"It's not a handout."

"Then what is it then?"

"What Snow Queen is trying to say biker boy," interrupted Coach, "is that I'm overpaid as it is and Elsa is pretty much her own skater. It's no skin off my nose."

"It's skin off mine."

"Oh get off your high horse," Calhoun scoffed and called his bluff, "do you want to learn how to skate properly or don't you?"

"I do I just-"

"Then shut up and start skating to the opposite side of the rink and back." Calhoun ended the argument, "Elsa do your warm-ups." That pretty much summed up the next hour; Elsa did her warm-ups and practice routines with Coach correcting her on a few things every now and then while Hiccup skated back and forth between the near walls all the while the two of them bickering and shouting abuse at one another. Elsa was worried Coach would get fed up at the backchat, but she lapped it up, even egging Hiccup on to insult her. Even Hiccup, who was not having the easiest of times, seemed to get a kick out of this verbal repartee they were having. Then something went wrong.

"GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Hiccup snarled. Elsa had been looking the other way when it happened, but turning around she saw that Hiccup was on the ground massaging his left leg. She thought he fallen maybe.

"You alright Hiccup?" Elsa called, skating over to him. Something was wrong because even coach had skated over from the wall.

"I'm fine," Hiccup grimaced, "Just twisted my knee."

"Bull crap." Coach muttered before turning to Elsa, "He was doing fine one moment then collapsed from pain."

"I said I'm fine." Hiccup snapped. Elsa had pretty good idea of the culprit.

"Hiccup show us the leg."

"Elsa-" Hiccup protested.

"Show her Hiccup." Elsa's voice was hopefully one that didn't brook an argument. Hiccup didn't roll up the pant leg far enough to see his actual limb, but Coach saw enough to figure it out."

"You tore the wound open didn't you?" Calhoun stated. Hiccup looked like a boy who had been caught snitching a cookie.

"It's a small tear, It's not bad it just hasn't happened in a long time, it caught me off guard." Hiccup admitted.

"You should have told me, you too Elsa." Declared Coach reaching an arm under Hiccup's shoulder.

"He doesn't like people talking about his leg." Elsa argued as she lifted Hiccup's other shoulder.

"Be that as it may," Calhoun continued as they helped Hiccup off the ice, "You should have said something."

"What difference would it have made." Grumbled Hiccup, to which the coach scowled at him.

"A lot of difference, seeing as how you have the wrong kind off leg."

"What are you talking about." Hiccup asked, his attention now focused.

"Your prosthetic is made for walking, not much else." Calhoun explained, "You need something more flexible." Hiccup only shook his head.

"I can't budget for that."

"Let me finish," Calhoun interjected, "Your leg is missing below the knee I assume." Hiccup lifted his leg to a 180 to confirm right.

"Right, so you're missing the flexibility and rotation in your ankle. That's why your skating is so piss poor."

"Any suggestions?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"There's a type of prosthetic that is made of a type of flex steel made by Krei tech, it better for walking and it would help you skate better. Now I can order it for you if you're interested."

"How much?"

"Well I am a generous-"

"How much?"

"$10,000." Calhoun answered to which Hiccup scoffed.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't have that kind have money laying around."

"Hiccup what about-" Elsa let the protest die as she realized Coach was still there.

"Most of that money goes to bills and the bike, I can't account for ten G's."

"What if I bought it for you?" Offered Calhoun.

"Sorry I don't take handouts." Hiccup growled as he took off the skates and made to his locker room, although he was still grimacing and limping.

"Come on, grow a spine there is nothing shameful about-" Elsa tried to argue.

"I said no!"

"What about a payment plan." Calhoun offered to which Hiccup shook his head.

"Still working off of this one." He answered, gesturing to his current prosthetic.

"I'm patient," Calhoun answered, "tell you what, a thousand dollars a year, no interest rates. You'd be dealing with me not the actual company." Elsa saw Hiccup do the math, he was about to say no then it seemed like he remembered something, like another source.

"Alright," He answered, "What do you need and when can I get this leg." The next few minutes were occupied by Hiccup grabbing his stuff then Calhoun measuring Hiccup for the size and proper dimensions of the leg.

"They'll be able to send a test unit by next week." Calhoun explained, "You'll test it out for a few days, the you'll go to Krei tech and they make final adjustments."

"Cool." Hiccup looked very intrigued by this proposition and Elsa was glad that he was.

"Now for the mean time." Calhoun instructed, "No more skating and try to give your leg some bedrest."

"Sounds good," Hiccup acknowledged. "I actually better be going, see you next week." They called out their 'see you later's' as he left the building. However, Elsa couldn't help but notice Hiccup's limp was now quite prevalent.

"Hey coach," Elsa asked, "are you we should let walk out of here? He's limping badly."

"Elsa," The coach responded sadly, "I know guys like Hiccup from the force: They were hurt bad but they don't want to appear weak or helpless. If you try to help them, they'll just bully you. The only way to get through to them is to let them go and let them either succeed or fail and if they fail, we'll be there to help them."

* * *

Son of a bitch, the leg was hurting badly, it was all Hiccup could do not to scream in pain. Even driving to Dom's shop had been painful. Once he arrived he grit his teeth and strolled in. He was very curious about this leg; he would've said no but remembered the job Dom had them working on. Now the job might have ground to a halt, but the leg was still worth investigating and a thousand dollars a year isn't too bad either.

"Hey Dom." Hiccup greeted as he walked to the Jetta he was working on. _Always the Blanking Jetta's_

"Hey man." Dom returned the greeting looking up from a Malibu, "I forgot you changed your times."

"Oh did that mess things up for you." _Shit I knew I should have called him earlier to remind him._

"No, no, no, I just forgot." Dom reassured him.

"Oh good." Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey Vince."

"Hiccup." The bear disguised as a man answered, "Where you been?"

"Ooh, somewhere and nowhere." Hiccup replied. _Nosey prick._

"Don't be a smartass man," Vince snarled, "It was just a question."

"And I gave you an answer," Hiccup snarled right back, "Now shove off." Vince did as he was told; if any good had come from the incident, it was that people knew better than to push him, even Vince.

"Why did you change the time slot Hiccup?" Dom asked, "Not that it matters, just why?"

"If you must know." Hiccup grimaced, knowing the guys were going to love this, "I was ice skating." Oh yeah they laughed, they laughed hard.

"What?" Jesse spluttered, "But you hate ice skating!"

"A guy can change, can't he?" argued Hiccup humorously, but his leg made it hard to stay in good humour.

"No, no, no, Normal people change Hiccup." Declared Letty wanting to throw in her two cents, "You aren't normal, therefore you can't change."

"Ouch Letty, why are you so heartless today?" Hiccup asked dramatically, "You make me out to be a guy made of stone." Hiccup felt his roller board being pulled out from under the car and came face to face with Dom.

"Who are you?" Dom asked, "And what have you done with Hiccup? The guy who stared down Viggo and Ryker Grimborn without breaking a sweat, even when they had pistols."

"First of all, I had a shotgun, second of all you guys were there to back me up, thirdly I am still the same guy."

"Uh-huh." Dom mused then let Hiccup get back to work. The next three hours were filled with work and chatter, but Hiccup had to call it quits after that, he had to study for a quiz and rest his leg. He cleaned up his station and then did the same for himself.

"See you later guys." He called waving his hand goodbye, walking away.

"Woah, Hiccup wait up." _Shit._ He thought he got away cleanly.

"Hey man, you're bleeding," Dom commented walking up to Hiccup, "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiccup lied. He could see the blood spatter from his leg following him and the truth was his leg was screaming. _I just need to put my feet and I'll be fine in the morning._ Unfortunately, Dom didn't get the memo. He stared at Hiccup and Hiccup being an idiot took the challenge. When He was focused on Dom's face he missed what Dom was doing was doing with his foot. That is until Dom kicked him.

"Fuck!" Dom hit him right where the prosthetic met the stump and while it wasn't hard, it caused quite a bit off pain and Hiccup went down like a ton of bricks. "Shit man, what was that for?"

"For lying to me and to prove I'm right." Dom answered, "Letty can you bring the car around."

"No, I'm fine." Hiccup protested, "I don't need a-"

"Shut up Haddock." Dom snapped, "You need to get that leg fixed."

"I don't need- ARRRRGGGH." Hiccup screamed, "What the fuck man?" Dom took off his prosthetic and Hiccup could see it was sticky with blood. He took Hiccup's pants off next which would've been awkward except Hiccup wasn't thinking about that right now. Dom was looking at his leg assessing the damage.

"Shit man, almost all the wounds and scars have broken open. Why didn't you say something?" Dom demanded.

"Ah, it was nothing." Hiccup argued lamely.

"Idiot." Dom grumbled as he lifted Hiccup into the backseat of his Malibu making sure there was a towel underneath the leg. _Wouldn't want blood on the leather now would we?_

* * *

Valka could already hear him grumbling as she walked down the hospital hallway toward Hiccup, Dom and a doctor.

"Doc I said I'm fine."

"You really should use a wheelchair for the next 24 hours so as to not tear the sutures." Instructed the doctor.

"Bah." Yapped Hiccup before he started limping toward her, "Hey Valka."

"Hey Hiccup," She replied, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'll be in the truck." He grumbled walking away, Dom gave a sigh and followed Hiccup to make sure he made it without getting hurt. She walked to the doctor to just get his diagnosis on Hiccup.

"Hello I am Doctor Baymax." The Doctor greeted in a soft monotone voice. She hadn't met this one before. A man in his late 30s early 40s, overweight but not disturbingly so; he looked huggable for some reason.

"Hi I'm Valka Cloudjumper," Wincing at the mention of her last name, she changed her last name when she was a 'rebel' and hadn't changed it yet, "I'm Henry's mother."

"Ah, Ms. Cloudjumper-"

"Just Valka please."

"Valka," said the doctor, indicating that he understood, "Your son is fine however he is feeling a fair amount of pain, the staples and clotting on his leg had torn open earlier today. So we put in fresh stiching and staples and offered him pain medication but he refused the medication and he would say why."

"Yeah, I know," Valka replied shaking her head.

"If you wouldn't mind, try and get him to take some for tonight." Requested the doctor. _Easy for you to say._

"I'll try and give him some." Valka sighed, "Send me the bill."

"Thank you, I hope you are satisfied with your care." Replied Baymax before walking away. _For the bill you send me I better be._

The drive home was silent with the exception of Hiccup grinding his teeth. Valka was glad Dom walked over from his car to help Valka get Hiccup inside even if he did walk by himself. It gave Valka an excuse to talk to Dom about the day's events.

"What happened Dom?" Valka asked after leaving Hiccup in his room to change.

"He came to work as usual and when he went to leave I saw blood spatter trailing him."

"What was he doing?"

"Ice skating if you can believe it."

"But he hates ice skating with a passion." She could attest to that, he hated the vulnerability it put him in.

"He must have decided to confront the problem head on." Sounded like Hiccup.

"Well thanks anyway Dom."

"No problem," Dom replied before turning away. Valka took a breath before walking into the house. She saw her son standing in front of a sink filling a glass of water.

"You want the pill with that." She asked.

"Your ears filled with wax?" He scoffed, "I said no."

"Hiccup," Valka groaned, "Come on."

"What do you mean come on?" Retorted Hiccup, "Valka, you know why I don't take 'em." She nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'm going to bed." He commented without the edge, "Good night Valka."

"Good night so-" Valka started to say but held her tongue, it hurt her that he didn't call her mom or let her call him son but she knew why and could hardly blame him. He made a point to say Valka when he could just to make a point. She followed him upstairs and then continued to her own room to sleep. She slipped into her gown and read some of ' _To Kill A Mockingbird'_ then turned off the lamp and went to sleep; for 30 minutes.

She heard some noise, not loud but continuous. It sounded like muttering; She grabbed her housecoat and went to check on Hiccup. As she got closer, the muttering got more coherent.

"No, back off."

"I said back off."

"Hiccup?" Valka whispered as she entered his room. She was shocked to see that it was him doing the muttering. He was still asleep, but his hands had a death grip on the bedsheets. He was suffering a nightmare, but not just any nightmare. The words always gave her chills; they were the exact same words that were said that night.

"No." he muttered softly, "No, no, no more." It only got worse from there.

"Hiccup?" She choked out, she wanted to help him, to wake him up but she knew he needed to see it through, it helped him in the long run.

"No, Y-you stay away!" He cried, "You stay away from her." It crushed Valka every time he said that. Soon it became snarls and screams, rising in pitch, profanity and volume; right until the climatic end, if only had been the end. How desperately she wanted to hold him but it would only get someone hurt. For in about 5 seconds after he let out the last scream and he lashed out with dagger that he kept under his pillow fully awake and in a cold sweat.

"Blargh!" He growled and then as he looked around he slowly came back to reality, his breathes becoming shallower and ragged. He eventually put the knife down, Valka wanted to hold him so much, but she lost that privilege, so she just sat at his bedside.

"Gah," Hiccup groaned "I hadn't had that one in a while." He was scared to death, but he wouldn't show it. He looked like he wanted to curl up and cry but he refused to do it.

"The pain in your leg must have triggered it." Valka commented.

"Yeah." Hiccup muttered, "Yeah makes sense."

"Here, come here." Valka said, reaching out her hand, "Let's get you washed off." He let her lead him to the washroom. Valka started the water and grabbed the drain plug while Hiccup removed his leg, but not before he threw up in the toilet, the stress of the nightmare getting to him.

"Could it be shower actually?" Hiccup asked quietly and softly without his usual edge as he looked up from the bowl, "Please?"

"Sure thing." Valka answered, "Water's hot now." She left and shut the door and then leaned against it. She heard him pull the curtain across and start the shower. She knew why he requested the shower and wasn't surprised to hear the sob come out in full force, then the pounding of his fists on the walls. Eventually he stopped and turned off the water, she made a hasty exit and pulled out the rum, not the number one item a person grabs necessarily but tonight was an exception. Hiccup decided to come downstairs for a little bit and clear his head; Valka offered him the glass.

"Thanks." He sighed and gulped it down before handing it back to her, "One more please?"

"Hiccup-" Valka started.

"Just one more. I don't want anymore after that." Obliging him, she poured another shot, then handed it back to him. This time he sipped it slowly, nursed it as he looked at a particular corner in their kitchen, the corner where _it_. He looked ragged, scared, miserable; Valka hadn't seen him like this in years. She grabbed the medicine the doc prescribed.

"Do you want it now?" She asked softly, "It will help you sleep." He looked at the bottle for a long time, his eyes gave him away; he wanted it, he wanted it badly. She could see his hands shaking from the fear and the need, but then he paused.

"Nah," He sighed deeply, "I'm good."

"Hiccup, it would only be this one time."

"That's how this started." He replied gesturing to the kitchen, "It was just one then it became more."

"You wouldn't fall down that path Hiccup," responded Valka, "You wouldn't let yourself."

"All the same, best not to tempt fate," Hiccup countered, "He took enough from us. I won't let him take more. She didn't know weather to groan at his stubbornness or sigh in relief; either way she swelled with pride and tears filled her eyes.

"Can I hug you Hiccup?" Valka asked, "I mean I know you don't-"

"I could use a hug actually." Hiccup answered, his eyes glistening. They did just that, their breath ragged and shallow, not trusting themselves to speak. She had her arms around her boy; one arm around his hip, the other his shoulder. He had his head on her shoulder staring at that corner. Eventually they parted as all hugs eventually have to.

"Ahem. Must have got some grease or dirt in my eye." He commented, turning his face away and heading up the stairs.

"Good night son." Valka called softly.

"Good night." He replied. No Valka that time, well maybe there was hope. She had her own shot of rum before heading up to bed, this time waiting that Hiccup was resting peacefully. This time his breathing was even and his body was relaxed. A few minutes later satisfied that Hiccup would be okay, Valka went to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup was sick to his stomach, he wanted to tear himself open and rip that bloody fucking organ out of his body. He hadn't had that nightmare in almost 2 years, why had it shown up again? As he lay back on his pillow he knew he made the right choice not to take the pill but man he wished he had something to last him the night. However, as he lay down to sleep he was pleasantly relieved to see the nightmare did not return, instead he dreamt of birds, herons that glided through the wind and a blonde, though he couldn't see her face. He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Any feels? Anyone? No? Just me? Okay**

 **Here's the link to my second Fanfiction.**

 **s/11818070/1/The-Haddock-Chronicles.**

 **After Elsa hurt Anna, her parents sent her off on a ship to seek help. The last thing Astrid expected to find in a foreign shipwreck was a scared little girl who wants to be alone. Now she and Hiccup may be a family sooner than they anticipated. (Hiccstrid) young Elsa. A mix of Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Adventure.**

 **Thank you to ravengreenwood, kilo8 and Spartan–A716 for checking it out and choosing to follow it, you will be glad to know I will update it sooner** **rather than later. If I missed anyone my apologies.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh boy massive chapter here. Sorry I'm late I got tired of writing sloppy chapters and I think this is better. I certainly hope so.**

 **Welcome grimmreaper 666, DcayZombie, ShadowSpirit020, rowdy88 and BlackAce21 for the follows and Favs.**

 **Thank you Angryhenry for the review. If you do the math this chapter will answer your question**

 **So for the record; There has been a two-week jump for this chapter so that timewise this chapter will make more sense, so the relationship may have evolved a bit more from when we last saw Hiccup and Elsa. I just wanted to get to this particular event. For those keeping track this would be the third week of October.**

 **IMPORTANT: One other thing: I introduced another element to Elsa that wasn't there before, so it will be a little confusing. I just wanted to add some flavour to Elsa.**

 **There may be things off-key; let me know if that's the case. This is my longest chapter. Once again I own nothing, read and review, let me know your thoughts, opinions, questions comments, concerns and here we go.**

* * *

She felt the coolness of the bus window as it drove her closer to her destination and the plastic from the bag she held. It was dark out the sun having long set, she felt it was appropriate for it to be raining. She felt sick to her stomach and no it wasn't just her new 'occupant.' She felt violently ill from the anxiety and the panic she was in. The stomach aches started a little over 2 weeks ago and everyone assumed that it was just something she ate; the cramps would then go away and she would be fine. In the mornings she would feel nauseous and in another hour she would be hungry. She suspected a week ago but blew it off thinking _'Nah That's ridiculous!'_ Until she thought about it more; thought about the event that could have made this happen.

CLUNK!

"Oof." Heaved a tired driver, "Sorry about that miss."

The bus hit a pot hole in the road shaking her from her stupor. They just turned off the main highway that ran through Sangelos into the hellhole everyone called DunBroch. She gripped her package tighter; as the days as gone by her belly suddenly had a tightness to it, it wasn't enlarged but it's presence was noted. She had to know for sure; so last she did a test and sure enough it came back positive. Fear overwhelmed her, what was she going to do? Tell her parents? Her sister? No, they would look at her in shame and she would just have a look of condescension. _The father!_ She realized he should be the first to know, but instead of bewilderment and wonder he had responded with spite, malice and feigned ignorance to their love and refused to acknowledge their child. She was alone, she couldn't care for this… this thing. She made a decision; a decision that led to now, riding an empty bus with the exception of the driver and herself. Eventually the bus pulled alongside a curb near a dark alleyway. _Perfect._

"Now or never." She murmured to herself. For a moment she nearly reconsidered, then strengthened her resolve. She wasn't doing it for herself berated her mind; she was doing it for her family and for her love.

"You sure you want to get off here miss?" asked the driver, "This place is not safe at night."

"I'll be fine thank you." She replied hoarsely her throat dry. She stepped off the bus, walked into the alley looking around making sure no one could see her and slid behind a dumpster. She was out of sight. Good; she couldn't do this in Arendelle, someone would've seen her for sure. She pulled out the object out of the plastic bag. She was pretty sure of what to do, she had her phone and researched this for hours.

"Breathe Anna," she murmured to herself, "This will be over soon."

* * *

Hiccup was frustrated. He was sitting at a barstool in North's Diner just fuming. First; he had to give a race to Astrid to apologize to her for being an asshole. Then when Hiccup hurt his leg last week Dom benched him from the street race so that Hiccup could recover. All of this was fine but now, now it decided to rain and washout the race. No way would Dom approve a race of any kind in wet weather; high speeds and wet roads did not end well but Hiccup was now out a good 12 G's from not racing. Any money he made off of Islander's viper and previous races were used up for the mods on the bike and bills and Hiccup hadn't been working for two weeks because Dom told him to rest. Money always seemed tight after an influx of cash and free spending. Dom had just given Hiccup the go ahead to race tonight which was now canceled, which pissed Hiccup off even more.

"Argh." He groaned exasperatedly at the rain as it pelted against the window. With no race, Hiccup had swung by North's home earlier to hang with Jack only to find out no one was home. A quick phone call revealed Hiccup had been premature in his planning. Jack was hanging out at Merida's place and well Hiccup knew that was a wash, Elinor was still giving him grief and Hiccup didn't want a headache. He knew north would be at the diner so Hiccup figured why not?

"Staring at it isn't going to make the rain stop." Commented North as he cleaned some dishes from the day, "And even if it did; There wouldn't be race tonight it's-"

"-Too wet now and too late in the evening, I know." Hiccup griped, "I just was looking forward to riding the bike again and testing it out." To add insult to injury; Valka had Hiccup drive her truck around for safety, it was an automatic so he didn't have to use his left leg. The problem with that was an automatic can't build up enough speed fast enough for the races. Also Hiccup hadn't been able to test out his new mods in a race, so they hadn't paid themselves off yet, although the muffler was a bit off a gag that Hiccup wish he hadn't bought, that one had cost a hunk of change. Also that leg Calhoun was so proud of would have to wait until next Monday as she wouldn't let Hiccup try it until he was healthier.

"Ah well next week." North rumbled. North's diner was a bit of a misnomer; he sold soups and sandwiches sure, but his specialty was ice cream and also the wooden toys that he carved in his spare time.

"Little nightcap before you hit the road?" North asked, grabbing two coffee mugs filling them with Irish cream before grabbing the whiskey.

"Why not?" Hiccup answered. Out of habit he gulped a portion of the drink and then nursed the rest slowly. Drinking may not be a great thing but it was better than thinking about his 'talk' with Elsa; he didn't know what to make of that. Ah, probably of little consequence, she was going to eventually going to cut him loose. That didn't make him mad, she was a high society girl and he was a trash, he could read between the lines. Why she wanted to pay for anything for him was just weird for lack of better term, her loss. Just why did he tell her if it wasn't going to lead to anything? that was the real question.

"Want to see some of my new merchandise?" North asked with a little gleam in his eyes. It was a crime really; North was a master craftsman with his toys but all kids played with was the games on their phones, not that Hiccup was judging them, he would have one too if he budgeted for it but he had a handheld radio and an old flip phone that linked him to the team so that was all that mattered.

"Oh man, you know I do!" Hiccup had made a point to buy one of those toys to show he admired the work North did; a little black dragon model with it's wings spread as if it were gliding. Ever since North loved to show Hiccup his new items and Hiccup was more than happy to be a test subject.

"Let's see now." North muttered as he bumbled around the back of the diner, "Ah, here it is."

"I hope it's better than that sleigh you built last time." Hiccup catcalled, "Damn, that thing was gaaauuudy."

"I'll have you know I was proud of that piece." North huffed indignantly as returned with his chest.

"No one could be proud of that monstrosity." Hiccup prodded with a silly grin.

"Dah, agh," North spluttered, his face getting red, "Well if that's the way you're going to be I won't show you my stuff."

"Oh come on North," Hiccup relented as he giggled, "I'm just playing."

"Nope." North declared making as if to put the chest away.

"Oh come on baby." Hiccup cooed in a falsetto voice. The two looked at each other for a moment then detonated into howls of laughter.

"Wh- bwah- wha- he he he- what was that?" North hissed out.

"I- pfffft-ha ha- I- ah I don't know." Hiccup confessed as he tried to get it under control.

"Alright, alright enough," North commanded as he set the chest on the counter. "Feast your eyes on this."

"Oh wow!" Outside a bus stopped and then drove off but Hiccup didn't care he was looking at a treasure trove right now. North had carved out a set of 4 stallions and a roman chariot with riders. The horses were all black all in different poses but all in full gallop. Hiccup could see and feel the curvature of the muscles as he moved his hands along the grain of the wood and the way the riders' capes billowed in the imaginary wind. It seemed to always be in motion even if it was wood.

"Oh man if only this was real." Hiccup whispered in awe, "That must've been an amazing sight to see, watching those machines and steeds charging down that sand. The thunder of hoof beats and the roar of the crowd. No king or country or gods or science, just that sand, the chariot and that line."

"Figured you get a kick out of that." North chuckled.

"That's fantastic man. That's got to be your best work." Hiccup stated as he set it down in the chest, "The wheels move?"

"Of course. I've been working on that for a year."

"You got a buyer?"

"I figured I would keep it on deck. Showcase it."

"Cool I get it." And Hiccup did; the truth was money wouldn't be so tight if Hiccup would just sell Toothless but he would probably die before that happened. The clock gonged for 11:00.

"Ah I better get home North, thanks for the coffee." Hiccup puffed.

"Yeah be safe Hiccup." North nodded as he put the chest away.

"Sure thing." He got off the stool and walked out the door. He parked the truck down the street just in case Dagur drove by; he knew the truck so Hiccup had to be mindful.

The rain was still coming down steadily as Hiccup walked down the sidewalk. As he walked past the alley beside the diner he glanced down the alley, stopped and groaned in exasperation. There was a junkie behind a dumpster or at least the legs of a junkie limp and spread eagled. _Welcome to DunBroch._ He glanced at the walls along the alley and sure enough; camera, one on North's building.

 _Seriously man?_ Hiccup had seen junkies dead or well on their way in the alley before. Normally Hiccup just left them to their own devices, same as everyone else. However, about a year ago he hesitated to get a better look and it was caught on camera which was reviewed by police. He didn't get in trouble but they nagged on him going 'Why didn't you help that person?' Ever since then he tried to make sure that he didn't get caught but this time he stopped indicating he saw the junkie.

 _Well I guess… Get the truck._ He could've called but Hiccup knew he could he get to the hospital faster. He walked over and grabbed the truck, the window fogged as he started the engine a little then dissipated. He pulled the truck into the alley, exited the cab and waked over to the junkie. Turns out it was girl, prostitute maybe; she looked familiar for some reason but it was dark so he couldn't be sure. She was still alive she was still breathing, so hospital. She was wearing a small black skin-tight skirt, a yellow shirt, a pink jacket. In her hand she held a wire hanger.

"Oh fuck me!" Hiccup yelled at no one in particular, he could see the blood confirming his suspicion, "No! No! No! Fuck the police and fuck her. I'm not going to help her if she's willing to…"

He almost left right there and then but his conscience started giving him grief. He could see the repercussions too; the police would be all over this and if he left her there the cops had grounds to charge him with something, what with the cameras catching the whole thing.

Heaving a sigh Hiccup scooped the girl up and slid her into the cab. He got in the driver's side and drove to the hospital.

The drive wasn't long, the streets were empty and Hiccup wanted this girl out of his truck. They disgusted him, they go and get pregged and think of no one but themselves, not one thought for the baby. He parked outside the ER and got out of the cab and lifted the girl out of the cab in a cradle like hold. He paced through the automatic doors quickly and headed for the attending doctor.

"Hey Doc." He called out, "I got one for you." The doctor walked over while a couple nurses grabbed a cart.

"What happened?" The doctor asked calmly but in a commanding tone, it was Dr. Baymax as it happens.

"Self induced abortion." That got the doc's attention. Hiccup showed him the hanger and after quickly glancing at her opening to confirm the statement the doc kicked her into high gear.

"Crash Cart!" He yelled a little unnecessarily as the cart was almost there.

"Get her to the OR stat. Tell Holland to prep for coagulants and stitching. I'll be up shortly. Go! Go! Go!" He bellowed to the nurses and receptionist. After he saw the cart was on it's way he turned to Hiccup.

"I thought you handled limbs." Hiccup observed.

"I have a few areas of expertise, mostly guts and fetal areas." He said exasperated, "You the father?"

"Never would have let her do this if I was." Hiccup answered, "I found her in an alley in DunBroch, North's Diner 8th Street East and 9th Street N."

"How long ago?"

"It took me 5 minutes or so to get here, she couldn't have been there long so maybe 30 minutes." Hiccup guessed.

"Alright too late for the baby but maybe we can save her." Baymax mused as he started to run, "Thank you sir, you just saved someone."

"Just the wrong one." Hiccup muttered darkly. He walked to receptionist who had been gesturing to him.

"Hey I just need you to fill out this statement." The receptionist stated and the gestured to a sitting area, "You can do it right over there." Hiccup didn't leave the desk; he scribbled out what he saw, where he saw it, all of it under five minutes.

"There you are," Hiccup said as he tossed it to the girl behind the desk, "have a good one." And he walked to the door.

"The police are going to want to follow up." The girl called after him

"Don't care."

"The family will want to thank you if she lives."

"Couldn't care less." He spat as the doors opened and closed behind him.

* * *

Elsa was asleep; there was a competition in the morning and she needed a rest. She thought about what happened today.

* * *

Even though he couldn't skate due to his injury, he still came to the rink to watch her skate, they would talk for a little bit, he would give her a ride (Yes, he gave her rides) to get her closer to home (She was still too nervous to take her all the way home) and then part ways. Today; after he dropped her off he broke routine and turned off the bike usually he let her off and was gone, he even had let her keep the jacket and chaps for the time being just so that he didn't have to wait for her to shimmy out of them.

"Hey Elsa hold up." Hiccup requested, his bike was shut off.

"Something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Hiccup groused awkwardly, "I just wanted to say something about your dad." Over this past week she had been venting her frustrations about her dad particularly after another not so impressive showing where she squeaked into third, mostly because there wouldn't be backlash and also because she knew Hiccup would get a kick out of it and he did.

"Oh and what has the great Hiccup Haddock have to say about his sworn enemy David Aren?" Elsa teased.

"Not much actually," Hiccup confessed, "I actually wanted to say to just be careful about what you say about him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Elsa defensively.

"Sorry that came out wrong. What I meant was that while you're frustrated with him don't throw him under the bus."

"It's not just the skating." Elsa argued exasperated, "There's this thing with my sister he trudged up again." _Really you're bringing that up. That childish thing?_

"Hmmm," Hiccup replied, "All the same, don't come down on him too hard."

"You hate him; why do you care?"

"Because he's your dad." Hiccup answered cryptically.

"So what? Just because we're… this?" interrogated Elsa at a loss at what 'this' was, "You all of a sudden care about his feelings."

"No, no, that's not it at all. I just…"

"Just what?" Elsa pressed now wanting to know what was going on in his head.

"I just don't want to see you and your father have a gap you can't bridge." Hiccup said uncomfortably

"That's not the reason." Elsa wanted to call him out.

"How are you so sure." He growled.

"Because you keep dancing around the subject as if it is going to burn your hands. Now out with it. I'm too curious now and I'm only going to keep nagging on you until you tell me."

"Poof!" Hiccup sighed and looked at he pavement for a long moment before he spoke again, "What I wouldn't give to speak to my own father again." Drop the mike much.

"You and your Father are estranged?" She was surprised; Elsa had been under the impression that Hiccup and his father had a good relationship from the way Hiccup spoke of him from time to time.

"Not exactly." Hiccup answered morosely.

"What do you mean not exactly if you're not estranged and you want to talk to him that means that- Oh." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "Oh Hiccup I'm sorry."

"Ah you didn't know and I didn't say." Hiccup waved her down, "It's been a few years."

"How long ago did he…" Elsa asked leaving the word unsaid.

"Passed?" Hiccup guessed with a melancholy chuckle, "It would be 8 years now."

"8 years? You were ten years old?" Elsa gasped holding her hands in front of her face. Hiccup suddenly looked old and ragged, the years etched into his face.

"Hmmm." Hiccup nodded.

"How did it happen? If you don't mind, I mean if you don't want to, I get it, I can-"

"No I don't mind." Hiccup stated as he gathered his thoughts, "There's a short version and a long version take your pick."

"Uh." Elsa's mouth felt dry, "Probaly better go with the long one."

"Woof okay," Hiccup heaved, "First you have to understand 2 things. One is that my Dad raised me alone. The other thing that you have to understand is that until I was 8, my dad and I had our difficulties."

"You were 8 years old how could you have difficulties."

"Being a single father is not easy; Dad was a practical man had to work long hours at a mechanic's shop to make ends meet and his son was a toothpick who dreamed of the imaginary. One time he took me on a road trip to go fishing and I went hunting for trolls. Ha I remember when he told his friend Gobber about that, Gobber had responded with _'Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones, what's with that.'_ Dad did not want to hear that with me in earshot." Hiccup chuckled at the memory.

"You remember when I told you Dad and I rebuilt Toothless together."

"Yeah I do." Elsa answered, recalling their conversation at the diner.

"It was right after I took to engines, we now had something to relate to and Dad wanted to do something that had meaning for both of us. It took two years. Two years of labour, sweat, tears and love. We were almost done, all we needed was to screw on a final panel and he would be finished. He would need to be painted but he would be more than functional." Hiccup sighed at the memory, "It was a Friday We were going to complete it the next day and test it out together.; I was getting ready to go to school when Dad walked back into the house. He told me the car wasn't starting and he needed to get to work but he needed to take the bike. I screamed at him, begged him not to. We started on it together I wanted to finish it together. He swayed; I remember what he said _'Ah I need the exercise anyway.'_

"I went to school and he walked to work. I get home and no one is there, not a huge surprise he worked long hours. A little while later I was in the living room doing my math problem hear the roar of huge engine and the screech of tires. I went to the door to see what's up and I see Jerry, Dom's dad, and Gobber hop out of Jerry's car and basically forced me into the car saying I had to go with them. I remember shouting where was Dad. Jerry and Dad worked at the same shop. I don't know what they hoped to accomplish; maybe get me to him before he was gone, I'm not sure. Not 5 minutes later we drove up to an intersection where there were cops all around. Jerry and Gobber led me past the cops whispering to them who I was, although I didn't know that at the time.

"The next thing I see is my Dad on the pavement and he's just lying there. I remember just saying rather calmly 'Dad?" but he didn't say anything. I called out a little louder 'Dad?" I started walking closer and I started screaming his name and still he wouldn't say anything. I got right on top of him basically and started pounding on his chest, slapping his face and just screamed his name over and over. But he was already gone." Hiccup's eyes started to moisten.

"I found out later that a woman's baby carriage lost a wheel in the middle of the crosswalk and was having trouble getting it across. The woman didn't hear or see the speeding car; Dad did. He umm lunged out and shoved the woman and carriage out of the way in time to save them." Hiccup's eyes were watered up pretty good now. "He wasn't so lucky."

"Hiccup I'm so sorry."

"You know what's funny." Hiccup smacked his lips at the dryness of his mouth, "It's that he could've taken that bike and he would probably be alive. Instead he wanted to share a special moment with his son." Hiccup shuddered a deep breath "I used to blame myself, sometimes I still do. But I remember that he wouldn't have changed a thing, he went out to save someone. I like to think that he went out without regrets."

"Not even leaving you behind?"

"With that exception." Hiccup smirked softly.

"What happened to afterwards?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Oh man, I thought I had issues." Commented Elsa while berating herself for her selfishness. _Now I'm like Anna, being a whiny bitch_.

"I'm not saying they aren't necessarily issues." Hiccup interjected, "I'm just saying that don't let these issues define your relationship with your dad. Life is too short for that."

"No kidding. I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah," Hiccup uttered clumsily, "I- uh I got to go. Bye." He started his engine and drove off before she could say anything.

* * *

Elsa didn't know what to think of this. She thought her problems were bad. Although she still smarted about the Anna thing. When she 6 and Anna was 3 there was a situation where Anna almost drowned. Ever since then Mom and Dad coddled Anna and pushed Elsa to be the best she could be. She wasn't trying to deflect blame, what happened was her fault, but it made things difficult to work with her parents. She started to relax and sink into a deeper sleep when there was a pounding on her door.

"ELSA! ELSA" Mom yelled, "You need to get up."

"Uggh. What? What's wrong?" Elsa asked groggily.

"Anna's in the Hospital!" _Anna!?_

"What?" Elsa shouted, her grogginess now gone. She rushed to the door and opened it up, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Mom confessed, she was in a full scale panic, "I just know she's in the hospital. I need you to get changed." Elsa threw on her shirt and pants over her tank top and underwear and was ready to go. She ran down the stairs to where her dad was already waiting. competition forgotten

"Dad what's happened?"

"She's in Northside Hospital. That's all I know. They called to just say to get over right away."

"What's she doing at Northside?"

"I don't know. We'll find out." He reassured her. They were in the car and gone in double quick time

* * *

The doctors were really helpful they directed them to a room where they waited. She was in surgery, for what, they didn't know. About an hour later; close to 12:30 a doctor walked in. He was in his mid 40's or so and little overweight.

"Hello I am Doctor Baymax." He greeted, "I am the doctor who performed surgery on your daughter."

"Doc," Dad grabbed Mom's shoulder's, "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine." He answered which was followed by sighs of relief.

"Thank you so much." Mom sobbed as she hugged the doctor. Dad settled with a handshake.

"What happened?" Dad asked. All of a sudden, Baymax got real uncomfortable.

"You might want to sit down." He stated. They sat down following the Doc's advice.

"Has Anna been acting different during the past few weeks? Sickness, nausea in the morning?"

"Yeah." Dad answered, "We just thought she ate something or had a flu bug."

"So you didn't know?" Baymax asked, even if it seemed he already confirmed that.

"Know what?" Asked Elsa.

"Elsa let me ask the questions if you don't mind." Dad ordered, "Know what?"

"Your daughter was pregnant." Answered Baymax simply. You could hear a pin drop, all of a sudden the smell of hospital and sterility permeated her sense of smell. Nobody spoke for several minutes. _Pregnant?_

"Umm ah. What are you saying doc?" Dad queried.

"I'm saying your daughter aborted her child and nearly died because of it." He continued, "The uterus is a delicate organ and when she used her wire hanger she cut it open causing massive bleeding. We managed to stop it with the surgery."

"How far along was she?"

"No more than 3 weeks." Baymax answered

"And the baby?" Mom asked. Baymax simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Can we- can we see her?" Dad asked hoarsely.

"Absolutely. Please follow me." Baymax answered before leading them down a hallway to another hospital wing. They came upon a room with a closed door. The doctor opened the door to reveal Anna. She was lying in a hospital bed. She had a breathing tube at her nose and her eyes closed. Elsa had never seen anything look so weak and fragile except for when she was holding a 3-year-old Anna who wasn't breathing. This for some reason seemed even worse.

"Anna?" Mom whispered, not trusting her voice to say more.

"She is still under from the anesthetic." Baymax commented, "I will leave alone with her." He backed out and shut the door quietly. Mom started weeping tears and her chest was heaving. There was no one else in the other bed, so there was no need to try and hold it in for privacy's sake. Elsa's eye's were watering. _Oh Anna I'm so sorry!_ Their relationship had fallen apart but Anna was her sister. To see her lying here.

"Elsa can I speak with you for a moment?" Dad asked, he just had a blank stare on his face. He gestured to the door.

"Sure." They made their way out the door. Dad made sure the door was closed before he spoke.

"How did you let this happen?" He whispered harshly.

"What?" Elsa sniffled confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that 3 weeks ago your mother and I were away." Growled her father.

"Wait?" Asked a shocked Elsa, "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"You were responsible for you and your sister while we away."

"I know that." Elsa snapped, "But you can't blame me for this. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Exactly. If you had been doing what you were supposed to, she wouldn't be here."

"I can't be everywhere at once."

"I don't want excuses."

"It's not an excuse. It's a fact."

"Keep telling yourself that." _You cocksucker._ Their voices slowly rose in pitch and volume

"You're just looking for someone to blame."

"I'm not looking; I am blaming you." Staff were staring now but at this point Elsa was beyond caring. She had kowtowed to this man She had stepped and fetched for this man and this was her reward for her loyalty.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Anna and her boy toy. She should've said something when she realized not gone off and done this."

"A little difficult to blame your sister when she's in a hospital bed."

"YOU WOULDN'T BLAME HER ANYWAY! SHE WAS ALWAYS THE FAVORITE!" She had enough of this.

"Elsa keep your voice down!" Her father commanded.

"FUCK OFF! EVER SINCE THE ACCIDENT I HAVE BEEN THE FAITHFUL DUTIFUL DAUGHTER! WHEN YOU SAID JUMP I ASK HOW HIGH!" Spat Elsa streaming down her face, she was on a roll and was going to get her two cents' worth "ANNA! HA! YOU CODDLED ANNA! SHE COULD HAVE MURDERED SOMEONE AND SHE WOULD STILL BE BLAMELESS!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dad bellowed.

"DAMN RIGHT!" spat Elsa as she turned and walked away. Dad would've followed but Doctor Baymax stepped in telling him they were upsetting the patients. Elsa stormed through the whole facility mouthing off at herself, letting out all the anger and hurt feelings of betrayal until all she felt was exhaustion. She found her at the ER entrance of the hospital which was currently empty. She found a chair and slumped down.

"You family of the aborter?" asked a voice. She glanced around trying to ID the voice. She heard a whistle and saw a hand wave from the receptionist's desk. She walked over.

"That obvious?" She asked.

"No one else that came in tonight warrants family." The woman answered, "Everyone else were your regular druggies. Plus, you look like her in some ways."

"Were you here when she was brought in." asked Elsa now curious.

"Sure did."

"Could you possibly tell me who brought her in?" requested Elsa, "I would like to thank them."

"Wish I could honey." The woman said sympathetically, "But he took off right after he brought your sister in. Didn't leave a name"

"Why would he do that?"

"Who knows. It's probably just as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was supposed to fill out a statement, which he did and then he got up and left. I called after him saying the police would want to follow up and you would probably want to say thank you but he blew me off."

"Well why-"

"Beats me. He was really a piece of work, didn't even care that he saved someone and he even said it himself."

"What did he look like?" Elsa asked. _Uncle George could pull some strings._

"Ohhhhh." The woman mused, "Tall, 6 feet at least. Hazel hair which was shaggy and mussed up. Black leather jacket, jeans. Oh green eyes and he walked with a limp. I don't know if that helps."

"Uh y-y-yeah." Elsa stuttered, "I th-think it might have."

 _Hiccup? But why did you leave her like this?_


	16. Chapter 16

**I know. I know. I know I'm late. I'm very late. There will be a chapter up early next week. Monday or Tuesday and then there will be another next Saturday. That way we'll be back on track. Also Haddock Chronicles chap 2 should be up sometime next week but not a guarantee.**

 **Thank you XxnightwalkerxX, Emerald Night 117, Mr Invisable, Khorne Flakes, dragondroid100 and for the follows and favs.**

 **Thank you Kilo8 and guests for your reviews.**

 **RiptideisAwesome1992 I'm sorry but I got too many things going on. Let's get into it. Hope you like it. Please review, tell me what you think. Once again I own nothing and here we go.**

* * *

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" What?" Queried Elsa, her mind brought back from her thoughts.

"You've been distant and deep in thought like this all day." Hiccup clarified, "What's wrong?"

It was Monday afternoon; they had just arrived at the rink and were walking inside. Elsa knew what was bothering her but she didn't know how to bring it up. She hadn't gone back to see Anna although apparently she woke up late on Saturday but they were keeping her under observation.

"I'm okay," Elsa lied, "Just pondering something." _Like why you abandoned my sister at a hospital?_

"Must be important." Mused Hiccup with an unsubtle hint.

"Above your paygrade." Elsa countered, deciding to let it go for the moment.

Hiccup scowled, "I don't get paid."

"Which is why it's above your paygrade."

"Ouch!" He chuckled before changing the subject for her, "You think this 'thing' will work?" The 'thing' was the new prosthetic. Calhoun, like Dom, gave Hiccup a clean bill of heath on Friday but it was decided they would wait for Monday to test it out.

"I don't see why it won't. Coach never steered me wrong."

"One way to find out." He stated as they entered the building

* * *

"That's the leg?" queried a skeptical Hiccup.

"That's the leg." Calhoun confirmed.

Hiccup was sitting on a bench looking at the potentially new leg and wasn't sure if this was a joke or the real deal. The cuff was a regular cuff with padding for comfort and straps for security, but then instead of a solid piece of metal or hardened plastic, there were instead 3 curved bars of metal that connected to 3 separate points on the cuff and then snaked down to a single joint forming the shape of a lower leg. The bars had a type of flexible wire mesh around them. From the joint was a crude lightweight metal foot.

"Umm not to seem ungrateful, but how is this supposed to be an improvement?" Hiccup asked, "It's not the most inconspicuous."

"Not supposed to be inconspicuous." Retorted Calhoun, "The metal is flexible enough for some give but still solid enough to support your weight."

"Uh huh." Came the reply. _This thing? I'm not heavy but how is this supposed to support my weight_ _ **and**_ _flex._

"Alright skeptic." Said Calhoun, calling him out, "Give it a try."

Hiccup muttered, "Okay." He was wearing shorts for this. It was cool in the building but Calhoun wanted to observe Hiccup put on his leg and he really didn't want to do it in his underwear. Lifting the leg out of the case, he could feel that it felt _balanced._ Hiccup had tested a few prosthetics when he lost his leg, some were too heavy and Hiccup could barely lift it but some were too frail and couldn't support his weight. This felt like a good combination of the two, it made sense since Calhoun had taken more than a few measurements of his body.

His old leg was already off so Hiccup slipped on the new leg and started doing up the straps which went half way up the rest of his leg. He had to admit the cuff felt comfortable and secure, but that is only a small part of the requirements needed to be fulfilled. Hiccup took a breath and lifted his knee to test it out. Much to his pleasant surprise; the weight was very nice, it had substance but light enough that it didn't drag His leg down. Now, breaking in a new limb wasn't a 123 GO process, it takes time and patience but Hiccup got excited and couldn't help himself. He stood up and as soon as he stood up everything went wrong. The leg slipped out from under him and he tumbled forward; right into Elsa.

"Oof!" She heaved as she took all his weight. Fortunately, the did not fall down and have a repeat of their first skate together.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup muttered trying to get his leg under him. _Way to go idiot, now…_ His line of thought gone realizing how close their faces were. He could smell the shampoo she used; lilacs. He could smell a light spray of perfume; a tangy smell he couldn't identify but it was intoxicating. He shook his head brining his mind back to the real world before things could get anymore awkward.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Hiccup apologized again as he moved away from their entanglement with his feet under him.

"Don't be. It's alright." Elsa answered with a light smile. With Elsa holding an arm around his waist and an arm around her shoulder Hiccup was able to put weight on the metal leg and try to walk around. He took his first step and almost stumbled again. The leg had quite a bit of give to it, putting weight on the leg bent the bars out but then they were restrained by the wire mesh; still Hiccup was concerned

"Hey Coach, is it supposed to flex this much?"

"Yup. It helps with twisting and turning" Came the reply

"Just take it slow." Elsa encouraged. As he got used to the leg as they walked Hiccup actually started enjoying the flexibility he now had. He eventually was able to walk alone.

"Well Coach I retract my misgivings. This actually feels pretty good." Chuckled Hiccup.

The Coach looked pleased, "Good. Now try planting the foot down and lean to the left."

"Lean to the left?" Asked a confused Hiccup.

"Lean to the left." She repeated.

"Okaaay." Hiccup followed her instructions fully preparing to fall on his ass, but instead he maintained his balance. The culprit of this newfound balance came from the joint between the foot and the leg itself. Whenever Hiccup leaned somewhere The joint flexed to accommodate him and when he returned to his standing position the leg flexed back. He tried a few squats and not only was he able to do them with less difficulty, he also felt comfortable.

"Okay that is just awesome." Hiccup started getting giddy.

"You want to try skating again coach offered. For the first time in a while, Hiccup couldn't wait to try out something new.

"Hell yeah." Hiccup bantered, "Let's shred some ice."

* * *

"The practice went much better; with Hiccup having the added flexibility and balance Calhoun was able to guide him to a decent aptitude for skating. He wasn't spinning or jumping, hell no he wasn't that good, but he didn't penguin walk anymore. He skated freely around the rink, hell towards the end of the session he was doing sprints and howling like a wild man. Elsa was doing her practice routine; jumping and spinning; Hiccup couldn't help comparing the two of them, while he was a bat out of hell, she was graceful silent heron.

 _Oh great, next thing you know I'll be spouting Shakespeare. 'To be or not to be…"_

"Woooooh!" Hiccup hollered as he finished a sprint. The whistle let off a shrill shriek.

"That's enough guys." Calhoun called out, "I'll see you tomorrow. Hiccup keep testing out the leg."

"Will do coach." Hiccup couldn't wait to test it out on the bike. It probably wouldn't make a huge difference but Hiccup didn't care. He was in love with his new toy. He was about to go to the change room when Elsa skated up beside him.

"Hi." She said with that lovely smile.

"Hi." She started grabbing a piece of her dress at her hip and started pinching it as they walked out of the rink to the benches Her smile morphed into a small pout; which would have raised red flags for Hiccup if he wasn't transfixed by how red and luscious her pouty lips were and how kissable they had become.

 _HEY! Lover boy. Get your head out of your arse._

"Uh sorry." Hiccup uttered red-faced, "Is something wrong?" Elsa looked torn as if she wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to ask it.

"Yeah." Elsa mumbled, she was silent and then decided to commit to it.

"Hiccup can I ask you about Friday night?"

"Ummm, sure. I guess. I mean I know I pushed off without really saying goodbye but-"

Elsa interrupted "No, not that something else." _What else could she be talking about? I mean there was that thing but how could she know about that._

"Why did you leave my sister alone at the hospital?" She demanded.

In that moment Hiccup went through several different scenarios of how he could play this out; he could deny it, he could explain it away or he could be direct but even through all that he knew one thing.

 _This 'thing' is over. She won't be able to reconcile the fact that I left her baby sister in a hospital alone._

With that in mind Hiccup decided the truth was the best course, he had too much respect for Elsa to try and bullshit with her. Even as he spoke he already was packing his mental moving boxes.

* * *

"I wasn't going to keep myself in the company of someone like her." He muttered darkly. Elsa reeled; she fully expected him to deny it and she didn't know what would have been worse.

"Why?" Elsa pleaded, her voice cracking a little, "Why would you leave her all alone."

"She wasn't alone; she was surrounded by doctors." He retorted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Elsa yelled, "You left without making sure she was okay."

"Not my problem." He scoffed. Elsa flinched at that; did this guy not care about peoples' lives?

"Did you know she was my sister?" Asked Elsa.

"No."

"Would you have stayed if you knew she was my sister?" Elsa queried. For a moment Hiccup looked conflicted but then he doubled down.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that bitch was lucky that I decided to help her." Hiccup growled.

"Bitch?" Elsa spluttered, "Listen here, you bastard, you don't get to talk about my sister that way."

"It suits her."

"How do you figure."

"Because anyone who would kill their own child is an embodiment of selfishness." Snarled Hiccup both of them yelling at full volume. Elsa could feel small tears welling up and she didn't know why.

"Umm, you know about that."

"Yes of course I know. I saw it plain as day."

"Wha- what did you mean when you said she was lucky that you helped her."

"She was lucky because the only reason I helped her was because a security camera caught me clearly seeing her lying behind a dumpster." Elsa was silent. The young man in front of her was willing to let her sister die. He sat down and took off his leg, for what reasons she didn't know or care.

"You bastard." She choked out.

"I'm sure." Hiccup stated as he packed the new leg in the case, "But you won't have to see me again. Tell Calhoun I'll still pay the bill, but it's probably best we break away cleanly here."

Elsa was silent for moment, he had become a friend to her, or so she thought, "Yes I think so." Hiccup then walked away without saying goodbye but she didn't want one. She walked to the change room and slammed the door behind and then broke down weeping. First her sister aborted a child and is in the hospital, then her father blames her for Anna's current situation and now a guy who she was willing to call friend just admitted that he would have let her sister die if it hadn't been for the right circumstances. Not only that but she was starting to wonder if maybe he could have been more than a friend.

* * *

Hiccup saw the look on her face; saw the hurt, the tears, the betrayal. She didn't say anything. She didn't say anything; still processing the fact that an acquaintance of hers was willing to let her sister die and do nothing. He sat on the bench and removed the leg and put on his old one.

"You bastard." She whispered.

"I'm sure." Hiccup stated as he packed the new leg in the case, "But you won't have to see me again. Tell Calhoun I'll still pay the bill, but it's probably best we break away cleanly here."

Elsa was silent for moment but then he heard it, "Yes I think so."

Hiccup turned and walked away. He heard Elsa walk into the change room and slam the door. That would be their last interaction. Her leather gear was at the bike; no excuse to see each other again. He didn't know why but his mouth was dry and his eyes stung. _Must have got some dust in there. A good beer should fix that._ Although he doubted it. He put on his gear and helmet, got on his bike and drove north back to his home.

* * *

 **Oh boy, things are not good. Will they get back together? Ah who we kidding of course they get back together, what kind of story would it be otherwise.**

 **I won't make Monday or Tuesday. The attempt will be a Friday and a Sunday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Short chapter, I whipped it up quick. I will be busy this weekend but I'll try and get the other chapter out Sunday and get us back on schedule. The second Chapter of Haddock Chronicles is up: I said I would do a chapter for that once a month but that might be moved up to once every two weeks.**

 **Thank you Shadowknight77 and Texas Ted for your follows and favs**

 **Thank you Kilo8 and Texas Ted for your reviews.**

 **Again short chapter, a filler with a cameo and 2 shoutouts. Once again, I own nothing. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and here we go.**

* * *

He raced across the finish line in record time; a personal best. The cars lagged behind him defeated, they would remember this thrashing.

"Oh boy, oh boy Hiccup." Snotlout praised, "You were on FIRE out there tonight."

"Thanks Scott." Hiccup muttered as he patted the aforementioned on the shoulder. The others were also shouting praise.

"Oh man Hiccup you were dishing out punishment man." Said Hector Nuevos as he strolled up and offered his hand out with 6 G's, "Good to have you back."

Hiccup clasped the hand, "Good to be back." It was Friday night and Hiccup just finished the first race of the night. It had been a stressful week with assignments, homework and that other thing since Monday. He saw Dom walk up to him.

"Hey Dom."

"Hiccup. Ha, ha, ha." Dom chuckled, "Looks like the upgrades paid off."

"Yeah, they sure did."

"You getting in on the next race?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

"You sure." Dom asked, "A spot can be opened up."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hiccup confirmed, "I'm tired and I want to go home."

Dom was shocked, "Oh okay, just grab a beer before you leave."

"Will do." Hiccup moved his bike beside Letty's car which was close by, blocking a street.

"Hiccup." She greeted.

"Letty." Hiccup returned the greeting, "Got a corona for me in there?"

"You know I do." She grinned as she passed him a bottle. He leaned on Letty's car and sipped it down slowly, He actually saw Astrid get her race in before he was done. Before he could leave he heard Astrid rev up behind him.

"Yo Hiccup where you off to?" She called out.

"Home."

"Home?" She queried, "But the night's young."

"I know," Hiccup confessed, "I'm just tired and I got a headache." Astrid had dubious look on her face expressing that she knew he was spewing utter bullshit. She decided to drop it.

"Okay." She said with a smirk. He put on his helmet and let off a sigh. He was tired; he reminded himself. He drove down the street towards home. He didn't get a block away when he saw the fleet of cruisers coming around the corner.

"Oh shit." He reached for his two way, "We got COPS! COPS! COPS!" He screamed into the mike pulling a complete 180. Blown, the cruisers let their bells and whistles off the lease. Wonderful thing about street racing; you're never too far from a getaway vehicle. Everyone scrambled to their vehicle while Hiccup sped to the other side and everyone at the race was gone in seconds. This was going to be close, one of the cops was hard on his ass. He swerved around a corner to the right and ducked into an alley hoping to come clean on the other side, but this cop wasn't having any of that as picked Hiccup again about a block away. Hiccup tried a few more tricks like cutting through areas where a car couldn't get through but he couldn't shake the cop. _Who the hell is this guy?_ Their dance continued as they sped all over town, most cops would've given up at this point. The only other cop that was this determined was the one that chased him into Arendelle.

 _Unless… Could it?_

 _He's good enough for it._

 _But… yeah it's the same guy._

* * *

Officer Maximus Stallion was pissed; three months ago as part of the mayor's initiative to reduce street racing, cops from LA were added to the force in Sangelos to help take down the street racers and he didn't get transferred from LAPD just to get his ass handed to him by some punk kid. Left turn. Except that's exactly what happened almost 2 months ago when he was on a wild goose chase led by a teenager. Right turn. He didn't even realize he lost him until 10 minutes after the fact, he was that good. Everybody knew who it was too, a Harley Davidson Destroyer limited the amount of suspects; a kid named Henry Haddock. Back up, back up, he doubled back. When he asked why they didn't just pick him up from his house, the Captain explained that the racers had to be caught the night of the race otherwise the charges were hard to stick. Hard left. Ever since he lost Haddock the first time, Max swore he wouldn't lose him again. Only Haddock hadn't shown up for almost a month until now.

He was good; he knew all the tricks but so did Max. He collared more than his fair share of racers and he was determined to get this one and Toretto, but baby steps first he reminded himself as he careened a hard left. Haddock was heading down town which was neither good or bad. Hard right. There were more places for Haddock to duck into but they all led to places Max could get to quickly. Haddock didn't waste time here as he sped right on through with Stallion on his tail. They were headed for the tracks.

"Hops." He radioed, "Von Schweetz, I'm in pursuit of Haddock, he's headed into DunBroch."

"No he's not." Von Schweetz called back.

"What are you talking about I clearly see him… What the-" _The balls on this kid._ Haddock brought his bike into a wheelie and did a complete 180 and drove right past Max before Stallion could react.

"I hate this guy." He grumbled to himself.

Schweetz crackled over the radio "He can't-"

"Scheetz not now." He called back. This time Hiccup led through a merry dance through down town.

* * *

 _Fucking Shit. You little shit._ Hiccup cursed for the 156th time that night. Hard right. He couldn't shake this guy. He didn't dare try to park the bike in a small alley and walk. If this guy was as good as he seemed to be he wouldn't but it. He lucked out on the DunBroch bait but that would only work once tonight.

 _Oh no, no, no. Fuck!_ A traffic jam was 2 blocks ahead and even he wanted to the little lanes formed between cars were closed up; if he stopped, he was toast but what- Ah, actually this was what he needed. He slowed down just a little. Just enough to ensure his new friend car 37 wouldn't lose him yet.

* * *

 _What the hell is he doing_ Max wondered as he saw Haddock slow down a titch. They passed through an intersection. Haddock slowed down some more. _He doesn't usually surrender so why… Oh._ He saw the jam. The meridian was a cement barricade Hiccup had run out of moves. _Well he put up a good show._ As they got within a few meters of the jam Max got on the horn.

"Haddock, you're out of moves. Give it up." Haddock stopped just short of the jam.

"Get off the bike. Knees on the ground Hands in the air." He instructed. The kid complied and Max got out of his car. _Ha maybe he isn't so-_ Haddock leapt for his bike and sped into the jam before Max could stop him. _How did he do that? There was no where for him to fit in there._ He ran over to the spot where Haddock was but couldn't see him. He almost gave up when he heard the clunking and revs among the cars. He realized his mistake; while the lanes between cars were blocked, they weren't blocked right up to the end of the jam, Hiccup could slip through certain sections, it was like a maze. Max charged in there looking for Haddock.

* * *

Oh, if Hiccup got out of there this one would be one for the books. Oh that cop would be pissed. He sped straddled his bike through the jam a quickly as he could, he didn't have long. If the cop caught him now, he was cooked.

"Haddock!" He heard the cop yell. He was close.

"Oh boy." He muttered, "Come on Toothless don't let me down now." He sped up a little more but it was too tight and he was making too much noise. He heard the cop scrambling around the cars. Hiccup took a gamble, he slid Toothless between a panel van and the barricade so that the cop wouldn't necessarily see him and he turned the bike to quiet mode crouched low and let his foot off the throttle. He heard the cop slowly scramble past. Hiccup could see the intersection ahead; he had maybe 3 cars to go. He waited until he could no longer hear the cop and slowly crept forward. One car; he couldn't see the cop. 2 cars; he saw him, he was at the front of the jam, apparently there was a crash and the firefighters were there but no other cops at the moment. The cop started asking drivers if they had seen Hiccup. He had only one gap to go. He waited until the cop walked to the far side of the jam looked away and he crept forward.

And of course someone had to yell, "There he is officer!" _Shit._ The cop looked over at Hiccup and ran towards.

"Toothless, it's now or never!" He launched past the one car in the straddle fashion. _We might make it. We might make it._ He thought as pushed the bike. He got past the car and saw the cop sprinting for him.

"Don't do it Haddock!" The officer shouted.

Hiccup didn't even think of a wise crack; he put his foot to the throttle and sped in the opposite direction, past the cop car where a traffic jam sat between it and it's driver. He just prayed this was not where he got shot. Turns out his prayers were answered tonight and he headed for home. He was sweating up a storm and he also knew they had a problem. How were they supposed to rob a truck when there is a gung ho cop out for them?

* * *

Twice. Twice in a row his prey alluded him. There would not be a third.

* * *

Things were grim; Anna was feeling better but while her health improved. Elsa and David's relationship did not. He interrogated her every move and whereabouts and he wouldn't let Elsa see her sister. Not that Elsa had tried yet but he already made that condition plain. It couldn't go on. She knew what she had to do. She breathed a sigh, picked up her cell and dialled.

* * *

 **What does Elsa have to do you ask? Mwah, ha, ha. You'll find out soon.**

 **Not my best by a long shot. This is sloppy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again Short chapter and not my best by any means but I told you I would have one and here it is. I promise you that the next chapter will be better by far.**

 **Thank you Rinark for the follow.**

 **Thank you Ken106348 and Kilo8 for your reviews.**

 **Alright I own nothing, let me know what you think in the reviews. I know my writing is sloppy in this one and here we go**

* * *

She took a swig of the rum and put it back in the cabinet; she needed her nerves calm for this. She was just glad everything was already where it needed to be. She had been having second thoughts until yesterday when her dad basically wouldn't acknowledge her, he didn't even come to the rink. She walked into the living room. So many childhood memories made there.

"Dad we need talk." Elsa said. It was Sunday morning and everyone was lounging around in the living room; mom and dad were going to be going to see Anna in few hours so they weren't expecting company.

"Hmm." He harrumphed as he read a magazine, not wanting to listen to what she wanted to say.

"What did you want to say Elsa?" Mom asked.

"I wasn't talking to you." Spat Elsa, "I was talking to him." She didn't want to hurt her mother but this might be the one time Elsa would be able to face her father with some dignity and she wanted to look at him in the eye to know. She had to know.

"Fine." Grumbled Dad as he threw the magazine on the coffee table, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Three things." Elsa stated. _Here goes,_ "First: I am and always be your daughter. I have nothing but gratitude and love in that regard."

He slightly sneered, "That was the big deal?"

"No." Elsa said calmly albeit shakily, she had only once confronted her father and that was at the hospital "Second: I have done… Everything you asked me to do. When you said jump, I jumped as high as I could and then asked how high. I skated and I studied my ass off for you, to be your perfect daughter but it was never enough. All I wanted was your approval. It only took me until now to see it." She heard a car pull up into the driveway. They were early.

"See what?" Her dad asked distractedly as he went to the window to see who was here.

"That you never were going to give me any approval and that you had no love or respect for me. It became clear when you blamed me for what happened to Anna, not giving a damn about how I felt. Of course I felt guilty but you went and rubbed it in my face."

"Ah, that's ridiculous. I always loved you." He muttered, "Oh, it's Rapunzel and her boyfriend Flynn."

"No you always loved Anna." Elsa accused, "I had to prove myself worthy of your love; a love you never intended to give."

"Elsa." Her mother gasped out.

"What are they doing?" Her father muttered, not giving a damn.

Tears were starting to pool up her eyes, "Which is why my third and final item on my docket is that from on out we have no relationship whatsoever." That got his attention.

"I beg your pardon." He stared as if shocked by the concept.

"I am 18." Elsa stated simply, "Uncle George was gracious enough to let me stay at his place for the time being."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you won't have to worry about your shameful eldest daughter anymore. I can't stay here anymore." She breathed in silently and looked into his eyes to know for sure, "And I won't." Nothing, he didn't care; He was probably more worried about what she was taking with her.

"Elsa…" he started saying before she interrupted him.

"Oh don't worry I'm only taking my clothes and a few other items." She said smugly, "The bed and furniture are staying." Her mother was in shock. That was Elsa's one misgiving, her mother had her youngest in the hospital and the eldest was walking out.

"Elsa if you think-" Her father sputtered.

"Oh don't worry. The stuff I'm taking is already being loaded." Her father turned around to see that Punzie and Flynn were loading said items, "I took it through the garage."

Her father turned back on her red-faced, "Now you listen to me young lady. I didn't just raise to-"

"You can keep the trophies." She said in equal volume, "They were probably the part you wanted to keep anyway so I left them for you." She then to the door.

"Elsa!" Her father bellowed, "You walk out that door, you'll have no funding from me do you hear?"

No 'please come back' or 'I understand how you feel, let's talk.' None of that.

"Good riddance," She spat with hopefully a whole bale of barbed wire.

"Elsa." He yelled one last time before Elsa shut the door on him. He wasn't even going to try and follow her. She was glad no one could see the tears stream down her face as she was hidden behind the corner of the garage and her father wasn't looking out the window, well not quite no one. Her mother was in the bay window of the living room and all the two could do was look at one another. Her mother gave a small wave to which Elsa returned. Elsa then took a deep breath and walked to the driveway. She saw that Flynn and Rapunzel had practically finished loading.

She let out a sigh before speaking, "Oh thanks so much guys."

"No problem." Flynn answered as he closed the back of the van they had borrowed from Punzie's dad.

"Let's go." Commanded Elsa. Climbing into the backseat.

"Elsa," Rapunzel touched her arm to just slow her down for a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa thought about this for a few moments before taking the final step.

She swallowed and then spoke, "No, but I can't stay here so let's go." She tried to keep her brave face on as they drove away from what was her home and the man who refused to be her father.

* * *

Rapunzel knew better than to talk so she didn't. She didn't talk when Elsa cried on the way to Corona, she didn't talk when she let Elsa cry on her shoulder and she didn't speak when she heard Elsa weeping in the shower. It was going to be a roller coaster for Elsa, Rapunzel knew. When Elsa called her on Friday night she knew Elsa was serious. If she wasn't; Elsa wouldn't have done it. Rapunzel immediately went to her Dad and he made all the arrangements, even if David Aren wanted his daughter back he would have to go through the police chief of Sangelos. Elsa was safe and in a new home.

* * *

"Oh man." Groaned Hiccup as he sat on a bench in his backyard, "Dom knows how to cook good ribs."

"You should know, you ate three." Astrid huffed as she jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ohhh." Hiccup's mouth almost filled with something unpleasant but he managed to swallow it back down, "Don't do that. I almost threw up."

"Serves you right for stuffing yourself." She said as she moved to another seat. It was Sunday afternoon and they had just finished another great potluck and barbeque at the Toretto's, sacred tradition. Barbeque after church, if you didn't go to church you didn't get no barbeque. Which was criminal because Dom's ribs were to die for. Astrid had come over to Hiccup's place afterwards to just ask about a math problem. With it out of the way they were in the backyard enjoying the sun with a few beers. Astrid then said something that caught Hiccup off guard,

"You want to tell me what's eating you?" She asked point blank still relined in her chair.

"Eating me," Hiccup joked, "Other than E coli?"

"Yes." Came the reply cutting through his bullshit.

"Nothing." He replied, not true but they were quibbles.

"Come on man what's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on." She prodded.

"Does nothing mean anything to you."

"Sure, nothing but something is bothering you." She said cutting the crap.

Hiccup snorted then confessed, "Okay sure. I'm bothered by this truck job."

"How so?"

"We've been trying to put something together for weeks now but we still don't have a sure way to nab the truck."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Astrid mumbled. He sighed and shook his head, He was too lucky, Astrid always believed in him when he didn't.

"How are you and Eret doing?" He asked changing subjects.

"We're fine." She answered, "Eret just finished a meeting with his parole officer."

"How'd he do?" Hiccup asked a little anxiously. He knew the PO's could make life miserable.

"He did fine. The PO didn't give him crap."

"Good." He sighed with relief. She then had to ask the bomb.

"So, where are you and the blonde going these days?" She asked innocently enough.

"Ahhh, ha, ha," He chuckled dryly, "We aren't going anywhere. We went off a cliff."

She cringed at that, "Ooh, that bad?"

"Yep." He replied in the same dry tone.

"Oh Hiccup I'm sorry." Spoke Astrid.

"Ah it's okay, it wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh?" Astrid looked curious.

"Well, maybe it was going somewhere." He admitted, "But it was about to peak anyway."

* * *

"How do you figure?" asked Astrid genuinely curious. Usually he went through girls like wildfire and never looked back

"Oh come on Astrid, I'm a street biker and she comes from a wealthy family in the nice part of town."

"And?"

"Please." Hiccup muttered shaking his head, "It was only going to go to the point where she had her 'bad boy' meter filled and then we would be done."

"That's harsh." Astrid replied.

"Life's harsh." Hiccup countered.

"Can't argue with you there." She answered before having a swallow of beer.

"It's funny," He uttered softly, "I know all this but it still stings." Astrid almost spat her beer out right then and there. However; she held it in. _Who are you and what have you done to Hiccup Haddock._

"Come again?"

Hiccup chuckled, "I know it sounds silly but I actually had a lot of fun and enjoyed my time."

"You tap her?"

"No," he yowled, he looked scandalized, "You're just like Snotlout and the others. Why does everyone think that every time I'm with a girl it's to end up having sex?"

"Because every other girlfriend you had ended that way." She countered. Hiccup was so business like in his relationships. It was always wham bam thank you, ma'am. Hiccup always acted like life is short and you got to take what you can.

"Whatever." He shook it off, "Maybe I want to try something different." His phone buzzed and Hiccup checked it quick.

"Ah, Jack needs help with some homework. I got to go."

"Yeah. Go, go. Don't let me keep you." Astrid mumbled. As she watched Hiccup drive away she told herself. _Girl you are going to find out what happened between those two and you are going to fix it. A girl who can change Hiccup Haddock's perspective on life is too good to slip through the nets._

* * *

 **Finally someone on our side. Like I said not a good chapter. I'll make edits and make it better. Now we are back on schedule and the next chapter will be sometime this coming weekend but be warned final exams are coming so expect delays.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I know my last two chapters were fairly sloppy. I think this one is better.**

 **Thank you Bellimar for the favorite.**

 **Thank you Kilo8 for the review.**

 **So my biggest worry is that the motivations of the characters are rather weak and that when things escalate they are at weird times. Let me know what you think. Once again I own nothing, have fun, review and here we go.**

* * *

"Hey Elsa." She heard the voice call out from behind her open locker door. _Oh what now?_ It was lunch break and she just wanted to be alone for that reprieve, however brief it may be. It was Monday and she was still trying to get over the hump off yesterday's mess. Elsa turned to the source of the voice and cringed inside.

"Hey Astrid." She sighed. She liked Astrid even if they didn't interact much; she was a force of nature, never taking crap from anyone and had a vibrancy about her.

"Oooh, ho, ho, ho." Astrid chuckled ruefully, "That is the sound of someone who's had a baaad day."

"Try several bad days. Now if you excuse me." Elsa muttered as she shut her locker and walked away.

"Whoa, whoa. Where you off to in a hurry?" Astrid queried as she half jogged up beside her.

"Outside to one of the lunch tables. I like the ocean view." Elsa answered hoping Astrid would go away.

"Hmm. Sounds good. I'll join you." Astrid declared, deflating that hope. Soon they were sitting at said table enjoying the view, while Elsa had her lunch. Amalgam High sat on a cliff that was part of the coast; one could see the vast ocean for miles. They were at a table that was secluded from the others and offered some privacy.

"Pretty." Astrid commented probably to break the silence, "Not my thing though."

"Oh and what is 'your' thing?" Elsa asked sarcastically as she ate an apple.

"Speed." Countered Astrid, "And family." Just the way Astrid said family, Elsa knew something was up.

"What do you want Astrid?"

"Right now? Just to learn more about you." She answered simply enough.

"Why? Why do you want to know more about some southie?"

"Because you're an anomaly Elsa. You've done something no girl has ever done."

"Oh and what's that."

"You made Hiccup wish he hadn't thrown in the towel."

"What? D'oh did he send you here?" Elsa groaned, "Listen I'm sorry he dragged you-"

"Dragged me into this? Please. Hiccup doesn't send anyone to do his job." Astrid snorted, "Asides I would have hit him if he tried to get me involved in something like this. Not that he ever was in a situation like this before. No, you can rest easy Ms. Aren I am here on my own volition."

"Why? What's it to you?"

"Quite a bit actually." Replied Astrid, "Hiccup is my friend and he been through the ringer more than once. I want him to get a win."

Elsa sighed, "Listen Astrid I'm sure what you're doing is admirable, but I can't do this right now, okay? I've had a few emotional days and I need to figure things out." She started packing her lunch pack and made to leave.

"What did Hiccup do?" Astrid asked suddenly.

"Pardon me?" Queried Elsa. She had only taken a few steps away from the table.

"What did Hiccup do?"

"What makes you think he was the one to break things up?"

Astrid sighed, "Because I know Hiccup better than most. I know how he thinks and acts. And relationships? Ha! In his twisted mind a relationship is like a business deal; only there to gain something from that person." _What?_

"I never got that impression from him." Elsa commented as she sat back down

"Which again piques my interest." She replied; gesturing with hand to emphasise her point.

"So, what is like with you and the others?" Elsa asked out of genuine concern, "Does he just treat you like his tools in a garage?" Astrid got a chuckle out of that.

"Oh no, no." Astrid waved her hands in placating motion," No, he treats us well enough and he would go through hell for us. Mind you we had to earn that trust."

"So," Elsa asked hesitantly, "Ah, why is Hiccup soooo…"

"Stubborn? Cynical? Like a jackass? An asshole? Hard-headed?" Astrid suggested.

"is 'All that and more' an option?"

"Absolutely" teased Astrid. They both chuckled at that.

"So?" Elsa queried again. Astrid then seemed to age right in front of her.

"Oh boy." Astrid sighed, "You ask the right questions but they don't have easy answers."

"If you say long story I'm going to throw you into the ocean."

"In your dreams." Astrid countered, both knowing full well that Elsa would be the one in the water if it came to it.

"Alright come on." Elsa urged but Astrid paused.

"I would if I could Elsa I really would but to do so would break a trust Hiccup has in me."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said. I said you ask the right questions but the answers to the questions require him to tell you and not me." Astrid interjected. _Why do you care? You're not dating him anymore._

"Well what can you tell me?" Elsa asked _I'll find out what I can._

Astrid rubbed her temples and groaned, "Listen this won't make much sense but basically Hiccup has been through hell."

"So? What does that have to do with this?"

"Hiccup's mentality is based on his life's experience and his experience has not been pretty. He's been through more than most.

"He's only eighteen." Argued Elsa.

"Ha as Hiccup would tell me: 'It's not the years it's the mileage." Came the response.

"Mileage?"

"He's been through shit in his short life." Astrid answered. _Wha- No enough of the dance._

"Boo hoo." Elsa replied with sarcasm, "Did he actually go through shit or are you just pumping him up full of mystery. You know I had to admit I thought he was interesting and I enjoyed hanging out with him but now all I see is a friend of his trying to help him get lucky."

Astrid didn't take it lying down, "Then you didn't learn much about him when you did hang out."

"Even if he did go through shit, he should grow up. Boo hoo." Elsa shouted at her, "Guess what Astrid; he's not the only one that has it hard in life. I may not have a life experience but I do know a few things about life turning into crap."

"Yeah? Like what rich girl?" Astrid challenged in equal volume. They were both standing at this point.

"Like having a father who blames you for every mistake in the family and hold you to them, even when it wasn't your fault." It sounded petty but it felt good to yell at someone. To channel her emotions to aggression and rage gave her a release, so instead of staying away from it she leaned into it.

"You call THAT rough Southie?"

"At least I admit my problems."

"If you knew you would understand why he doesn't let on about it."

"Yeah sure. Losing a father must be really rough, at his father had compassion for him."

"Damn right his father had compassion for him." Astrid yelled, "It was the only thing that kept him alive afterwards."

"You know what?" Elsa finally scaled back, "I realized the real problem, it wasn't the secrecy that was bothering me. It was the fact that I don't care."

"Fair enough but don't judge him."

"I'll judge him if I want to." Elsa screamed, losing control.

"You have no right."

"I have every right." Elsa screeched tears streaming down her face, "He dumped my baby sister in a hospital and left her to her own devices!" Astrid paused at the revelation.

"I found out about it later and when I asked him about it he said the only reason he brought her to the hospital was because he was caught on camera feed." Realizing what she said Elsa covered her mouth and sat down in shock at her outburst. The two just sat across from each other gathering their thoughts. To her credit Elsa didn't run off.

Astrid was silent for a long while but beat Elsa to responding, "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"No it- it's okay. How were you supposed to know?" Elsa sniffled.

"What happened?" Elsa buttoned up, why should she tell this girl who she barely knew.

"Hey." Astrid commanded, "You already told me she was in the hospital and that Hiccup was involved. I can ask him if you want."

"Oh no please don't. I rather you didn't drag him back into my pity party." Elsa waved her down.

"Well?" Astrid shrugged. Elsa took a deep breath.

"She attempted an… an abortion." Spoke Elsa. Astrid held a hand to her forehead and heaved a sigh.

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry." Replied Astrid ruefully, "That's rough."

"You have any… experience with that?" Elsa asked with morbid curiosity.

"Ah, we've had about three or four at the old school." Astrid admitted.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant until it had happened." Elsa said softly looking at the dried peeling paint on the table.

"You said Hiccup brought her in?" Looking back up she saw that Astrid's face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Yeah, he found her in alleyway and brought her to the hospital and then left her there."

"Be grateful he did that much." Astrid grumbled.

"See that's what I'm talking about." Criticised Elsa, "How do I care about a guy who willingly leave someone out to die?"

"The baby died?" Astrid asked. It took Elsa a moment to respond.

"Uh, yes it was only 3 weeks old. No way for the fetus to live." Elsa answered, "What does that have to do with anything."

Astrid rubbed her temples in frustration, "Like I said Hiccup's mentality is based on what he has experienced. This plays into that."

"In what way?" Elsa asked.

"How much do you know about Hiccup's family?"

"Umm. I know he was raised solely by his father until he was ten when his father died." Elsa answered remembering the tale.

"And his mother?"

"Uh, it never came up. I guess I assumed she was dead." Elsa replied.

"To Hiccup she will be." Astrid answered.

"Oh sooo, she and Hiccup's dad divorced?" Elsa quessed.

"If you could call it that." Astrid answered, "There are a couple versions of how it went down but the end result was that she left Hiccup."

"So what he has a thing against mothers is that it?" Elsa interrogated.

"He has a beef against mothers who abandon their children for selfish reasons, be that abortion or full out abandonment." Astrid replied.

"Just because his mother left in a divorce?"

"Because his mother was a junkie." Astrid muttered darkly, she took a sigh and continued, "The way I understood it is that Stoick, Hiccup's father, issued an ultimatum to Valka; get clean or get out. She got out."

"So Hiccup was angry that she left him for drugs."

"Hmm." Astrid nodded, "And when she took him into custody after Stoick's death, she brought him to Hell."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh-uh. I've said too much as it is." Astrid replied waving her hand as a conductor would to finish the song, "The point is the reason he didn't want anything to do with your sister was because she was killing her child for her own ends."

"Sounds vindictive to me." Responded Elsa.

"Take it however you want but that is how his mind works. He does not care for women who will not care for their children. That's just the way he is." Astrid countered.

"You sound like a lawyer in a court of law."

"Well… I'll plead the fifth." They chuckled at her inside joke. They then just looked at each other for a moment and contemplated the opposing player.

"Well thanks for explaining him a little for me." Elsa spoke, "But I don't know if I can forgive him."

"I'm not asking you to." Replied Astrid, "I'm just hoping you might swing at him again."

"Why?"

"Like I said; I want to see him win one."

"You're very loyal to him." Elsa observed.

Astrid nodded her head, "He's a tough son of a bitch who has a pillar of inner strength. Especially after the incident. Always was something that I admired in him."

"You like him; why don't you date him?" Elsa asked.

"Ha, been there, done that." Astrid confessed.

Elsa was shocked, "Really, I didn't get any indication that you dated before?"

"It was nearly three years ago and we broke it off before I met Eret." Astrid spilled the details.

"He wasn't mad?"

"Ah hell no. Like I said he treats relationships haphazardly. Taking what he can before it falls apart. Ours was different, he tried to make it work but he wasn't interested in it and we broke it off clean. No hard feelings were felt and he even pushed Eret my way."

"So why do you think he and I would work?"

"Because even for all his bravado about how you would dump him later, he was still feeling the hurt." The first part of the statement caught Elsa off guard.

"Why would I dump him? I mean aside from the actual reason we called it quits." Asked Elsa.

"Oh he got that silly notion in his head that you only hung out with him to fill your bad boy quota." Astrid answered slyly. The bell for classes rang but that didn't stop Elsa's sputtering.

"Does he think I throw myself out at every guy I see and I have a different one at my elbow every week?"

"You could if you wanted to," Astrid confessed as the two of them headed for class, "You have the figure for it."

"Thanks and don't change the subject." Replied Elsa.

"Well to get your answer, you're going to have to ask him." Answered Astrid.

"Well then." Elsa declared, "I'm going to have to have words with this smartass."

* * *

Astrid was giddy; she wasn't fully aware of why the two of them had split and that almost cost her. However; she managed to work her prey to the right state of mind to hit her with the lure and Elsa took it hook line and sinker. It helped when the lure was the truth. She lit a fire under Elsa it seems. Now to see what happens when the dust settles.

* * *

Hiccup cringed; There was a way to help ease the cop problem but it would only pay off once and he didn't want to waste it. However; if he didn't get that cop off his back, the truck job would never get off the ground. He would be making a business call tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone special day. This is my 20** **th** **chapter. Yay. A toast everyone; grab a Coke and say "To 20 Chapters and many more to follow. Now to the usual fare.**

 **Thank you sava falling08, haleda07, Dark Little World, The Aspect of the Warrior, Dark Lord Volk'land and Kyuketsuki-fenikkusu for the favs and follows. By the way Ice Comes Calling now has 44 follows and 32 favs. Whoop, whoop.**

 **Thank you Ken106348 and viper001 for your reviews.**

 **This chapter I think I did fairly well on. I probably have a few edits to make here and there. Decent length of chapter this time. I'll leave it at that. Once again I own nothing, let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

The heat had mellowed out on this fine Tuesday afternoon but Hiccup was sweating from anxiety. He had honestly no idea how this was going to go. He just finished at Dom's shop and came straight here. He was sure he wouldn't get arrested but this had potential to backfire and cause havoc if he wasn't careful. He also had to be careful because Hiccup knew Dom would not be happy with him. These were the concerns rolling through Hiccup's head as he coasted up the machine shop.

The shop was nothing more than a glorified warehouse but having said that, so were the other buildings in this area. The building was a weathered white with a big sign with the owner's name on it albeit flipped around, but with his name it made sense. He parked the bike and entered the shop. It was clean which was expected given that the owner carried Nos and had inspectors check out his store every now and then.

"Hiccup." Clamoured the owner having spotted him. The man was a short pudgy man; a little less than 5 feet tall, sandy hair and tanned skin. The tan was not from soaking rays on a beach but from working construction for 10 years and then doing it as a hobby.

"Felix." Hiccup grunted as the two of them walked towards each other and shook hands.

Felix commented, "I wasn't expecting you for a few weeks." Felix Fixit Jr. was a metal worker/ car mechanic. He was who Hiccup went to when Hiccup wanted to get parts for Toothless but needed something less expensive than Harley Davidson or if he needed a custom job.

"I'm not here for that." Replied Hiccup, "I'm here for that other thing." Felix went back behind the counter and poured some coffee out of a pot. He offered some to Hiccup who waved it away

"Other thing?" Felix repeated with confusion written on his face.

"That favour you owe me." Hiccup clarified, " _Thee_ favour." Felix's face cleared of confusion.

"Oh boy," Mumbled Felix, "When you never used it I knew it would be for something big." Felix was caught in the crossfire of the falling out Hiccup and Dagur had. Like Jack and a few others had, Felix had vexed Dagur; something about an oil pan or some shit, Dagur never really needed excuses. Hiccup pulled Felix out of that mess but it hadn't been easy, it was right when tensions were really high and also when it was a land grab for the two rivals.

"What do you need?" His theory that it was something big was not wrong.

"Well you see," Hiccup explained, "there's this cop who become a bug up my ass."

"Uh, How does this involve me?" asked Felix, although Hiccup could tell he knew exactly how it involved him.

"I need you to talk to your brother." Hiccup answered. His brother was a cop in the Berk precinct. The look on Felix's face told Hiccup this was definitely was not going to be easy. Felix finished his coffee before he said anything.

"You know I can't do that." Felix responded, "Ralph's a cop, a police captain no less, and if it was discovered that he was taking favours; he'd be charged."

 _You're worried about him? What about me? If Dom finds out I dealt with the cops in a way he'd have my hide._

"Felix." Hiccup groaned, "This cop is going to catch me or one of my people sooner or later if he isn't leashed."

"That's his job," countered Felix as he grabbed a wrench and went to work on a radiator on a Ford Taurus, "And besides you know that races are free game and if you're caught that you're done."

"Don't tell me something I know well enough." Hiccup retorted as he passed Felix a hand light, "But we can handle the others, if we're caught it's our fault. This guy however is the real deal."

Felix waved his hands out in exasperation, "Ha, what do you want me to do? Walk into the precinct, into my brother's office and tell him to punish an officer for doing his job?"

"No," bemoaned Hiccup, "I just need this guy to be put on a leash."

"Oh really that's all? How would you do that?" Asked a sarcastic Felix, hands on his hips.

"Get him transferred" Hiccup answered to Felix's snort, "Whoever he is, he's ambitious. I'm sure he'd appreciate grabbing loads of scum out of DunBroch and getting a promotion."

"You make that sound easy." Felix grumbled. "You're assuming that Ralph can actually pull that."

"I know he can."

"How do you know he's not one of the LA boys that the mayor brought over?"

"Oh he most definitely is one of those." Hiccup replied, "If he wasn't I would've known about him a long time ago."

"I can't help you Hiccup." Felix said defiantly, "I would if I could but we could both be in big trouble if I try anything like this." Hiccup was silent for a moment, calculating his next move.

 _If we don't get the guy off our ass, someone will go to prison._

 _Well what if-_

 _That won't do anything, he'll shrug it off._

 _There must be… Ahaaaa!_

"Well I'm sorry that you can't help me Felix."

"I would if I could Hiccup." Felix replied as he worked on the car.

"Yeah, it's a shame too." Hiccup paced slowly for the door.

"Shame?" Asked Felix; a muddled expression on his face.

"Hmmm. Yes, it's a shame that Fixit Felix's will be on the no-go list for racers from here on out." Hiccup said simply. Felix looked like a bomb had gone off as he looked at Hiccup in horror from under the hood.

"Now- Now wait a minute Hiccup. You're talking about three quarters of my business." Felix protested. They both knew that if Hiccup gave the word, no street racer would ever enter Felix's shop again. There were other places to get stuff.

"Hmm sounds about right." Hiccup contemplated as he continued for the door, "And I'll be taking my business to ooh let's see now. Hmmm. Ah, I'll take it to Edna Mode, she does fine work."

"Edna Mo- Ouch." Yelled Felix banging his head on the hood as he ran after Hiccup, "That crazy old bat?"

"Hmm. She is eccentric and expensive but she does good work." Hiccup replied slyly.

"Now! Now wait a minute Hiccup wait up." Felix pleaded, "Uh, uh maybe I can work something out." Hiccup stopped and turned around. It was a cruel tactic but he needed something.

"Alright. Alright." Felix muttered quickly, "Look no promises but I'll see if Ralph can pull anything."

"Thanks Felix." Hiccup replied with an easy grin.

"But after this we're square." Felix demanded.

"After this I owe you."

"Oh no you don't." Felix said shakily, "I don't want any part in your dance of favour for favour."

Hiccup chuckled softly at that, "Sure thing. Tell you what; next piece I buy from you, add 50%. I'll make it up to you that way."

"For real?" Felix asked, relieved that his clientele might still be there.

"For real, you're doing what I asked and you do great work man."

"Oh thanks." Came the reply, "Whew." Hiccup shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to spook you." He said lying through his teeth. They both knew it too.

"Anything else?"

"Nah I better get going." Hiccup replied, "Thanks for everything man."

"I'll let you know if I have any luck." Felix called after Hiccup as he left the shop. Hiccup got his bike and headed home.

* * *

She would admit it if asked. She wasn't proud; she was weak. For all her talk and bravado with Astrid; when it came to crunch time, Elsa didn't follow through. She was going to talk to Hiccup the very day Elsa and Astrid had their talk, but she lost her nerve and bailed. Now she had an opportunity to do something completely unrelated but not any less nerve wrecking.

"You going to be okay?" Her Aunt Jessie asked as the two of them walked up the stairs to the second floor of the hospital. With Elsa now living with Rapunzel's folks it made it easier to try and see Anna. Elsa figured Uncle George might have had something to do with that. 4 in the afternoon and her palms were sweaty; she had not seen her sister for a little over week and that was when Anna was weak and frail. What made it worse was before all this they were not on speaking terms.

"I think so." Elsa answered as her fingers rapped on the gift for her sister. She was hyperventilating; she didn't know what to expect or what she wanted to see. She hoped to see bouncy vibrant Anna, to see her healthy. However, after her conversation with Astrid, Elsa also hoped that Anna knew what she did and didn't take it likely. She pinched the sleeve of her pink woolen sweater

"You'll be fine Elsa." Encouraged Jesse as they walked to her door, "Go on in. I'm sure you two have much to discuss." Elsa stood out side the door for a moment, leaning her head against the wood she took a deep breath. _You can do this. You can do this._ Letting the air out she entered the room.

The room was just like any other hospital room, two beds with a peach coloured dividing curtain between them. There was a girl sleeping in the bed closest to the door, maybe 14 years old, raven black hair and pale skin. Elsa noticed that she had a broken neck, evidenced by the huge collar that was sitting on her. The board at the end of her bed said _Violet Parr._ Bringing her head back into focus she peaked around the curtain to see Anna sitting upright in her bed watching the TV, subtitles on and muted so the other girl could sleep.

Elsa checked her sister over while she was distracted; her colour was back, she was wearing a standard hospital gown, she had lost a little weight it seemed from being in the hospital and being on a strict diet. _Unless the baby was more fully formed than I thought. How did I miss it?_ That had always been on her mind since she found out about Anna.

"Ahem," She coughed slightly. Anna turned her head to see who this intruder of her privacy seemed to be. Elsa wasn't sure what Anna would do, whether she would be happy to Elsa or just not care.

"Hey." Greeted Elsa softly with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." Anna replied with a small smile of her own. Turned out Elsa's fears were a little unfounded.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked, walking up to hug her sister.

"I'm… okay. I guess." Anna answered as they hugged.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner." Commented Elsa as she took a seat and sat her purse on the ground but Anna's gift on her jeans.

"That's okay. Dad made a big stink about you so I knew it might be awhile before I would see you." Anna replied, "I have to admit you moving out is big especially for you."

"Yeah." Elsa sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough. How's school? Everyone miss me?"

"Oh All your friends keep asking me." Elsa responded, "Some even come by every day for updates."

Anna then looked concerned, "Do they know about…" She gestured to her stomach.

"No, we told them you were in accident." Elsa answered the unfinished question. Anna nodded in response.

"Did uh, did Hans ask about me?" Elsa hesitated; she could lie but Anna would find out the truth eventually. She decided to play it safe.

"No he didn't," Elsa answered and she could tell Anna was let down, "but that doesn't mean he didn't ask Mom or Dad. Remember he and I don't get along." Anna however was already in her slump gazing blankly out the window at the blue sky. Elsa needed something to change the subject. Fortunately; she brought along just the thing.

"Here, I brought you something." She spoke up, holding out the square package she had. It was about a foot long, a foot wide and 2 inches thick. Anna was curious enough to return her attention back to Elsa. She reached for the package and almost dropped it due to the weight. The two of them let out a few giggles.

"Thanks for the warning." Anna grumbled but with a smile.

"My bad." Elsa deprecated herself, "Here let me help." Elsa got up and set it on Anna's lap. Anna didn't seem to have an trouble opening the package like Elsa feared she would. Anna opened it to reveal a Children's volume of Fairy Tales. Anna seemed to get a kick out of it.

Elsa started mumbling, "I know it isn't anything special but I wanted to get you something to enjoy."

"Are you kidding Elsa," Anna chuckled, "I used too love these stories as a kid. I remember when Mom would read us these stories and tuck usss…" Tears started to form in her eyes. Only then did Elsa realize the gravity of her mistake.

"Oh god Anna, I'm sorry I didn't think that through." Elsa said hurriedly, she reached for the book, "Here let me take that…" But Anna wouldn't let go, in fact her grip tightened.

"Here Anna." Elsa insisted but Anna wouldn't let go.

"What have I done?" Anna asked no one in particular, her voice cracking and tears now pouring down her cheeks. Elsa sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know. I know." Anna sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it"

"Not really." Anna scrunching her face trying to keep the tears from flowing like a river. Elsa took the hint and started looking around for anything else to talk about. She spotted the TV.

"Is that Young and the Restless?" She asked in near disbelief.

Anna spluttered from the tears and the laughter, "Yeah,"

"That cornball cheese fest soap opera?" Elsa derided, hurt or not Elsa could not and would not let this go.

"I like Nick and Sharon." Anna said defensively.

"Nick and Sharon haven't been together since 2005." Elsa argued, "And don't start about the love triangle." Heading off what would have been Anna's counter point.

"You used to watch the show." Anna disputed; unfortunately, she was correct.

"I only watched it for Victor." Elsa countered.

"Ug. I hate him." Anna commented.

"Everyone does and he doesn't give a shit." Elsa countered. The two argued more devolving into laughter. They talked about school mostly and the gossip going around; Anna loved gossip so Elsa asked Rapunzel to fill her in on the recent news. Jessie popped in and spent time with them for an hour but then she had to leave fora little bit.

"So when will you be able to leave?" Elsa asked.

"The doctor said I might be able to leave Saturday." Answered Anna.

"Awesome." Elsa gave a thumbs up.

"How's skating going?" Queried Anna.

"It's alright." Elsa replied, "I missed the last two competitions."

"Gasp! Elsa you need to make up the points if you want to beat Callaghan."

"What's this now? You never cared about my skating." Elsa chuckled, Anna used to do whatever she could to get out of having to watch the skating. Not that Elsa blamed her, a person who wasn't interested in skating would get bored easy.

"I may not be big into skating but you are." Elaborated Anna, "Plus with Dad off your back you'll be even better."

"How do you figure that?" Inquired a skeptic Elsa.

"You always did everything for him. Now you can do it for yourself" responded Anna.

"Hmm."

Anna added not so innocently, "Or maybe for someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She replied coyly.

"Come on out with it." Elsa demanded.

"Nope."

"Anna." Elsa said edge creeping into her voice.

"Nada." A grin appeared on Anna's face.

"Anna." A grin appeared on her face and she started giggling again despite her best efforts and Anna couldn't hold it in either. After a few more minutes of laughing Elsa asked again.

"What did you mean?"

Anna raised her eyebrows, "Oh nothing other than that boy you're seeing."

Elsa nearly choked, "I beg your pardon."

"I may be a dunce but even I knew something was going on with you and that biker. The rumor mill was rife for weeks after your class went to the pool" She declared, then added sullenly, "Plus Rapunzel might have accidently let it slip that you were someone during one of her visits."

"Ay yi yi." Muttered Elsa, "Never trust Rapunzel with a secret."

"Never mind that." Anna interrupted, "Let's talk about the boy."

"No need." Elsa said firmly, "That went south."

"Aww, I thought he looked cool." She pouted, "What happened."

"Uh, ah you know what it just went sideways." Elsa detoured.

"Uh-huh." Spoke Anna sarcastically, "Now who's holding back." Elsa hesitated; they were doing good and she wanted to end on a high note.

"Maybe that's a conversation for another time." Elsa said grabbing her stuff and stood up. It was only then that she noticed that it was 7 PM and the sun had moved quite a bit.

"Elsa tell me." Urged Anna.

"I should be going." Said Elsa pleading with her eyes, "You should rest."

"Elsa you can tell me, I'm not afraid." Anna replied, her eyes were wide and anxious and yearning, "Please you're my sister, you were always trying to look out for me. Don't hold back, I want to try and be your sister. Drama also happens to be a specialty if it's that you're afraid you're being melodramatic."

"Anna, it's not that simple. Just let it rest." Elsa pleaded.

"Oh, I'm beyond simple now. We both know that." Responded Anna. Elsa held her breath and made a decision.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to like it." Elsa made one last play as she set her stuff down.

"Try me." Replied a cocky Anna. Oh she loved that Anna; when she would play in the yard and dance like a fairy, she was no nonsense kind of gal back then. her freckles were ruby red in the lowering sun.

"We had a falling out because of you." Elsa confessed.

"Beg your pardon." Asked a confused Anna whose eyes were squinting in trying to decipher the riddle.

Elsa took a breath and then released it in a sigh, "Hiccup the guy I was seeing-"

"I remember."

"He- He was the one who found you in the alley," Anna's face was neutral, "He didn't know who you were but he brought you to the hospital. He then left without making sure you were okay."

Anna scoffed, "So what he didn't know me."

"When I asked him why he left you alone, he said you were lucky you got that much. He only brought you in because he was picked up on a security camera." Elsa answered water welling up in her eyes, she had to sit down, "He would've left you to die if he had the choice Anna. How could I be around a man who was willing to leave someone to die?" Anna's face was neutral and the room was silent.

Finally, Anna spoke, "Do you know why I went to DunBroch to do it Elsa?"

Elsa was confused "I have to admit I was confused but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I went to DunBroch because I didn't run the risk of someone who knew me seeing me."

"Because they would've stopped you?" Guessed Elsa.

"Yes but not for the reasons you think." Anna answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I aborted the baby," Elaborated Anna, "But if someone had been there they might have stopped me. I didn't want to take that chance."

"What does this have to do with Hiccup."

"What right did I have to kill my child if Hiccup doesn't have the right to let me die." Anna responded. Elsa didn't know how to answer that. The room fell quiet for a few minutes until Elsa then felt the vibrations in her pocket. She looked at her phone.

Could you finish up. -J

I got to make dinner and you have a test tomorrow. -J

"I got to go." Said Elsa, "You going to be okay."

"Yeah," Anna answered though the dryness of her voice said otherwise, "Just do me one thing. Try him again."

"Why. He would've left you to die Anna." Elsa argued as she grabbed her stuff.

"But he didn't and right now you need people like him." Responded Anna.

"How do you know I need people like him?" Elsa queried.

"Anyone who's willing to listen to you explain the scoring of figure skating is too good to pass up." Anna replied.

Elsa chuckled, "Ha, alright little sister. I'll- I'll try."

"That's my big sister." Anna declared. Elsa walked towards the door, the other girl still sleeping. She started to turn the door handle and then paused.

"Anna?"

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Do you think you did the right thing." She turned back to look but could only see her faintly through the curtain. Anna was silent as she pondered the question.

She then finally answered, "I don't know."

Elsa nodded in understanding, "Good night Sis." She opened and closed the door and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

**So first off; my profound apologies for the unintended hiatus. I moved back home from college and there's no internet and I have to make a trip to a place where there's Wi-Fi and that's a day trip. To compensate for this, I will give you four chapters in one sitting, just not today. This is the one you have been waiting for.**

 **Thank you Muncher50, Theobviousoeishere, An Amber Pen, The Order of the White Knights, wifflewaffle4, Novafyre, cordog, MrSpudzingtons and R-dude for the favs and follows. By the way: a shout out to R-dude who has a fantastic Hiccelsa fanfic called A Chance Encounter. Thank you R-dude for thinking the story I'm writing is worth your time.**

 **Thank you Ken106348 and An Amber Pen for the reviews**

 **I tried my best with this chapter, I kept making changes and alterations until I couldn't stand to look at it anymore. I think it works but you be the judge. A lot of POV changes so I'll leave the character's initial to indicate POV. With that all out of the way: I own nothing, let me know what you guys think and here we go**

* * *

H

"Any plans after work?"

"Nah. Nothing out of the ordinary if that's what you mean. You?" Hiccup said in response to Jack's question. School had been over for about 20 minutes but Jack wanted Hiccup's help on a question really quick before they left school and while the subject was fresh. Normally Hiccup wouldn't have been able to but he had extra time since he hadn't officially moved his work timetable back to fill the hour that had been filled by skating. They were walking down the hall to the lockers, the Wednesday sun filtering through the window.

"I'm trying to get Merida to go to this concert with me." Groused Jack.

"Trying?" Hiccup teased.

"She wants to come but she probably won't."

"Why not?" Jack gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count." Muttered the younger boy.

"Elinor." Hiccup didn't even bother guessing; he knew.

"Elinor." Jack nodded confirming the notion before whining, "It's not fair I work my ass off and I don't get in trouble."

Hiccup coughed "I beg your pardon?"

"Okay a little trouble." Jack grumbled, gesturing with his thumb and pointer finger making a squeezing motion indicating that 'trouble' was like a grain of sand; very small.

"Uh-huh." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Jack had the decency to look sheepish "Okay a lot of trouble but-" Jack paused for what reason Hiccup wasn't sure; something down the hall…

"Uh Hiccup that beautiful-" Hiccup took one glance and knew he was in trouble

"Oh no!" Hiccup interrupted before ducking behind Jack, a grimace on his face, "Hide me."

"Right." Affirmed Jack. Coming down the hall was a very beautiful platinum blonde with pale skin that seemed to be born of ice and sapphire orbs that sucked you in and… _Hiccup come on. For Real?_

"Hello." Elsa greeted politely as she walked up to the pair.

"Hello." Jack returned the greeting.

"Hello Hiccup." Hiccup should have seen what was coming but it threw him off by how quickly Jack jumped into the fray.

"Who is this Hiccup you speak of?" He asked in a bad accent, of what he had no idea, "HIs name is Sergei Kalashnikov and my name is Ivan Chekov."

"Really?" Elsa asked deadpanned at Jack, clearly not amused, "That's what you're going with?"

"I know not of what you speak of. Now if you excuse me I have a lecture to attend to at the kremlin with my comrade." He saluted and then marched onward grabbing Hiccup's jacket and towed him along.

"Hiccup come on." Groaned Elsa, "I just need to talk." Hiccup kept walking applauding Jack's tomfoolery for once.

"Hiccup just 10 minutes." Elsa called out before running up to walk beside him, "Maybe not even." He abandoned Jack and went to his locker as Jack did the same. He opened it just to have Elsa shut it on him.

"YOW! Watch it. You almost got my fingers." Snapped Hiccup.

"Sorry," She replied, clearly not caring.

"Can we talk please?" came the plea again. They had made a point of not speaking or interacting with each other for a little over a week and Hiccup knew enough to know that if Elsa felt that it was important to discuss whatever it was than he had better listen.

He gestured to his friend, "Jack could you go on ahead?"

"What?" Jack asked having missed the proceedings momentarily. Hiccup pointed his head to the doors Jack gave a confused look and then it dawned on him.

"Oh right," He mumbled embarrassed and made a hasty exit but not before trying to unsuccessfully whisper to Hiccup.

"I mean I knew she was hot but up close: Wow." Hiccup swore that it echoed down the hall for amount of good Jack's attempt at subtle was worth. When Jack closed the door Hiccup turned back to Elsa.

"I'm sorry about that." He half chuckled, "He's a good kid and means well."

"I'm sure." She smiled easily but then it was replaced by a look of unease. She was wearing a loose red tank top that at one time been a t-shirt and some khaki shorts.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked preparing for a tongue lashing. For a small moment looked unsure about what she wanted to say but that moment didn't last long as she stiffened her resolve and finally spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you last week." A wince came across her face as soon as she said it.

 _For real?_

He couldn't stop the audible groan that rolled out of his mouth.

"Seriously. That's the big deal?"

* * *

E

"Look I admit it sounded better in my head." Elsa admitted. This was not going as planned. Her blush was probably as red as her shirt. She was hoping to catch him on the way out of the last class but Mr. Mund wanted a few students to help him move some equipment and Mr. Callaghan sent the students with higher marks. She was lucky she found him as it was. She waited near his bike but he didn't show up so she tried to find him and happened to find him the third floor.

"Elsa that's not the point. Why are you apologizing?" Hiccup asked exasperated, "You did nothing wrong."

"I know but-"

"No buts." He interrupted, "You don't have to apologize for anything. Just don't expect me to." He turned back to his locker as if the conversation was already over. Elsa needed to salvage this somehow.

"How is your sister?" Hiccup asked, his voice muffled by the locker.

"She's doing good." Elsa answered, surprised by his question, "She will be going home Saturday."

"Good. That's really good." Came the reply head deep in the locker, "Where the hell did those keys go?"

"Funny I thought you despised her." She challenged. _Oh come on Elsa. Are you trying to make him hate you?_

He snickered pulling his head out momentarily, "I- I don't like her any means and I don't like what she did but she is your sister and you care. For you that's all that should matter. Who cares about what I have to say." Then he dove back into his locker looking for his keys.

"You check your pockets?" Elsa asked letting the conversation go off course for a moment.

"No I didn't check my pockets." He grumbled, "I know I put the keys in the locker so that they wouldn't get lost. So much for that idea."

"Can I help?" She offered. He turned and gave her a skeptical look.

"No." He stated simply enunciating the syllable. He went back into his locker cantankerously throwing some papers out trying to dig his keys out. For what ever reason she saw that he had a couple braids right above his neck, two on either side. How did she not notice it before?

"You have braids in your hair?" Elsa queried.

"Ay yi yi! Every time it's the same thing." He heaved and then continued on in a mocking voice, "Why do you have a braid Hiccup? It looks girly Hiccup? It looks stupid Hiccup. I swear. I mean Eret has a ponytail and nobody craps on him for it. I like them. Is that too much for people to comprehend. God!" Elsa giggled incessantly, only until she saw him giving her a pained look.

"Sorry I asked."

"Ah whatever." He waved his hand to signify it wasn't a big deal and went back to looking for his keys. She quickly saw this was going nowhere and it was time to get back on course.

"Hiccup can I-"

"Unbelievable. I put my keys in here so they can't get lost…"

"Hiccup!" raising her voice.

"What?" He replied returning his attention to her again.

"Maybe I don't have to but I want to apologize to you for what happened." She stated.

"Why?" Hiccup responded, "Why are you saying sorry for doing nothing wrong?"

"Because I'd like for us to try again and I'd like us to start on the right foot." Answered Elsa.

"The right foot for what?" Hiccup inquired, confusion on his face. _Moment of truth._ Elsa took a deep breath and committed herself.

"I'm wondering if maybe we could try 'us' again." Elsa said as she wagged her finger indicating the two of them. "I liked what we had going and I have to admit: I'd like to see where that was going." Hiccup was clearly blown out of the water.

"I thought," Hiccup began slowly still standing in front of his locker, "That we ended things after what happened to your sister.

"technically, you ended things." Elsa disputed, "I stood there with my mouth hanging open like a guppy fish."

"A very cute guppy fish if that's what you think." Hiccup muttered, probably louder than he intended.

"Aw thank you Hiccup." Elsa mocked; tomatoes would have been jealous of his blush of embarrassment, "So what do you say?"

Hiccup scratched his head as he contemplated this proposal she put before him.

* * *

H

 _She wants to try again. Why?_ Hiccup was confused; she had given no indication that she wanted to get back together. Like he said they had made a point of avoiding each other. Although back together was a loose term because he wasn't sure if they ever were together. The more he thought about it he didn't like it. He wasn't an outstanding guy and Elsa deserved better. Hiccup made the executive decision not to let this go on and that he better shut the door on this permanently.

"Elsa what would be the point?" He opened, "I mean really where was that going anyway?"

"I don't know." Elsa admitted, "But you never know until you try."

"Bold words." He observed with a humorous smirk.

"I've done some bold things recently." Acknowledged Elsa.

"Elsa again what would be the point?" Hiccup appealed, "We ended on a sour note sure but for the most part we had a pleasant time." Hiccup wouldn't have minded having another crack at it if he was being honest but that same honesty told him that if they did this; it would not end well.

"And why can't we go back to having a pleasant relationship only maybe a little more?" Elsa countered effectively before continuing, "I'm not good at this kind of thing: I've only dated two or three guys over the years and never for a long period of time. And even when we did break up it was a mutual thing, there were no hard feelings. This is the first time where I'm not ready to call it quits."

"Elsa can we even go back to what we had?" Hiccup beseeched, "We kind of buried it deep."

"Maybe we can't go back." Elsa wasn't going to be swayed she was committed now, "But maybe we can find a way forward.

"Elsa it may have been just as well that we ended things the way we did." Hiccup stated.

"J- J- Just as well?" Elsa spluttered, "How can you say that?"

Hiccup scoffed "Oh come on Elsa. How long would that have carried on before you decided to cut me loose." Her blood pressure rose at the accusation, if Astrid hadn't told her that's how Hiccup saw the situation she might have slapped him.

"How dare you. I'm not looking for a fling." Elsa snapped, "I want this to work."

"For how long Elsa?" Came Hiccup's riposte as he walked towards her keys forgotten, "How long before you fill your 'bad boy quota' and cut me loose for good." It sounded harsh but come on really: how long could something like this go on before she got bored or realized that flirting with the line that was law-abiding and criminal wasn't worth the trouble. Besides he figured if he worked her up enough she would give up.

"Do you really think I would just leave you swinging in the wind just because I had my fun and I'm moving on." Disputed Elsa

"Why not. Nothing has convinced me otherwise." His hands at his side, palms facing Elsa, curled in that motion that said ' _What are you going to do about it?'_

"Like I said I don't do well with relationships."

"You can do better than that." Hiccup admonished.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Elsa challenged her eyes were alight with defiance, "Just some rich ass girl who's just trying to impress her friends with her latest catch?

"I learned quite a bit about you during our time together and I don't think you would," Hiccup argued, "But if life has taught me anything, it's that everybody is out for their own skin. If I have to do right by people fine but I'm not going to be someone's pawn."

"You really think I'm just looking out for my own desires" Elsa sounded hurt, but at this point Hiccup's blood was on the rise and he was on a roll.

"Don't sound scandalized, every one of us on this world does it."

Elsa snorted "Oh come on the world isn't that bad."

"Oh no? Look around Elsa. This city for instance; it stinks, it smells of shit and I can't get the smell out of my nose." Hiccup snarled, "You got druggies shooting themselves up and alcoholics drowning themselves in the streets. I don't see anyone trying to help them. You have kids who have to work shifts just to help pay the bills and most have two because they can't afford the risk of street racing. Then those same kids are the same ones out of desperation who start pushing the damn product that the druggies use in the street. When push comes to shove Elsa, everyone's out for themselves." He hated himself: he was making this bigger than it was but he had to shut it down and he figured this would work.

"You make it sound like a couple dates is a mission trip." Elsa scoffed. She was good.

"A couple dates are what we just did. What you're proposing is more than that."

"Get over yourself. I'm not asking you to marry me." Elsa remarked exasperated, "I'm asking you to try a date. Take it down a notch."

"Maybe I am stretching the truth but the point is: I'm not going to get used and then dumped like a lost puppy." Declared Hiccup. True statement regardless of the circumstances.

"Wow." Elsa muttered as she stood a foot away from him. _How did she get so close?_ "You really are a piece of work aren't you."

"I am who I am." Hiccup stated matter-of-factly deciding not to be fazed by the sudden close proximity, "I'm a guy looking out for his own safety. I'm no hero. I'm no Romeo."

"Good." Elsa replied as she took one step closer, she was standing mere inches from him, "Cause I'm no Juliet." And with that said: she kissed him.

It was a simple patient kiss; her cool lips were pressed gently against his as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. Her lips were so soft like clouds. The lipstick was cherry; he could taste it and smell it. He could smell it along with her perfume; a simple spray of lilacs mixed with the scent of sweat. Some might think sweat was a turnoff but Hiccup found it revealed a small portion of who the person as it washed away the mask the wearer tried to hide behind. It may have been a simple kiss but it did what it was supposed to do: shut him up. Good news: mission accomplished, bad news: his brains were turned to mush. When she finished her kiss which was not overly long he leaned against the locker to collect his thoughts. He had been selling hard but she wasn't buying a cent of it.

He mulled that over in his head and realized maybe he had been overthinking this by a massive proportion. Like she said; she wasn't asking him to marry her, she just wanted to date on a more couple like way rather than the playdates. As he thought it over he started to wonder why had he put up such a fight. It's not like he hadn't had dates or one night stands before so why was he afraid of this girl. In the back of his mind he knew why: He didn't want to hurt her. He wasn't safe to be around, the racing, his criminal status and elevation of that status and _it_ were not things that she should be a victim of. _Ah hell with it maybe it won't be so bad._ He realized that Elsa much to his disappointment had moved off a few feet and much to his unpreparedness, was looking at him for a response.

* * *

E

Elsa was petrified. Her throat was dry and she needed a drink of water. _I kissed him._ He had been neutral in his response; neither leaning in or away from her kiss. Had it not been for Astrid and her explanation of Hiccup's way of thinking she would have given up on him when he went into his rhetoric nonsense. She didn't mean to do it but she was more than a little pissed at how he lumped her in with other girls and decided to shut him down the only way she thought would work. She didn't know how he would respond and it took him a moment to do just that.

"Ahem." Hiccup coughed as he spoke in a more reasonable tone, "I have to admit I could get used to it."

"I thought so." Elsa spoke with a false bravado, she wasn't lying when she said she had limited experience and she had to rely on her instincts and her gut to guide her through this.

"So," Hiccup began hesitantly, "let's say we do 'this.' What are we?"

"A couple." Elsa answered. Hiccup laughed at that.

"I'm not boyfriend material." Hiccup remarked, "I'm rough and not just around the edges. Street racers and petty criminals tend to be that way."

"That's okay." Elsa replied, "I'm beginning to find that I like them that way." She cringed. _Really Elsa._

"Elsa there are things you don't know about me." He confessed, "Things that would change what you think about me and not in a good way."

"We don't need to talk about them until you are ready to talk about them." Elsa replied.

"And what if you don't like what you see afterwards." Hiccup asked softly.

"Hiccup, "Elsa vowed, "I don't know how 'this' is going to work but I promise you this: I will not toss you aside because I don't like what I see and here's the real truth: There may be a world of nasty and horrible things about you but the Hiccup I see in front of me is decent guy. You have you're short-comings but you look after your team, you saved my sister and you have a good heart."

Hiccup tried to speak "Elsa-"

She interrupted him, "Besides who else would be willing to give up their Saturday just to watch me skate."

"Well who am I to argue with that." He chuckled and when he stopped the soft smile stayed on, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm up for it." Elsa affirmed, she then remembered that she probably should tell Hiccup that she knew about his mother but then decided to save it for another time.

"Okay," Hiccup nodded his head, "Alright um now what?" Elsa sniggered at his lack of direction.

"Meet me at the rink tomorrow after school?" Elsa offered.

"Is that still an option?" Hiccup asked excitedly now that they were back in business.

"Only if you show up on Saturday for my match."

"It's a deal." Elsa decided to have the last word so she dove into his locker before he could protest, found the keys, handed them to him and gave him another kiss. It didn't last long as panic started to well up in her.

"See you tomorrow." Before turning and sprinting away, not looking back at the state she put him in for she had her own problem. She didn't know what scared her more: The fact that she kissed him, the kiss or the fact that she liked it and wanted more. Never mind; she knew exact what scared her more.

* * *

H

Hiccup couldn't move even if he wanted to. The kiss turned his brain to mush again and affirmed what was probably happening way too fast. _I have a girlfriend._ His mind started mocking with a line from a song

' _In short our pal is dooooomed.'_

"Ahem." Coughed a voice beside him. Hiccup whirled around to see Jack standing there a grinning Jack Overland.

"Agh, what are you looking at?" Hiccup snapped to which Jack only laughed. Hiccup then shut his locker as he ignored Jack's prodding and then made his way to the bike dropped Jack off and went to work. Though how much work he got done that day is best not to be dwelt on.

* * *

 **So I hope that works for you guys. Let me know in the reviews**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! I know. I know I said a lot of things and then fell off the face of the earth. Well I'm back now. We'll leave it at that. Haddock Chronicles is in the works as well. So sorry for the Hiatus. Moving on.**

 **Welcome to all the new followers and favorites. There are too many that have joined the club for me to name right now. I will do it on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you TasiaENDLESSDreams, Mskurumi and httydlover626 for your glowing reviews.**

 **Now this chapter isn't the one that should welcome you back. It took a few rewrites and I'm still not happy but I'm going to roll with it. Now as the saying goes;** **I own nothing. Let me know what you think, enjoy and here we go.**

* * *

It was a little surreal for Hiccup as drove up to the rink, he thought he wouldn't be coming back here again. Turned out he got caught up in a few things that needed to be taken care of and couldn't make til Friday. He walked through the doors and there she stood wearing a blue Christmas sweater even if it wasn't the season, a green skirt that stopped just short of her knees over navy blue leggings. He would have bet money that his new girlfriend smelt of pine cones and fir trees and that suited him just fine. _His girlfriend._ That was taking some getting used to. It was the day after their somewhat dramatic agreement to strike things up again and he couldn't believe that either.

"Hi." He called out to her. He walked into the area beside the rink.

"Hello yourself." She replied with a smirk on her face. She was wearing her skates and was near the door of the rink waiting for him. A wicked idea formed in his mind. Vengeance was too sweet to miss. He wouldn't get another chance. So as quick as a whip he walked right up to Elsa and planted a smooch on her just like that.

 _Yeah that's right honey. Two can play that game._ He had the experience to know how to turn her own brains to slush. He gently but quickly pressed his lips against her and gently mouthed her, opening her mouth slightly and teased the inside of her lips with his tongue and just as heard a small squeak he quickly released her from the kiss and continued on his way to the bench. He looked back with delight at the state he put her in: She was blushing and he could tell she wanted more and was flustered at the fact that he left her hanging in that state of desire.

 _Ooh sweet vengeance, thine ass is mine._

"You are cruel." Elsa pouted then looked off with a disdainful look and skated onto the rink. He chuckled to himself as he laced himself up.

"Haddock!" A familiar voice sounded off, "Leave that poor girl alone." He looked at the middle of the rink to see Calhoun standing there with a case in hand.

"Leave her alone?" He questioned with a silly tone, "Why would I do such a thing."

"I have enough trouble getting her to do her routines correctly without some nitwit trying to undo all my hard work." Explained Calhoun, a big grin appearing on her face. She skated over to the door

"Oh Coach I'm hurt." Hiccup cried out, pretending to be scandalized, "I would never attempt to undo all your hard work, that is if you did any work at all." He thought it was funny. Coach walked on to the thick rubber where skaters walked on to get to and from the rink to the benches.

"You might want to be careful what you consider hard work since I'm your coach." She reminded him and he felt a cold shiver go up his back. _Crap she's going to work me to the bone._

"By the way," She continued, "you'll need this." She set down the case and returned to the rink. He gazed at the case confused by her statement. He took hold off the case; it was light. He set the case on his lap and opened it.

"Oh ho, ho, ho." Hiccup chuckled heartily, "Yes!" Sitting in the case was a set of bars wrapped in a wire mesh with a lightweight foot like appendage at the base of the structure. It was the spring steal prosthetic, he had left it with Elsa to give back to Calhoun and now he got a chance to wear it again. He wasted no time as he slipped on the new leg and got out onto the ice, determined not to let anything Calhoun throw at him deter him.

* * *

It wasn't fair: For the past three days it took all of her willpower not to think about Hiccup and more importantly kissing Hiccup and what was the first thing he did when he arrived at the rink? He French kissed her right in front of her coach. She didn't know whether to be excited, embarrassed or both.

She decided the best thing to do was just leave and do her regular workout. However, that didn't stop her from glancing over at Hiccup whenever she could and take pleasure in the torture Calhoun was putting him through and torture turned out to be an understatement. Elsa couldn't remember ever doing that many wind sprints. The practice also distracted her from thinking about that other matter. It was eating away at Elsa that she knew a secret of Hiccup's that he did not share with her. It wasn't a ruinous secret but if he found out from someone else that she knew about his mother, he might break things off again before they got the ball rolling. Also it wasn't fair that she knew something personal about him when he didn't have equal information about her.

At last the practice was over and she was able to have a look at Coach's handy work. She was satisfied to see him look like a dying eel.

"Are you sure Coach worked hard enough?" Elsa teased, "Maybe you should do another lap?"

"Oh no!" He shouted between deep breaths, "I'm good." He found himself a spot on the bench and collapsed on it.

"Welcome to Calhoun's boot camp." Elsa announced as she took a seat.

"Boot camp is right." Hiccup heaved, "I thought I was in good shape already but man…" His face was sweaty and his hair was so soaked that water was dripping down.

"There's shower in the boy's change room if you want to freshen up." Elsa offered. Hiccup shot her a skeptical look to which she scoffed. It a cordial offer only she told herself, not an opportunity to get a look at the chiseled chest she was positive was there or the bared muscles…

 _Stop it._

She shook her head and prayed her face wasn't blushing. Whether she did or not she couldn't tell but Hiccup let her off the hook all the same.

"I actually have to work at Dom's shop after this so no point in washing up only to get grease all over me."

"Fair enough." She replied. They eventually went to change into their shoes after Hiccup caught his breath.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to your place?" He asked. She was about to tell him about recent events but decided against it; it could wait. It also reminded her that she had to do something. "Actually I feel like walking if that's alright." He brushed it off as he slipped on his jacket. "Yeah sure. Just offering. See you tomorrow." "Hiccup could you wait until after I change." Elsa asked. He glanced at her in confusion.

I have something I want to tell you about." She responded to his unspoken question.

"Umm. Okay." She made the change quick. He wouldn't like being late for work. When she came out she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and some jeans. She walked to stand in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked simply. She was afraid to tell him for she didn't know how he'd react.

"Something that I think you'll find important." Elsa answered.

"Oh you mean that the Cubbies are going to win the world series and I should bet on them?" He queried with a small grin. It caught off guard but she recovered.

"Get out of here." She scoffed as she smacked his shoulder playfully, "I'm trying to tell you something and you're not making it easier."

"Okay. Okay." Hiccup chuckled, "What's so important." Now that the moment of truth came, she blanked. She sat down beside him while still looking at his face. She took a few deep breathes and tried again.

"Hiccup." She began unsure of what to say at first. "I- I know that we both have secrets."

"As I'm sure everybody does." He remarked casually.

"And I'm sure that assuming this relationship goes well we will eventually share those secrets when we are comfortable and when they are appropriate to share. Having said that I would like us to start on even ground"

"Where are you going with this?" He looked at her with his green eyes trying to decipher her words.

"It may not be an issue but from my previous experience it probably will be and I don't want to have an advantage in this way." Elsa tried to explain. Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders with a muddled expression.

"Elsa you're dancing around me; first you're talking secrets and now you're talking issues. What are you trying to say?" She took a deep breath and prayed Hiccup didn't react harshly.

"I may or may not have heard certain things about your mother." She responded tentatively. His eyes widened but he kept his expression neutral. He turned his head to the floor and took deep draws of air through his nose, as if he didn't trust himself to speak. Eventually he seemed to calm down and let himself ask the obvious question.

"What have you heard?" He asked simply with head still facing the floor.

"I heard a couple things." Elsa admitted before she elaborated, "I know she was a druggie at one point in her life and that it had been a part of the reason why she wasn't there to help raise you and I know that when your father died she came back but things didn't get any better." Hiccup snorted in derision at the end of the statement. He waited for to continue, when she didn't he brought his head up and looked up at her.

"That it?" His voice sounded a little dry and hollow but nothing else gave him away.

"That's all I know and it's one of the reasons I was willing to give us a shot." Elsa answered. He seemed relieved at her answer as he sighed.

"Ah well, I guess the sky didn't fall." Hiccup half-joked glancing away but he looked almost ill.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." He replied waving the question off, "Just not used to hearing people talk about my personal history."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She reached out a hand to lay it on his shoulder but he moved his arm before she could.

"Oh, don't apologize it's fine." He gestured to emphasize his point, "It shouldn't be a big deal. I'm not the only kid to have a druggie for a parent."

"It doesn't make it easier for you." She argued.

"Eh. What can you do?" Hiccup shrugged, "So that's why you were willing to try again? How so?"

It was Elsa's turn to shrug, "It explained why you felt the way you did with Anna and to be fair you did save her life regardless of the circumstance or feelings. In the end you saved her life."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief, "Most gals I know wouldn't bother a second go."

She smirked as she replied, "I'm not most girls."

Hiccup chuckled, "No you're not." Then he put his head into his hands and just bent towards the floor. They were silent for a couple minutes as Hiccup collected his thoughts. Elsa took the time to look him over to see what else she missed. She noticed that Hiccup had a light brushing of freckles on his cheeks which she could jut barely see around his fingers and some whiskers on his chin but most engaging was that in this moment he didn't look like a biker leader, he looked like a kid who was exhausted and she was sure that was not from Calhoun's practice.

Eventually he recovered, looked at her and spoke again; this time in his regular voice, "Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure."

"Actually two things." He elaborated, "The first is to not press me about what else happened in my life pertaining to Valka until I feel ready to do so."

"Agreed." She responded before taking her finger and swiping it across her heart to signify the promise.

"The second is could you please tell me who told you about Valka." He requested. She nearly answered but thought better of it.

"No."

"No?" His eyes were raised in a hostile manner.

"Not until you promise me not to come down on them." She explained, adding steel to her voice.

Hiccup tried to say something "Elsa-"

Elsa interrupted "Because I've heard what a hard-ass you can be and-"

"Elsa" He interjected, "I just want to thank them." She paused mid-stream.

"Thank them?" She queried. Hiccup merely shrugged his shoulders

"We wouldn't be having this discussion if it wasn't for whoever it was that told you." He chuckled. At that moment a half-baked idea came to the forefront of her mind.

She smirked as she leaned back against the, "Fair enough, well like I said I need you to promise me not to discipline them."

"Ha. Okay." He held his hands up in surrender. Her stomach started saying hello to her throat as she prepared to ask the second condition. _This is going to suck._

"I also want you to teach me how to drive a motorcycle."

* * *

"A motorcycle." He was almost sure his ears were clogged. She wanted to drive a bike.

"Yes." She replied her blue eyes must have been overtime as they were definitely trying to hypnotize him.

"I thought you didn't like motor bikes." He tried to stave her off.

"No I was just afraid of them and those drives that you took me on cured me of that." She replied curtly. He had to admit, she looked like a queen in a way. Not that he was complaining but she threw him off balance so bad that he couldn't think straight.

"Uh yeah sure I guess so." Hiccup answered, "Do you have a bike or can you buy a bike?" Elsa then looked uncomfortable.

"I don't have a bike and I can't afford one." She responded.

"Can't your dad...?" Hiccup left the question hanging.

"Long story but I was cut off so no loose change though the lessons are still covered." She explained. Her lips were drawn into a thin line emphasizing that she did not want to talk about it, fair enough.

"Alright that's okay." He replied.

"I guess the bike is out of a question." She looked embarrassed as she looked back on how silly her request seemed to be but she was unaware of certain things.

"Not necessarily." He countered to which she gave him a quizzical look before he elaborated, "I can pull a few strings here and there."

"Strings here and there?"

"I'll explain another time. Mind if I take a picture of you?" He dug out his flip phone, it wouldn't be great quality but it would satisfy her.

"Oh sure. Why?" Elsa asked as she stood up to pose for him.

"Mainly just to have a picture of you." Hiccup answered. There was a little more to it but he did want a picture anyway. She gave a half curtsy and he snapped the photo. He took a look at result and was more than satisfied.

"Thanks Elsa." Hiccup got up to leave.

"Hiccup." He turned around and saw that she was looking at him expectantly. _Why are you-_

"Oh yeah." He remembered what got this whole thing started, "Yes I promise not to be harsh on whoever told you about my mother." He was stung by her revelation at first but overall nothing that was directly related to _it_ was revealed. To Elsa's credit she didn't give up her source right away

"Astrid." She revealed. He had to admit he was surprised in some ways but not really that surprised in other ways. She had expressed interest on Sunday but she also told him to leave Elsa well enough alone.

"Huh." He mused, "Okay."

"Please Hiccup." Elsa pleaded, "I don't want Astrid in trouble." He couldn't help laughing as he leaned closer to her sitting form.

"I'd be more worried about what Astrid would do to me if I wasn't careful. She has a vicious right hook." Then he planted another kiss on her; just a simple peck on the lips, "Now we're even." She looked ready to kill him but she couldn't talk.

"You… You…" She stammered her face beet red.

"Ha. More where that came from." He gave her a playful wink.

"I… Never mind." She blustered before laughing herself, "Get out of here."

"Alright see you Monday Elsa."

"What about the skating." _Right._

"I got to make a road trip. I'll explain another time." He replied and then made his way to the door.

"Night Hiccup." He had his stuff in hand as he made his to the bike. Tonight's race would be interesting.

* * *

She was going to kill him. If he kept this up she was going to forget her name. However, she was curious about one thing where was Hiccup going to get another bike.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you 27stix, AThePeanut4, BlackRose64, BrawlerGamer, Drennonsm, Kgaiser, Rickhappy, This is annoying, Tobi Princess, WinterWolfDragon, cgsmithmo, cordog, guadix20, gypsygirl368262, inferno05, , the-silver-butterfly, theta117, warorpeace, The Truth of Words, highrise75, , MsKurumi, brother of kane, kamouraska for your follows and favs. If I left you out I am so sorry. This story now has 71 follows and 53 favs. I am very happy if I do say so myself.**

 **Thank you TasiaENDLESSDreams, Amberpen and Kilo8 for your reviews. I love them so much. By the way good to hear from you Kilo8. I only just saw your review.**

 **Anyway, a filler chapter with some setup for the couple. A blatant shout out to Star Wars rebels which by the way I highly recommend. Yeah that's it I'll be back next week. Apologies for the delay and rushed writing. I'll try and be better. Once again I own nothing, please let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

Astrid was having a good time at the party, it was a full house, music blaring and everything, only one thing.

"Where is he?" Astrid grumbled to Eret.

"Ach," Eret muttered, "You know how he is. He always has to make an entrance."

"Yeah. Well if he doesn't hurry up he'll making an entrance for the cops." Astrid snapped.

"Relax babe." Eret trying his best to quell Astrid's nerves, "It's a tough one. He probably made some last minute adjustments."

"Right, yeah of course." Astrid said distractedly. Eret meant well but he hadn't been the one to get a call from Hiccup saying that he wanted a chat **after** the race, he called almost 4 hours ago. When something was wrong Astrid wanted it dealt with immediately, so if Hiccup had a bone to pick with her, he often made her wait and let her nerves dial up to a hundred. On top of that Eret was right, it was going to be a tough race: Sabine Wren was here.

Sabine was from a small neighbourhood called Mandalore. It was near the freeway that crossed the river from Berk into Arendelle. Mandalore was technically in Berk but the people there were a lot of former military types, a lot of them had even been mercs, so as a result Mandalore stayed fairly reputable. Sabine was the daughter of a woman who was part of a seal team known as death watch. As the name implied, it was safe to say they were good at their jobs. Sabine inherited that trait.

Sabine got into street racing the same way all other teens in Berk did, Dom. She saw Dom racing and that was that. She was naturally talented. It was races like these that made everything worth it. Lot's of betting was going on for this one. On top of that it was only two racers in this match: Sabine and of course Hiccup. The race was all set. Cars positioned along the road and Sabine was at the starting line. All that was missing was of course…

"Give me that." Astrid snarled as she snatched a radio from Eret and tuned it to the proper channel, "Where are you?"

"Relax." Came a glib reply.

 _Vrooom!_

"YEAH HICCUP!" Someone cheered. Astrid looked to confirm that Hiccup had arrived.

* * *

"Glad you finally showed up." Dom chuckled, "Rumours were starting to spread."

"Yeah, sure they were." Hiccup replied coyly as he held up a roll of bills, "Here Hector."

"Alright." Snatching the cash Hector said off-handed. "She's already waiting."

"Of course she is." Hiccup replied hoping he had a cocky smile on his face, "Where else would she be?"

Dom chuckled at him, "Get going will ya." And proceeded to wave him on.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going." Hiccup chortled as he moved on. He tried to put a brave front but truth be told he was nervous.

He and Sabine had been natural rivals from day one and it wasn't that they rubbed each other the wrong way, not at all. In fact, they were decent friends and looked out for each other but when it came to racing all bets were off. The score was currently 3 – 2 her favour (Hence the high betting), he needed this win otherwise he'd never catch up. He eventually pulled up to the left of a girl with swarthy skin on an orange and black Lotus C-01, a very futuristic looking bike. Due to her family's line of work, Sabine's mother was able to buy the bike from a certain short volatile lady, but not before Sabine was locked into a deal that she had to pay back every penny. Knowing that the thing cost nearly one hundred and forty grand Hiccup knew that was going to be a while.

"Hey Haddock." Sabine yakked, "Glad you could make it. I beginning to wonder if I might die of old age."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Hiccup called back, "Traffic was a bitch okay."

"Whatever you say Hiccup." She giggled as she put on her helmet. Sabine's helmet was different for it had a T-shaped visor and it didn't wrap around her head. Rather the walls of the helmet were vertical. The helmet covered Sabine's white and blue hair. Sabine had a thing with paint. Everything had to be painted; her bike, her books, her clothes and her hair. There was a time when Sabine's hair was blue, black and green with some yellow mixed in. On Sabine it looked good actually, but Hiccup had to focus now otherwise he was going to be down two grand.

"Ready?" The skanky announcer asked Hiccup. He eased on the throttle. _Vrooom!_

"Woooh!" The crowd was excited.

She gestured to Sabine "I know you're ready." A very electric sounding vroom sounded off. Another big cheer.

"SET!" Hiccup spared a glance to Sabine and then back to the road. He took a breath in and out and zoned out the cheers, the noise and just focused on the vibrations of Toothless, the announcer, Sabine and the road. _Here… We…._

"GO!" Throttles went down and the speedsters were off like lightning.

 **1 second.** They were neck and neck and they were increasing speed.

 **2 seconds.** Hiccup stole a glance at Sabine. _Stupid._

 **3 seconds.** His bike wobbled just a little from his glance. His adjusting to the wobbling cost him. Sabine was able to edge ahead.

 **4 seconds.** _Focus, focus_. He kept going, slowly increasing speed, but so was she

 **5 seconds.** They hit top wanted to hit the Nos but it was too soon. She could react with her own boost.

 **6 seconds.** _Wait._ She was half a length ahead of him but was still albeit slowly edging him out.

 **7 seconds.** _Wait._ Timing was everything.

 **8 seconds.** Breathe in. Breathe out. Feel the release. The only thing Hiccup could hear was the scream of his engine. 9 seconds had him neck and neck. 10 seconds had him a wheel ahead of Sabine.

"Boo Yah!" Hiccup yelled. It probably would have meant more had it not been muffled but he didn't care. He beat a tough rival when push came to shove. They slowed to a stop a little ways from the line where Hiccup was swarmed by his 'fans.'

"Hiccup!" Sabine called over the noise. The people made room for her and she was able to get to Hiccup.

She took off her helmet and held out her hand, "Good race."

Hiccup copied her motions and grasped her hand, "You too." Then they had an impromptu hug.

"We'll have to have a tie-breaker." Sabine commented after they broke apart.

"How bout not and say we did." Hiccup offered playfully.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Sabine challenged teasingly as she walked away.

"Not at all. Just don't want to embarrass you that's all." Hiccup called back. To that Sabine only laughed as she got on her bike and sped off to her friends. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.

"Hiccup." Hiccup turned to see Hector standing there.

"Your winnings."

"Thanks man." Hiccup said as he grabbed the bills from Hector's hands.

"Oh and Dom has your extra money." Dom would use some of Hiccup's money for races like this to help make some extra money when he did win. Dom only did it when it was a tough race otherwise Hiccup would clean house every easy race he had.

"Thanks man." Hiccup replied and drove back to where his team was hanging out. He knew Dom would give him his money later. He pulled into his spot as soon as he found one. At the moment only Snotlout was there.

"Hey man good race." Commended Snotlout as he handed Hiccup a beer.

"Thanks man." Hiccup sighed as he climbed into the box of Snotlout's truck, "Everything set for later."

"Ha!" Scoffed Snotlout as he puffed out his chest, "Of course it is and my genius driving is all set and ready."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Did you really just say that."

Snotlout deflated like a balloon, "Yeah I know. It sounded better in my head."

Hiccup shook his head, "I sometimes wonder what goes on in your head."

"Harmless gibberish." Snotlout interjected as a blue bike drove up to the truck.

"Sure." Replied Hiccup, "We'll go with that." _Well I guess I kept her on the hook long enough._

She saw him grab a beer out of a cooler as she paced up to him. He took an exaggeratedly long swig of the corona before finally taking it away from his lips.

"Ah." Hiccup sighed, "Yes Astrid?" _Don't play coy with me._ She gave him a stink eye that hopefully told him no more games. Apparently the message was received.

"Let's take a walk." Hiccup shrugged toward an empty street, his smile never reached his eyes. She held her rants and snarls for the whole 86 paces that they took to the far corner of a nearby building. When they stopped, he started.

"The next time you feel the inclination to play matchmaker with me." He muttered darkly, "Don't." It didn't take an Einstein to know what he was talking about.

"I didn't know what had caused the breakup." Astrid answered carefully, "I thought you broke up because you were you. I didn't realize that it literally was because you were _you._ "

"Should have thought of that sooner." She wasn't one to back down and she wasn't going to start now.

"Can you get off your damn high horse for one goddamn second." Astrid scorned at Hiccup.

"You betrayed a trust Astrid. My trust." Hiccup snarled right back. "You know what happened."

"All I told her was that your mom left and came back after your dad died. She has no idea about the rest."

"Why did you even tell her about my mom in the first place." His hands were in her face but she saw that he was careful not to get too close or too threatening.

"Because you were being too stubborn over what happened with her sister." She could hear in the background that the next race was underway.

"Stubborn? She killed her own child and-"

"Hiccup I get it." Astrid interrupted him, "But you like this girl."

"I like lots of girls." He quipped.

"Not like this." She countered, "Not like her." It was enough to give him pause.

"You forget I've been your friend for 6 years. If she was like any other girl you wouldn't have given her a second thought when you broke up. Instead you were disappointed that it happened. That never happened before. Not even with me."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "That supposed to mean something?"

Astrid chuckled, "No, I have no regrets about how we ended things and that's my point. You had unfinished business and so I found you an opening." Hiccup was silent for a long time, contemplating her words.

"What I did was never to hurt you. I would never do that."

"No you wouldn't." He answered finally before taking a breath and regaining his composure, "Thank you."

"For what?" Astrid asked.

"For putting up with me." He replied glibly as a big grin on his face, "A whole list of other things but that covers the basics."

"That it does." Astrid quipped back, "Can we get back now?"

"Yeah let's go." Hiccup replied. As they walked back Hiccup spoke again.

"By the way Ruff and Tuff have a race tomorrow right?"

"Yeah of course." Astrid confirmed confused by the change in subject.

"I have something that I need to do tomorrow. Can you handle things while I'm gone?" He asked simply like it wasn't a big deal.

"Gone?" Where are you going?"

"Just a little road trip. I'll be back before dark." He answered.

"Uh sure I can handle it." Astrid confirmed. Hiccup had attended every one of his team mates' races. What was so important?

"Good." He then turned and walked to his bike.

 _What kind of road trip could he be taking?_

 _Not Race Wars, that's not for a few months._

 _The only thing outside the city is… Her?_

Before Astrid could dwell on it further she heard sirens.

* * *

 _Oh boy, these guys need a new hobby._ Hiccup grumbled to himself as he hopped onto his bike.

"Snotlout." He called to his friend, "You know the plan?"

"I'll see ya in a bit." Snotlout replied already pulling away. Hiccup didn't waste time as he boogied on out of there. He headed down 51st with a cop on his tail. Not the one he wanted though. Hard right. If he wanted, he could have ditched this guy a long time ago but he needed to let this guy hang on to him. At least until the guest of honor arrived. Hard left. Speed up. No slow down.

 _He better hurry up otherwise-_

Speak of the devil an he shall appear apparently. Car 37; Hiccup hadn't gotten a name yet but whoever he was apparently had a real bur up his ass. Hard left. Hiccup spared a glance at his watch. He had lead his dance partner on for little bit longer. Hard right. Hopefully not too long. Hiccup cut across a corner parking lot. The cop stayed right on his ass no problem. Hard left with a bit of a twist. It was hard on the bike but he threw it in neutral flipped it around and drove back at the cop. Smoking rubber and all. He zipped past the cop as he was just making the corner. Hiccup had to give credit where credit was due, that cop got turned around in double quick time. Most cops would have lost him by now. What was he? A former racer maybe? Hiccup didn't waste too much time thinking about the origins about the cop. It was time. He led 37 on a merry chase to a nearby parking garage. He had to time it right. This was all about spiting the cop.

* * *

He'd grown to respect the kid, even if it was grudgingly. Twice he had slipped through his fingers. Max wasn't going to let it happen again. Haddock made a hard right which Max mirrored but luck smiled on Max tonight. When Haddock made the hard right he glanced the sidewalk not enough to knock him over but enough to allow max to get on Haddock's ass hard. Any other racer and it might have been viewed as extreme but this kid had led him on too many wild goose chases and that ended tonight. Haddock was desperate as he put his pedal to the metal and didn't bother any fancy moves. He was trying to outpace the cruiser.

"Nice try kid." Hell, he was practically tailgating Haddock. "I got you this time." Then the kid did it. At this speed it was suicide but the kid did it anyway. He turned his bike to the extreme left which one had to understand; at this speed, a sharp turn like that would cause the bike to flip. How the kid did it he could only guess? However, there he was making the turn albeit leaning very close to the ground. Max was going to fast to make the turn. So he made for the next turn and made his way around the block and back to the street Haddock was on but by the time he got there he was gone. The only vehicle he saw was a red dodge.

* * *

Hiccup had to admit, he was awfully tempted to wave as he and Snotlout drove past the cop in Snotlout's truck, Toothless tucked in the parking garage. However, he didn't want to take chance but oh how sweet this story would be. Snotlout had been sitting patiently and all Hiccup had to do was park toothless in a discreet part of the garage and hop in the truck. Simple as apple pie.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." He slammed his steering wheel with his fists.

"Car 37 report." The radio crackled. He took a moment before answering.

"Car 37 to center. Suspect disappeared… again." He answered reluctantly.

"You're not the first he's shaken 37." A voice came over the mike, an all too familiar one, "Close it up for the night. They're scattered."

Max sighed, "Yes sir."

"Stallion, report to my office tomorrow please." _Oh great._

"Captain?" Max queried, "Are you sure that's ness-"

"Tomorrow morning." The voice commanded.

"Yes Captain." Max muttered. What did fat slob 'Captain' Ralph Wreckit want.


	24. Chapter 24

**So very long chapter, which is strange due to it kind of being a filler chapter. Having said that I think some goodness is heading your way.**

 **Thank you benny1571 and Seabreeze27 for the favs and follows.**

 **Amber Pen I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Kilo8 I'm very happy to hear that you enjoyed the character appearance last time. I think you'll get a kick out of this.**

 **I have been waiting a long time to put his character in. The first half of the chapter is a rip off but I don't care. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

It took a half-hour to get out of the city from Hiccup's house to the north edge of Berk but then he had to drive east all the way around the city to the south end which took an hour and then another hour to get to his final destination. In fairness he could have gone through Sangelos and cut out maybe a half hour of that time but Hiccup had to admit traveling outside of the city was something he couldn't get enough of.

Due to gas prices he didn't go outside the city very often or when he did it was mostly to a beach just north of the city where he and the team would have fun and watch the sunsets. When he did go outside the city though he always had to take a breath at the openness of the countryside. Sure there were power poles and telephone lines and plenty of houses but to be outside the city and be able to see such a different landscape was amazing for him. He remembered when Dom first took him to race wars out in the desert and how there was nothing around for miles. Hiccup's jaw had hit the ground or at least in his mind it had. Nothing but hot dry sand, no skyscrapers or houses; he loved it. This time however he was on a mission, no time for sightseeing.

Hiccup had to admit he was a tad uneasy about this expedition. _She_ was what one would call eccentric, he felt she was more than eccentric but he wouldn't know what word to use to describe her. He eventually saw the familiar landscape of her property. She had a store in Sangelos but she closed it on Saturdays and Hiccup wanted to get on the task quick. The road took him along her property line where one found what paranoia looked like. Her property was surrounded by a high-security fence or wall. It had everything: stone wall, barbed wire on top, laser guns; don't ask, motion sensors, cameras, the works. When you have lots of money and are paranoid, security tighter than the white house is what you get.

Soon Hiccup drove into a laneway which led to a laser gate. Just in front of the gate to the left hand side of the road there was a screen. When Hiccup pulled next to it the monitor flickered to life to reveal a bald black man with sun glasses who looked like he had been recruited out of the CIA.

"Do you have an appointment?" Hic crackled over the speaker under the screen.

With his helmet still on Hiccup answered, "I'm an old friend. I just-"

The man started shaking his head, "All visitors are required to make-"

"Go on get out of here. Go check the electric fence or something" A groggy Japanese/German voice sounded off as a small hand started slapping the poor man in the face chasing him off and then the owner of the hand proceeded to push her face into her camera or screen so that Hiccup could only see her straight black hair, her eyes which behind her glasses made them look like dinner plates and her pig nose.

"What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" The woman demanded. Hiccup lifted his visor so that his face could be made out.

"My god you've gotten tall." The woman commented as the gates opened for him, "Come in. Come. Come." Hiccup drove his bike through the gate and then up a laneway to this massive villa sitting on a hill. He parked the bike in a suitable spot a little way from the main door and out of the way. Hiccup then walked up to the main entrance which housed a set of massive double doors. The door then opened to reveal his host: a little person (She hated being called a dwarf or imp, no one argues) who came up to Hiccup's waist, straight black hair, sleeved black dress and black leggings, big nose, big eyes with big glasses and an ego that rivaled Muhammad Ali: Edna Mode.

"Dahling!" Edna exclaimed, "So good to see you."

"Good to see you to E." Hiccup returned the greeting as he walked through the doors, "How are things?"

"Yes things are going quite well, quite well. My god no complaints." Gushed Edna as they walked further into her home, "But, you know, it is not the same. Not the same at all."

"Weren't you just in the news for doing some work for a movie in what was it London?" Hiccup queried.

"Rome darling. Rome" Edna clarified as they entered her atrium, a massive room that could fit his own home inside and still have room. The north and west wall were huge panels of glass that showed trimmed trees just out side and a view of Edna's place which extended to the ocean, while the south wall led to a kitchen and another hallway. In the northwest corner there was a pool of water with a fountain statue in it. The east wall where they entered from was a massive frieze of Greek Heroes slaying monsters or what ever om white granite. There was a staircase on the north side of the room that led to the second floor. Meanwhile talking movies set Edna off and she started a rant.

"Action stars. Ha!" She spat in contempt, "Nothing actiony about them. Just stick figures with poofy lips and protein shakes. Feh! I used to design for gods." She gestured toward a statue of Steve McQueen which happened to be the fountain, apparently she met him when she was a little girl and idolized him. The statue was in the style of a Greek spearman with the water running down in front looking like a cloak.

One would have thought she was crazy if they didn't know what her deal was. See Edna used to be a vehicle designer, but not just a designer; she was _thee_ designer. Every car and motorbike company came to Edna for her work. Private owners commissioned her to design and make custom cars to race and show, Nascar and Formula 1 revolved around her designs, it was how she made her fortune. she had been known as the Muhammad Ali of car design, she even designed the driving suits hence her ego and the ability to back it up. Rumours also had it she did some special work for the government building special cars and suits. However, it all came crashing down ten years ago when she was charged with assault on some competitor who supposedly stole one of Edna's design's. On top of that she assaulted another person, a driver, who crashed one of her custom jobs. There was suing and counter-suing, the whole nine yards. There was such a stink over the mess that everyone had to cut ties with her out of fear of being dragged into the web although rumour had it that her government contracts were still intact. Edna took what money she had which was a lot and slipped out of public eye for a few years, built a shop in Sangelos and a home away from people. She eventually started doing work for Hollywood, building and designing fantasy cars and whatnot.

"But perhaps you've come with a challenge eh?" Edna mused looking back at Hiccup, "I was surprised to get your call." The pair walked to the middle of the room where there were a couple chairs, a table and a tea set that was all set.

"E I just came to call in a favour." Hiccup explained knowing that Edna was not going to be impressed with him at first, "I need a bike that is really good but can be used by beginner. Off the top of your head what would that be?"

"You come to my home with a simple task such as that?" Edna spat in disbelief, "I'm not a retail store!"

"I need the bike to have your signature custom add-on." Hiccup added.

Edna scoffed, "Again why did you not just wait till Monday business hours just to get a simple bike with my specials."

"A, because I'm impatient and don't want to till Monday." Hiccup was patient. He had to be otherwise Edna would throw him out with nothing.

"Bah." Edna turned his back to him

"B, it's for a friend who knows nothing about bikes and I want to cut a few corners."

"I'm still waiting for your hook Dahling." Edna sniffed as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"C, I want you to implement your full ghost protocol." Edna paused and turned slowly, a sly grin on her face.

"It was my understanding that you found my ghost protocols overrated." She commented dryly before taking a seat in her oversized chair. Hiccup couldn't help but smirk. Long story short: Hiccup left his bike with E for a couple days for some custom tune-ups that Toothless needed. When Hiccup came back Edna had added an 'extra feature' and one could say Hiccup did not appreciate it.

"I said they weren't much help to an expert racer who could outrun a cop." Hiccup replied diplomatically, the last time they had this discussion Edna started throwing things. She thought it was genius, he thought it was an insult to his talent as a driver. "But they would be very helpful for a rookie."

"You sure that's all they're useful for?" Edna mocked as she took a sip of tea. She was baiting him and he refused to be baited

"Yes that's all." Hiccup answered firmly.

Edna merely shrugged and sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry dahling, I'm afraid I'm unavailable."

"Come on E." Hiccup whined.

Edna muttered casually as she got out of her chair, "Oh no see I have an appoint-"

"Don't do this to me Edna. Come on."

Edna started to walk away "I have to get going. Burt will show you-"

"Fine! Yes! I found a use for your upgrades." Hiccup yelled, his face looking like a pouty child, "There. I said it. You happy."

"YEEEAAAASSSSSSHHH! I knew it!" Edna turned around doing a fist pump a huge smile on her face. She pointed her finger at him. "I told I knew what I was doing."

"Yes you did." Hiccup admitted.

"How did it work?" Edna asked, desperate to know how her creation performed.

"Like a dream." Hiccup answered fairly, "It saved my ass last night." From what he understood; Edna had installed a gyroscopic device that redistributed the weight and lowered the center of gravity on Toothless. This allowed Hiccup maximum maneuverability at maximum speed. It was always there but he never took it to extreme limits until last night It was the only way he had been able to make that turn at the speed he was going.

Edna sat back down and pulled out her notepad, "So you want the full ghost protocol."

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup nodded as he also took a seat.

"Now I understand why you made the trip." Edna muttered, "If the cops found out I built this. Fssssh!" Edna swung her arm for effect.

"That and I figured it would be a full day job and I figured I'd take a closer look at your handiwork. See how it works." Hiccup added.

"Ah!" Edna exclaimed, "Yes of course. I bet you disassembled and reassembled that gyro twenty times."

"Thirty times but who's counting." Hiccup grumbled, it took him forever to figure out the proper mechanics of that stupid thing, but he had to know. Hiccup took pride in that he knew every millimeter of his bike.

"Alright what bike did you have in mind?" Edna squawked, now fully eager to dive into this assignment.

"Well-"

"WAIT!" Edna yelled.

"What?" Hiccup asked, miffed that he had been cut-off.

"Guy or Gal?" She asked jumping onto the table.

"What difference does that ma- OW!" Edna started slapping him with the notepad.

"It makes all the difference in the world. A girl can't ride a huge burly bike. It is not stylish AND!" WHAP!

"HAVE-" WHAP!

"MY-" WHAP!

"REP-" WHAP!

"U-" WHAP!

"TA-" WHAP!

"TION!" WHAP!

Hiccup looked up from behind his hands that he raised to defend himself, "You done?" He gasped.

"Anymore stupid questions?" Edna snarled.

"No ma'am." Hiccup grunted.

"Guy or Gal?" She repeated.

"Girl." Hiccup answered.

"Height?"

"Hmmm. 5'4" or 5'6"."

"Hmm-mm. Hair color?" Edna muttered as she checked off an imaginary list.

"Blonde."

"Ah." Edna mused, "body size?"

"Thin but a healthy thin."

"Hmmm. Colour preference?"

"What does col-" Edna gave him a dangerous look.

"Right. Style. I'd say she's partial to blue."

"All right." Edna proclaimed, "Now for the technical. The body size and height helps shorten the list."

"She's a beginner." Hiccup reminded her.

"Cruiser or Sport."

"Cruiser preferably with parts to upgrade." Hiccup responded. Sport bikes were made for actual racing events while cruisers were more comfortable and could be upgraded to racing potential.

"Alright. American or Import?"

"American." Hiccup replied and headed off the next question, "Harley."

"How new is she?" Edna asked.

"Farm fresh."

Edna pursed her lips, "Well I wish I had met her to get a better idea but the perfect fit should be Harley-Davidson 750 Street." Hiccup ran the name through his brain. Street was the new lightweight version for HD. It only came out in 2014, that's how new it was. It was intended for a global market so it was a sleeker version than what Harley-Davidson usually did. The 750 had a cousin the 500 but the only real difference was bore size. For expert racers it was important but for Elsa at this point not really. It was small(ish) so it would be easier to move. A bike can always be tinkered with to solve any problems. Hiccup had to admit it sounded pretty good.

"Sounds good." Hiccup agreed.

"Yes, if only Harley could give them a better paint job." Edna muttered to herself, "I mean 'all black' was sexy back in the day but **NOW?!** "

"What do you mean?" Hiccup protested, "You like my bike's paint scheme."

"Yes, yes, yes." Edna hushed him as if he were an annoying puppy, "But a destroyer is the epitome of sexy when it all black, plus you are a boy. Boys are simple, girls have taste as evidenced by me."

"Oh how silly of me to be so ignorant." Conceded Hiccup as he gave a mock bow.

"Too true dahling, too true." Edna muttered as she got up and walked towards the staircase, "I have a couple in the garage. Shall we get started."

"Sounds good to me E." Hiccup responded as he followed her.

"I'll have the bike delivered to my shop Monday morning."

"Works for me."

"And then we will have to discuss your bill." Edna said off-handed.

Hiccup coughed, "Actually that's another matter I need to discuss with you." He saw her stop short, he couldn't see her face but it was probably a good thing, "E do you remember a certain conversation we had about 2 years ago." Edna turned around a scowl etched into her face.

"The words 'I owe you one' spring to mind." She said slowly as if she had to force the words out.

"Calling it in." Hiccup declared.

"But this my merchandise and I-"

"Would have lost nearly half a million if not more to Dagur and his goons had it not been for me." Hiccup articulated, "So by my reckoning one bike is more than reasonable. After all you still charge me for your services."

Edna growled, "Fine I will 'give you the bike and upgrades." She turned around and continued up the stairs

"Ha, you're the best of the best E." Hiccup proclaimed.

"Yes Dahling I know. I know." Chided Edna.

 _But of course._ Hiccup thought to himself as he followed her.

* * *

Maximus Stallion waited patiently outside the captain's office; patiently according his definition that is.

"You keep up that pacing and the janitor is going to need to put a throw rug over the scorch marks." Quipped a laid back voice, it's owner behind a newspaper sitting on the bench.

"I just don't understand why he bothered to have me show up and then leave me out to dry." Max grumbled.

The lazy voice responded, "He's hoping you'll cool off but he doesn't know you as well as I do."

Max snorted "And you don't know me at all Wilde." The officer finally set the newspaper down to reveal what Max wished didn't have to see: Nick Wilde. He was a swarthy fellow, a little Spanish descent somewhere maybe, average height, black hair, a little goatee and a slacker to boot.

"I know you better than he does." He replied with a smug grin

"Ha." Max barked, "That is like saying a tree knows me better than the captain."

Wilde rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Give me some credit."

"Sorry ran out when I found out you snitched all the ice cream from the freezer."

"First of all," Wilde began speaking standing up and waving his right hand for effect, "you have no proof that I did that. Second of all, after I did do that **I put it back.** "

"Sure after the captain threatened to dock you a month's pay." Max asserted.

Wilde brushed it off, "Ah, details."

"What's details?" a groggy voice cut in as a pint-sized officer with candy hair ties came into view.

"Ice cream." Max answered giving Wilde an evil grin while Nick's ever present smirk vanished.

The officer gasped, "Gaaasspp. ICE CREAM IS NOT DETAILS!"

"Vaneloppe WAIT!" Wilde begged as officer Von Schweetz leapt at him.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH." Schweetz's war cry rang out as she tackled him. "Take it back."

"It was a joke." Wilde pleaded as he grappled with her. Max just stood by and watched as the squabbling continued reveling in Wilde's misfortune. Von Schweetz was right Ice cream was too important to be called details. that and apples. Unfortunately, the fun was over far too soon.

"Alright you two that's enough." Another female officer chided.

"But Judy he-"

"She-"

"Did something silly and juvenile. Yes, I know." Officer Judy Hopps reprimanded, "Now Nick you have 32Z-B forms to fill out and Vanny you have to finish processing that mugger you snatched this morning."

"Awwwwe." The two officers looked like two kids that were told they couldn't watch their favorite TV show and had to go to bed. However, they did do as they were told. Max shook his head in disbelief.

"Cap keeping you on ice." Hopps asked. Max glanced over at the fellow officer: she was about 5'6, had tanned skin that was originally quite pale, had a slim figure and greyish-pink hair that actually complimented her round face. When she wasn't on duty she let it down in two long ponytails; again somehow she managed to pull the look off without looking goofy.

Max snorted, "For all that he's worth." Max and the Captain didn't get off on the right foot. Max had been sent in to do a job while the captain felt max was walking all over him. _I might as well be. That tub of lard could cover a hall way._

"Ah, he's just trying to convince himself that you actually answer to him." Judy nudged him, "Hey the others and I are having dinner at my place if you're interested."

* * *

"Thanks Judy but not tonight." Max responded, "Maybe next time." An officer who just met max might have let it go but Judy knew enough about officer Stallion not to let him off the hook

"Staring at his profile is not going to get him caught." Judy chastised.

"I know but again thanks anyway." He replied. Judy sighed and walked away. Ever since Stallion was assigned to their precinct four months ago it was about nothing else except that kid. Judy could understand well enough, Haddock had led her on more than one merry chase but Max was obsessing and an obsessive cop is very dangerous.

* * *

"Stallion." A voice roared out of the Captain's office. "Get in here." Max entered the small office to look upon Captain Ralph Wreckit. A big man who was easily 6'4" and probably just as wide, he had wild unkempt black hair on top of an ape like face. The one thing Max did have respect for was the man's fists: they looked like they carry a frozen turkey each and his knuckled looked well used. The captain's desk was covered in case files.

"Sit down Stallion." Wreckit commanded and Max obliged him.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"I do." Wreckit answered and then leaned forward interlocking his fingers, "I need you to do something."

"And what is that?" Max asked. _What does this guy think he is? What, does he want me to get a cup of coffee for him._

"I need you to back off Haddock." The captain said simply. _What?_

Max immediately protested "Sir I was assigned to your precinct to catch guys like Haddock and Toretto and I resent that-"

"Your superiors were well intentioned when they assigned you here Stallion." Wreckit interrupted, "But they failed to realize a very simple understanding."

"What understanding _sir?_ " Max couldn't help but lay on the sarcasm.

"You're not from here Stallion so it's difficult to grasp." The captain began explaining, "Hell even the cops on Southside don't grasp it and they're just across the damn river."

"Grasp what?" Max fumed, "Grasp what _Captain?"_

"That Haddock and Toretto are not the problem." The captain snapped.

"Not the problem. I beg your pardon _sir_ but I did not come down here and not do my job." Max growled and stood up, "Further more I fully intend to report you to the chief of police for dereliction of duty. Now if you're done spewing bullshit"

"SIT DOWN." The captain bellowed as he grabbed Max's shirt and slammed him back down in his chair. Max had to admit: The captain may have been fat but there was no lack of muscle in his body and he was surprisingly quick.

Wreckit sat down and took a drink from a water bottle before he spoke in a reasonable tone, "Look give twenty minutes, if my explanation doesn't satisfy you. I'll confess to the dereliction of duty charges."

Max was caught off guard by that though it probably wouldn't change anything, "I'm listening."

"I read your file." The captain began as he pulled out two files from a pile on his desk, "Five years as an MP in the army, served with great distinction; achieving the rank of captain, honourably discharged 6 years ago. You stayed a cop just a different uniform. You were offered a bump in rank due to previous experience but you declined it. You've been a patrol officer in downtown LA busting bad guys of all types for six years. Remarkable."

Max sneered "Almost as remarkable as the fact that you read it."

Wreckit gave max a pained look, "All of your previous commanding officers have given you glowing reports. No surprises there. You pass on promotions. Care to comment? With your record you could be a chief of police."

"I'm a fighter, I'll stay out of a desk as long as I can." Max answered.

"Ah," The captain acknowledged, "The reports also said this as well: Driven to the point off obsession. Agreed." _Smartass._

"And also what I find most interesting:" The captain continued with an oddly smug look on his face, "Your reputation as Profiler." _Oh great._ Wreckit was referring to his nickname that he picked up in LA. He had a habit of being able to catch on to habits and quirks of criminals. It allowed him to guess and guess correctly how to catch them.

"I fail to see-"

"You pick up anything on Haddock?" Wreckit asked as he looked in one of the folders he had pulled out. _Why the change in tangent?_

"Nothing that anyone else couldn't tell you. Bold, talented driver and doesn't give up." Max answered.

"Don't tell me what you know. Tell me what you think." Wreckit countered.

"Well uh…" Max paused to take a moment to actually think about what he did _think_ , "I… I think he's reckless. He doesn't know when to give up even when it's over. He's fond of his bike despite it being so easy for us to see."

"Hmmm and I assumed you've read his file."

"Yes a dozen times: Lives with his mother, goes to Amalgam High with pretty decent grades actually. Suspected for multiple counts of drunkenness, street racing, organizing street racing and is a lieutenant to Toretto." Max recited, "I assume that's his file."

"It is." Wreckit affirmed, "Funny how a file can tell you so much and so little."

"Sir?"

The captain put the file down, "The file's nice and your insight is good but without context it doesn't add up to much and I think I can help you with that."

"Sir?" Maximus asked confused, the twenty-minute deal long forgotten. He hadn't seen the captain act like this before, _act intelligent._ "A moment ago you were saying-"

"Allow me to explain," Wreckit interrupted, "You know how the Berk racing community revolves around Toretto."

"Sure." First thing he heard when he got there.

"The thing is that the _entire_ community of Berk revolves around Toretto." The captain explained, gesturing with his hands as he went, "Everyone knows him, respects him, treats him like royalty."

"So what does that mean in _context_?"

"It means that nobody screws around with him or the people under his protection and as far he's concerned that is all of Berk. You need anything you go to him: A Christmas turkey? Done. Some extra clothes? Would like that in pink or blue? He takes care of Berk and Berk takes care of him"

"Really?"

"Look don't misunderstand me Berk is no paradise but Dom does what he can to make it livable and he makes sure Hiccup has the same respect for Berk."

"Why?"

"A couple reasons but the big one being that their fathers were close and had the same philosophy about Berk. So the Toretto-Haddock dynasty has always had a central role in Berk."

"They said he had influence. I didn't realize it was that big." Max confessed. Outside the heard a cruiser wail with it's sirens

"Used to include DunBroch until 2 years ago." The captain threw in, "Before the Grimborn brothers moved in."

"That must have been bloody the way you're describing Toretto." Max had run across a branch of the brothers' network. It wasn't pretty.

"More than you realize." The captain revealed as he pulled out another file and this time handed it to Max. "You recognize him?" The file revealed an unkempt wild eyed kid that looked like he was high on speed; The drug not the motion. It took him a moment since Max never ran across him but he realized where he'd seen him before.

"Yeah a lieutenant for the Grimborns he's in their list of associates: Dagur DeRange." Max answered. "Why-"

"Dagur used to be a protégé of Dom's" The captain explained, "And was Hiccup's best friend."

"Oh." Max replied reluctantly. The implications were huge.

"Yeah and he's not the only one. The Grimborns undermined Dom and Hiccup hard and took DunBroch for their own." It was at this moment that Max clued into what the captain was trying to spell.

"If we have to deal with a devil, better the one you know." Max stated.

"Exactly." Wreckit answered, "What Hiccup and Dom do is illegal but if their being in charge keeps the Grimborns out. I can live with it." A question popped into Max's mind.

"Sir I've been here for 4 months how come I never heard about this?" Max queried.

"You had a job and you didn't stop to listen." The captain chuckled.

Max began to ask "But if you're working with Toretto, why-"

"Ah-ah." The captain wagged his finger, "we're not working with him. I'd like to but he doesn't care for cops."

"And Haddock?"

"Whatever Dom says goes." Wreckit answered simply.

Max glanced at the file and then back at the captain, "I took an oath sir. I have to fulfill it. I'm sorry I can't let up."

The captain smiled, "It's your job. Just don't feel _too_ disappointed when you come back empty handed."

Max chuckled, "That I can do sir." He had to admit he had a little more respect for Captain Ralph Wreckit.

He got up and was about to exit the door when the captain called out to him. "Oh and Stallion."

Max turned around. "Yes."

"You mentioned how Haddock is reckless." The captain recalled, "Drives a recognizable bike and never gives up."

"What about it?" Max asked.

"As far as the bike goes; Haddock and his dad rebuilt that thing together before his dad was killed." The captain explained before he became very cryptic, "As for the never giving up: Well let's just say some things are better left unknown."

 _Why did he say that? Now I want to know._ Max grumbled to himself as he went to his desk. It would just have to wait.

* * *

"Give it a try."

VROOOOM. The little car roared to life. Hoses weren't leaking, manifolds were holding.

"Alright kill it." Yelled the girl who was under the car checking for leaks. The engine went quiet as the order was obeyed. The girl then rolled out from underneath the car to reveal her petite body, her round/square face with Korean inflections and her black hair with violet streaks.

"That should do it Hiro." GoGo Tamago declared. About time too, Hiro could see the moon rising, they had been at it for hours.

"Alright." Cheered their friend behind the wheel, "I knew we could make it work. Next stop Racing Ciiity!"

"Whoa ho ho ho. Slow down a bit Fred." GoGo said to the medium built teenager with even longer hair than GoGo, "I still want to do a few more tests before we try any racing.

"But GoGo." Hiro protested, this had not been discussed, "The next race is next week. We've fixed the problems that we found."

"And I want to make sure that we don't blow up during a race Hiro." GoGo chuckled, "Look I'm just as eager as you are to head over there but the Northsiders have some serious power and the souping up and the addition of NOS to this car should do the trick. But it could just as easily blow us up."

"Ohhhh. So no racing." Fred asked as if he had just lost a puppy.

"Not for a few weeks yet." GoGo replied.

"Ah nuts." Hiro bemoaned. "Well it's late and you guys should probably get home."

"You're right about that." Fred agreed, "I'm exhausted."

"From what playing on your phone." GoGo teased and half-punched Fred.

"I'm insulted by the accusation and I demand that you take it back." Fred commanded as he made a silly posture.

"Like hell I will." GoGo muttered as she pushed Fred out the door, "Night Hiro."

"Night." Hiro called after them but his mind was elsewhere. What they were doing was dangerous but Hiro couldn't help it. After seeing what Hiccup Haddock did to Hans, Hiro wanted to do nothing more than race. His brother would never have understood, heck as far as he knew GoGo and Fred were coming over for an assignment that involved taking an engine apart. Hiro looked at the car and made what was probably a selfish decision.

"I'm not waiting a few more weeks."


	25. Chapter 25

**Aright I owe you guys another apology. Midterms came up and I didn't want to get distracted and I have fallen behind on my updates. I will try and make up for this with 2 chapters per week for the next couple weeks to make up for the setback. This is not my best chapter but I wanted to get this one out there because you are loyal readers and you deserve to be sated. Having said that you deserve good quality so I apologize again.**

 **Thank you anubis7446, ClassicCartoon27, Nickalie the outcast ,king GIN, Ryderofdragons2010, a bit of gravity, Anavien Miranda, Dark-hunterxONihime and laviathans wrath for the follows and favs.**

 **Thank you Tasia'sENDLESSDreams, An Amber Pen, Kilo 8 and CajunBear73 for the reviews.**

 **Alright, let's not waste time. It's mostly Elsa's POV. You know the drill. I own nothing. Let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

Elsa was having lunch with Rapunzel at a table outside looking over the ocean during their school lunch break. The Monday sun was high in the sky but the wind off the sea kept everything cool. Rapunzel was wearing a yellow tank top with a pink crop top with HelloKitty printed on it and jeans while Elsa was wearing a simple blue tee and blue jeans.

"So how's your skating going?" Came the opening salvo from Rapunzel, "I haven't asked in little while and I missed your last competition."

Elsa chuckled, Rapunzel knew darn well how they were going but she needed an excuse to just talk, "They're going well, Callaghan and I are swapping 1st and 2nd place in the standalone competitions. There's a drag coming up for the next few weeks of no competitions but practice will be going on."

"But not as strenuous?" Rapunzel asked.

"I suppose so." Answered Elsa.

Rapunzel grinned "Leaving you with more free time."

"I suppose so." Elsa replied knowing where this was going.

"Like hanging out with a certain-"

"Cousin?!" Elsa beat her to the punch, "I know we could go swimming or hiking or-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Huffed Rapunzel, "Although that would be fun. We should do that."

"I agree." Elsa nodded disappointed her angling hadn't worked.

"But I meant you spend your time with a certain boy…" Rapunzel teased.

"Punzie." Elsa stated simply yet with a little force, "My life does not revolve around Hiccup Haddock. Never has and I don't plan on it happening anytime soon.

"Even if I have kissed him." _Shit_ She put a hand over her mouth but it was too late, she could see Rapunzel eye's light up with delight. _Oh boy here it comes._

Rapunzel squealed, "YOU KISSED HIM! What was it like? Is he a good kisser? Did he taste nice? Was hot? Was it sexy?"

"Uh," Elsa paused at the rapid-fire questions, "Which one would you like me to answer?"

"All of them!" Came the response.

Elsa didn't want to answer but if she didn't Rapunzel would bug her to no end, "Uh, It was nice, he was a pretty good kisser, I guess he tasted nice and I refuse to answer the last two."

"Aw come on." Whined Rapunzel, "Although really when you think about it in a way you did answer them."

"That's enough of that." Elsa snapped. "Anyway with us doing the skating thing I see him a lot anyway."

"Pfft, whatever." Punzie snorted, "Just tell me you made out with him."

"I did not." Elsa answered vehemently. "We're trying things slowly."

"Aw but that's boring." Rapunzel whined, "With me and Flynn-"

"You and Flynn are not a good model on this kind of relationship." Elsa retaliated. To that Rapunzel could only pout. Of course, at that moment a certain boy with a black jacket and blue jeans had to stroll into view.

"Hey." Called the biker. Elsa groaned inwardly: He had to show up in front of Punzie.

"Hey." Elsa replied reluctantly.

Rapunzel grinned "Well, hello there Hot Stuff."

"Well I've been called many things but that's a new one." Hiccup chuckled as he sat at the wooden table.

Elsa made the formal introductions "Hiccup this is Rapunzel Coran. Rapunzel this is Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup held out his hand for a handshake to which Rapunzel returned.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Elsa's told me so much about you." Rapunzel squealed, a big grin on her face making Elsa pink with embarrassment which clearly did not go unnoticed by Hiccup.

"I'm sure she has," He teased, "But unfortunately I've not the pleasure of hearing anything about you. You are a wonderful vision."

"Oh stop." Rapunzel giggled. Elsa was getting redder and she knew they hadn't even gotten warmed up.

"Before we talk about you Rapunzel," Hiccup continued, "I have to ask: how does Elsa not have a list of boyfriends? I figured she had one for every night yet she deigns to hang out with me."

Rapunzel raised her hands to the sky as if some prayer had been answered, "Oh Hiccup where have you been all my life?" Do you know how hard it is to get her to go out on a date?"

"Excuse me!" Elsa interrupted, "I went on that date with Tadashi didn't I."

"A walk around a science fair does not qualify as a date." Rapunzel quipped, "Honestly. And on top of that: she was the one who made them go to the science fair."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Hiccup clucked, "All work and no play."

"Exactly." Rapunzel concluded. Elsa didn't know if should punch him or curl up in a hole and die. She could have only imagined what her face looked like.

"Well maybe we can fix that but perhaps another time." Hiccup determined but this time in a tone that signaled the end of the teasing, "Coran? BY any chance are you related to George Coran?"

Rapunzel nodded and took a seat as well, "Yeah, he's my dad and Chief of Police."

"I knew he was the chief," Hiccup responded, "I just didn't realize you were his daughter." _Oh boy Hiccup do you have to go to racers vs cops every time?_

"Why? Thought I'd be a goody two shoes like this one?" Rapunzel quipped back as she elbowed Elsa.

"More like surprised that the chief daughter is the same one that suggested a race between me and Hans Islander." Hiccup replied as he lounged on the one bench while Elsa and Rapunzel. That memory brought a few chuckles out of them.

"Well maybe there is more to me than meets the eye." Rapunzel countered.

"Fair enough." Hiccup bowed in consent then brought a hand to his chin into the thinking position. "Tell me how are you two cousins? Whose Dad and whose Mom are siblings?"

Elsa jumped in on that one, "Both Moms."

"Really I would have guessed a brother and sister not two sisters." Hiccup mused and then his eyes perked up, "Family money?"

"We're not going to dignify that with a response." Articulated Elsa.

"We're not?" Echoed Rapunzel albeit in a question.

"And yet you just did." Hiccup had a smug grin on his face. How did his face become so slappable?

Rapunzel quickly shook it off, "Eh it's whatever, by the way Elsa I meant to ask you: How's Anna doing?"

 _Oh, Punzie did you have to ask that in front of him?_

Elsa quickly answered the question, "She's doing very good. She's going to be coming to school on Wednesday."

Rapunzel's eye's perked up, "But isn't that to soon I mean what about…" she trailed off as her eyes moved to Hiccup, "Does he know?"

Hiccup chuckled ruefully, "Oh yeah, he knows." Elsa nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Long story." Elsa told Rapunzel heading of any questions she undoubtedly had, "As for Anna I have no idea about her condition asides from how she feels, she's been home for a few days so I think she should be good."

"Well that's great." Rapunzel cheered and then turned back to Hiccup, "Anyway back to our conversation."

"Actually Rapunzel I came back here to talk to Elsa about something." Interjected Hiccup.

"Really?" Punzie raved, "Ooh, I wonder what nice drippy goodness you have to tell her. Don't worry, I see nothing and I hear nothing."

Awkwardly Hiccup explained "Well actually… Rapunzel… It's kind of private."

Rapunzel gasped, "Well far be it from me to keep you waiting. Heaven forbid I should stop a blooming romance. I should be getting going. I know Mr. Haddock did not come here to talk to a gossip like me." Elsa almost choked and felt her cheeks blushing.

"Nonsense." Hiccup denied, "You are like a ray of sunshine."

"Oh stop." Giggled Rapunzel, "I can only imagine the things you say about Elsa. Anyways, ta-ta." And with that she flitted off.

As soon as she was out of earshot Hiccup raised his hands in exasperation, "Oh thank God, I thought she'd never leave."

"You and me both." Elsa groaned, "Did you have to encourage her with 'private conversation.' She's bad enough on her own. The last thing she needs is something to fuel her loose lips."

"I figured it would be the quickest way to get her gone." Explained Hiccup, "How did I do by the way? Did I sell the reluctantance of an embarrassed lover?"

"In Rapunzel's eyes you would have won an academy award." Elsa snickered.

"Hah those matchmakers right. They think they're so smart." Hiccup scoffed

"Hmph." Elsa acknowledged, "Hey listen I know you're not my sister's biggest fan but thank you for not making a scene in front of Rapunzel."

"Oh pfft, think nothing of it." Hiccup chided, "If I made a scene every time I didn't like something, I wouldn't get anywhere."

"Maybe but still it means a lot to me." Elsa explained.

"What did you mean that you have no idea about her condition?" He queried. "Did something happen?" _Shit._

"Ah… just a little familial spat. My dad and I have been avoiding each other and he knows more than I do." Elsa elaborated. Not a complete lie. Not a complete truth. A girl has got to have her secrets. She could tell he didn't quite believe but he didn't press. Probably figured that if he had his secrets, she was entitled to could keep hers.

"Okay." He consented, "Anyway I wasn't lying when I said I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, what's up?"

Hiccup made a show of checking to make sure they were alone when it was obvious they were. "Well, let's just say that I managed to secure that item you requested."

It took Elsa a moment to realize what he meant, "So soon? But how did you get the money?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I cashed in a favour." _A favour?_

"What kind of a favour equivalates a motorbike?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Big enough that really it was a bargain." Hiccup divulged.

"Wha- never mind." Elsa withdrew her question, he had his secrets, "Umm, thank you."

"I was thinking after practice maybe we could go and you know give it a test drive." Hiccup explained.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I told Dom that I was getting a bike to try out. He won't think twice: I've been holding that favour for a couple years now."

"Ah." Elsa nodded: it made sense.

Hiccup got up to leave then he remembered something "One more thing. Just to be clear on both fronts: we are both aware that **I** own the bike for the time being, right?" Truth be told, Elsa hadn't thought about it until he said it but now that he had it made perfect sense. He bought it albeit through a favour but he paid a price for the bike why would he just _give it_ to her for nothing.

"Oh yeah of course." Elsa agreed, "Would I be wrong in assuming that I can buy the bike from you?"

"You would not be wrong." Hiccup confirmed. "And if we have a falling out before said action I can sell it to someone else."

"That's cold." Elsa commented, "No wonder all your girlfriends dumped you."

"Really?" He mocked, "Not because they didn't understand me?"

"Oh please a child could figure you out." Elsa scoffed.

Hiccup thumped his chest, "I've been wounded," He moaned waving his arms in exaggerated circles, "I've been wounded by savagery."

"Save it for the theatre." Elsa grumbled.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "What no sympathy for the wounded soldier."

"Tis but a scratch." Elsa responded with a bad attempt at an English accent remembering a funny movie with that quote.

"A scratch? My leg's off." Hiccup replied with the same bad accent having seen the same movie. They both looked at each with deep intimidating looks, then slowly they started to crack: Grinning at first, then snickering and so on and so forth until the bursting with laughter. They took a moment to regain control after a little bit. It might have ended there until Hiccup opened his mouth.

"A science fair?" That led to even more laughter until Elsa got the hiccups and they had to reign it in.

"In my defence, I knew Tadashi was interested in another girl who was going to be at the fair so I threw him a bone and he took it hook line and sinker." Elsa clarified.

"You always this selfless." Hiccup asked.

"Only when I'm bored and I'm rarely bored." Elsa digressed.

"Liar." challenged Hiccup, "I got to get ready for Phys. Ed. We good for later then?"

"Sure thing." Confirmed Elsa.

"Great. Right then." Hiccup sprinted while Elsa felt a growing excitement for this afternoon.

* * *

That afternoon. Hiccup's POV

"Now before we go in." Hiccup paused in the in the parking lot in front of the shop, "Do be careful around the owner."

"Why what's wrong with the owner? He's not some weirdo who has a secret fetish with vehicles and thinks they're living things." Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah if you could not say that out loud again that would be great. I really don't want to die just yet." Hiccup urged. _Even if it is accurate._

"Alright so tell me about this owner." Elsa smirked as she waited for her answer. _How does one describe E?_

Hiccup tried to explain, "Well let's just say the owner is ah well is you know…"

She raised her eyebrows. "Looney."

"ECCENTRIC." He nearly yelled, oh how he wanted to put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet Yeesh. "The owner is eccentric and maybe… Slightly obsessed and a… tiny bit paranoid." He could tell she didn't believe him. He could only imagine how his face looked.

Sure enough her eyes rolled, "Okay then well this should be fun."

"Good." Hiccup breathed, at least he had deniability, "One other thing: He's a she."

Her eyes bulged "She?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, she's waiting." Was all Hiccup offered her as he walked toward the door. When it came to Edna it was best to just let the first impression speak for itself.

Unlike her home Edna's shop was what you'd expect from a motorcycle store in Berk: Square, cement walls, aged white paint and a black tin overhang. He held the door open for Elsa and followed her in. The inside was also the same showroom in another shop but Edna didn't care about that stuff she cared about what the shop housed. To a normal person the bikes wouldn't look all that different but any gearhead worth their salt would be able to see the extra work and refinement Edna put into her babies. Speaking of which.

"Edna!" Hiccup called out, "You here?"

A PA system squeaked out "Are you shouting?" _Whoops._

Hiccup chuckled nervously, "Heh. Sorry E. Won't happen again."

Edna came out from the garage, "You are damn right it won't happen again." _Crap she set me up._ He spared a glance towards Elsa who was clearly perplexed. All Hiccup could do was shrug.

* * *

"Well." The small woman snapped, "Aren't you going to introduce me or are you going to stand there with a stupid look on your face."

"Right." Hiccup stirred, "Edna this is Elsa. Elsa this is Edna Mode."

"Um hello." Elsa gave Edna a small wave. _This is the owner?_ The woman was basically a midget and only came up to her waist. She had an all black wardrobe going on to match her slick black hair.

"Ah so this is who you wanted the bike for." Edna muttered while examining Elsa's figure like she was a diagram, "Nice muscle tone, takes good care of the body, natural balance."

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa asked politely.

"Well I assumed that if you take care of the body, you'll take care of the bike." Edna explained as though it made perfect sense. Not that Elsa had time to confirm that she knew what Edna was talking about as she turned right back to Hiccup.

"She'll do." She declared and then smiled, "I was worried that this all going to be for nothing. First I had to disassemble the entire bike right down to the bolts and then reassemble it with the new equipment and added refinement and of course paint it and it came out so beautiful it would have broken my heart if she was some skank."

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup answered like a dutiful dog.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down here." Elsa exclaimed, "I have no idea what you are talking about so do you think-"

"Yes, words are useless." Edna interrupted, anticipation dripping from her words, "Gobble, gobble, gobble. Too much of it darling. Too much.

"That is why I show you my work." Edna explained. "That is why you are here." She then walked over to a spot beside the garage door, the same one that she just walked out of, where there were four devices. The first one was a keypad; on which she dialed a ridiculously long code, then the second was a palm scanner, the third was an eye scanner and the fourth was a vocal scanner. _How much money does this woman have?_

Edna spoke slowly into the mike of the vocal scanner, "Edna Mode." The next moment Elsa was staring down the barrel of a minigun that had extended down from the roof, "And guests." Quick as it appeared the minigun retracted back from it's hidden position. Edna opened the door and the two teens followed her in but not before Elsa grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him closer.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered vehemently as she squeezed his arm tighter, "A minigun?!"

The chill bastard only shrugged, "I told you: a little paranoid."

"You call a minigun LITTLE?" her voice raised a few decibels.

"Coming?" Edna asked while waiting patiently.

Hiccup nodded in her direction, "You should see her home. Come on." The two walked into the garage and Elsa was stunned. The place meticulously clean but every bike seemed to have a place of prominence. Bikes of every make and model seemed to be here: Harley Davidsons, Hondas, Kawasakis, Suzukis, Yamahas, Victorys and so many more. Elsa noticed a specific bike

"Is that a 2002 Heritage Softail?" Elsa asked pointed to the bike. Hiccup and Edna looked at her then the bike then her again with a puzzled look.

"I thought you said she didn't know anything about bikes." Edna nudged Hiccup.

Elsa blushed, "I don't I just figured if I was going to ride a motorcycle I might want to know a thing or two. So, I did some reading on Wikipedia." The two looked at each other with clear looks of surprise.

"And she takes the initiative." E mused, "I like it. Come."

"So, I was right then?" Elsa asked eagerly.

Hiccup smirked "Not even close."

"D'oh." Elsa moaned before they all shared a chuckle.

"Try a 2008 Dyna Wideglide TwinCam 88." Edna called out as she continued walking ahead. The garage was quite deep all things considering but soon they were where they wanted to be or Elsa assumed anyway since there was a bike with a tarp over it.

"Ms. Elsa." Edna announced as she threw the tarp off, "meet the Harley-Davidson 750 Street!" What was in front of Elsa was a sleek compact bike that looked amazing. Most of the bike was overlapping shades of blue with the occasional white lightning bolt. It was small, light but even from where she stood it felt like it was more that willing to show off.

"60° SOHC, water-cooled V-twin engine with balance shaft with a 749 cc displacement." Edna started rattling off some of the features with no small amount of excitement even if Elsa didn't understand them, "With the bore size of 85.0 mm × 66.0 mm it has 53 horsepower 8,000 RPM and a torque of 47.9 lbf·ft 4,000 RPM and so much more." Elsa had walked closer and was examining it from every angle.

"Can I touch it?" Elsa asked, almost afraid that she might break it.

"But dahling, Do more that. Sit on it. Sit, sit, sit" Edna squealed. Elsa place her fingers on the handles and gasped. As stupid as it sounded in her head the handles seemed to fit her hands perfectly. Even when she sat in the seat it was almost as if the bike was made for her.

"Wow." She said unaware that it was aloud until Edna did a fist pump.

"Hiccup snickered then spoke up, "Should we give it a test drive?" _Gulp test drive?"_

"Uh Hiccup." Elsa stammered, "Ha, I… I don't think that's a good-"

"If I can learn how to skate you can learn how to drive" Hiccup countered as he walked up beside her and tried to get her comfortable, "Just relax, Edna could you open the doors, we'll start slow okay."

Elsa gulped, "Okay."

"Okay." Hiccup confirmed and then began instructing her, "Place your feet on the ground and kick the kickstand." She did as she was told and now was straddling this machine that now felt much, much heavier.

"It's heavy." She chuckled slightly. She could already feel beads of sweat sliding down her forehead.

"It's only 480 pounds." Hiccup explained as he grabbed a spare helmet and slid it on her head. "You should try to move Toothless."

"Is that supposed make me feel better." She growled.

"Nope." Hiccup quipped, "Alright start it up."

"Right." Elsa mumbled, "Uh how?"

"Here." Hiccup reached and grabbed the left handlebar lever, "That's the clutch."

"That's the clutch." Elsa repeated as hiccup pointed to a pedal beside her foot.

"Okay that is the gear lever. Press down or up on the gear lever with your foot and that's how you switch gears. Down to go higher up to go lower." Elsa nodded her head in understanding. "Good, it's in neutral for now, so keep it there.

"Make sure the motorcycle gear shifter is in neutral. Squeeze the motorcycle clutch lever with your left hand all the way to the grip. Press the start button with your right thumb. Let the starter motor turn over until the engine fires before you release the start button." Elsa followed his instructions and the engine purred to life.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Edna laughed manically, "She lives."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he went and pointed out the other important levers such as the throttle and brake(especially the brake), "Okay so have you driven a manual transmission before. A car with a clutch."

"Uh yeah once in my friend's car." Recalled Elsa remembering Tadashi's car.

Hiccup continued, "Alright same principle here, Pull the clutch in, place the bike in gear." She followed his instructions. "Alright now after this next step you'll be moving, so before we get to that a few things, wait until you have enough forward momentum before you place your feet on the running boards and if you want to slow down just press on the clutch and let the bike coast down. so gently ease off the clutch until it catches then release the clutch." Elsa gulped and took a deep breath.

 _Gently ease off the clutch until it catches then release the clutch._ She repeated to herself. She then followed through. She could feel the gears wanting to connect so she did what she was told and let go of the lever. The bike shot forward and Elsa's stomach shot to her throat and said hello. The bike started to sputter.

"Give it some throttle." Hiccup yelled. _Throttle are you crazy._ Elsa listened nonetheless and added throttle. The bike kept going but unlike the first lurch it continued smoothly. Elsa continued to just add the occasional twist to the throttle was going out the door. Outside was a fenced in area; for bikes to be tested she assumed.

"Give it some more." Hiccup yelled. She obliged him and soon felt that it was time to place her feet on the boards. Sure, enough the bike had enough forward momentum to keep it upright. She made a right turn, went a little way and then a left turn.

"Shift up." Hiccup called again. She pressed the clutch and pressed down on the other lever and then released the clutch. She lost a little breath at the surge in power but the longer she stayed on the bike the more her confidence grew.

"WHOOO!" She hollered as she picked up a little more speed. Alas the area was only so big so she couldn't go faster. For the next hour, Hiccup with Edna adding input instructed her about the basic driving of a motorcycle. Eventually they finally had to leave but not before Edna saddled her with a manual for her bike and a textbook about engines and told Elsa to expect an test per chapter per week and also to expect a surprise in a week or two. When they left, Elsa was on her bike which she decided to dub Marshmallow while Hiccup rode Toothless. They went slow seeing as how Elsa was still new at riding a motorbike and of course she was following him.

She was exhilarated, she had ridden with Hiccup many times now but that feeling she got at the restaurant when she first rode a motorcycle with him was back. That feeling of freedom and being let off a leash. She was so excited she forgot to ask Hiccup where they were going. They drove into a residential area on the west side of Berk and pulled up in front of a worn-down house. She thought about pulling up into the driveway like Hiccup had done but she thought better of it; she still didn't have everything down pat so she stopped on the road, shut off her bike and rolled it up. She wondered for a moment why they were here until it hit her.

"Is this your house?" She asked.

"Yep." Hiccup sighed as he opened the garage door, "It's not much but I call it home."

"It looks… nice." Elsa tried to compliment his home.

Hiccup sniggered, "It looks like a dump Elsa. You can say it."

"Well it's not fair of me to say that." Elsa tried to alleviate the matter, "It's just you know I mostly have lived or have been in homes of people that have well nicer homes. That doesn't mean your house is a dump."

Hiccup scoffed "Elsa if I say it's a dump, it's a dump but it's my dump so it's not a big deal. Can you roll it in please?" He gestured for her to bring her bike into the garage.

"What are we doing?" Elsa asked slightly confused but before he answered, she kind of pieced it together.

"I figured it would be easier to not have to explain to your family why you are driving a motorbike." Hiccup clarified

"Yeah." Elsa admitted reluctantly, "That does make sense." Even trying to explain it to her uncle would have been more trouble than it was worth.

"We'll have to schedule a training session." Hiccup commented.

"That'd be great."

"Yeah, we should get you back before someone misses you." Hiccup said as he walked over to Toothless. Elsa nodded and followed him. It would have been nice to check out his home but there would be other times.

* * *

The two of them were soon on their way having spent no more than five minutes there but if they went unnoticed: They couldn't have been more wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gah. Another long chapter. I swear I don't do this on purpose. Sorry guys. Hopefully this all works and is not a garbled mess even though it probably is. Okay I know I said two updates a week but that won't happen for a little bit. Furthermore, next week I need to finish the chapter for Haddock Chronicles and there will be no update but the next one is a big event anyway. Sorry for the hang up. By the way guys do yourself a favour and go see Moana.**

 **Moana!** **Moana!** **Moana! YOU'RE SO AMAZING! Seriously guys: Great movie.**

 **Thank you Alex the Stargazer and Erunerus for the follows.**

 **Thank you CajunBear73 and TasiaENDLESSDreams for the reviews. Also, Tasia thanks for the idea for a character that will appear in the future.**

 **This is a darker chapter. I'll let you discover what I mean. As always: I own nothing. Let me know what you think and her we go.**

* * *

 _Today's the day._ Elsa silently muttered.

It was Wednesday morning and Elsa was waiting very impatiently in front of Amalgam High for her little sister so that she could escort her in. The fact that she was waiting for Anna didn't bother her, but why did _he_ have to be one to bring her to school? Why could their mother bring Anna to school? Elsa hadn't spoken to him ever since it happened. As she was mulling it over she saw a car pull into the bus loop and park in front of the school. The family car of course was the car in question and Elsa walked up to the passenger side and opened the door.

A cheer immediately blasted out of the car, "ELSA!" Anna sprung out of the car and smothered Elsa in huge hug.

Due to her lungs being crushed she could only whisper out, "Anna."

"It's good to see you." Anna continued squealing. On one hand Elsa didn't want the hug to end but on the other hand her ribs couldn't take much more of it

"It's good to see you too." She whimpered, "But perhaps you could… you know…. Slacken your grip."

Anna turned beet red and let go to which Elsa gasped in relief, "Oh my. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Ann It's okay. I love a good squeeze." Elsa chuckled, "Do you have your stuff?"

Anna nodded, "Sure do."

"Well then you better run off to class."

"Oh yeah. Ms. Granger will be furious with me if I'm late." Anna gasped before running in with a final shout, "Bye Dad." Almost immediately Elsa's mood dropped like a rock. _Yeah._ Elsa sighed inwardly. The car hadn't moved in the time that the two sisters had reunited. She bent down to look inside the open door to him and sure enough there he was: David Aren; trimmed blonde hair and everything. He was wearing sunglasses and wasn't even sparing her a glance. They were both silent for a moment before Elsa broke the ice.

"How's she doing?"

"Surprisingly well. She bounced back with a vengeance." Her dad answered albeit quickly.

Elsa acknowledged his statement with a simple "Hmm." She waited for him to continue and when he didn't she shut door and he drove off. A total of ten words and a grunt Elsa calculated, that was what they were reduced to. She sighed and walked into school. English would be starting soon.

* * *

Hiccup was in the washroom cleaning himself off for lunch. He had gotten grimy during his mechanics' class working on an axle and he was trying to clean up what he could. He could have gone to the showers but after that mishap in which he had had to climb three flights of stairs, he decided not to give his guys more opportunities than required. Besides he was going to having a shower after gym anyway. He finished cleaning up and was headed for the bathroom door when he heard some yelling. As he opened the door he didn't think much of it until two guys fell on him. He landed with a woof and found himself out of breath. It wouldn't have been all that bad if it weren't for the fact that the two idiots were fighting while on top of him.

"You son of a bitch." One of them shouted as he punched the other in jaw.

"Motherfucker." Yelled the other one he landed a right cross. All this while the two were on top of Hiccup. _It's too early for this._

The first one who happened to be on the very top shouted again, "When I'm through with you, you'll be eating your meals with a straw."

"AND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THE BOTH OF YOU, THEY''LL NEVER FIND THE BODIES NOW GET OFF ME!" Bellowed Hiccup.

The one on top snapped, "Stay out of this."

Hiccup snarled "TOO LATE!" And landed a blow to the kidneys to emphasize his point to which the guy appropriately curled over from the pain and thankfully off the pile.

"NOW GET OFF ME!" He yelled the other one.

"He started it." The one still on him whined.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, I'LL FINISH IT!" Hiccup roared. The guy to his credit didn't waste more time and got off Hiccup. Hiccup laid on the floor for moment to catch his breath. The two guys thought that they could take it elsewhere and made their way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup snapped at the two of them.

"Getting out of here." The whiney one answered whim Hiccup now identified as Hans.

Hiccup chuckled sarcastically, "Is that right." He got up and opened the door first and was most glad to see a couple of his guys in the crowd outside the door.

"Eret." He said calmly, "Be a dear and keep the door closed while I have a conversation with our two apparent prizefighters."

Eret must have heard Hiccup's yelling because he grinned, "Going to teach them a lesson about personal space, are you?"

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh, "Something like that." After that he shut the door, leaned against it and was very quiet. The two guys thought they were off the hook. That is until the dime dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Hiccup thundered to which the two guys cowered in fear. "Jeez, what is so damn important that you two have to fight it out now? Hell, at this time of day somebody could get hurt, most importantly I could get hurt."

"It's not your problem." The other boy huffed.

"You made it mine when you decided to use me as a floor mat." Hissed Hiccup. It scared the kid off who decided to make himself comfortable leaning on the sink counter while Hans leaned against the stalls. In the interlude, Hiccup considered the kid. He was the younger of the three guys; how old he was, Hiccup couldn't say. He was tall and broad shouldered like Eret was though not as tall nor as muscular. He had subdued blonde hair which was grown out kind of like a mullet which worked for him. He had a big nose on a squared face albeit his face was hard to make out what with all the bruising and the black eye and so on and so forth. One thing that could be said for Hans, he could dish out some punishment. That or this kid was just bad at fighting.

"What's your name?" Hiccup asked.

The boy answered, "Kristoff."

"Hiccup, "Wish I could say it was better circumstances, "My name's-"

"I know who you are." Kristoff smirked, "You're the guy that kicked this Fucker's ass in that race."

"You want another beating piece of shit." Hans threatened, "Because I'll happily give it."

"The only one who is going to be giving beatings is me!" Hiccup said with simplicity, "Now what was this all about."

Hans started off, "He's a nosy pain in the ass who won't mind his own-"

"And you're a two-timing no good son of a bitch." Kristoff interrupted.

Hiccup couldn't help himself, "Awe. A lover's quarrel. Well if two need a therapist there's one down on 3rd and Munroe who specializes in couples."

"Stuff it Haddock." Hans growled, though his face was priceless.

"Come on." Sighed Hiccup, "The sooner the better: What happened."

Kristoff led off this time, "One of Hans's girlfriends-"

Hiccup interrupted, "Girlfriends? Not all at once I hope."Hiccup tried that. it didn't end well.

"One in a string of girlfriends." Clarified Kristoff.

"There's no crime in it." Hans shouted in his defense.

"Fair enough." Hiccup gestured to Kristoff, "Proceed."

Kristoff continues "Well this girl really liked Hans here and for the past couple weeks she's been sick. She comes back to school and goes to this prick thinking that everything is on the up and up and he dumps her. Calls her names: a slut, a bitch, a whore."

"Look I really don't get the problem. We broke up." Hans sneered, "End of story. Besides you like this girl. Why should you want me to be nice to her?"

"Because she's a good person!" Yelled Kristoff.

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Hiccup winced as he realized what this was about. "You mean this was all over a girl?"

"A good person." Kristoff repeated.

"A girl Kristoff." Hiccup shouted as he flung he hand around, "A girl out of a dozen floozies."

"She's not a floozy." Kristoff yelled.

Hiccup got into his face, "Any girl who dates this guy is a fucking floozy." He cursed, gesturing to Hans, "What's embarrassing is that I actually agree with Hans with this one. If you like this girl, why are fight the guy? Shouldn't you be her knight in shining armour or some idiotic thing? Shouldn't you be comforting her or something?"

"You tell him Hiccup."

"Shut up." Hiccup spared Hans a glance to emphasize his point before turning back to Kristoff, "Look I don't know, I don't wan to know you know you. I don't care about your problems. Truth is I'm embarrassed that I got involved in this mess in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Grumbled Kristoff.

"Because when I get crushed by two idiots my curiosity is you could say piqued." Hiccup spat. The two boys just stood in their respective places: Kristoff looking embarrassed and mollified, Hans patiently waiting to be dismissed.

 _Alright relax._ His mind was trying to soothe him of his frustration.

 _It's just teenage hormones. You know how it is. Take a breath._ Hiccup let out a long drawn out sigh. He would have left then and there until a thought occurred to him. _Hans' girlfriend was sick?_

 _Didn't Elsa mention something about-_

 _Now, now Hiccup. Wait minute…_

"Kristoff." Hiccup forced his voice to sound merely curious, "What was Hans' girlfriend's name?"

"Uh, Anna." Answered Kristoff taken aback by the question, "Anna Aren. Why? Why did you want to know?" At that point Hiccup couldn't hear him for the rushing of blood that was rush through his head.

 _Hiccup don't anything stupid. He's not worth it._ His mind tried to reason with him but he was too far gone. He kept his breath even as he walked to the door gripping Kristoff's upper arm. He heard Kristoff groaning from his vice like grip but Hiccup didn't slacken off. He pounded on the door to which Eret opened. He had a smirk on his face like he knew an inside joke. Hiccup glanced around to see that the crowd dispersed, leaving only Eret

He snickered "Have fun?"

"I need five minutes." Hiccup ordered, "NO ONE in or out."

Eret apparently heard the edge in his voice, "Hiccup he's a jackass but-"

"Five minutes." Hiccup repeated. At this point both Hans and Kristoff were unnerved at this exchange that is until Hiccup shoved Kristoff out the door then it was just Hans.

Eret gulped. "Okay boss." He grabbed the door and closed it shut.

* * *

 **Kristoff POV**

"What was that all about?" Kristoff asked Hiccup's goon.

"Best if you don't know." The goon answered, he looked pale as if he had seen something from his nightmares.

"What's he going to do to Hans." Kristoff asked.

"Well," The goon sighed, "Best case scenario: He put's the fear of God and the devil in him." It was silent for a moment as Kristoff waited for second part of the statement. None came.

"Uh." Kristoff stammered, "What's worst case?"

The goon grimaced at him, "Pray."

* * *

As soon as Eret shut the door Hiccup paced over to Hans who started spouting something.

"Hey man I really appreciate- What the-"

SLAM! He didn't get to finish as Hiccup grabbed his face and slammed it against the metal stall, leaving a dent. Stunned, Hans only groaned as Hiccup grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the stall. Hiccup flipped him around, grabbed the back of his head and shoved it in the toilet.

"BLUUUURRRG, URRRGGGG, MMMMOOOGGG." Hans' screams only came out as gargles through the water. He kept trying to move against the hold Hiccup had on him but Hiccup wasn't going to make easy for him. No way in hell. Hiccup lift his head to let the Hans catch a breath. Right before slamming his head against the cinder block wall.

"Nnnggg." Hans whimpered in pain. Hiccup only scoffed as he dunked his head back into the bowl. He held him there a little longer this time given that Hans didn't struggle as much. After a bit, he lifted him out of the bowl and let him go. Hans gasped and turned around, setting himself up for an uppercut from Hiccup. He landed on the toilet bowl managing by some miracle not to fall in. Hans tried to get to get up but Hiccup didn't give a chance as he grabbed something from his pocket.

Hans stopped moving as soon as he felt the object against his throat. Apparently, there were a few brain cells in there because he was very careful with his breathing and kept his movement minimal.

He took a few breaths before he spoke, "Puff, I don't suppose, gasp, you would tell me what this is about?"

Hiccup was silent trying to keep his rage controlled, "Anna Aren."

Hans had the nerve to scoff. "You too? I thought you were my side when it came to her. You said it yourself. She's a floozy." Hiccup nearly lost it but it kept it in check, making sure he never let Hans catch it.

"She carried your child." Hiccup said plainly to which he saw Hans gulp. "Do you deny it?"

Hans clearly thought he could play this off, "What she did with that thing is her business. I didn't want it and she didn't want it either. Everyone wins."

Hiccup backhanded him with his free hand not even moving the object in the other. "Scum like you make me sick." Hiccup hissed, "You maraud and pillage leaving nothing but ruin and despair in your wake. And the worst part is that you don't even have the decency to admit it."

"Oh please." Scoffed Hans, "You're just like me. I'm sure you have a couple kids on the side from the occasional bitch you fucked."

"Actually, I don't." Hiccup responded, "I checked. No sons or daughters."

"Ha lucky you." Hans sneered. "I bet you'd turn into a pussy the moment you heard you were a father."

"Not likely Hans." Hiccup replied, "I don't say things I don't mean. Especially children."

"Ha well I guess you'll never know till it happens." Chuckled Hans.

"One thing I don't understand. She already aborted the baby. Why not take her back?" Hiccup queried.

Hans smirked, "Are you kidding? She comes up to me at lunchtime and wants to get back together as if nothing happened but she was already thinking long term and marriage. Fuck no. I'm not marrying that thing not when I can do better."

Hiccup took a deep breath and was silent for several moments before he trusted himself to speak, "Hans, I'm not sure if you are aware but generally when a man is holding a knife to you. You don't be a smartass." Hiccup indeed had a knife, a switchblade in fact, pinned to Hans' neck, waiting patiently.

Hans laughed it off, "Please. Like you would actually do it here. You'd go to prison for it."

Hiccup chuckled and smirked, "Oddly enough, for all the things that I can and should go to prison for. Killing you would not be the worst reason."

The smirk unnerved Hans who babbled out, "You don't have the stomach for it. I doubt you know how."

Hiccup giggled at that, "Well as far as how goes. It's not that hard. Anyone can do it. Doing it efficiently ah that's hard. But don't worry I'm well learnt." He moved the knife to a point further back on the neck and gently poked it, not causing pain but alerting Hans' nerves that it was there.

"There's the carotid artery." He slid the knife forward to another point, "There's the jugular vein. I can cut any one of those open and you'll bleed out in seconds. The artery will literally pump the blood in spurts." Hiccup brought his free hand to his chin, "Actually that would be a bit messy. Ah well there's always the temple."

Hiccup wrapped his right hand around Hans' throat and held the knife against the side of the boy's head, "Straight shot at the brain and pretty clean. And then I simply remove a ceiling tile and toss you up there." Hans' face made it clear that he got the message to not push his luck.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Hans?" Hiccup asked. Hans shook his head not trusting his mouth. "Well It's ah, well, its it's quite simple really, I have this uh, um what do call it, a uh… A Bug! A bug. A bug up my ass. Yes, that's it. I have a real bug up my ass about women who don't look after their children and as one can imagine I tend to have the same feelings about fathers who don't take ah what's the word?"

He dropped the Joker flair and simply answered, "Responsibility." He took the knife away and closed it, "This is called mercy. If I ever hear that you got another girl pregnant and pushed her to do the same thing I will drag you back here and I will gut you like a fish."

"And not a word about this chat to anyone or else I'll have to hurt you again."

"My father will have your head on a silver platter." Hans groaned

"Hah, you cost your father 80 grand. He'd probably write you off as an expense he no longer has to pay." He punctuated his statement with a left hook to Hans' jaw. He got up and left Hans to do whatever he felt like doing which was sit on the toilet and feel sorry for himself. Hiccup walked over to the sink, washed his hands and left. He knocked on the door to which Eret opened.

"Alright you can go." Hiccup muttered. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

* * *

 **Eret POV**

Eret glanced into the bathroom then ran after Hiccup, "Guy is still alive, right?"

Hiccup gave him a pained look as they walked, "Of course he is. I wasn't going to kill him. Threaten to kill him sure."

Eret babbled "I know Hiccup but-"

Hiccup sighed, "Eret I'm not going to throw my life away for scum like him okay. Relax. He's good. He'll have a splitting headache but other than that he'll be fine. I'll see you at gym." Hiccup was about to run off but the bell already rang.

"Ah you'll have to wait on that." Eret said to his lanky leader. Eret breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know if Hiccup had another person he needed to visit but if that was the case at least he was forced away from it. For now.

* * *

Elsa paced around the cafeteria silently fuming. _She ditched me. Not even four hours and she's already gone._ Anna and Elsa had agreed to meet for lunch but so far Anna was a no-show. Elsa sighed and looked at her cell, she had ten minutes before gym glass. Having already finishing her lunch she zipped up her pack and headed to the gym.

"Elsa." A hand tugged on her arm. Elsa turned to see the hand belonged to Rapunzel.

"Punzie what are you…?"

"It's Anna." Rapunzel answered before Elsa finished. "This way." _God, please let her be alright._ Rapunzel led her down the halls to a girl's bathroom. In front of the door was Honey Lemon who was standing guard. She had a worried look on her face.

"She ran in crying." Honey said, "I tried to talk to her but she shut herself in a stall." Elsa barely even heard her as she charged in. Once in she ran over to the stall that was closed, one assumes that the closed stall is the occupied one.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke, "Are you okay." She could hear her sister still crying.

"Anna answer me." Demanded Elsa.

"Go away." Came a choked reply.

"Not until I know you're okay." Responded Elsa.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Snapped Anna before whimpering, "I'm just fine."

Having been rebuffed Elsa realized that she needed to take this slow. She walked into the other stall and just sat there listening to her sister cry. She hated this: she hated not being able to help her little sister. She couldn't help her when she tried to abort the baby, she couldn't stop her from seeing Hans and she couldn't save her from the river… Elsa gulped: she hadn't thought about that in a long time. How long had it been? 10 years? Not long enough. She couldn't help her then and she apparently couldn't help her now.

 _Only if she doesn't let you._ Her mind reprimanded _Grow a spine and get her to let you help her._

Elsa took a breath and spoke again, "Anna?"

"What?" Wept her sister.

"What happened?"

Anna began speaking, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Anna I can't help you if you don't let me." Elsa quoted her mind's thoughts.

"You won't want to help me."

"Oh, how do you know that?" Elsa quipped.

"Because you'll think it's stupid." Spat Anna.

"Try me." Elsa heard a scoff, "I promise I won't laugh."

"You don't need to." Came a spiteful reply, "I make a mistake and everyone looks at me like I'm trash. All my friends…" _Oh no._

"What happened?" Only silence answered her, "Anna I don't judge you. I never did."

"LIAR!" Anna screamed, "You have always judged me. You judged my friends, my choices, my life. When have you not judged me."

Elsa sighed and took a moment before she answered, "You're right. I have judged you and that was wrong of me. However, I don't judge you for what happened. You're not the first person to make that mistake and you won't be the last. You have always been my sister and you always will be and there's no one I'd rather have."

She heard a sniffle, "Really?"

"Really really." Elsa responded, she got up and walked to the door, "Now open so I can give you a hug. What was it that Olaf says? 'Hey I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.'" Elsa heard a small chuckle in there among the sniffles.

It took a moment but the stall opened and before Anna could close it Elsa burst in and hugged her sister, "I love you. Count on that." Elsa whispered. The two of them just stood there in that stall holding each other for what felt like ages. Aside form the hospital visits Elsa couldn't remember when the last time they hugged each other as sisters. Eventually Anna decided to end the hug and sit down. Elsa didn't want to but if what she suspected happened, happened… well Anna didn't need another fight on her plate and neither did she.

"Whenever you're ready." Elsa said reassuringly kneeling in front of her.

Anna took a deep breath before beginning, "I thought… I thought once… Once I had… aborted my- you know." Tears started to form.

"Shhhh. Sh. It's okay." Elsa whispered, "Take it slow."

"I thought once… it was done I could… go back to Hans." Anna reluctantly admitted, "I thought he would be thrilled, but he just laughed at me. I tried to grab him but he threw me off. We argued. In front of all our friends: Eric, Ariel, Adam, Belle, Al, Jasmine and everyone else." Elsa sighed as she pictured it, she knew all those kids in that group. Barring Anna they were all Hans' and Elsa's age. She felt that Anna was out of her depth in that group not that it helped in any way now.

"He bragged in front of everyone about how we… did it. Laughed at me. Called me a slut. Called me a cheat. A cheap flirt. Said That I was trying to get mooch money off him with my baby. He claimed it wasn't his. In front of everyone." Anna's tears came freely now. Elsa winced at the magnitude of what happened, what they had worked so hard for so that Anna could go back to school like nothing happened was in ruins. Anna would be scorned upon.

"I killed my baby for him." Anna whimpered. "What have I-"

"Hey. Stop it." Elsa grabbed Anna's cheeks, "This won't help." Anna's eyes drifted up, "Look at me and listen. You need to be strong."

Anna sniffled, "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Elsa stated. "You have to. Otherwise you'll end up in a ditch of despair and I don't want that."

Anna looked at her and asked a simple question, "What if I deserve it?"

Elsa countered it quickly, "That's not for you to decide and it's most certainly not up to people like Hans." Anna took a pause considering her options and then nodded "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to go to the office, you're going to call home, say you're not feeling well. Go home and come back tomorrow so that you can get a fresh start. Can you do that?" Anna looked at her and nodded.

"Good. Come on." Elsa slung Anna's arm over shoulder.

Anna said, "I can still walk."

Elsa replied "I know." But she never moved Anna away as she carried her to the office. She told Rapunzel and Honey to go on ahead to class. When she got Anna to the office Anna decided she wanted to the rest herself.

"I got to prove I can put one foot in front of the other." She quipped. Elsa felt her eyes get misty.

"Damn right." She croaked, she coughed and tried again, "You're right."

"You better get going." Anna smirked albeit a pained smirk.

"Yeah. I guess…. I guess I had." Elsa mumbled as she turned away not wanting to, "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna called after her. Elsa smiled inwardly. As soon as she rounded a corner and Anna was out of sight she felt her rage boil.

 _You know what? Fuck it. Fuck the rules. Fuck the cliques._

Hans would pay dearly for what he did. She got to gym class and changed. When she got out of the change room she was surprised to see Hans already beat up. She half chuckled at the sight but that wasn't going to stop her from getting her licks in. She just needed to bide her time and learn to be ruthless. Fortunately, she had a good idea from who to learn that from.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he watched Elsa finish her session of skating and come off the ice. Watching her never got old. He was glad to have this distraction after what happened at lunch. He didn't want to think about it. He pulled a knife, he wasn't going to hurt the guy but he pulled a knife on him. Unlike the impression he gave Eret, he was freaked out. He wanted to move forward not backward into a pit of no return.

"Hey." Elsa smiled at him as she stepped off the ice.

"Hey back." He chuckled. Maybe that's why he enjoyed the time here, he could forget about what he was for an hour. Be a person he wanted to be.

"You're getting better. I noticed Calhoun-" Elsa paused. At first, he was confused until he saw that Elsa's eyes were gazing at his hands and bruised knuckles. He had been wearing gloves while he skated but when he got off the ice he had taken them off so his hands wouldn't sweat. _Oh boy._

"Listen." He started to explain, "I know how this looks."

He never got to finish, "I take this was from working on Hans?" She looked up at him expectantly. Surprisingly there wasn't a hint of accusation in those eyes.

He sighed, "Yeah. Kristoff did a lot of the damage but I worked him over a little."

"Why?" She demanded. This was almost a repeat of what happened after he found her sister.

"Elsa-"

"Why?" She demanded again.

He grumbled, "I found out he was who made Anna pregnant. I snapped. I know that you and I don't always-" He never finished as she placed her lips on his. It was another one of those simple kisses but it shut him up.

Ever the smartass he commented, "Well that was unexpected."

"Thank you." She stated, he looked at her surprised. "I'm glad that someone put that son of a bitch in his place."

"Elsa why are you okay with this?" Hiccup asked, "I though that out of anybody. You would have been against fighting."

"Well not everybody has a sister that just got tossed away like trash." Elsa responded forcefully. She closed her mouth and turned away

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. He gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm not okay." Elsa spat. "I'm tired of being a weak spineless coward who plays by the rules."

Hiccup was glad she was looking away otherwise she would've seen his eyes roll, "Elsa you are not any of those things. I mean the rules thing sure but that's a good thing in it's own way. There's no shame in that."

"Hiccup I want to ask you a favor." She spoke slowly before turning to him with eyes filled with determination, "Take me to your next race."

"No. Absolutely not." Hiccup growled.

"Why not?" She demanded. Her blue eyes never left his as they prepared for their duel of tongues.

"It's not safe."

"Argh, I've been told that my entire life and I'm sick of it."

"This isn't a joke Elsa."

"I'm not laughing Hiccup. I wouldn't ask for this if I wasn't serious."

He scoffed, "You don't even now what you're asking for." If her family found out, he was a dead man. Coran and Aren would skin him alive. Actually, Dom would probably kill him first.

"I just want to watch you race. What so bad about that?"

"Why is so important to you that you go?"

"Because I'm sick of being a good girl who behaves and never steps outside her comfort zone. I need to be able to do that for my own benefit and several other reasons."

"There are easier ways to do it." His hands were gripping her waist while her hands were on his arms, but their eyes hadn't budged as their argument continued and got louder.

"Life is not supposed to be easy." Elsa snapped.

'Oh, so you think going to jail will solve your problems."

"I don't care about that."

"You should. If you're caught, any future you had planned will probably be wiped out in an instant. Criminal records aren't great for scholarship applications." Hiccup knew a few of his older friends that the administration took one look at criminal records and ixnayed any applications.

"I'll take the risk and if that happens that's my problem and my future and I'll take it gladly. I'm tired of playing by the rules for NOTHING!" She shouted.

"I-" Hiccup paused. _You know she reminds me of how Astrid was and you didn't hesitate. WHAT?_ He couldn't seriously be considering this, could he?

He tried a different tack to see how much she thought this through, "How would it work?"

"I ride with you to the race. I behave. I don't give anyone trouble. I watch." She gulped at the next part, "I trust we wont get caught. You bring me home. If it's too much for me I won't ever ask you to take me again."

He prodded a little, "You don't want to go to prison, do you?"

"I doubt you do." She countered. _Bud dum Tsh._

"Touché," He thought it over. It was stupid. It was crazy. And it was what he excelled at. He groaned inwardly. He was going to regret this.

"Okay." He relented.

Elsa gasped, "really?"

He pointed to her, "You listen to me while we're there. You stay with my friends while I'm racing and don't wander off. And you don't make a scene. Deal."

Elsa didn't hesitate, "Deal." _Crap._ He was soooooooo dead.

* * *

GoGo sighed inwardly as she looked at the car in Hiro's garage thinking about what would happen in a few weeks. She knew what they were doing was stupid. She couldn't help it, racing was in her blood. After everything that happened they would hate her for it she knew but she had to. She was going home.

* * *

 **Next Chapter as you can guess is the race night. let the speculation commence.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know. I'm sorry. Let's leave the sorry excuses for my lack of updating behind.**

 **RETCON WARNING: From here on out Hiro is 14, Gogo is 16, Fred is 17 and Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Tadashi are 18.**

 **Thank you WhiskerRabbit, Slytherin75, Joe knuckle, The Real Dorkzilla, Warlord of the Wind, 2, Xeraste, skadoosh123, BVBmetayerBVB, Tom the Magnificent, TheOnyxSnake shiningmoonslayer, 290845, Ikaitz, Talon Searunner, Hiccelsa3663, MetalKing164 for the follows and favs.**

 **Thank you An Amber Pen, Tasia'sENDLESSDreams and shiningmoonslayer for the reviews.**

 **I will try real hard to update once a week, but don't believe it until you see it. You're going to hate me for this one not only because of the writing but also because of how I end it. I have to get Haddock chronicles up for this weekend so there won't be a new chapter guaranteed. I'll try but I'm lazy. With that said I own nothing and here we go.**

* * *

ELSA POV

Elsa stepped off the bus at exactly quarter to ten. The sun had gone down and it was officially Friday night; racing night. Elsa thanked the driver and walked over to a bench and waited. She told her aunt and uncle that she was going to Honey Lemon's for a girl's slumber party. Now Honey was having a slumber party, Rapunzel was going to be there, but Elsa just used it as an excuse to get out of the house. She got on a bus and wound up in berk waiting for her ride. Which wasn't that long in coming. Soon Elsa spotted a group of headlights coming down the road. The headlights soon turned into motorbikes and a truck as they pulled up beside her.

The lead biker lifted his visor, "Sorry we're late." Hiccup called out.

Elsa smirked as she strode over to him, "You should be." She already had her gear on except her helmet which Hiccup brought with him. As she was about to put it on Elsa heard a familiar voice call out.

"How you doing Elsa?" Elsa turned around to see a helmeted Astrid with her visor up.

"I'm good." Elsa answered, flashing a smile.

"what no bike?" Astrid cat-called.

"I'm hoping that was a joke." Elsa retorted before mounting up behind Hiccup.

"You set?" He asked.

"Yeah." Elsa answered hoping he could hear.

"Alright." Hiccup hollered, "Let's go." With that the five bikes roared off. They made their way through Berk to a warehouse district. Soon they pulled into a parking lot and across the lot were two parking garages. In between them was a party like Elsa had never seen

As they pulled into the laneway Elsa could hear music blasting from every stereo there was, playing some rap band that she didn't listen to. However, the show was the visuals: cars, cars and more cars, Muscle cars, imports, everything from a Camaro to a Honda civic. Each vehicle was dolled up to be pieces of art. When she looked away from the cars and at the people, Elsa know knew what Hiccup meant when he said they did things hardcore. She could smell the pot a mile away and it was not a weak pot smell, it was the real deal and she could smell the beer on top of that and the girls were wearing next to nothing. For a moment, Elsa felt a little overdressed but calmed down when she saw that Astrid's attire was the same as hers: Leather jacket, jeans and chaps. They pulled into a random spot and parked.

"So, what now?" Elsa asked as she got off.

Hiccup removed his helmet, "Pardon me?"

"I mean what do we do now?" Elsa asked, raising her voice, wagging her finger at everything, "Not trying to sound impatient but…"

Hiccup smiled knowingly, "Not your scene."

Elsa sighed ruefully, "Well when I was making all that big talk at the rink I meant it but now that I've cooled down and relaxed."

"You could do without all this." He finished for as he gestured to the crowd.

Elsa shrugged, "If I wanted to party I'd go to friends house. No offense."

"None taken," assured Hiccup, "Are you going to be okay or do want to get a ride back?"

"Oh no, no, no," Elsa shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Hiccup nodded before tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come with me. I want you to meet someone" She let him lead her through the throng of people during which he went on to explain, "We use this place to set up racers before we race. Then we drive to a random spot where we do race. Keeps the cops guessing."

"So how do you set up races?" Elsa asked as they walked.

"First come, first serve." Hiccup responded, "Anyone with two thousand dollars can race. There are a few racers like myself who can reserve a spot or can bump out other racers."

"Elsa pursed her lips, "So essentially you can win two thousand dollars a week guaranteed."

"Hiccup chuckled, "Most of the time. Tonight, for example, I have to face Sabine there." He gestured to a girl with white and purple hair tinkering with an orange futuristic bike as they walked towards her and her friends.

Obviously, Sabine heard them as she stood up and grinned, "Who's going to kick your ass tonight."

"Oh really?" Hiccup challenged playfully.

"Oh, you know it, tough guy." Sabine playfully punched Hiccup.

"Gasp, oh no, she punched me." Hiccup gasped theatrically, "Whatever will I do."

A blue-haired teen, a few steps from Sabine snorted, "Oh get over yourself dragon boy."

Hiccup scowled, "No, I will not get over myself, Ezra. I like being me."

The other kid glared, "I'm going to love seeing Sabine puncture that ego of yours."

"Ha. Put your money where your mouth is." Hiccup snapped before turning to Sabine, "I'll see you later." Sabine nodded and Hiccup and Elsa left to go somewhere else. Elsa turned her head to see the blue-haired teen get chewed out by Sabine.

"What was that about that?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, just a puffed-up ego." Hiccup shook his head as he replied, "Now where- Ah there he is." Elsa looked where Hiccup was gazing and across the way was a bald man in his mid-twenties. He wore a black tank-top and green work pants, he wore a little bling in the form of a cross on his neck. He was about the same height as Hiccup but the way he carried himself made him look like a giant.

As they walked up to him Elsa already knew who this had to be before Hiccup even said his name, "Hey Dom."

"Ah Hiccup, you made it." Dom replied in a voice that was low in pitch and gravelly in tone as he gave Hiccup a hug.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." Hiccup continued, "Is it Sabine and myself again."

"It's going to be a four-man race but you and Sabine are in." Dom clarified.

Hiccup nodded before gesturing to Elsa, "Hmm Dom this Elsa. Elsa, Dom." Elsa reached out her hand and Dom grasped it gently.

"A pleasure in all aspects of the word." Dom chuckled.

"Oh, ah thank you Mr. Toretto." Elsa cringed as soon as she said it.

However, Dom just let this big smile grow his face as he thumped his chest with his free hand, "Ha! She called me Mister Toretto. I like that." He turned to Hiccup, "Maybe I should have you call me Mister Toretto, eh Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Mr. Toretto was your father and you're not that old." The nearby crowd oohed from the burn but Dom just laughed it off.

"Well Elsa I hope you have a good time. Stay safe. I'm sure we'll have much to discuss. In the meantime, I need borrow Hiccup."

"Oh, um okay." Elsa responded a little unsure of herself.

Hiccup leaned over, "Just head back to where we parked. Astrid and Fishlegs should still be there and there's some soda and beer in Snotlout's truck so you'll be fine."

"Okay." Elsa shook her in understanding and walked back to the bikes. As she walked back, her nerves started relaxing. no one was bothering her or trying to feel her up which was a relief. The music was playing and while it wasn't her style, people were enjoying it. She was almost to the bikes when she saw something that almost made her throw-up. She had to rub her eyes and look again.

"Oh no!"

* * *

HICCUP POV

* * *

Hiccup knew he was in trouble the moment Dom said he needed him. Good news, Dom was going berate him in private. Bad news, Dom was going to berate him in private.

"Elsa Aren?" Dom growled, "David Aren's daughter? That's the girl you've been hiding away this whole time?"

Hiccup shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better they don't speak to each other and she's not here to make trouble for us. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought her here."

Vince jumped in, "What does that matter? It's unwanted attention. It's reckless."

"I agree." Dom muttered.

Hiccup sighed exasperatedly, "Dom she's the least of our problems. We have other things to worry about."

"Not when a girl can get a get out of jail free card and not even a black mark on her record the moment she gets home." Vince argued.

"Oh, come on Vince." Hiccup groaned, "If it was that easy, it would've been done already."

"Hiccup." Dom growled, "You're right. Elsa's not the problem but if word get's out that the daughter of a potential mayor and a niece to the chief of police is street racing, we're going to be feeling a lot of heat."

"You don't think I thought of that?" Hiccup argued, "It's easy, Elsa keeps a helmet on when cops come by. She sticks with me. I avoid cops. No problem."

"What about car 37?" Vince asked in a sneer.

"Don't worry about him." Hiccup said without a second thought, "I can handle whatever he throws at me."

* * *

HIRO POV

Hiro was almost positive he been given a wild goose chase. He had asked one of the senior students where the street races were usually held. They told him and there he was in the warehouse district with no idea where he was. It wasn't until some fancy cars zipped by that he figured out where he was supposed to go and soon he was pulling into a spot alongside other cars. He stepped out and took in the surroundings: Absolute chaos, music, dancing, skanky girls, booze and so much more. Awesome. He was just standing there soaking in the party when someone called out to him.

"Sweet ride." He turned to see a Latino guy talking to him, "What you running under there kid?"

Hiro inwardly smirked as he showed a shaky expression as if he didn't know. _Time to work the suckers._

The guy chuckled, "You're going to make me find out the hard way huh."

"I think so." Hiccup half-smiled.

The guy pointed at him, "You're brave. You're brave." He walked closer before offering his hand, "I'm Hector. Got a last name but I can't pronounce it."

Hiro took the hand and shook it, "Hiro Hamada."

Hector grinned, "Littlest of heroes eh?"

"You could say that." Hiro replied, "So you racing?"

"Nah man. I hold the cash for safety." Hector shrugged, "You?"

"I'm just for Haddock. That's all." Hiro answered. Hector's eyes widened but before he could say anything.

"Hell, baby you better get in line." The newcomer was a black dude in his late twenties with a little mustache and a small afro, his eyes were bug-eyed giving him a comedic appearance, "This here yours boy?" His voice was ridiculous almost like it was squeaky toy, changing pitch as he talked.

"Yeah that's mine." Hiro replied.

"Shrek. Get on over here. You're going to want to see this" The black guy hollered at a tall dark haired man a little ways away, "You know one thing you better know is that it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. You better learn that quick."

"Yeah I'll remember." He saw the dark-haired man come nearer, his appearance resembled a mushed-up rock.

"Donkey." Shrek groaned, "I told you I choose my opponents without your help."

"But Shrek come on he's easy pickings." Donkey protested.

"Oh sure." Shrek sneered, "And if I win the crowds won't give two bits and if I lose I'll be a laughingstock."

"Aw shit here we go." Hector sighed as the two argued, "Come on let's get out of here before they drag us into it." Hiro nodded and as he turned to walk with Hector he came face to face with probably the last person he expected to be in place like this. If looks could kill, then she was committing mass murder.

"Elsa?"

* * *

ELSA POV

"Elsa?" Hiro asked in shock and surprise not that Elsa cared what Hiro thought at the moment.

She grabbed Hiro and led him away from the Latino man to the back of Hiro's car before speaking, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiro countered.

"I asked you first."

"Ladies before men."

"You're not a man."

"Ow! That hurts." Hiro mumbled.

"Quit whining and tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm here to race."

"Oh ho." Elsa chuckled sarcastically, "No, you're not. You're getting in the car and you're going home."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"By what authority."

"The authority of Tadashi Hamada because when he hears about this, and he will, he's going to thank me for sending you home."

Hiro snorted, "Whatever. He's going to be more concerned with the fact that you're here."

"Maybe but I'd be more worried about your own standing with him."

"After I got six thousand dollars to show for it, there's not much he can say now is there." Hiro replied cheekily.

Elsa scoffed, "And where did you get two thousand dollars to enter."

"Who said I was offering money. I hear they take pink slips." Hiro grinned.

Elsa felt the blood drain from her face, "No Hiro. Don't do it. That's suicide."

"Whatever." Hiro brushed off and walked to the front of his car.

"Hiro." Elsa called out but before anything else could be said a big cheer sounded off. Elsa looked and saw Dom enter the middle of the laneway. Things were about to get started.

* * *

HICCUP POV

Hiccup stood beside Dom as he went through the routine, "Hector, you hold the cash. Quarter mile dashes. Hiccup and Sabine have already put their cash in the pot. Anyone else jumping in?"

"Oi. I'm in on this bad boy." Shrek MacOgrin muscled in to hand his two grand in the pot. Mentally Hiccup was shaking his head. Speed races were no strength of Shrek's, underground fighting sure but not racing.

"Alright who else?" Dom called out.

"Hey, hey, hey. Right here." A pint-sized voice squeaked out. The crowd shuffled around to let the challenger through. "I don't have cash but I hear you take pin slips."

Hiccup was surprised to discover the challenger was the boy genius. _What was his name Something Hamada?_

Dom smirked, "Does your Nana know you're out past your bedtime." And of course, on cue everyone laughed.

"Is it a big deal?" The boy asked, a little unsure of himself, "I didn't think I needed permission."

Dom nodded, "What's your name and what car you drive?"

"H-Hiro sir." The boy replied, "And that's my car over there. I lose and you take my car. I win, I take the money and the respect." Hiro gestured to an older Toyota van. Everyone booed and made cute baby noises and laughed. The respect really got people laughing. Hiccup's mind told him _That's his car?_ _This won't even be skirmish_. but his instincts were on overdrive. This reeked of a hustle.

Dom was also suspicious, "Let's have a look under the hood."

Hiro was not expecting that but to his credit he didn't try to squirm out of it. They walked over to the van and Hiro got in to pull the lever. Hiccup saw that Elsa was standing nearby with a worried expression on her face.

 _She probably knows this kid._

 _How do we play it?_

The hood popped and Hiccup let out a slow whistle.

 _Same as always._

There was impressive engineering going on. Customized parts, boosters and an in-built NOS system. He had heard Hiro was a genius, he just didn't realize how true the stories were.

"So, what do you say?" Hiro asked, this time with a cocky grin on his face, "Am I worthy?" Hiccup turned to Elsa who clearly wanted him to say no. However, old habits die hard, the kid made his bed and he could lie in it. He saw Dom looking at him for the go-ahead. Hiccup nodded slightly.

Dom grinned, "We don't know yet but you're in." There was a big cheer before Dom gave the word. "Let's go." Hiccup made his way to his bike and was not surprised to Elsa there.

"Look I know what you're going to say…" Hiccup started out but Elsa didn't let him finish.

"He's fourteen years old." Elsa pleaded, "I'm a friend to his brother. I can't in good conscience let him race."

"He made his bed." Hiccup argued, "He can lie in it."

"The car is not his gamble." Elsa protested.

"Well that's his problem Elsa. Not yours. If he loses, he'll have to own up to it." Hiccup stated simply.

Elsa groaned in frustration and pointed a finger at him in accusation. "Couldn't you have just told him no? Would that have been so hard?"

Hiccup explained "Elsa, he came to us. We can't deny someone who wants to race so long as they behave themselves." Elsa growled again and almost stormed off, Hiccup had to throw her a mulligan, "If he backs out, we won't stop him."

Elsa scoffed, "How? He wants to do this."

"I don't know, work him over." Hiccup replied. "If you hurry, you can catch him."

Elsa shook her head, "He won't listen to me." But he noticed her eyes light up, "But I know who he will listen to. Where's the race?" She glared at Hiccup.

"44th and Bennet, why?" Hiccup asked but Elsa was on a roll.

"Snotlout wait up." Elsa called before turning to Hiccup, "I'll see you at the race. Please do what you can to stall the race." And with that she kissed him before taking off to Snotlout's truck. It took Hiccup to come back down from cloud nine.

"I hate it when she does that." Hiccup grumbled. _Who you kidding? You love it when she does that._ With that he sprinted to his bike.

* * *

ELSA POV

Elsa scrolled through her contacts, hit the number and waited impatiently. "Come on. You work with technology and you can't answer a damn cellphone."

"What was that?" Snotlout queried.

"Nothing." Elsa growled. Finally, the dial tone ended and a voice answered.

"This is Tadashi Hamada your favorite neighbourhood nerd. What's up Elsa?"

* * *

TADASHI POV

Tadashi was sitting at a table at the Lucky Cat Cafe. Tadashi had invited Wasabi, Honey, Gogo and Fred over for some free treats. Perks of having an adoptive aunt who owns a cafe underneath the apartment. They were laughing at the latest burn Gogo stuck on Fred when Tadashi's cell rang. He checked it and was surprised to see it Elsa calling. _Odd._ She didn't call Tadashi that often. He hit answer and put it to his ear.

"This is Tadashi Hamada your favorite neighbourhood nerd. What's up Elsa?" He answered casually.

"Tad, do you know where your brother is?" Elsa demanded.

"Ah sure." Tadashi answered, confused by the question, "He's upstairs working on a science project."

"No he's not." Elsa retorted with a degree of certainty that unnerved Tadashi.

"How would you know?" Tadashi parried the retort.

"Because I just saw him and he's about to something real stupid." Elsa answered.

Tadashi scowled, "What are you talking about?"

Elsa groaned before yelling, "Tad, he stole your car to go street racing in Berk and-"

"HE DID WHAT" Tadashi screamed into the mic, now everyone at the table was looking at him.

"He's street racing Tad and if you don't hurry he's going to lose your car to Haddock." Elsa continued.

Tadashi scrambled for the door, "Where is the race?" He noticed that the others followed him.

"44th and Bennet on Berk." Elsa answered, "Tad you have to hurry. I can't get them to stall for very long."

"I'm on my way." Tadashi replied as he hit the end call button and opened the garage door, but he forgot, the van was gone. What surprised him was the fact that someone else was also very surprised by the lack of missing vehicle.

"What the-" Gogo stuttered to a halt, "That little shit."

Tadashi looked at her accusingly, "You knew about this?"

Gogo blushed, "Well the idea was that I would do the racing. Apparently, he got impatient."

Wasabi decided to cough to gain everyone's attention, "Umm, what's going on."

Tadashi grimaced, "Hiro is going street racing and Gogo knew about and-"

"Honey lemon interrupted, "Well let's going. We can figure out whose fault it is after. My car is out front." Without much argument, everyone piled into Gogo's car and drove towards berk after Tadashi gave the directions.

"Do you know who Hiro is racing," Gogo asked. "He's actually not bad behind the wheel."

Tadashi shook his before remembering that he caught a name, "Haddock something." Tadashi saw Gogo's shoulder's slump, "Does Hiro have a chance?"

Gogo looked at Tadashi and answered with a simple phrase, "No chance in hell."

* * *

HICCUP POV

Hiccup pulled up to the starting line and loosened up as he thought about the match. Shrek in a car was easy pickings, no sweat. Sabine was Sabine, it was going to be a fight regardless. Hiro was an unknown but to be perfectly honest, Hiccup wasn't worried. At least, not more worried on top of the worry he had about Sabine, he'd already be in a mindset to be at his best. So, all in all, beat Sabine, win the race. He saw Elsa trying to talk to Hiro as everything was getting set but Hiro was having none of it. It wasn't long before she threw her hands up in disgust and walked over to Hiccup.

"Nothing you could've done." Hiccup assured.

Elsa nodded, "I know but it doesn't sit right with me."

Hiccup shrugged, "You tried." He saw that she was not pleased, "Hey listen. If I win, I'll try and give him a fair shake. Okay."

She looked at him with an analysing look trying to determine if he was lying before a small smile appeared, "Okay."

"Okay." Hiccup fist bumped her. In the background, he saw hector raise his left hand to signal final prep. "I got to get ready."

Elsa smirked "Alright. Good luck." She was about to walk away when Hiccup stopped her. She looked at him with a questioning look. He took the moment to kiss her. This time he just held it for a moment longer than normal before letting go.

"Kiss for good luck." Hiccup quipped.

Elsa scowled and shook her finger at him, "You… are… a… bad… man." She then turned and walked.

Hiccup slid his helmet on snickering to himself, "Oh, I am one bad man. I'm baddest bad man you'll ever see. He, he, he."

* * *

Hiro POV

Hiro pulled out the lab top that monitored the car systems. All levels were holding steady.

"You're going to win. I'm going to win." He mumbled to himself. He saw the man named Hector step to the left side of the road where all four drivers could see him. _Too late to back out now._ In the pause that followed he glanced to the drivers to his right. Haddock, a girl named Sabine and Shrek. He knew that Haddock had been beaten. He could beat him too. Hector raised both his hands. In that moment, everything went silent. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. It seemed to drag on but then almost instantly Hector's hands dropped and he shouted go. Chaos ensued. The two bikes and the car sped off while Hiro almost went into another car but he recovered quickly and was soon sitting on Shrek's ass. He saw that he needed to gain the upper hand and hit the NOS. He zipped past Shrek without a second thought and soon he was pulling past Haddock and Sabine. He was going to win this. The computer warned Hiro that there was overheating. He couldn't wait as he hit the boost again. He roared ahead as he established a clear lead but then the other two hit their boosters and whatever lead Hiro had was gone in an instant.

* * *

HICCUP POV

 _Too soon Chump._ Was all Hiccup had to say as Hiro slowly pulled past them. 4 seconds and Sabine wasn't hitting that trigger yet. It was a game of cat and mouse now. If Hiccup hit the NOS too soon, he'd be dead in the water. Too late and it would be too little. 6 seconds and Hamada was already losing the boost as they pulled up close to him. Sabine hadn't hit hers yet, clearly not wanting to get screwed out of win by another mistake. 7 seconds, Hiro had… hit the NOS again? Oh boy. Hiccup decided to chance it and hit it. He roared ahead, Sabine followed up quickly. Hiccup didn't think about it as Sabine pulled up close to him it would be close. 9 seconds, Sabine was so close. 10 seconds. By whatever miracle it was, Hiccup edged out Sabine.

"Yes." He whispered to himself. "Yes." As he drove to a stop, he was swarmed by his "fan club." However, he got off his bike quickly and walked over to Sabine with his hand extended, "Good race?"

It took a moment but she smiled and grasped his hand, "Good race." Hiccup then turned his eyes to what was _supposed_ to be his latest acquisition. Hiro had pulled up behind Hiccup and while he clearly knew that he lost he was smiling. Hiccup shook his head as he walked over to the car, he already saw Ruff and Tuff there.

Tuff asked Hiro, "Was that fun?" with a grin on his face. Then the twins opened the hood. The smoke that billowed out was a great crowd pleaser. Hiccup was almost afraid to look. What he saw was to say nice terms FUBAR. He turned to Hiro who still had a stupid grin on his face.

"What you smiling at?" He asked Hiro.

Hiro snorted, "Dude, I almost had you." OH HOHOHO! NO, no, no this would not do.

Hiccup replied in disbelief as he gestured with his hands, "YOU ALMOST HAD ME?" Hiro shrugged, "You never had me. You never had your car." People oohed at the burn and Hiro's smile dropped slightly. Now normally, Hiccup didn't trash talk but maybe it would end up being a good thing for the kid if he got shamed out of racing.

Hiccup walked circles around Hiro and the car as began to dismantle him "Granny shifting, not double-clutching like you should. You're lucky that those hundred shots of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." He turned to nearby observe and gestured to himself, "Almost had _me?_ "

The crowd laughed as catcalls came in, "You tell Hiccup."

He turned back to Hiro as he continued walking back to the front of the car, "Now me and my mad scientists got to rip apart the engine block and replace the piston rings you fried." That got a big ooh from the crowd, Hiccup shut the hood and looked at everyone and quoted his friend as he raised his hands, "Ask any racer, any _real_ race. It don't matter whether you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."

Hiro for his part looked like he had been suitably chastised. Although Hiccup had to admit, it would be nothing compared to what he was about to get.

"Hiro." A voice called from beyond the crowd. The crowd made room for the newcomer so it didn't take long for Hiccup to see that it was the older brother. _Oh boy._

"Hey everyone." Hiccup called to the crowd, "We might get one more race. So let's move and get it in before the cops show." One thing Hiccup disliked was making a scene in front of a crowd. The crowd dissipated quickly and the cars and bikes were already far way enough from the marker to be in the way. Soon it was just him, the twins, Elsa who took a moment to whisper congratulations and the Hamada's and their friends. Strange, one of them looked familiar, the short Korean one. Before he could think about it more, the family drama ensued.

"What were you thinking?" interrogated Tadashi, jabbing Hiro in the stomach, "Knucklehead. You can't do things like this."

"It wasn't like I planned to lose." Hiro protested.

"It wasn't even supposed to be you driving." Tadashi revealed. At the sight of Hiro's eye's dropping Tadashi pressed, "Yeah I know all about it and believe me. They'll have some explaining to do but right now this is about cleaning up your mess." A chastised Hiro walked over to where the girl named Honey Lemon was as Tadashi turn to Hiccup. Out of the corner of his eye, hiccup saw the Korean digging through the engine, colorful cusses sounding off.

"Sorry about that." Tadashi sighed before addressing Hiccup, "Listen is there anyway we could do this without you taking the car?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Truth be told, you'd be better off letting it go. It'd cost more to fix it."

"He's right." The Korean growled, "He fucked it up."

"But-" before Tadashi could finish his plea. A call went through the radio.

"COPS! COPS! COPS!"

"Go. GO. Go." Hiccup yelled at the teens standing in front of him. "Unless you want the cops to catch you." He grabbed a hold of Elsa, maybe a little harder than he should've, and got them on his bike. Party's over

* * *

ELSA POV

Elsa thought she knew what she was doing when she pestered Hiccup into letting her come along. The sound of sirens changed that in a heart beat. _I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot._ _I'm an idiot._ She repeated to herself as a car started following them. The race was exciting but it was spoiled by Hiro's being there. This was terrifying.

 _I don't want to go to jail._

 _Idiot. Shut up. You were the on that wanted to come here._

 _I didn't think it'd be like this._

Hiccup pulled some fancy moves and soon lost the car. With the car lost Elsa relaxed a little until Hiccup turned into a parking garage and parked his bike.

"What are we doing?" Elsa asked as they took of their helmets.

"There's a cop who's singled me out." Hiccup explained, "I'm easily identifiable by my bike, but without it, he's less likely to pick me up." They stepped on to the street. Elsa thought they were clear but Hiccup was agitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Snotlout should have been here by now." Hiccup grumbled, "He was already gone by the time the race was done."

"What do we do?" Elsa questioned.

Hiccup shrugged, clearly frustrated, "Start walking." They didn't get far when a police car came onto the street. Hiccup clenched her hand. "Don't run. Keep walking." Which was a good thing he said that because she was all set to bolt. The car rolled right on past them. They both breathed a sigh relief. Of course, that's when the car stopped and turned around.

"Haddock. Stop right there." The cop commanded over the load speaker.

"Come on." Hiccup demanded pulling her into an alley way.

"Haddock!" The voice commanded. Galvanised into action Elsa threw Hiccup's hand off her arm and started running alongside him. For a one-legged guy, he sure could move. They could hear sirens behind them and they tried running faster and they could hear a vehicle bouncing in the potholes not far behind them.

Next thing the two of them knew a yellow Toyota van pulled in front of them. The window rolled down to reveal Gogo.

"Get in." she said as the back door opened to reveal the Hamadas, Honey and Fred.

"No need to tell us twice as Hiccup guided her in and hopped in after her. "GO, go, gogogogogogo." The car zipped off. Elsa was surprise to see the one and only Wasabi driving. She would have said something but she saw the light from the cop car light up the car.

No encouragement was required as Wasabi went, "Uh goodbye." And the car sped off. To Wasabi's credit he tried, but this kind of thing made him nervous and it didn't help when Hiccup and Gogo would shout commands and give everyone a heart attack.

"Hard left." Gogo shouted. Wasabi would swing left.

"Right." Bellowed Hiccup. Wasabi would skid to the right. And on and on it went. They were doing okay until Wasabi choked and hit the brakes.

"What are doing?" Hiccup yelled.

Wasabi panted, "The light's red."

Hiccup screamed, "THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" And Wasabi sped off. They made another left when Gogo noticed something.

"Did you just put your blinker on?" she asked skeptically.

"You have to indicate your turn." He squealed, "It's the law!"

Gogo said slowly, "That's it." And hopped into Wasabi's lap, forced the seat back and commandeered the car.

"Hard left." Hiccup yelled.

"I know." Gogo yelled midturn and what proceeded to happen was absolute chaos.

* * *

MAX POV

He had him in his sights. Max berated himself over and over as he pursued the car. It took him two days to figure out how Haddock had given him the slip and in his frustration, he saw salvation. Without his bike Haddock would be vulnerable. He had to admit, the blonde girl was a surprise. When it came to pursuit Haddock was usually by himself without other bikers to help him out, never mind someone who rode on the bike with him. Having said that, it would make him easier to catch

And he was but someone had to snatch his prize away from him at the last moment. However, Haddock wasn't driving and it was evident. Heck whoever was driving was clearly fresh as he stopped at a red light. A few turns later, Max had to change that assessment of his as the car picked up speed and performed a variety of maneuvers. The driver was good, really good. He was as good as Haddock and what was worst was this driver had a sense of humour: mocking him with that red-light stunt. But while all this was going on, the good news was that the driver was boxing itself in. It was taking routes that would take it to the tracks. Now normally, this would just be business as usual but Max had done some more in-depth studying about Haddock and had come up with an interesting fact.

* * *

HICCUP POV

"He's getting closer." Honey Lemon shouted.

"I know. I know." The Korean shouted back before sparing a glance at Hiccup, "You screw him over or something?"

"Honestly." Hiccup tried to reply, "I don't know why he wants me so bad other than bragging rights." Why did that girl look familiar. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but she looked almost like.

"Gogo!" The black man Wasabi yelled, "We got another one." Hiccup barely heard anything after that.

 _Gogo? As in…_

 _It couldn't be. Could it it?_ He got thrown against the side of car before saying something completely crazy. "Leiko?" She spared a glance so that he could get a good look and sure enough. Apparently, bodies can still change in a short period of time.

"Took you that long." She snarled before making another turn.

"Well, I'm sorry but the way I remember it: You left Sangelos." Hiccup explained.

"Really?" Elsa yelled, "You want to do this now?" Hiccup glanced at Elsa and shrugged. This was another one of those stories, that he didn't care to tell.

"Uh guys." Wasabi yelled, "We got a problem." Hiccup cocked his head up to see what was happening and saw that the tracks were coming up and that a train was coming. Behind them was cops.

"Gogo." Hiccup yelled, "On my mark make a U-turn."

Gogo scoffed, "Sorry boss. Different plan." Instead she hit the gas. _Aw crap._ Hiccup thought and it had nothing to do with the train Throughout the car everyone was panicking as Gogo played chicken with the train.

"We're not gonna make it."

"We're gonna make it." This was going to be close.

"We're not gonna make it."

"We're gonna make it." Gogo crashed through the barrier across the tracks with moments to spare. Like some Hollywood movie. Gogo wasted no time and zipped away from the tracks. They all took a moment to appreciate the fact that they were alive and it was Elsa that asked the question.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you come for us." The others had blank faces as if they weren't sure but Hiro was the one who gave an answer.

"Well we figured if we saved you. You might let us keep the car."

Hiccup laughed at that, "You are in my good graces but you ain't keeping your car. Now let's get back to berk before-"

ROAR! Of course, he had to open his big mouth. He turned and saw a squad of motorbikes take position on both sides of the car.

"Oh great." Hiccup groaned.

"What?" Tadashi queried.

Hiccup sighed, "We're going to be invited to an inspection.

* * *

ELSA POV

Elsa almost jumped out of her skin when the lead driver knocked on the window. Gogo rolled it down and the biker yelled in. "Follow us." She didn't know what was going on. She was still trying to figure out how Hiccup and Gogo knew each other. One would've thought they met during school but there was a year age difference and surprisingly enough, sometimes that all it took. Besides, clearly there was some history. However, that question would be for another time. In the meantime, it didn't take long for them too arrive at their destination. It some sort of Chinese restaurant that allowed for vehicles to enter the backyard area of the building. They stopped when the bikers stopped.

"Alright everyone out but first," Hiccup commanded, "One rule. You let ME do the talking. You all be quiet." Gogo snorted but otherwise everyone nodded their heads and got out of the car. For a few minutes, everyone just stood silently. Elsa was beginning to think she should say something when another group of bikes rolled in. It clicked in Elsa's mind. _They were waiting for their boss._ The lead bike got off his bike and strode over. His helmet was still on but there were a few attributes Elsa could make out. For one thing, this guy didn't walk, he swaggered like he supposed to be cool but instead looked drunk. The other thing Elsa noticed was that this guy was well muscled. Not as large as Wasabi or Eret but way broader in the shoulders than Hiccup was. When the biker was right in front of Hiccup, he removed his helmet. His face was a wreck. He had a tattoo over his left eye that was nothing more than two stripes and his face was covered in whisker, but what stood out most of all were his manic eyes.

"Hey Hiccup." The biker cheerfully greeted, a big smile on his face. One that felt nothing but malicious.

Hiccup simply nodded and replied, "Hello Dagur."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Not my best work but better than most of my recent stuff. At least grammatically. No chapter next week I'm afraid. Going home and won't be able to update. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking**

 **Thank you .90 and xiezhi for the follows and favs.**

 **Thank you shiningmoonslayer, Tasia'sENDLESSDreams, qrowbrawn and Kilo8 for your reviews. Sorry if I did not reply. I did not get notified.**

 **Couple of new characters here and more world building. You know the drill. I own nothing. Let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

 _Well, this night just got FUBARed._ Hiccup thought to himself. Bad enough that he had to run from the cops because Snotlout didn't show. Now he had to deal with Dagur, his 'old friend.'

"You know, I thought we had an agreement," Dagur sneered, "You stay away, I stay away and we get along famously." The taller man then stepped away from Hiccup to assess the others which were standing around the car. He looked at them like they were fresh meat. _Just play it cool, Hiccup._

Hiccup lied, "What can I say? It was an accident, we got cornered and were left with no choice."

"No choice?" Dagur repeated mockingly, "Now where have I heard that before?"

 _Oh, I'll show you no choice you miserable-_

 _Leave it. We have bigger problems._

"If you'll let us be on our way." Hiccup continued, "We're gone."

"I'm sure you would." Dagur replied, "But what kind of host would I be if I didn't reintroduce you to my friends." A few of the other bikers took off their helmets, and they all had that same cocky smile. Hiccup sighed inwardly. He did not need this tonight.

"Hey Gustav," Hiccup called out, "Camicazi, Mala, Tai Lung, Throk. It's been awhile."

"Oh, not that long." Mala jeered, "Only two years."

"I got to say Hiccup I'm disappointed." Gustav tacked on, "If your crew were here, we would have had a nice reunion."

"Fat chance." Hiccup barked angrily. It made sick that at one point in his life he considered these people his friends. _Relax. We have more important things to worry about. Like keeping Gogo from doing something stupid._

 _Too late for that._

* * *

Confused and nervous. Those were the only words Elsa could use to describe how she was feeling. She didn't know what was going on. All she could do was follow Hiccup's lead.

"Well, well, well," Dagur slithered up in front of her, "Who is this vision?" Dagur examined her from head to toe, clearly undressing her with his eyes. It was she could do not to cover herself. He stepped up closer to where she could smell his horrible breath and see his eyes which were filled with madness.

"She's a friend." Hiccup answered, "She knows mechanics and came to me for some tutoring."

"And you were all too willing to do so, weren't you?" Dagur chuckled as turned Hiccup's way, "Not that I blame you. You always had good taste." Dagur moved onto Hiro but didn't say anything, stepped in front of Honey who was close to tears just from the stress, but he just made some snide comments. It wasn't until he got in front of Gogo that things got interesting. At first, Dagur didn't pay her any mind, but then he looked at her again and did a double take.

"Is it? Could it be?" Dagur mumbled as he got close to Gogo, he examined her more carefully before announcing, "Well, I'll be. Leiko Tanaka. It has been too long." Gogo was Gogo and spat in his face.

"Blah." Dagur retched, "Now that was uncalled for."

"It's not even close to what's called for." Gogo snarled, "When I'm finished with you, they'll never find the bones." She threw an uppercut, landing a blow on Dagur's jaw. He fell flat on his ass and Gogo surged forward to follow it up. In response, the other bikers pulled guns out, and they were all pointed at Gogo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," both Dagur and Hiccup shouted.

Dagur continued as he got up, "Everyone relax. No need to get trigger happy yet." He left the yet hanging on the end of his sentence.

"Gogo." Hiccup pleaded from the other side of the car, "Not here."

"Oh, why not Hiccup." Dagur prodded, "She apparently wants it."

"Gogo," Hiccup commanded, he didn't bother saying anything else. Elsa couldn't see much of Gogo's face, so she didn't know what she was thinking, but she was silently begging: _Gogo, please._ For whatever reason, Gogo stepped back into line.

Dagur chuckled, "Same as always." With that, he decided that he had enough and addressed Hiccup as he walked back to his bike, "I'll see you out in the desert come the new year."

Hiccup scoffed, "Yeah, you'll need something more than that crotch rocket."

"I got something for you," Dagur responded as he slipped on his helmet. The others followed suit, and they all drove off.

"What was that about?" Wasabi asked in his squeaky voice.

"Long story." Was Hiccup's answer as he opened a car door and got in, "Let's just go."

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Before anyone could argue with Hiccup when they heard the roar of engines. Two of the bikers had come back and stopped in front of the car.

"Get back." Yelled Gogo as she pushed her friends away from the car. Hiccup lunged out and grabbed her and dragged her behind a statue as the two bikers pulled their guns and opened fire on the car. Elsa hadn't heard a gunshot in real life before nor had she ever been shot at before. She didn't care it, bad for her heath, in her opinion. The gunfire only lasted for few seconds, and then the two bikers drove off. Elsa saw that the car caught fire somehow. _How is it on fire? What did the bullets hit that made it-?_

"NOS!" Hiccup yelled and pulled Elsa down.

BOOM! The blast reverberated through the ground into her body. It was a few moments before either of them moved to look. When they finally did, all that was left of the car was a burning frame.

"Looks like we're walking." Fred quipped. Elsa just stood there as she came to terms with what happened. It was all so fast and so jarring. Nothing made sense.

Hiccup sighed and spoke up, "There's a bus station about a mile south from here. We should be able to catch the next bus back to Berk." He then began to shepard them out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk as they began their trek.

Wasabi was the one to ask it, "What was that all about." He asked point blank at Hiccup as they walked.

"Long story." Hiccup answered quietly.

"Well, we have time." Tadashi snapped, "So, why don't you explain why they are trying to kill us."

Gogo snorted, "If they wanted us dead, we would be."

Tadashi glared at her, "You don't get a say in this after that stunt you pulled."

Gogo straightened up, "If it weren't for me, we'd be in a jail cell right now."

Tadashi poked her in the chest, "If it weren't for you, Hiro wouldn't have gone to the races."

"You can't blame me for that." Gogo spat, "He wasn't supposed to drive."

"Wait. Hold on." Hiro butted in, "How is this all about me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Isn't everything?" Gogo sneered at Hiro. At this point, the group stopped while the three of them had their squabble. It wouldn't last long.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup shouted.

When the three quieted down, he continued, "Dagur and I were associated. We had a falling out," he explained, when everyone let that sink he tacked on, "plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister."

Gogo snorted, "Among other things."

Hiccup didn't address her as he continued, "What matters is that we get out of DunBroch. Dagur can't follow us into Berk. So, once we're there. We'll be free to go our separate ways." The group mumbled agreement, and they continued their trek.

 _He slept with her?_ It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. The nonchalance with how he admitted that fact showed that it was something he had done before. What else did she expect? He was a street racer, and she saw plenty of girls there who looked more than willing to spread their legs. It disgusted her, but it was interesting how Hiccup never pushed for sex. What did that mean exactly, she wasn't sure, but she was going to find out. Among other things.

The mystery only deepened when they got to the bus station, and Hiccup pulled Gogo aside as they waited for the bus. They had a few minutes, and the others hadn't noticed because it was disguised as excuses to go the washroom. Elsa carefully followed them as the ducked behind a wall and began a heated argument. Elsa only caught some of it.

"- us killed." Hiccup growled.

"Someone has to do something." Gogo snarled back, "Because you and Dom won't."

"We've been over this. If we kill Dagur, she stays in prison for his crime." Hiccup explained.

"You said that when I left." Gogo argued, "That was two years ago, and what do you have to show for it."

"If it was that simple. I would've taken care of it." Hiccup snapped before softening his voice, "I know what he did, and I'm sorry. Kubo was-"

"Don't," Gogo raged, "You don't get to say his name." Gogo walked out from behind the wall and went back to their bench. Elsa sidled over to the washroom and waited until Hiccup passed her and then rejoined the group. No one made any comments.

The bus took them to a place not far from where the race happened, and they were able to get to Honey's car which had been left behind in the chaos. It took some cajoling, but Tadashi finally let Hiccup get in so they could take him home. When they got there, his house had turned into a party bunker. Hiccup and Elsa got out, and Honey was about to drive them home when Hiccup called out.

"Hey, guys look, why don't you come in for a beer." He offered, "After all that has happened, I think a beer would be fair." Elsa was surprised when there was general agreement, so all eight of them walked into the madhouse that was the Haddock home.

Before they entered Hiccup leaned in and whispered, "I need to do something that you may not like."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, a little concerned after everything that happened.

"I'm going to get loud." He said ominously as he opened the door.

Some rap music was blaring away on the stereo while everyone was dancing or drinking. Everyone but Hiccup stood in the doorway just taking it in. Hiccup, on the other hand, stormed in and made a beeline for the corner of the living room. His target was Eret. _Oh crap._ Eret probably thought the same thing when he saw Hiccup, though it was less eloquent. He had been lounging in his chair with Astrid in his lap and a beer in his hand when he spotted him.

"H- Hey Hiccup we were just heading out to go looking for you-" Hiccup slapped the beer out of his hand and continued to another target. Elsa noticed Astrid had a look on her face that matched an 'oh jeez, here we go again' face. He walked past Tuffnut who tried to get his attention, but he just ignored and marched up to Snotlout who had already spotted Hiccup and stopped what he was doing.

"Where were you?" Hiccup seethed.

"There was a mass of cops all over, Hiccup." Snotlout protested, "It was like they were organized."

Hiccup glanced down, "This your beer?"

Snotlout followed his gaze, "Yeah that's my beer. What-" He didn't get to finish it as Hiccup snatched it away and started walking back to the front of the house.

He stopped by a cooler for a few more bottles. He spotted something in another room which Elsa couldn't see and called out. "Yo, Fishlegs, Ruff take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the hood on." While he went back to doing his thing, Elsa saw Fishlegs and Ruffnut half sprint out of the room toward Elsa and the others to a set of stairs beside them. Elsa noticed Hiro had a silly grin on his face while the others minus Gogo all were very uncomfortable.

"This… is… AWESOME!" Hiro shouted.

Hiccup meanwhile was on his way back when Astrid walked up and asked, "Are you alright?"

Hiccup stopped walking and gave her the 'done' face that Elsa had seen on many people, "Do I look alright?" Hiccup spluttered.

"It was just a question," Astrid replied. Hiccup continued on his way without an answer.

At this point, Snotlout yelled across the room, "Yo, Hiccup. Why'd you bring the busters here?" He barely finished his question when Hiccup turned to look at Scott and lost it.

"'CAUSE THE BUSTERS KEPT ME OUT OF HANDCUFFS!" Hiccup spazzed, "THEY DIDN'T JUST RUN BACK TO THE FORT! The Busters brought me back." Everyone was quiet as Hiccup finished his rant.

He then turned around and walked up to Hiro, "You can have any brew you want so long as it's a Corona." He then handed Hiro an open bottle, "That's Scott's so enjoy it." After that, he passed the other bottles around. He waited a moment as he watched Hiro take a swig. Even Elsa laughed when Hiro spewed it out.

"Bleagh." Hiro retched, "Why do you people drink that?"

After the laughter had receded, Hiccup spoke up, "Stay as long as you like. Relax and enjoy. Elsa, I just need to freshen up, and if you want to go home, I'll take you home."

Elsa nodded, "I'd like that." Hiccup started walking up the stairs alone, but Elsa realized: _You know what? I haven't seen his room before._ Plus, it would be a good way to corner him, so Elsa joined him. As she walked up the stairs, she saw Astrid start talking to Tadashi.

Hiccup turned around and reached down to tap Hiro on the shoulder, "Don't forget, you still owe me the equivalent of a ten-second car."

Hiro's expression dropped, "You serious?"

Astrid started laughing and shaking her head at the poor boy, "Oh shit. Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh shit."

* * *

Hiccup reached the top floor and turned to Elsa, "My room is on the far right. I just need to use the washroom."

Elsa nodded, "Right." Then she thought of something, "I'm going to find some wayward couple in there am I."

Hiccup deadpanned, "Better not. I just got those bed covers washed." At Elsa's disgusted expression he continued, "kidding. House rule: no entry into the host's bedroom."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad to hear that because I did not need to see Ruff and Fishlegs in that kind of position."

"I couldn't agree more." He acknowledged. He then went to the washroom where he had one of the cordless phones hidden. Privacy at it's best. He hit the zero and waited.

"Operator. How may I help you?" A female voice answered.

"Hi." Hiccup replied, "Do you have a listing for Shifu Pandar? I have a number, but it's an outdated one."

"One moment please." The voice responded, a couple of minutes later it came back, "I have a listing for one Shifu Pandar in Sangelos, is that who you are looking for?"

"Yes, it is ma'am, thank you." Hiccup answered. After he had got the number, he hung up the phone and dialed the new number. He didn't want to do this, but Gogo wouldn't talk to him

It was soon answered by someone he hadn't heard in two years, "Jade Palace Wardens. This is Po Kung. How may I help you?"

"Po? It's Hiccup." In the background, Hiccup heard a crash, like someone falling out of a chair.

"Hiccup? How did you know where we were…? You want to talk to Shifu don't you?" Po trailed off in fear.

"Please."

"One moment," Po said as he rushed off to find his guardian. In the meantime, Hiccup thought back to when he knew Po and Shifu. Shifu ran a foster home for Asian children in Sangelos, one might believe it was pretty specific, but it took a lot of children out of circulation and made it easier for other foster homes to take children and not get overburdened.

"Hello, Hiccup." A gruff voice spoke over the phone.

"Hey, Shifu." Hiccup replied.

"How'd you get this number and why are you calling?" Shifu demanded angrily.

"Still haven't forgiven me, Have you?" Hiccup quipped.

"No, and I don't plan to." Shifu retorted.

"Good." Hiccup responded, "Because you can make sure that Leiko doesn't come back to Berk and DunBroch again."

"Leiko was where?" Shifu cried out, his anger replaced with fear.

"She showed up at a street race." Hiccup explained, "She was there when the cops showed up. We ended up in the same car and ended up in DunBroch." It was silent as Shifu absorbed that information, "Dagur caught us, and she punched him. She's alive, but he knows she is in Sangelos. I thought I better give you a heads up."

Hiccup heard a sigh of relief over the line, "Thank you. We'll deal with the situation."

"Shifu." Hiccup paused before asking, "Why didn't you leave when you said you would."

There was a moment of silence before there was an answer, "Oogway would never have left. So, we relocated, and that's all I have to say to you. Good night." CLICK!

Hiccup chuckled to himself. _Same old Shifu. Though he is correct. Oogway would have stayed._ Shifu didn't start the Jade Palace Wardens. No, that credit went to his predecessor: Oogway Turgo. An older Chinese gentleman who had a heart of gold. Like Jack Toretto and Stoick Haddock, Oogway was a pillar of the community. He took the children in and made sure they had what they needed in life. He sent them to the Southside high schools and even had his own classes: of Kung Fu. Hiccup liked Oogway, but he avoided him like the plague. Ooogway had a way of reading people like open books and Hiccup did not need Oogway reading him. About three years ago, Oogway passed away, and his friend Shifu took over. Now everything Oogway was, Shifu was not. Oogway was quiet, kind and patient, Shifu was loud, stern and very much impatient. However, he had a heart of gold as well. They treated their charges well. Po and Gogo were two such charges.

Hiccup walked into his room where he saw his… girlfriend? He wasn't quite used to it yet. It felt awkward. She was sitting on the end of his bed, staring at him accusingly. As soon as he saw her, he could tell that no amount of 'long stories' was going to deter her from her questions.

"Where would you like me to start?" Hiccup asked dramatically.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "Wherever it makes sense to do so. Dagur I guess."

Hiccup pfffted and sat down, "Dagur."

"How does he-?" Elsa began to ask, but Hiccup held up his hand.

"Elsa if we do this question by question, we'll be here all night." Hiccup took a breath before he explained, "Dagur was… my best friend when I was younger. He and I were both into motorcycles long before anyone else our age. When we were old enough, Dom took it upon himself to teach us the finer points of driving. We did everything together: raced, chased girls, get into fights. We were Dom's attack dogs: One on his left and one on his right. After Astrid and I had broken up, I went through a string of girls, nothing serious. Then I started dating Dagur's twin sister, Heather."

"Heather?" Elsa interrupted.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, a long black haired beauty. We dated on and off for about a year, though in Dagur's mind we were on for the full year. That is until he caught me with another girl, two years ago."

"Oh dear," Elsa whispered.

"Now a normal person would do normal people things, and then we'd get over it, but you've seen Dagur. He doesn't work on that level. And I knew that, but I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"What did Heather think of this?" Elsa asked with no small amount of interest.

"Heather and I kept no secrets from each other of what we did when we were off, and we didn't care." Hiccup explained, making a note that he would have to assuage Elsa's fear that was becoming evident, "Dagur either didn't know that, or he didn't care. There was also something else going on at the same time as well."

"What?" Elsa asked. Hiccup groaned. Even thinking about them now made him sick to his stomach.

"The Grimborns. They're a pair of brothers, Viggo and Ryker who came over from Los Angelos to take control. We didn't know that when we first met them. They came to a few races. Won quite a few of them too. They brought a few of their friends as well, Pitch Black, Laura Gothel to name a few. What Dom and I didn't realize was that the Grimborns were spending all that time to turn our people. With bribes, blackmail or promises of power."

Elsa's eyes widened, "So, wait, you mean all those people who were there, those people you listed off. They were friends of yours?"

Hiccup nodded, "Camicazi was one of my team members. She lived here on this street. Gustav was a kid down the street who wanted to street race. Mala was the leader of her team, Throk was one of them. Tai Lung was part of another team, and the list goes on." When the dust had settled, there had been so much lost trust, while teams were broken up because members wouldn't trust each other. And Hiccup couldn't blame them. "I don't know what pushed Dagur over the edge, whether it was promises of power or my disrespect to his sister, but whatever the reason, Dagur began working for Viggo and helped him take over DunBroch."

Elsa nodded, "So how does Gogo fit into this."

Hiccup chuckled bitterly, "Remember when I said I was with another girl when Dagur found me?"

It took Elsa a moment to realize what he was getting at but when she did, her eyes bugged out, "You and Gogo were-?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Back then her name was Leiko Tanaka, she was fourteen and had a crush on me, I was a sixteen without a care in the world. So long as I was responsible enough to wear a condom, I didn't give two bits about how I lived my life. I don't live like that anymore, I learned the hard way, that kind of lifestyle will only end badly, and it did."

"How so?" Elsa urged him to continue.

This part of the story was going to be painful to get through, "When Dagur betrayed us, I didn't believe him. I thought he was going through a phase and would come back to us. So, I didn't tell Dom, because I thought Dagur would come back to us. Dagur wouldn't talk to me, but I figured if I sent a diplomat who could get Dagur to be willing to talk, then I could bring him back. So I sent my proxy to his home, he and Heather were still living there at the time. Then I got the call... How much do you know about Gogo?"

Elsa glanced up in surprise, "Uh, not a lot, I know she is in a foster home and is a brilliant student. Rough around the edges but that's about it."

Hiccup nodded, "Did you know she had a brother?"

Elsa pursed, "Gogo doesn't have a bro…" She held her hand to her mouth, "you mean…?"

Hiccup nodded again, "His name was Kubo, her older half brother, same mother." He chuckled as he thought about his friend, "He loved music, anything that even resembled a guitar he would play. He also looked for the good in people. And I sent him to his death because I thought my friend could be brought back. Dagur shot him and framed Heather for it."

"And Gogo?" Elsa queried.

"We thought Gogo's guardians had left Sangelos for their kids' safety. Even some of theirs had betrayed us, like Tai Lung." Hiccup grimaced at the memory, "After that, it wasn't long before we had a full gangland war on our hands. We lost all of DunBroch but we managed to keep Berk. And I'm Persona Non Grata in DunBroch."

* * *

It was a lot to digest. It almost sounded like something out of Shakespeare: Love, Betrayal, War, murder. She had a lot to think about on the drive home. It wasn't long after Hiccup finished his tale and after a few more questions that she asked him to take her home. It was silent in his mom's truck. Soon they were in front of Honey Lemon's house. For some reason, Elsa asked herself. _How was Honey Lemon having a slumber party yet not be there?_ Question for another time, she decided, but there was one question that needed to be answered.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm." He hummed in reply.

"This is going to sound stupid but are you… seeing other… girls?" She asked awkwardly.

Hiccup was silent for a moment, considering her question carefully before he answered, "No, after what happened two years ago, I had to make some changes to my life. I owed Kubo that much. I'm not perfect, but I don't have girls on the side."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup grinned, "I think you just did."

Elsa's cheeks flushed as Hiccup laughed, "Oh whatever." She punched him the shoulder, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Go on ahead." Hiccup encouraged.

Elsa felt her cheeks get warm with embarrassment, "Why have you not pushed for sex? It's an awkward question but hearing those stories I just…" She tailed off without much else to add.

Hiccup had a sheepish look on his face when replied, "This will sound cheesy as hell, but the truth is Elsa I didn't start seeing you with the hopes of having sex."

Elsa scowled, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"What? No! No! I think you look sexy as hell," Hiccup scrambled to find an answer but then he seemed to find it, "but if I wanted sex, there were easier avenues to get it from, and I wanted something… different."

Elsa smiled a little, "Thank you." With that, she got out of the car and blew him a good night kiss. Hiccup waved and drove off. Elsa didn't know what to make of it all, but she knew one thing. There was no telling Punzie what happened.


	29. Chapter 29

**Filler chapter but with some movement of plot. No Elsa. Might need a solo Elsa chapter.**

 **Thank you Blue Phoenix King 54, BoleynQueen and MyChemicalRmance for the follows and favs.**

 **Thank you shiningmoonslayer and Kilo8 for your reviews.**

 **Sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to be. With that, let's get into it. I own nothing, let me know what you think and here we go.**

* * *

"Anna Aren, please come down to the office." The monotonous secretary Roz droned over the loud speaker. Anna groaned in frustration. _What did that pig want now?_ She looked at the teacher who acknowledged the commanded and gestured to the door. Anna walked down the hallway as quickly as she could. Roz, the school secretary, always picked a student to single out and give grief. Lately, it was Anna. It was just one more thing she had to deal with. Thanks to Hans, everyone in school knew about what happened, and of course it was his version. _Not his child. Oh no, not Hans the stand-up guy whom everyone adored._ She could do nothing. Anna was the one who acted on her own. So, she shunned in the eyes of the school; she was a pariah.

Though things were better of late, she lumped in with other outcasts, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff. They turned out to be great people even if Sven had a mental disorder and Olaf was naïve as a child. Kristoff was rude at the beginning, but he thawed to standoffish. Olaf explained that Kristoff didn't like it when people joined their group simply because of the loss of social license or some bullshit excuse. At that point Anna didn't care, it was just nice to have people smile when they saw her.

She entered the office where she saw the yellowed hag behind the desk. "Just sit down," Roz commanded without sparing a glance. Anna barely sat down when the principle stepped out of his office.

Anna stood at attention, "Mr. Waternoose." The man was an older, pudgy, bald gentleman in a black tuxedo jacket, white shirt, and red vest, complete with a bow tie. He came with the woodwork of the school.

"Ah, Ms. Aren," He nodded to her and gestured to the door, "please, come in." Anna did so and was greeted by the sight of a girl who she did not recognize. She had a Polynesian ethnicity. The girl had very long black curly hair and brown skin. She had a round face that was slightly wider than most but that only allowed for an ever-present smile on her face. She was dressed in what looked to be a canvas skirt and red T-shirt along with a stylized woven tube top.

"Anna, please be the first to welcome our newest student in Amalgam High." He announced before he proceeded to sound out her last name." Moana Why-a-leeki? Is that correct?"

The girl snapped her fingers, "Got it in one."

Waternoose fist-pumped at the confirmation before he went on to say, "And it is spelled out as W-A-I-A-L-I-K-I. Waialiki."

"Yup. Keep it up, and you'll be winning Hawaiian spelling bees." Moana complimented.

"I doubt that very much." Waternoose deferred.

Anna raised her hand, "Um, sir?"

"Ah, right. Well, it is quite simple really." Waternoose declared, "You are to buddy up with Moana and show her the school."

Anna's eye's widened, "But sir-"

"Ah, ah. No buts." Waternoose interrupted, "It will be good for you."

"Sir?"

He grunted "I'm old Ms. Aren, not deaf, I hear everything in my halls. You could use a distraction." Anna wanted to argue, but she was not going to talk about her problems with this old codger.

"Fine." She answered with an exasperated tone.

"Excellent." Waternoose grinned before turning to the other girl. "Moana, welcome to Amalgam high."

The two of them exited the office and headed back to class. Anna was silent, fuming on how she got saddled with escort duty. Stupid old-

"You like surfing?" Anna turned to look at the girl who was walking with an unlimited amount of swag.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Anna replied.

"Do you like surfing?" The girl asked, mouthing out her words.

"Ummmm. Never tried to surf." Anna answered.

The girl blew a raspberry in disappointment, "I move to California and I can't find a single person who surfs. What gives?"

Anna shrugged, "Did you try the beach."

"Well yeah but I want to make friends with people in school. Preferably people who like stuff that I like. Hence, surfing."

"Well better luck with the next one," Anna grumbled.

"Oh don't take it that I don't want to be your friend-"

"Why not." Anna snapped, "I don't want to be yours."

Moana recoiled from the retort before replying, "Ack, you're what my grandmother calls awaawa."

"Awaya what?"

"Awaaa." Moana repeated, "Means bitter."

Anna stopped walking and grabbed Moana's shoulder, "Look. Don't presume to know me. You don't know a thing about me and-"

"And I'm willing to learn." Moana finished and continued, "And I'd like to do that by inviting you to my Family's luau." Anna was a little surprised. She had a whole speech prepared and Moana crushed it like a peanut. Moana didn't know her, so she had nothing to judge her with.

"Um sure." Anna answered awkwardly before walking off to class with Moana right behind her, "Soooo, are you actually from Hawaii?"

"Born, raised and proud." Moana smirked, "I'm also proud to say that I'm descended from the original kings and queens of our island.

"What's surfing like?" Anna asked out of curiosity.

Moana sighed, "For me personally, it's like I am complete. I am one with the sky and sea."

"Sounds romantic," Anna said. She tried to stop it but she couldn't. Oh, the laughter could be heard all the way down the halls. It was a contagious laugh, and soon Anna joined in on the levity.

"Anna." Moana declared, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Hiccup slipped into the robotics shop class. He was done in mechanics and had half an hour before lunch time. Now was a good opportunity to get to some unfinished business. It took him awhile, he wasn't sure where the brothers were, but after poking around at various workstations, he managed to find them. Tadashi had a scowl on his face, apparently unhappy, (Hiccup couldn't imagine why) while Hiro had a worried smile on his face.

"Hiccup." Hiro chuckled nervously as Hiccup walked closer to his station. "Look I know I owe you for the car, but it will take me some time to dig up the cash to-"

"I don't want a car, Hiro." Hiccup smirked. "I want something different." He was now glad that the car was now totaled. The money he would have had to spend to fix it would have made it untenable, but now he had a way to get something much more valuable.

"that's not what we agreed to," Tadashi spoke up. "You said a ten-second car."

"I said the _equivalent_ of a ten second." Hiccup corrected. He looked over what they were working on; it seemed to be a miniature robot with magnetic couplings. _Nice._

"Well, what do you want?" Hiro asked.

"Something your brother was unwilling to give me." Hiccup preluded his answer with some background.

Tadashi paled, "Hey come on mam." He protested, "It's illegal to produce that stuff."

"So is street racing," Hiccup countered.

Hiro spun around in confusion, "um, what's illegal? Is it drugs?"

Hiccup spluttered, "No, no, no. Nothing nearly as extreme. Though it is extreme."

"What is?" Hiro looked at Hiccup, waving his arms trying to keep Hiccup's attention on him.

"Hiro my boy." Hiccup declared as he placed an arm on his shoulder, "You are going to produce for me and my friends, NOS."

"NOS," Hiro repeated.

"NOS." Hiccup repeated back, "as much as you until it is worth the equivalent of a ten-second car."

"There must be something else that you want." Tadashi offered.

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope, not really."

"Tadashi." Hiro piped up, "It's not the worst thing ever. I know the compounds and how to get them and-"

"Hiro." Tadashi growled, "Don't encourage him."

"Oh, come on Tadashi." Hiccup teased, "Let the genius do his thing."

Tadashi pointed at Hiccup, "You shut up, you son of a-"

BOOM! The lab shook from a blast from the other side of the room.

"Damnit." Tadashi cursed, "Between you and that so-called genius and his pyromaniac twin, I'm going to be an old man."

Hiccup paused. _Oh no. No, it couldn't be. Who in their right mind put those two together._ Hiccup wouldn't dare of thinking of those two if it were for the wording Tadashi used to describe them.

"They're not twins." Hiccup said, staring at the screened off area where the blast came from before turning to Tadashi, "If I deal with those two and get them to stop. Will you let Hiro make me the NOS?"

Tadashi snorted, "Sure, but good luck with that. Those two don't listen to anyone."

Hiccup smirked before walking to the screen. "Oh, they'll listen." Hiccup was halfway between the two area before he bellowed at the top of his lungs. "KOWALSKI! RICO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS TRYING TO DO?"

Two heads popped out from behind the screen before popping back in again, but not before Hiccup got confirmation about who it was. He passed through the screen to get a look at the culprits.

"H- Hey Hiccup," stammered Kowalski, "fancy meeting you here." Rico settled for waving.

Hiccup gave them the stink eye before sighing in disbelief, "Come on guys. Really? Every time."

"What can we say Hiccup?" Kowalski asked, "The equipment and budget are so much better which means."

"BIGGER BOOMS!" Rico shouted in excitement.

Hiccup slapped his forehead. These two knuckleheads were only half of the Pen Quin band of brothers. In order, there went Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Technically, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were triplets, but Skipper was born first, so he was the oldest. Private was the baby of the family. His name was not really Private; it was James. Their father was a lieutenant commander in the Navy SEALs before he retired to Mandalore, same neighborhood as Sabine Wren. As such, his military practices carried over to his boys, hence Private's rank. The Trips were 18 while Private was 16. They weren't part of the street racing scene. Skipper wanted to join the military and didn't want to risk having a criminal record, which ended up influencing his brothers not to race either. More likely, he beat them to a pulp for even thinking of racing, but details are details. He had a square face and that 'rugged American' look. He had a black crew cut that was the regulation length. All in all, he was Daddy's little soldier and proud of it.

Private was everything that Skipper was not. If Skipper was a square, Private was a circle. Skipper was a soldier; Private was a brony. Hiccup didn't judge; it was just a fact. Skipper was tough as nails while Private was cute and cuddly. The boy did not know the meaning of puberty. Though one should not doubt Private, he knew how to hurt people just as well as his brothers; just that he'll spend the next half an hour apologizing.

Kowalski was the tallest of the bunch, almost Eret's height. He was the second in command of the crew. Kowalski was thinner in the face and body as opposed to Skipper but still had regulation hair. He was smart; To call him anything but a genius was unfair because he was one. It's just what he built was never made with human safety in mind and then Rico would get a hold of it and chaos would ensue.

How does one describe Rico? He was about Hiccup's height with a muscular build and was also eager to serve. The most colorful of the bunch. There was a scar that ran across the left part of his face, traversing the lips. Another outstanding feature was that he did not have a regulation hair cut, instead, opting for a mohawk. In Rico's defense, this was not out of rebellion to his father. Rico had brain issues, no one outside the Pen Quin family knows for sure how it came to be, but there's a running pool. Many people suspect that it was a birth defect, others suspected a car accident, some wondered if he was doing it on purpose just to mess with them, but then Rico would swallow an apple whole. Hiccup wouldn't have believed it except that he had been there. It wasn't serious, he had the complete motor function of his body, and he could talk, it came out garbled and indecipherable for the most part, but he could talk. He also obsessed over explosives. It was a dream come true whenever something blew up. Hiccup even suspected that he swallowed a stick of dynamite in the case of emergencies. He'd seen stranger things happen.

Which led to now, in which some idiot instructor thought to put these two together as partners. "What was it this time?" Hiccup accused, "One-second popcorn popper."

"Instant toasting." Kowalski answered, "But-"

"But nothing." Hiccup snarled, "You're lucky I hid that C4 when you came to me otherwise Rico would be in a prison cell."

"Oh man," Rico whined.

"Now. You two will behave yourselves and follow the instructor." Hiccup laid out the deal. "Or we can get Skipper involved."

"No. No. No." Kowalski said suddenly. "No need for that. We won't have any more explosions, so help me, Sir Isaac Newton."

"Good." Hiccup glared at Rico who eventually nodded. "Well with that out of the way, I should be going." He made to leave before Kowalski called out.

"Hang on Hiccup. There's something we wanted to show you. It just happened to be good timing." Hiccup turned around to see Rico digging around for something in a tool chest. He finally found it and pulled out a…

"Speargun?" Hiccup queried.

"Not just any spear gun." Kowalski gleamed. "Show him, Rico." Rico pointed the gun down a pre-set range and fired a bolt which had a cable trailing behind it. It hit the target which was a set of two plastic panels. It penetrated the first one but not second one Before Hiccup could say anything, the gun reeled the line back, dragging the board down. Rico fired a second shot which penetrated the second pane. This time, instead of pulling the board down, Rico secured the gun and proceeded to climb across the wire to the panel.

Hiccup looked at Kowalski, "I don't get it."

"Well, the second panel is bolted down so that Rico doesn't fall and-"

"No, not that." Hiccup interrupted, "I mean I don't get the point of why you are showing this to me."

Kowalski glanced around, making sure no one was listening before leaning down to Hiccup's ear to whisper, "This solves your truck problem." Hiccup froze. _The electronics heist? How did they know about it?_

"Snotlout asked a theory question about how one would hijack a truck and may have mentioned you." Kowalski explained, "He didn't mention details."

Hiccup was still very much confused but okay whatever, "Again, why are you helping us?"

Kowalski grinned, "Finder's fee." Hiccup groaned. He knew there was a catch.

"How much?" He asked.

"Twenty grand now," Kowalski replied as Rico reached the end, "plus forty after your first haul."

"Does Skipper know?" Hiccup asked.

Kowalski nodded, "He does."

Hiccup glanced around to make sure there were no eager ears. "AND DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" He shouted just to keep up appearances.

He then turned to Kowalski and asked, "Run it by me step by step. How does it work?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Not a great chapter by a long shot. I didn't know what to write for Elsa's solo chapter, so I put in a lot of sappy stuff. I was late because I had to do a complete rewrite of the last half, trust me, it was a good thing I did. Since this weekend had the release of Beauty and the Beast, this chapter has a shout out to them.**

 **Thank you, ginger sass, Destructive panda for the follows.**

 **Thank you Kilo8 for the review.**

 **PROMO: Stay til the end of the chapter for a fun side story.**

 **No update for a little bit until I update Haddock chronicles. And with that, you know the drill: I own nothing, let me know what you think, and here we go.**

* * *

She came out of the spin and landed on the ice before speeding away.

"Too hard on the landing Elsa." Coach Calhoun called out as Elsa went into her Biellmann spins, "Slow down. You're making a mess." Elsa left the spin and went for her Axel jump.

FFWWWWEEEEEEEEETT! Went Coach's whistle. _Aw crap._

"ELSA. GET OVER HERE!" Shouted a red-faced Calhoun. Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing for the tongue-lashing that was going to com, Elsa made her way to the center of the ice. Calhoun didn't say anything when she got there, deigning just to hand Elsa her water bottle. Elsa took the bottle and took a swig. It was when she finished that Calhoun spoke. "You're distracted, Elsa. You missed the first Salchow jump, and you're mind wandered for the rest of the practice. That last Axel jump should have been at least a double spin. You only managed a turn and a half."

Elsa chuckled ruefully, "Sorry coach. I just got a little bit on my plate, and I'm having trouble managing it." It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't accurate.

"That's fine," Calhoun conceded, "but when you're here, I need all of you here."

"Understood," Elsa responded. She was by herself today. Hiccup arranged his lessons so that he was there every Tuesday, Thursday and every other Friday. It worked for Elsa because it allowed her to have solo practices with some regularity.

"Besides, I thought you skated to forget your problems. Even it was for only a little bit." Calhoun needled.

"I do," Elsa admitted, "I just got a lot going on."

"Like what?" Coach probed.

"You know, stuff," Elsa answered awkwardly. She went to start up her routine, but stopped short when Calhoun grabbed her wrist."

"It wasn't just today that I saw it. You almost blew last Saturday's competition. I never saw you so stiff." She reprimanded.

Elsa shrugged, "I was tired and just had some stuff going on." Which was not a lie. She didn't get a wink of sleep on Friday night after all that happened. She knew that she was skating the day after the race night, but she thought it wouldn't be so FUBAR. Having bullets flying towards your general direction has a way of keeping one wired. It didn't help that her paranoia was kicked into high gear, thinking that every time the door opened, it would be the cops coming to escort her to the station. That was all on top of digesting what she learned about Hiccup.

"Elsa," Calhoun snapped, "you have a legitimate chance to go a long way this year. Nationals, heck, maybe even an international competition, but not if you don't focus."

"I get it." Elsa growled, "It won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with." Calhoun snarled in response.

"It was one bad skate, coach," Elsa argued, "I made a bad call the night before, and I paid for it. It won't happen again."

Elsa saw that the coach was getting incensed and that she was only fueling her ire. "I'm sorry Coach. I know I need to focus. I just had some stuff happen, and it's left me with a lot on my mind, and it has me on edge."

Calhoun saw that Elsa was offering an olive branch before a fight started and she took it, "If it's alright, could you tell me what's got you on edge? Maybe I can help."

"It's…" Elsa chuckled inwardly at the irony of what she was going to say, "a long story."

Calhoun sighed, "Well, there's no point in having you do your routines half-assed. So, either fill me in or you can do wind sprints."

That made the decision easy, but she had to be careful about she revealed. Elsa sighed as she skated around Calhoun. "Well, there's this guy…"

Calhoun snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

Elsa blushed, "Yeah that did sound angsty didn't it."

Calhoun shrugged, "Teenagers being angsty and the sky is blue, what else is new? I take it this guy is Hiccup?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah. Well, he and I have been going out, and I enjoy hanging out with him but-"

Calhoun held her hand up, "I'm not a counselor for couples."

"Right sorry." Elsa mumbled, "Well, he's involved in some, ah, activities."

Calhoun raised her eyebrows, "Illegal?"

Elsa winced, "More or less. Not drugs or anything." If they were going to have this conversation, she might as well be honest.

"Racing." Calhoun guessed.

"Yes ma'am." Elsa nodded. "Which is fine. Well, it isn't, but it is. I mean…"

"Let's not get into that," Calhoun said, waving her on.

Elsa took the mulligan eagerly, "Right. Well, he's very private about his life, and I mean more than the norm, and every time I learn something about him, something else presents itself. These things I learn about can be dangerous, and yet instead of wanting to get away from it, I want to lean into it." She sighed and shook her head, "I must sound like a puke-worthy moron."

"Like a Nicholas Sparks book." Calhoun quipped.

Elsa grimaced, "I was afraid of that."

"I trust there isn't another guy?" Calhoun asked slyly.

"What? NO!" Elsa spat, "I'm not a hustler."

"Oh good." Calhoun chuckled, "Well then, you're doing better than Twilight or any YA book. You got that going for you."

"Gee, thanks," Elsa replied sarcastically. Calhoun's laughter filled the arena.

After she had her laugh, Calhoun decided to address the issue with a degree of seriousness. "So, is Hiccup forcing you to do anything you don't want to?"

Elsa shook her head, "No. Not at all. He's very aware of what he shows and tells. He tries to keep me away from his more unsavory parts of his life."

Calhoun cocked her head, "So what's the problem? He's a nice good looking guy, what more do you need to know?"

Elsa scoffed, "You make it sound simple."

"Well, why not?"

Elsa clenched her fists, "I just want to make sure that I'm not getting into something that I can't get out of."

Calhoun scoffed. "With that attitude, I doubt you will." Before Elsa could make a retort, she continued. "Look, just keep a clear head and don't do anything you are not ready to do. If he can't respect that, then get out. On the other hand, if he recognizes that condition, then go for it and have some fun."

Elsa was surprised at her advice but appreciated it all the same, "Thanks, coach."

"Who knows, it might get you to stop being so stiff," Calhoun added snidely.

"Hey."

The lesson went much better after that which ended in Elsa's mind, far too soon.

"See you tomorrow," Elsa called out to her coach as she walked back to Corona.

* * *

As she passed through the front gate, she was surprised to see that they had guests, or more specifically VIP guests for the vehicle she saw belonged to the mayor himself. She entered the house into the front living room which was empty, but she could hear some chatter from her uncle's study.

"It's an embarrassment." She could hear one voice declare.

A second voice protested, "The Public Defender's Office is full of savvy lawyers who exploit every loophole."

"That does not excuse a poor arrest record." The other reprimanded, "Your officers are getting their asses handed to them by teenagers."

"What do you want me to say? They're that good."

The door was open and inside it revealed her Uncle George and Mayor James 'Sully' Sullivan. The mayor was a tall bear-like man in a blue business suit. His face was squarely built with gray hair, though his jowls were more pronounced from age and enjoying a little too much food. He also had a blue-grey beard that grew from his chin to the lobes of his ears, effectually hiding the excess blubber. Elsa knocked on the door to make her presence known.

"Hmm?" her uncle hummed before turning her way, "Ah, Elsa, come in. I believe you know Mayor Sullivan."

"We've met on occasion and exchanged pleasantries. Mr. Mayor." Elsa responded as she reached out to shake the mayor's hand. "Mostly public events." Sully had been in office for four years, and an election was due in a few months. She didn't have much to say on the mayor himself; he was a decent enough man. He appealed too much to the higher end of the Sangelos socio-economic ladder as opposed to the lower end but what politician didn't. She probably only made a note of it due to recent experience.

"More like public thrashings and it's Sully, please." The mayor chuckled, "I'll say this for your father, he can work a room."

Elsa conceded as she took a seat in a leather high-back, "That he can."

The mayor raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you've heard the news."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "that I have. What a surprise. Not." It just yesterday that her dad did what everyone had been predicting he would do and threw his hat into the political ring for Mayor's office.

"Yeah, he made his ambitions pretty obvious from the start, didn't he," the mayor affirmed her sentiments before blushing and started babbling, "I'm sorry, you're his daughter, and here I am-"

Elsa waved him off, "No, no, no. Nothing wrong with telling the truth. Besides, he and I aren't exactly on speaking terms these days." Her uncle harrumphed and glared at her. It had taken her moment before she recognized her mistake, "Sorry, no need to provide ammunition for you to throw at him."

Sully raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Fair enough."

Her uncle chimed in, "Don't feel too bad Elsa, I'm in a political pickle myself." _No kidding._ George may have been her uncle, but Sully was the one who appointed him to the position of the police chief.

"Part of the reason for my visit." The mayor explained, "With a formal election on the horizon, one has to make the rounds."

"Oh of course." Elsa conceded, "Bribes to pay, promises to make, the works."

The mayor grasped his chest and gasped dramatically, "Oh no! They're onto me." The three of them had shared a laugh before he responded, "If only it were that simple."

"Simple?" Elsa asked.

He elaborated, "You know just as well as everyone that David, your dad, has been undercutting my administration with the street racing issue."

"To no one's surprise," Uncle George, "He made it a part of his platform. An essential element."

"Hence the visit." Elsa concluded, "In attacking the mayor's office, he attacks you."

George nodded, "he tries to keep it impersonal but it's frustrating when we're trying so hard, and we still get thrown under the bus."

"I would've thought the Grimborns were more of an issue than the racers," Elsa observed. The two men looked at her quizzically, and she blushed as she realized her mistake, "I heard about them from time to time." The two men looked at each and shrugged.

"The Grimborns are important and do need to dealt with," George conceded, "but the public eye is on the street racing on the whole."

"But uh, that's more official business." Sully cut in, "And I think…"

Elsa again raised her hand to indicate her understanding, "Of course, I interrupted. Excuse me. She got up from her chair and made for the door.

"Rapunzel is downstairs with Adam and Belle," George mentioned to her, "Oh and could you close the door."

"Sure thing," Elsa said as she did just that and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **George Corona POV**

As soon as the door closed, the mayor turned to George and asked quietly, "does she suspect?"

George shook his head, his distaste showing on his face, "No. She has no reason to."

Sully nodded, "Good. Keep it that way."

George grimaced, "Sully. Do you have to do it this way? There has to be a more tasteful method."

"Nowhere near as effective." Sully countered. "Besides you were the one that brought it to me."

"It was either that or let you slander my other niece in front of the whole city." George protested.

Sully snorted, "I wasn't going to use Anna as an attack. _That_ would have been distasteful, and it could have blown up in my face."

George rolled his eyes, "keep telling yourself that."

"George relax." Sully implored, "It won't be a huge banner campaign or anything. Just a little needle to deflate his balloon. Alright, we both want the same thing. Which is your wife's brother-in-law off our collective ass."

"We can get in trouble if it isn't done right." George cautioned, "If the public gets wind of interference in an investigation."

"What interference?" Sully countered slyly as picked up a folder from his briefcase, "We have photos from your man, supplemented by still images from police footage. We just pretend the stills are not from police footage. Easy."

"Wreckit didn't send me that video for politics." George grumbled, "He did to save me potential embarrassment."

"Again, you came to me with this." Sully retorted. George let his eyes drop, "If it makes you feel any better, we may not need the footage. The PI pics will do enough damage as it is." George looked at the photo Sully had in hand. He had to agree with his assessment. He sighed inwardly. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

Rapunzel came to him; she didn't say much, just that Elsa was dating a biker, and he acted the way he felt was required. Elsa was his responsibility and just wanted to keep an eye out on her. Then Wreckit sent him that video file from a dash cam that showed a young woman that looked like Elsa being chased by police. Wreckit also destroyed the original video out of respect. David Aren was a bug up his ass, and after the apparent failure of the LAPD cops to control the situation, David was going to ramp up his verbal dismantling of the Sangelos Police Department. With him as mayor, it would be untenable, and in a lapse of judgment, he called Sully and showed him what he gathered. It wasn't until after that he realized that he was throwing his niece under the bus. _Too late now._ The fact more evident than ever as Sully showed him the photo of Elsa and that SOB Hiccup Haddock in front of his house, parking a bike intended for her. He didn't know what was more disturbing: His use of Elsa's life as a political weapon or the guy she was dating. Actually, he knew exactly what was more disturbing; he didn't care how much Wreckit vouched for the kid.

* * *

Elsa went down the stairs to a second living room where Rapunzel was entertaining their guests. Adam 'Beast' Sullivan and Belle Lafayette. Adam, like his father, was rather bear-like in size and build with shaggy auburn hair that went to his shoulders, hence his nickname. He saw his calling to be a football player and his performance on the field, and his coaches didn't disagree, seeing as he made team captain. He had some anger-management issues, but on his good days, he was friendly enough.

Belle was a bookworm to boot but to Adam's good fortune a good-looking bookworm. She had long brown hair that wrapped a pale round face. Her father was an engineer and Belle inherited that big brain. She and Elsa were very good friends once upon a time, but like some childhood friends, they moved apart. She and Adam became a couple a year ago; she was one of the few people who refused to take crap from him when he was moody.

Elsa exchanged pleasantries with them, talked about a high school debate that Belle was going to be a part of; they spoke of the football season.

"We could always use another linebacker." Adam grunted, "Someone big and agile."

"You try Wasabi again?" Elsa asked. Adam's pout answered that question.

"Yes, and he still turned me down cold. It's criminal." He bemoaned. For a moment, Elsa thought about Eret and his untapped potential but thought better of it. Rapunzel was called away by her mother for something, leaving Elsa with their guests. As soon as Rapunzel was gone, Belle started nudging Adam, and they shared a look that seemed to indicate something. They nodded and looked back at Elsa.

Adam was the first to speak, "I- We wanted to apologize for what happened with Anna."

Belle chimed in, "For everything: What happened and our part in it."

It took Elsa a minute to decrypt what they meant, but it came to her, "Thank you. Though I'm sure, Anna is the one you should apologize to."

"We know and we will," Belle answered, "but it's difficult to get a private moment with her. Especially after acting like idiots." When Hans shamed Anna in front of their clique, Belle and Adam were there, and they just watched. At least that was what Anna told Elsa, and they seemed to confirm it.

"Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you defend her?" Elsa asked, trying her best to keep her voice neutral.

Belle was the one to answer. "We have no excuse, Elsa. I wish we did, but we don't." She digested that information. They owned up to it, and that meant something, but sometimes words were cheap.

"ADAM! BELLE!" They heard the mayor call out, "We have to go!"

"Alright, we'll be right there," Adam called back before standing up.

Belle began speaking as stood up, "If there's anything we can do to make it up to Anna, please let us know."

"Cutting off ties with Hans would be a start," Elsa responded.

Adam nodded, "consider it done."

They were about to leave when Belle snapped her fingers, "Oh, I almost forgot. You're coming to the Thanksgiving dinner. Right?"

"Yeah. More than likely." Elsa confirmed. The mayor hosted a Thanksgiving dinner and dance for the high society of Sangelos, very elegant affair. It was easier for people to gather for that than a Christmas dinner.

"Great," Belle did a fist pump, "be sure to bring a plus one. You always come alone."

Elsa scoffed, "It's not like I don't try, it's just the friends that I ask don't want to come."

"Ah, ah, ah." Belle interrupted, "No excuses. If the rumors are true, you have a stud tucked away somewhere. Drag him there if you have to." Before Elsa could protest, Belle sprinted up the stairs.

"Take a piece of advice," Adam added his two bits, "Do what she says. Otherwise, she'll tear you new one."

Elsa giggled, "Yeah, insistent as always."

Adam nodded and took a glance up the stairs before turning to her, "Listen. I should warn you about something."

Elsa cocked her head, "About what?"

"Adam!" The mayor called again, "You coming?"

Just a second!" Adam called back before turning to Elsa, "I don't know much."

"Much about what, Adam?" Elsa repeated the question.

"My dad should be shitting bricks about the election. He's getting killed in the polls," Adam elaborated, "but he seems to be taking it in his stride."

"Like he has an ace up his sleeve." Elsa realized. Her hands formed into fists and started shaking.

Adam nodded, "I don't know what it is, but you and I can guess."

Elsa looked at the floor and took a deep breath through her nose before answering. "Yes, we can." Elsa muttered before looking at Adam again, "Do me a favor."

"Anything." Adam offered eagerly.

"See if it is about Anna." Elsa implored, "I don't care how just do it. If it about her, let me know so I can let my family know. She doesn't need to get blindsided."

Adam agreed, and he walked up the stairs with Elsa behind him. She exchanged final pleasantries with them as they headed out the door and went up to her room. She had a lot on her mind once again. This whole thing with mayor's office, Hiccup, skating, Exams; who could forget exams and of course the dinner. Unbeknownst to Adam and Belle, Elsa was being pestered to no end by Rapunzel about not being told about Friday night, and the only way to appease her was to her that she would take Hiccup as her plus one. The only problem was that she was sure he would rather face Dagur with nothing put his pants.

 _The biggest irony is that it's the girl asking the guy instead of the other way around._ Elsa mused. _This is not going to end well._

* * *

 **A fun side story involving four wannabe soldiers, a biker, and C4.**

Fun side story that involves four wannabe soldiers, Hiccup and C4. Enjoy

"I told you we should have blasted our way in." Shouted Skipper.

"And roused a military base of 200 personal?" His second asked sarcastically, to which he got slapped for insubordination.

"We could have taken them." Skipper huffed as he and his brothers ducked behind a house. They had just spent the last 2 hours running all over Sangelos, being pursued by MPs and were currently hiding after gaining a small reprieve. "At the very least, we got what we came for, and now we know never to bring Private along on a mission."

"What?" Squeaked the 14-year-old, "It's not my fault. Rico was supposed-"

"Dah, ah, ah, Private this is no time to be getting into who was supposed to do what. We got a way to get those dogs off our tail." Skipper looked to his brother the farthest away from him, "You have the package, Rico?"

"HMMM-MMM." Hummed the mohawk adorned teenager.

ARF! ARF! ARROOO!

"Cheese and crackers!" Growled Skipper. "Roll out." N o sooner had he said it than a Doberman jumped out of a nearby bush.

"Gah!" Yelp Kowalski, "Nice doggy!" The dog growled and barked once before being knocked out cold by a kick from Private's foot. More barking was heard.

"Move! Move!" Skipper shouted. The four ran out with a dog right on their tail. Like all chases, it ended in an alley with a dead end.

"What do we do now Skipper?" Private asked, huddling behind Skipper. Skipper was feeling the heat now. Not because of the dogs or the MPs that would soon be here, but rather the potential wrath of Pops. Like Private said, it was Rico's fault. This was supposed to be a simple recon mission but Rico the pyromaniac saw the C4 being moved and couldn't resist. Skipper wanted to do a glorious rescue mission, guns blazing. The others opted for a more subtle approach, which was working until Private tripped an alarm. The result was a spectacular chase with a squad of MPs, dogs and somehow Rico still swiped 4 pounds of C4.

The thought galvanized Skipper into action. "Rico hide the contraband."

"Where?" Rico asked, gesturing to the lack of options.

Skipper shouted with exasperation. "I don't care where. Just get rid of it. As for the rest of you." He turned to his other brothers. "Cute and cuddly boys. Cute and cuddly." With that, they all started scrambling at the wall acting like panicked children, which they were with the dog there. The MPs weren't far behind.

"Down boys." One of them called out, "Hey, heel." The dogs backed off and were put on leashes.

"Something the matter, sir?" Skipper had asked before the second MP shoved him against a wall.

"Spread'em." He shouted, "Face the wall." They complied, and the MPs search them for their C4. When they came up with nothing, they were suitably embarrassed. They offered their apologies and went on their way.

As soon as they were gone, all four brothers heaved a sigh of relief. Skipper looked around. They had to dump the C4 until the heat was off, but who to trust? He then spotted the Haddock home. Perfect. Hiccup was intelligent enough to know how to keep it under wraps until they came back to it. With a decision made, he gave the order.

They sat at a table negotiating with the racer. Skipper forgot that Hiccup was a mercenary and would require payment.

"That's outrageous." Skipper scoffed, "We could buy a 50 Cal for that price."

"I'm the one taking all the risk." Hiccup countered, "Take it, or you can deal with the MPs." Skipper grumbled. He hated logic; it made everything make too much sense.

"Alright," He relented, "You'll have your money when we recover the C4." The two shook hands, and the deal was made.

"Speaking of which." Hiccup commented, "Where is it?" The brothers looked around. No C4.

"Rico." Skipper demanded. "What'd you do with it?"

Rico smirked and started hacking. Oh no! Sure enough; four pounds of high explosive putty shot of Rico's mouth.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "How the- No, I don't want to know." He grabbed a glove a put the slobbery C4 into a bag which would go into a freezer.

"Good call, Night Fury." Skipper commended, even if he was asking the same question. How did he fit it into his mouth? Never mind his stomach. "Boys move out." He hated owing people, especially one with a reputation such as Hiccup Haddock.


End file.
